Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never
by ericastwilight
Summary: A curse spanning generations for two families. For one, unrequited love. For the other, all consuming hate. Together can they break it?
1. The Price of Three

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter One – The Price of Three**

* * *

**Betaed by lisa89**

*****The beginning of this will confuse you, but please give it a chance*****

* * *

_**Boston**_

"Beverly, you know how I feel about you. You know I do not wish to wed her." I sighed deeply, watching her chocolate brown eyes glaze over. "This was prearranged between my father and Becca's." It was devastating to watch the tears slip down her pale cheek, knowing that I was the cause of her pain. I hated myself for it.

"Oh, I see you are on first name basis with her now," she huffed, furiously wiping away her tears.

I snorted ungentlemanly and continued to pace among the forest trees. We were both risking so much by being here together. I would not ruin her reputation. She meant too much to me. I would not repay her love by having her spend the rest of her days unhappy.

I wanted her to be happy, even it would be without me. I knelt in front of her, ruining my freshly laundered tea-colored trousers. I took her hands in mine, which she wretched away from me quickly. I sighed again, regretting the words I would have to speak aloud.

"It is for the best, Beverly. It was not meant to be. I'm a Masen and you are a…Weatherby. Our families are worlds apart."

Her hands clenched into tiny fists before her right one flattened and struck me across the cheek, causing me to stumble backward.

"I said those very words to you months ago, and you said it did not matter. Now when someone better –" she spat, cutting herself off bitterly, rising to her feet. "Now you care about my name."

I hated myself for what I was about to do, but it had to be done. I would not soil her name just so that we could be together.

"You have heard of the men in my family tossing women aside like yesterday's papers," I said coldly. With every word I spoke, a tear formed in my heart.

Her eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed the loveliest shade of crimson before she stomped on my foot and ran off into the woods.

I howled in pain, watching as she ran deeper into the forest. "Bev! Stop! Come back!" I grunted, rising to my feet timidly. A loud peal of thunder roared in the night, followed by a brilliant white light that filled the darkened sky.

My heart pounded in my chest, matching the pace of my feet as I ran after Beverly. Rain pelted against my cold skin, and I was drenched within minutes. My beloved was out there because of me, and I knew that this would not end well. Her scream echoed among the trees as another crackle of thunder rumbled in the darkness. What have I done?

**June 1998**

I bolted straight up in my bed as thunder boomed through my window. I gasped for breath as I felt my pounding heart, trying to calm myself.

Yet another dream that made no sense to me. These nightly visions had plagued my mind for the past few weeks, and with every vision, the details seeped through my consciousness like running water in my hands. I could never hold on to more than a trickle. I quickly grabbed my journal from my nightstand, desperate to hold on to something.

I opened my notebook, and it fell open to my last entry. The only thing on that page was a pair of brown eyes that I had drawn. The detail was amazing; never had I drawn anything with such care.

I turned to a fresh page and wrote the date.

_June 20, 1998_

_I remember her brown eyes and that the man let her run. No, he made her run from him. He screamed her name, but it was masked by the thunder. I heard it, though. It felt like I screamed it – Beverly._

I closed my journal, satisfied that I had remembered a little more. I had remembered a name. Though the man's eluded me, I felt that it wasn't as important as hers. I looked at the digital display on my alarm clock – happy fifteenth birthday to me.

I managed to sleep until the wee morning hours, but I was shaken awake by slamming doors coming from downstairs.

I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair. They were fighting again. As of late, it was a common occurrence for my parents to fight.

I wasn't even sure what the hell had been the catalyst. One morning they had gone from a loving, happy couple to a constantly bickering one.

I had always looked up to my parents' marriage. It had always appeared to be so perfect. Everything they did had been in perfect harmony with the other. She'd be singing her favorite song while cooking breakfast, and my father would be humming the same tune while dressing upstairs. They had never seemed to be aware of just how attuned they were to each other. Looking from the outside, you'd believe that they were soul mates.

Then two weeks ago, everything had changed. My mother had come out of their bedroom, crying and screaming. I had watched from the third floor landing, wondering what was going on.

"_Esme," my father said, trying to keep up with her. "Please, Esme, you have to fight it. Remember the first night we met and –"_

"_Stop! I don't want to remember. None of it makes sense, why – how could I?"_

"_It's not real, Esme," my father pleaded, holding out his arms for her. My mother shook her head, and she turned away as if repulsed by his offer._

_My father's arms fell to his sides, and I was able to see the warmth die from his topaz eyes._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered in defeat._

Another door slammed shut as I heard muffled raised voices. I scrambled to my feet and carefully opened my bedroom door.

The muffled voices became clearer.

"Esme, please," my father said. "I'm so close –"

"It doesn't matter, Carlisle," my mother said firmly. "I can't stand it any longer."

"It's not real," my father said, repeating the words I'd heard two weeks earlier.

"It's real to me, Carlisle," my mother hissed at my father. "All I feel is this…all consuming hate." I clenched my fists. How could she? Why?

"What about Edward?" my father asked.

"Tell him everything. It may be the only way to save him from this heartache."

"I will tell him."

"Carlisle, make sure he knows why – I –" my mother stuttered and then cleared her throat. "Tell him I love him and that I'm sorry." The front door slammed closed, and I heard the crunch of the gravel as she drove away.

I heard my father's footsteps on the stairs and quickly ran to my bed. I heard him enter the room and turn on the lamp beside me.

"Edward," he said. "I know you're awake."

I turned to face him. "Why?"

Carlisle Cullen sighed, and for the first time, he looked his age. His eyes were weary, as was his face. His expression was one of calm but at the same time pained. He knew this day had been coming, and when it finally had, it had taken its toll on him.

"Son, I have to tell you a story," he began. "A story that has been passed down for generations…"

**Ten Years Later**

I sat on the plush leather couch in the VIP room of the club my buddy Jasper owned, Eclipse. Tanya had warmed up to me the minute I'd stepped into the club. She currently had her lips around my earlobe, her claws in my chest and a long leg wrapped around my hip.

Her lips continued their exploration, trying to meet mine. I turned away, seeking to avoid her kiss. She just didn't get it.

No one did. No one knew that I just didn't want to kiss them.

They all assumed that I was a Class A-asshole; what they didn't know was that I was doing them a goddamn favor.

I took a chug of my beer to avoid another one of her attempts at lip sabotage. Her nasally whine was whispered in my ear.

"Eddie," she purred. I winced. I really fucking hated that name. I looked over at my long-time friend Jasper, who was smirking, sitting across from me. My sweet baby cousin Alice sat on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

They were good together. Always had been, since they day they'd met. They reminded me so much of my parents, when they'd still been happily married.

They were fucking doomed.

Tanya increased her attempts and literally started to grind against me. I pushed her away and told her ass off. "Tanya, don't disrespect me like that in front of my family," I hissed.

"Yeah, Tanya," Alice quipped. "I don't want to see the color of your thong, or lack thereof."

I grimaced at the view that Alice must have been privy to for the last several minutes since Tanya had started to dry hump my leg. Jasper chuckled, causing Tanya's nails to dig into the skin of my chest. I hissed at her and glared.

"Then just take me home already," she whined again. I shook my head, because I knew I had to have her a little more under the influence. It was the only way I could ensure that I wouldn't have to kiss her.

Tanya ordered another drink while I finished off my beer. Jasper and Alice started to dance slowly, and completely oblivious to the fast beat of the music.

After another drink, Tanya continued with her attempts at seducing me. I had no idea why she was trying so damn hard. I had given her no reason to believe that I wasn't going to fuck her before the end of the night. I pushed her leg off when her thigh tried to coax my cock to attention. Silly girl. Nothing stirred me unless you were fucking naked and on your knees.

I shook my head at her, which only caused her to smirk. Fuck me, she thought I was fucking with her.

I could hear Alice whisper to Jasper. She knew what was coming. Tanya was a no go.

I smiled at Tanya and even nuzzled my nose along her neck. I kissed along her ear, breathing in the scent of stale roses and vanilla. My hands roamed over her curves – some were nice, others were a little bony. I kissed along her jaw and then once on each cheek. My lips descended on her slightly chapped lips once, twice, and for the final time.

Tanya tensed in my arms and slapped me hard. I smirked, because it worked every fucking time. She hissed at me and glared, trying to slap me again. I caught her hand and warned her not to do it again, but she kicked my shin, causing Jasper and Alice to roar in laughter. And then she was gone.

Good fucking riddance.

"Eddie," Alice teased. "Thanks for the entertainment." It was something that was always guaranteed when I was around.

"Bro, I don't understand why you just didn't take her home," Jasper said coolly, wrapping a protective arm around Alice.

"The same reason as with all the others," I stated matter-of-factly. "They get on my fucking nerves."

Jasper didn't know the truth, but he had suspected something was wrong with me. Alice knew, of course. She had been warned just like me; our first born sons could be at risk.

Alice looked at me, her eyes filled with sympathy. I didn't fucking need it. I had everything I'd ever wanted out of life. A successful career, my dream car and all the fucking pussy I needed.

Better yet, I had the perfect way to break up with them. It was easy and painless. Well, not completely painless. I'd been slapped, kicked, and almost ran over by a car on several occasions.

Like I said, I lived the perfect life. If only I believed that.

I got up to stretch, and I popped my neck a few times. I looked out onto the dance floor. It was time to find my next victim.

I, Edward Cullen, was cursed. I carried a curse that had been passed down generation to generation. When my lips pressed against another's three times, that person would hate me forever.

You think this wasn't a curse?

Tell that to the parade of women that ran from me after I'd tried to become intimate with them. The constant threats from said women, big brothers, fathers, and motherfucking restraining orders were all a part of the curse.

I, Edward Cullen, no longer kissed – I just fucked.


	2. The Price of One

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Two – The Price of One**

* * *

**Betaed by lisa89**

* * *

_**Boston**_

Tears fell relentlessly down my cheeks as thunder roared overhead. I could not believe that he was doing this to me. After everything we had been through, all the trials and tribulations that we had overcome to be together. It was all for naught; he had chosen his family over the love of his life.

_Foolish girl, you aren't the love of his life._

I was nothing more than a _challenge_. That was what he'd claimed from the beginning of our troublesome relationship. He had never seen me as anymore as a means to "sow his wild oats," as Mother had said before.

I'd been foolish to believe in his charm; his bright green eyes had always kept me under his spell. Now, he had to rid himself of his mistake – me.

I ran from him; it was the only thing I could think to do. I had to put as much distance between him and me as I could. We weren't meant to be together, and now I faced a terrible future. Who would wed someone that no longer had her virtue intact? I would be tossed aside for deceiving my potential husband.

I did not want another for my husband and lover. I wanted only him.

_Scoundrel – _he was nothing more that. I sighed heavily as the pain in my chest increased with every step I took. The side of my body ached from exertion as I fell to my knees, unable to go any further. I raised my head to look at the darkened sky and gasped as the ice cold drops of water fell onto my flushed skin. I cried out silently as my skirts became heavy with rain.

I breathed deeply and choked back a sob that threatened to overtake me. I looked upon the forest floor; the bright autumn color of the fallen leaves darkened and dulled as they became soaked beneath me. I felt as though my overwhelming sadness was bleaching the color from the world.

A low rumble and a snapping twig alerted me to another being approaching. I looked up slowly, cautiously trying to discern my surroundings. My eyes met a pair of glowing orbs.

Oh God.

Its growl sent a shiver down my spine just before it lunged. "Anthony!"

**September 1998**

I sat up quickly in my bed as lightning flashed outside my window. My body was drenched in sweat, and my heart raced painfully in my chest.

Another dream – the remnants started to trickle from my consciousness as I struggled to hold onto a piece of it. I scrambled across my bed for my purple journal that sat on my nightstand. I pulled my pencil from its holder and wrote a new journal entry.

_September 13, 1998_

_I remember her shivering body that quaked with her sobs and sadness. The rain that soaked her skin was just a flicker in her mind. Her pain was unbearable, and I felt it like it was my own. I felt the ache in my chest as her heart broke. Despite her pain, the first word she uttered in her time of need was his name – Anthony._

I popped my neck and ran my fingers through my short hair. I sighed, wondering what crap I'd have to endure tomorrow at school with my new haircut. I reread my entry and noticed the date, my fifteenth birthday.

"_Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear Bella, happy birthday to me."_

I sang my own little birthday song in my mind, smiling to myself, but it soon turned to a frown. No one would be singing the clichéd song to me this year.

Everyone fucking hated me, and there was nothing I could do about it.

It had all started in the middle of May.

_I sat behind the counter, reading, yet again, Wuthering Heights at Newton's Outfitters. I heard the telltale bell of a new customer. I didn't bother looking up, since whoever it was went straight to the tent section._

_Then I heard it, the whistle of none other than Riley McCabe, Forks, number one high school football team's running back, bad boy and the hottest boy in school. Too bad he was taken._

_He had flirted with me from time to time, but I had noticed it was something he had done with countless others, including that skank Angela Weber. That was who had been recently logging hours learning how to ride his rails – lucky bitch._

_I'd had a crush on Riley since elementary school, and back then I had a chance. He'd sit with me at lunch, trade sandwiches – his grape jelly and peanut butter for my strawberry jelly and peanut butter. He'd told me once that I had the prettiest ears. I'd blushed then, but thankfully it was something I was learning to keep at bay._

Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Bella.

"_Hello, beautiful," he crooned._

_I snapped my eyes to his, pale blue with flecks of green, so beautiful. I quickly looked over each of my shoulders, earning a laugh._

_A smile tugged at my lips, meeting my eyes. I looked back at him with a raised eyebrow questioning his intentions. "Riley," I said firmly, "I can't give you a discount again."_

_He laughed a little harder, the sound doing wicked things to my stomach. "I'm not here for a discount, I'm here for you."_

_My brow furrowed in confusion, making him chuckle. "Do you really find that hard to believe, Swan?" he asked rhetorically. "Most of the football team is clamoring to see who you'll be asking to the spring dance. The rest are wondering who Mike is asking."_

_I laughed, covering my mouth with my hand. Riley's eyes danced with mischief and wonderment as he leaned closer._

_My heart rate picked up as I smelled Irish Spring and a spicier scent. "Bella," he whispered, his eyes looking at my lips. "Will you ask me to the spring dance?" I bit my lip nervously, which only caused him to lick his full bottom lip, his eyes still on my own._

_I nodded and closed the distance between us. His lips were slightly chapped, and there was a lingering aftertaste of cigarettes on his breath._

_I leaned away, not feeling one damn thing for him and a little disappointed. Didn't I warrant a fucking breath mint?_

_His eyes opened suddenly, and the next thing I knew, Riley McCabe was professing his undying love for me._

I hadn't been able to shake him off since. I groaned, knowing that there would be a huge, overpriced flower arrangement today. Ever since that day with Riley, every skank in a ten mile radius has threatened to hurt me in some way.

It was ridiculous, because I'd made it clear that I didn't return Riley's feelings. I swear if I could, I'd throttle him. The very next day at school, he'd sang a song over the school's speaker system.

It had been humiliating and since then, no fucking friends.

Who needed them?

I fingered through my journal and looked at my last entry, where I had drawn a pair of hands. The unknown figure's fingers were long and tapered but strong with calloused pads that had strummed a guitar. I had no idea how I knew that he played the guitar, I just did. Just like I knew these hands were not Anthony's.

I managed to get another couple of hours of sleep before my mother woke me up with breakfast in bed. She knew I'd been having trouble at school and tried to get me to confide in her. I would have loved to tell her everything, but I couldn't figure out what was going on.

I made it through school relatively unscathed; though I was sure it was because Charlie had warned Riley to back off. Though I appreciated it, I felt it was unnecessary.

He'd get over his little crush. Now, if he hadn't stared at me like I was his lunch all day, then I'd believe it would be sooner rather than later.

I walked in, waiting for my parents, who would be taking me to dinner at a restaurant in Port Angeles. Most of the time I'd hated for them to spend money on me, but I'd given in this time.

Then I heard my mother sob upstairs. I flew up to her room to see what was wrong.

"Mom," I whispered, so that I wouldn't startle her.

She sniffled and quickly wiped her face with a tissue. "I heard from Katherine Mallory about Riley."

I sighed and huffed angrily, because I really hated small town gossip and politics. "It's hardly a reason to cry, Mom."

She sobbed again. "Katherine said that the boy hasn't been eating," she said quietly.

I had noticed that Riley was losing weight and that his eyes were becoming increasingly bruised with each passing day.

"I noticed it too," I said. I had to admit that I was worried.

"Bella," she said after shaking her head. "Do you think your father _really _loves me?"

I snorted. Anyone with two eyes could see that my father was completely devoted to my mother. He loved her so much, and he made sure that she knew it every day. "Mom, what is this about?"

"Bella, I don't know if he really loves me," she said, only adding to my confusion. "Is it a product of the cur –"

She cut herself off and then sighed, patting the area beside her on the bed. I climbed over, and I laid my head on her shoulder as she kissed the top of my head. "I have to tell you a story, a story your great grandmother told me …"

**Ten Years Later**

It was my birthday, and I could cry if I wanted to. I was, because I was laughing too fucking hard. Emmett and Mike were dancing with stupid birthday hats that looked like lampshades while they sang (horribly off key) me "Happy Birthday."

Emmett was my cousin, and he was also the keeper of my secret and fucking completely terrified for his due-any-day-now daughter Elena Mae.

Rosalie was at home, nursing a bad case of heartburn, and she didn't want to waddle onto the dance floor. The bitch was crazy; she was all baby and tits, and she didn't waddle. She was too graceful for that shit. No, Rosalie Hale McCarthy glided.

I laughed myself silly, enjoying the impromptu serenade by my cousin and good friend Mike. He was suffering from a broken heart; Tyler had once again taken all his belongings and moved out. I normally would feel for him, but this was the fucking tenth time. I swore every other month there was some shit that caused one of them to be sleeping on my living room couch – bitches.

A good-looking male specimen with a medium build and dirty blonde hair asked me for a dance. I was happy to oblige – my girly bits needed some attention. I eyed him, noticing that he already had a hard on, and an impressive one at that.

Then he had to go and ruin it while he ground against me. He tried to kiss me. Fuck. Couldn't I find the one guy that just wanted to fuck?

I, Isabella Swan, was cursed. I carried a curse that had been passed down from generation to generation. When my lips pressed against another's, they fell hopelessly in love with me.

You think this wasn't a curse?

Tell that to the twenty men that constantly barraged my mailbox with love letters, my voicemail with love songs, and my answering machine with pledges of undying love. I, Isabella Swan, no longer kissed – I just fucked.

James ground against me harder when I felt it, the sudden shift in my perception and a change in the air. Tension – sexual tension – aimed at me. It was raw, natural, and it felt instinctual. I looked over my left shoulder, but I already knew that what I was looking for wasn't there.

I looked over my right shoulder, and I knew that I was on the right path. As James started to kiss along my neck, my eyes locked with another pair in a shade of vibrant green. Even from across the bar, I could see his pupils rimmed with gold that shimmered and contrasted nicely with his auburn hair.

He raised one eyebrow enticingly, his lips twitching to a drop-them-panties-now smirk. I raised a matching eyebrow and threw him my own fuck-me smirk. His tongue swept his bottom lip, and I followed suit. His face contorted slightly as he groaned, adjusting his jeans. I laughed and bit my lower lip. He motioned toward the door.

He didn't have to tell me twice.


	3. Desire

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Three – Desire**

* * *

**Betaed by lisa89**

* * *

**Edward**

Alice stood up from her place beside Jasper and looked over the dance floor with me. I watched as the floor parted when a beautiful brunette made her way toward the center.

"That's her," Alice piped in. I rolled my eyes at her feeble attempts at helping me find "The One." It just wasn't possible, and her trying to help me was just a fucking waste of time.

_She _was a rumor, a goddamn urban legend for the past few months. Apparently, there was a new resident in this area that garnered plenty of attention from the opposite sex. All single men, even some not so single, had sought her out.

She was a legend among most of the men; all of them wanted a piece of her, but ninety-nine percent of them never fucked her. That much was obvious, since they all gave different descriptions of what was supposed to be the same woman.

"I know it's her," Alice said, sensing my doubt.

If truth be told, I'd been coming every night for the past few weeks to find her. I hadn't left alone, but never with her.

"How do you know it's her?" I asked as I watched the beauty move to the music with her eyes closed. She was feeling the music, allowing herself to flow with it.

"I simply asked her." I looked at her and raised my eyebrow in question. "What?" she said, clearly pleased with herself.

"I'm just wondering how you managed to ask a strange woman if she refuses to kiss but fucks like a pro," I said slowly and angrily, "and managed to walk away without getting your nosey ass beat."

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "I'm cute. I can get away with anything," she quipped. "Now, do you want to know what she said?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders indifferently. It didn't matter if this woman was the one I'd been looking for. She was dancing, gaining the attention of every male around her as her hands roamed over her body slowly.

Fuck, it didn't matter, because she was leaving with me. Kissing or not.

"Well, she said that yes, she doesn't kiss, and that she should be a considered an expert, since she writes smutty romance novels."

I tensed and internally groaned. "Really?"

"Yes. She even said that she can make any man come in her mouth in less than two minutes."

I chocked and coughed a few times, causing Alice to roar in laughter. "Damn," I hissed.

"But…" She trailed off.

This was where all the rumors were the same. "She's very selective," I said.

"Yup," Alice said, punching my shoulder playfully. "So, I know how much you love a challenge."

I looked back at my cousin and smiled crookedly.

"Yup," Alice teased. "You just smile like that, and you should be heading back to your place in less than ten minutes." Jasper walked up behind her and kissed her neck before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Then you can put that two-minute cock sucking record to the test," Jasper said seriously.

I laughed. "I really doubt she could do that to _me,_" I said firmly.

I opened another button on my shirt and rolled my sleeves up my forearms. Alice tousled my hair, ruffling it, while scrunching up her face adorably.

"I can't believe my own baby cousin is trying to get me laid," I said, shaking my head.

"Well, someone has to look out for you." Alice smiled softly, and then it dropped. "I just want you to be happy."

"I know," I whispered as I kissed her cheek. I turned and started to walk toward the bar, keeping the brunette in my sights. I looked over my shoulder at my cousin, noticing Jasper whispering something to her. "Don't wait up," I called out.

I grabbed a shot of whiskey and allowed it to burn slightly in my mouth before swallowing. I looked over at the woman in question and bristled slightly at the way a man was all over her.

It was fucking stupid of me to seek out this woman. Just see her dancing with someone else was doing wicked things to my mind. Shit and I hadn't even touched her yet.

I was tired of the fucking pursuit already. It was the same damn shit all the time, since damn high school. The women were easy enough to ensnare but not as easy to fucking throw back. The only way to let them down easy was to kiss them for the third time and be done with it. But there were only so many times I could be slapped and told "I hate you" before it led to major mind-fuckery.

When I'd heard about _this woman_ from some douche named Michael, I'd known I had to find her. Who the fuck didn't kiss while fucking? Was she some kind of hooker after dark? Or maybe she was just like me, looking for nothing while searching for hope.

I sounded like some fucking Lifetime movie. I shook the thoughts from my head and told myself right then and there– one night.

That was it. I wanted nothing more.

I allowed my eyes to linger over her petite body. Her curves were in all the right places, all snug and delicious in a wrap dress. It was a dress that, with a flick of my fingers, would be on the floor. I was determined it would be on the floor of my bedroom.

I watched as her tiny hand left the cocksucker's shoulder and fisted in her hair as she lost herself to the music. Fuck, it seemed like she was grinding against the feel of the music more than the asshole that was staring down her dress.

With my eyes practically undressing her where she stood, I felt something happen. Something, that yes, happened often, but only in the presence of naked and writhing woman underneath me, not in the middle of a club from watching someone.

Fuck me. I was hard.

As if she sensed my sexual desire and need to devour her, she looked over her shoulder before her eyes locked with mine.

I kept my eyes on her and raised an eyebrow to ensure that I'd gotten her attention. I gave her one of my smiles that I usually reserved for when I wanted something kinky from a woman.

All I knew was that I had to get her in my bed, screaming my name. I licked my lips, anticipation causing an unknown thirst to overcome me. For some fucking insane reason, I knew that she would be the only one to quench it.

When her pink tongue swept her bottom lip, I was gone. I was seriously considering throwing her over my shoulder and swinging from the overhead lights to the exit. I groaned, unable to avoid the vivid imagery of her lips and tongue on my cock. I was aching, having to adjust my pants.

The woman had the fucking audacity to laugh at my predicament before she bit her lip.

I grinned again, motioning toward the door. She smirked and simply walked away from the asshole, who was left on the dance floor with a hard cock and no number. I internally cackled.

As she stalked toward me, I couldn't help but admire her long legs in the black wrap dress and red fuck-me-now pumps. I shuddered a bit, already imagining her long hair spread across my sheets as I slammed into her over and over again.

The new couch in my living room was in definite need of breaking in as I pictured her hanging wantonly over the edge, driving into her with wild abandon. I could see us on my kitchen counter, wearing one of my button-down shirts, in the shower, on the desk in my home office and my car. Each fantasy was vivid as the one before it, and it fucking unnerved me.

I hadn't had the need to fantasize since I'd been a kid. What the fuck? Before I could really analyze the situation and run like my life depended on it, she was in front of me. She smelled like cinnamon and mint and something floral, which only made my cock twitch.

All thoughts of running were gone the moment her eyes met mine for the second time tonight. "Let's get names out of the way," she started, holding my gaze but extending her hand. "I'm Bella. Yours?"

I smirked, pulling her closer to my chest. I almost audibly groaned when I felt her _real_ breasts press against me. "Is it important?" I asked, leaning in to whisper. Her demeanor gave nothing away, and she showed no outward effects to my advances.

Bella threw her head back and laughed. "No, but I'd like to know what name to scream tonight."

I groaned and nuzzled her neck. It was forward and way too soon to be cuddling, but fuck, I wanted to take another whiff of her essence. "Fuck," I whispered huskily into her ear. "Edward. Scream Edward."

I clasped her hand in my mine and quickly led us through the club. I raised my hand, catching my cousin's eye, telling her goodnight.

"Ah, so you know who I am. Don't you?" Bella asked as I wrapped an arm around her waist once we were outside.

"Maybe," I said coyly. I wanted her to tell me what I wanted to hear. Though I had to admit, her lips were fucking irresistible. I could just imagine the pillow-like softness of them as I pressed them against mine.

I shook those thoughts instantly. I wanted to fuck her, not kiss her. I focused more on how well she fit against my body as I pulled her flush to my side, signaling for a cab.

Once inside the back seat we both realized my place was much closer and gave the cabby my address. Bella sat idly, like if this was an everyday occurrence, and that shit pissed me off. I would admit, I'd had my fair share of women and had always been just as selective as Bella seemed to be, but at least they'd been enthused.

Then I felt her hand. Jesus H, right straight to the point.

"I don't kiss on the lips, as I'm sure you already know," Bella whispered in my ear. Her breath fanned down my neck, raising all the tiny hairs there and sending a pleasurable shiver down my spine.

I needed to remain coherent and reasonably cocky if I planned to make it to a bed without taking her right the fuck now.

"Is that some hooker slash 'Pretty Woman' thing?" I asked, brushing my hand over her waist and down to her hip.

She laughed softly against my neck and whispered, "If it were I'd fuck you for free."

I groaned as the pressure from her small hand increased against my length. "Well, that's a boost to my ego," I said breathlessly. I turned so that my body faced her side. I gave her another winning drop-them-panties-now smirk. She smiled almost cheekily.

"With that fuck-me smirk and dimples, I'd knew you'd be a bit cocky," she said. She grabbed my cock harder over my jeans and ran her thumb over the head. "A lot cocky."

God, I wanted to kiss the smirk from her face, but I knew I couldn't. From what I'd heard of the rumors, the minute you tried to kiss her, she'd send you off packing, leaving you in need.

"Okay, let's get this out of the way," she said. "I'm clean and on the pill. I just tested two months ago."

"Fuck, I'm a doctor and I'm clean, tested three months ago."

"Bareback?" she whispered in my ear with a firm grip on my cock.

"Fuck, yes."

It was my turn to make her as desperate for me as I was for her. I brushed a fingertip over her breast, causing her nipple to harden instantly. I made another pass, this time with a knuckle, and she arched against me. I groaned when I felt the telltale bump of a nipple ring.

"Fuck," I hissed against her neck. I pinched and pulled at her nipple as she increased her motions over my cock and thigh. I licked and nipped at her soft, scented neck. She tasted as good as she smelled. I groaned and bucked my hips against her hand when she passed her thumb over my sensitive head again.

Bella mewled as I bit at her exposed collarbone. I slipped my hand under the delicate silk fabric of her dress, searching for more skin to touch. She was exquisite; her skin was so soft, and it heated under my fingertips.

Then the asshole cabby cleared his throat.

I glared at him and detached myself from Bella, handing him a few bills. I pulled her out, absolutely ecstatic that she seemed a little dazed. I led her through the lobby toward the elevator and wondered if I could get a little more action inside.

Once I hit the "PH" button, Bella went to work on my pants. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up and enjoy it," she quipped. I leaned over her as she knelt. Fuck!

The sight was glorious in its own right, but hell, there was no way she was going to finish me off by the time we reached my floor. My back was facing the security camera, keeping her and my front from view. She quickly finished undoing my pants; the whole time her eyes were locked with mine. She raised an eyebrow before taking my aching cock from its confines.

With a wink, she had me in her mouth. I groaned and rested my head on the wall behind her, watching and enthralled as she deep-throated me. I felt the head my cock hit the back of her throat, causing my eyes to roll to the back of my head. She started to hum, and fuck, the sensations were so stimulating that I felt my fucking balls already contracting.

With the flat of her tongue, she applied the right amount of pressure on the underside of my cock before wrapping her fingers at the base. Her other hand started to cradle and play with my balls. She continued to stare up at me with her beautiful brown eyes, and I couldn't help but groan at the sight of her lips around me. Her mouth came all the way up to my head; her hand twisted slightly at the top before she unleashed a sucking sensation right at the tip of my cock.

Her hand on my balls started to massage slightly before she pulled down a bit, causing me to buck further into her mouth. Fuck, she felt so good, and I understood why she was able to make any man come in less than two minutes. Her hand on my balls continued its ministrations before moving further down and applying pressure just between my ass and balls.

"Fuck!" I growled, bucking again.

The elevator dinged, which alerted me to others about to enter. I had my finger on the close door button, because there was no way I was going to ask her to stop.

"Oh!" a woman cried out just as the doors opened with a whoosh.

I pressed the button and growled as Bella used her teeth to gain my attention. The doors closed, and I focused on the sight of my cock slipping in and out of her mouth.

"Fuck," I groaned. She increased the pressure of her fingertip on my perineum as her pace quickened and her grip tightened around me. I was close, and she fucking knew it.

With the combination of another hum, the pull of my balls, and her fingertips, I came inside her mouth with a groan of her name, a buck of my hips and a blinding white flash of stars and motherfucking stripes.

_God bless the USA and the goddess before me._

Bella released me slowly before she tucked me back inside my pants. Her eyes remained on mine as she licked the corners of her mouth. I pulled her up quickly and attacked her neck, wanting desperately to take her nipples in my mouth.

The elevator finally stopped on my floor. I swung us around and led her quickly out of the elevator. There were no cameras on my floor, and I knew the two other occupants on this floor were out traveling for the next month. I couldn't take it any longer. I had to have her now.

"No one is around," I whispered, pushing her against the wall. "I want you. Now."

"Yes," she gasped as I pulled at the tie holding her dress closed. It fell open, allowing the privilege of seeing her lack of attire underneath. She was wearing a tantalizing combination of lace and satin in all black, accented with tiny red bows. Her bra and panties were sheer and so fucking hot. I groaned, popping the convenient front clasp of her bra.

I stood back just enough to allow the dress to fall to the floor, followed by her bra. Her small clutch fell with a muffled sound on the carpet.

I took in the sight before me. She was beautiful. Each of her nipples were pierced with tiny red and silver barbells. Her torso was long, lean and tapered before her hips flared out, giving her an hourglass figure. I ran my hands over all her exposed skin, fucking loving how she shuddered with need. Her pink nipples called for attention, and I finally gave in.

_Mmm…_

Her nimble fingers undid my black button-down within moments. Once she had it opened, she took her time touching every defined line and dip of my upper body with her soft, warm hands. I groaned and ravished her nipples harder when she tweaked my own. With my shirt still at my elbows, I quickly discarded it, throwing it behind me. I quickly pushed down my pants.

I locked eyes with Bella again, wondering where the brazen, cocky woman I'd met earlier was. Then she smirked, giving me that look – that patronizing one that asked, "What the fuck are you waiting for?"

I glared at her for a moment before she took my cock in her hand. She stroked me a few times, twisting each time as she neared the head before passing her thumb over the slit.

Motherfucking hell, she was going to make me come again before I even had a chance to get inside her.

I quickly tore at the tiny strings that tied her panties together, feasting on sight of her bare core. "Edward," she said breathlessly. I looked up, catching her eye again before I noticed that she had her own version of the fuck-me-now smirk I'd thought I had patented.

She had me beat, hands down.

Her hands ran through my hair with a few impatient tugs. I looked at her lips, wishing things weren't the way they were. Her lips were beautiful. Perfectly plump and red, her lower lip just a bit fuller, giving her a permanent pouty look.

I was brought out of my line of thought with another tug of my hair. She pulled my head to one side and latched her teeth on my neck. I groaned when I felt her bite down and suck lightly. It didn't matter if she marked me. Wherever she wanted to use her lips and tongue was fine with me. I wrapped my hands around her hips, running them down her sides and thighs. I slid them down slowly as I took in every inch of soft skin and reveled in it. I felt my way up to her clit and rubbed softly, knowing she was more than ready for me.

Bella grabbed a hold of both my shoulders just as my hands reached around and grasped her ass. I pulled her closer, grinding my cock between her thighs.

I knew it was stupid for me to go bareback with someone I hardly knew, but I couldn't help myself. I must have hesitated a bit too long, because she pulled back, looking me straight in the eye.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this, Edward," she said warily. "In my clutch are my pills. You can see that I'm taking them. If you still don't trust me like I trust you, then grab a fucking condom already."

"Why do you trust me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged, but her eyes showed a flash of an emotion that reminded me so much of something. "I don't know. I just do." And for some reason I trusted her, too.

I nodded, lifting her up and told her something, since she'd been honest with me. "I want to kiss you so badly, but I won't fuck this up."

She bit her lip and nodded before leaning in, and she kissed the corner of my mouth and then along my jaw, continuing on a path. "Take me," she whispered, sucking just below my ear.

"Fuck," I groaned, wrapping her legs around my waist. "Hold on." I thrust deep inside her, hard and fast.

She threw her head back against the wall, keening before her ankles locked behind me. I felt the combination of her leather and satin heels against my ass as I pulled out. I slammed back in, groaning at the depth I was achieving and the warmth of her pussy. I kissed and licked at her neck as her nails ran through my hair and dug into my back. The combination of the pain and pleasure was intense, and I drove into her with a sense of urgency.

For some fucking insane reason, I felt that every moment with her could be my last. I felt like she was going to disappear in a moment – a dream.

Bella's moans and whimpers drove me to get her _there_, because she had already given me an incredible release. I needed to catch up. Her body was so light that I managed to hold her up with only my lower body and my forceful thrusts. My hands roamed over her nipples and clit, pinching and releasing, getting her closer. I felt her abdominal muscles clench and started to feel her body tremble around me. I bit and pulled at her nipple as I increased the pressure on her clit. I bent down and thrust upward, causing her to slide up the wall each time.

Bella cried out just as she clamped down around my cock, almost getting me over the edge, but I held off. I needed her to come at least one more time. After I felt that her muscles around me were just a mild flutter, I reluctantly pulled out.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "One." Her eyes widened, and she bit her lip before smiling. I bent down with her still in my arms, gathering our discarded clothing together.

I fumbled with my keys before I found them and handed them to Bella. She managed to unlock the door, the whole time her ankles still wrapped my waist and her pussy sliding up and down my aching cock with every minute movement.

I couldn't wait to get inside her again, but first I needed a taste. I plopped her down on my couch arm. I gave her a wicked grin and a wink before I knelt down, draping her legs over my shoulders and diving into her depths. She was so sweet and fresh from her orgasm that she had plenty to offer me.

Bella cried out my name as my tongue and lips sucked on her already-sensitive and swollen sex. Her hands pushed and pulled, keeping me there to help her achieve another orgasm. She'd made me come in less than two minutes, and I wanted to see if I could do the same.

I added two fingers to my ministrations, which triggered another trembling release for sweet Bella. After she stilled for a few moments, her hands released their grip on my hair, and she lay back on the couch. I leaned over her and kissed along her neck before whispering in her ear again. "Two."

"Fucking asshole," she sneered. "Are you going to count each fucking time you make me come?"

I laughed and nodded, giving her my wicked smile again. She rolled her eyes but grinned back at me. "Well, then, I need to catch up."

She pushed me back up to stand. She bit her lip, and for some reason, her finger brushed against my lips. Her eyes were again, a bit emotional for a moment before it was gone again. She brought her fingertip to her mouth, where she sucked on it. Then she fucking moaned. Jesus H, she tasted herself. I groaned and pulled her back in my arms.

"Fuck, Bella," I growled. "You're driving me insane." She pushed against me again and turned in my arms before wiggling her ass against my cock. It jumped literally from the contact. Then she bent the fuck over my couch arm.

Oh my fuck. She still had her red and black heels on. But here was the kicker; she held her legs together and crossed them at her ankles. Fuck yeah.

I ran my hands over her ass, up her spine, before I took a fistful of her gorgeous hair. I pulled her neck back just enough to whisper, "Get ready for three and four."

Bella moaned deeply and wiggled her ass against my straining cock. I groaned and grabbed her hip with my free hand and slammed inside.

_Fuck._

She was so fucking tight in this position, I was pretty sure I was hitting her deeper than anyone else ever had, by the incoherent sounds she was making. I relished in the thought. My hand on her hip moved to the small of her back as I sunk into her balls deep with every stroke. My grip on her hair softened slightly when I noticed the angle in which I had her.

"Don't you dare fucking stop," she gasped. I pulled a little harder, earning my name as she started to meet my thrusts. Her hand slid under her body, searching out her little bud. I pulled her hand away.

"I don't think so," I said huskily. "I'm the one that's going to make you come, baby." She whined and ground harder against me. "Tell me what you need."

"Fuck me," she groaned. "Harder. Touch me."

I pounded into her with a little more force than I was used to, but she took it like a champ, meeting me with every swivel of my hips. "Tell me, Bella," I said through my clenched teeth, barely able to slip the words out. "Are the characters in your books this fucking naughty?" I groaned as I watched my cock disappear inside her.

"Oh God," she screamed as she suddenly clenched around me.

I groaned but still managed to keep my own end at bay. I wasn't ready for this feeling of being inside her to stop. I pulled her head back and bit into her neck before licking the area to sooth it. "Three," I said lowly in her ear. I stilled and stayed in place, waiting for her breaths to slow. "You didn't answer my question, Bella."

"Fuck, Edward," she gasped. "I can honestly say that none of my male leads have a cock like yours."

I licked the shell of her ear, moving slowly inside her. She moaned and threw her head back, resting it on my shoulder. "On and off the pages," she confessed. I smirked against her cheek. She uncrossed her legs and opened up just enough for us to stay standing slightly over the couch.

We both let it build up, slowly but strong. My hands roamed over her body, caressing her breasts and nipples. As her hands slid over mine, she led our intertwined hands to her clit. We both circled around it, teasing her as she moaned. She was so beautiful like this. Her whole body was flushed, her hair in disarray and draped over my shoulder as I held her to my chest. My lips licked and sucked on her neck from behind as I felt the fire in the pit of my abdomen.

I groaned, increasing the pace slightly and in turn causing Bella to moan wantonly. We increased the movements together at her clit before I pinched it causing her to cry out my name.

"Four," I groaned. I stilled deep inside her as I reached my end. The warmth and fire that licked inside me ignited powerfully for several intense moments as Bella quivered around me.

I pulled out slowly, both of us whimpering slightly from the loss of the connection. At least, that was what I felt when I was no longer inside her. I gave her a kiss on her temple before running to the bathroom. I ran a washcloth under warm water and came back to my living room. I saw Bella pick up her panties when I caught her eye.

I motioned for her to come closer, and she did. I knelt down and cleaned the inside of her thighs and swept the washcloth over her sex. She watched me nervously, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth.

I saw that she had her panties and bra in her hand. I rose to my feet and pulled her in close.

I swept my arm under her knees and carried her toward my bedroom. "You didn't think I was finished, did you?"

Bella's eyes widened and she gasped, "Fuck me."

"I intend to," I said smugly "all night."


	4. Morning After

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Four – Morning After**

* * *

**Betaed by lisa89**

* * *

**Bella**

_Holymotherfuckinghell!_ I stretched slowly, feeling my sore muscles contract, causing me to moan out softly. God, I was sore in all the right places and thankfully not overly so in all the wrong places. I had never participated in three hours of fucking. Not that I was going to tell the cocky bastard that. He'd probably try to outdo it.

Morning light filtered through the curtains, alerting me of the time. Fucking shit. I had never managed to spend the night at someone's house after having sex all night long.

It was one of my cardinal rules. _Don't fall asleep where I fuck._

It was the rule that was right behind the no-kissing thing. I groaned internally, kicking myself for spending the night in this big comfy bed with rich Egyptian cotton sheets.

_Oh, my tush loves the feel of these sheets over my skin_.

I rolled to my side, but I met an obstruction. Correction – a fucking protrusion. Edward's morning wood.

I'd never seen a prettier dick in my entire existence as a sexual deviant. Pretty sounded too girly, though. Wonderfully, long, thick manscaped cock sounded better.

Now, that was a mouthful – literally.

I tugged on the sheet that covered the rest of his body from my inspection. God, his body was to die for. He had six-pack abs, his torso was long and lean, creating the perfect V leading to his groin, and his biceps were thick, but not overly so. He must have to work out daily to maintain a body like his.

Then again, if he fucked like the night before, three days a week, that would be enough of a workout. How hot was it when a man could hold you up against the wall with his cock and still have the use of his hands?

Fucking – scorching – hot.

While admiring Edward's sparkly peen (he had pre-cum at the tip), it fucking twitched at me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it winked at me. Jesus H, was that thing possessed?

His dick twitched again. Why the hell was his dick twitching? Was he dreaming about fucking? I'd bet he could fuck in his sleep.

Sleepfucking – there was a new concept.

"Enjoying the show?" the cocky bastard asked, his voice thick with sleep. His abs contracted from his laughter, and I poked him in the gut.

"Hardly," I teased. "It's not worth the price of admission."

He growled and rolled on top of me. I squealed when he went straight for the nipples. Guys always went straight to the pretty barbells; they were shiny new toys to them. I hissed when his wicked teeth bit and pulled at one of my peaks.

"Baby, I'm committed to making sure you have the best show experience," he said huskily. He ground his cock between my thighs, and I moaned from need again. "How about a double feature?"

My eyes widened. Fuck, he planned to make me come two more times. Was he fucking insane?

I should've thought about increasing my insurance policy to a cool million. Death by Edward-induced orgasms. What a way to go.

_Please don't let Emmett decide what's on my gravestone._

_Here lies Isabella Swan_

_Beloved daughter, friend,_

_Erotic Writer_

_Death by Egasms_

_She came and went too soon._

"I promise high-def quality screams," he said, continuing like a fucking cocksucker. "So loud and _hard_ you'll feel your body tremble." He teased by grinding his erection against my entrance. "And at the end of the first show, don't expect an intermission," he growled, and then he slammed into me.

I screamed like I was being hacked to pieces. Sweet Jesus, this man had a demonic cock like no other.

Then he opened his damn mouth and continued his taunting. He slowed his pace, shortening his strokes, almost at a standstill. "Because we're going straight through to the second showing, and baby, we aren't stopping for refreshments."

He was egging me on, trying to get me to beg. I wasn't above pleading at this point, but my teeth wouldn't detach from my lip.

_I can't show weakness._

So I did the next best thing – I yawned.

His eyes widened and narrowed to a fuckhot glare. He leaned in over me, seemingly going for my lips. My breathing hitched, but his long tongue darted out and licked my bottom lip.

Oh shit. Then he trailed down my jaw toward my chin before taking a small bite and sucking on the delicate skin underneath. I moaned and writhed underneath him. Fuck, I loved his tongue.

_If his cock was a demon, did that make his tongue his pitchfork?_

"Just for that," he growled against my neck, "you're staying for the end credits and the deleted scenes." He fell back on his knees and grabbed his wood-and-leather headboard with one hand. With the other, he placed a small pillow under my lower back.

"Don't expect a commentary," he said as he pounded into me with determination.

Fuck me – fade to black.

~oOo~

I stumbled onto the floor and managed to somehow stub my toe on the footboard. Fucking this hard was bad for my coordination.

I found all my belongings strewn across the living room floor. I found my heels under the couch before the urgency to use the bathroom overwhelmed me.

Of course the bathroom was adjacent to Edward's bedroom. I didn't want to face the usual awkward "I'll call you," or "I see you around," that usually came with one-night stands. I had no idea how he'd feel when he realized I was still here.

I quickly padded across his room and found the door to his bathroom. My jaw dropped on the floor, because he had the most amazing bathroom. It was a wide expanse of space, the flooring made of stained concrete in rich earth tones. The sink sat on top of a floating cabinet with a wide mirror over it. The shower wasn't even enclosed. It stood along one wall with several knobs and fixtures. But that wasn't what made my mouth water. It was one of the shower heads. A large rectangle was embedded in the ceiling with over one hundred tiny nozzles – it would feel like a rainfall. I admired the bathroom for a minute longer before I used the facilities.

Thanks went out to whoever invented those little disposable toothbrush thingies for my fingertip.

As I snuck back through Edward's room, I couldn't help but admire him in such a serene state. He was too damn pretty, and the fucker knew it, too.

I liked confidence in men – Edward extruded it.

I sighed softly, gazing at his lips. So fucking perfect. Not girly pink, but pale and supple in their shape. I closed his door softly after I took one last lingering look.

I grabbed my heels and was starting to put them on when a lovely scent wafted through the circulated air – coffee.

Shit. I need coffee.

I knew Edward was fast asleep, and I hoped he wouldn't mind if I stole a cup. I left my heels forgotten by the couch and went into his state-of-the-art kitchen to his automatic coffee maker. Just above the coffee were mugs and travel mugs in his cabinet. I helped myself to some coffee, opting not to have sugar or cream.

I found a shopping list pad on a bulletin board by his answering machine and decided to leave him with something. It was only fair.

I jotted down a note:

_Edward,_

_Thanks for the shows, and it was indeed a pleasant experience. ;)_

_Do you have a license to carry that __thing__?_

_I took a cup from your cabinet and left some $$$ for it._

_Bella_

Satisfied, I pinned it on the corkboard along with the smallest bill I had, a fifty. I didn't have any change.

Oh well.

I grabbed my shoes, dialing for a cab company on my cell phone. I took a few steps when I realized one of my fucking heels was broken.

"Fucking Frankencock and buns of steel broke my shoe!" I said loudly, cursing at my poor shoe – my eight hundred dollar shoe. My one goddamn indulgence besides pretty lingerie were my shoes.

"Frankencock," a voice said, followed by a laugh.

Of course he'd heard me, and of course he'd pointed out the one thing that would inflate his ego. Like it needed to get bigger.

I held up my broken shoe and chucked it at him. He sidestepped, but caught my shoe. He looked at it for a moment before his eyes darted to my legs.

"My cousin can have this fixed for you," he said calmly, throwing my shoe back at me. I squealed and ducked while it flew over my head. Edward laughed loudly. "You were supposed to catch it."

"I know I was _supposed_ to," I said with a glare. "But I'm not at my best in the morning."

He smirked and started to close the distance between us. I gulped as his eyes roamed over my body, effectively eye-fucking me. Is it possible to come from eye-fucking?

If Edward Cullen was doing it, then hell yes.

If he looked any harder I was sure I was going to fucking turn into a pile of goo. He couldn't _possibly _want more after one…two…three…fuck, five times. He'd come five times since I'd met him.

He pulled me into his arms and nuzzled his nose into my hair. Fuck me, was he trying to be affectionate? "I beg to differ," he said huskily.

My breathing hitched as his hands slowly ran up and down my back. "What?" I asked, confused and a bit dazed.

He chuckled. "I said, I beg to differ" he said. "You are most definitely at your best in the morning." He moved his hands over my ass while his lips found that little spot under my ear. It was the one spot that caused me to moan every fucking time. "And at night, you're indescribable."

I pulled back to see if he was just playing more games, but honesty was in his eyes and on his face. I smiled and pressed my lips against his cheek.

"Indescribable, huh?" I said playfully. "Well, I can come up with a few choice words."

He cocked his eyebrows and wiggled them. "Well, _you are _the writer. Let me hear something."

"Hmm…let's see."

He looked so fucking adorable, looking expectant. I could be a bitch and pretend it was nothing special, but I didn't want to do that. For some reason, I didn't want to hurt him. Around him I felt…comfortable.

"Well?" he said impatiently, his hands settling on my ass. I thought for a moment, not used to being put on the spot.

"He moved with measured strokes that not only would bring us pleasure but ignite a fire within me. A fire that consumed me until it was unleashed in a blinding release, quivering around him."

He smirked smugly, clearly pleased by my impromptu words. "So, a fire that consumes you." He stroked the skin at the hem of my dress, his other hand moving slowly until it cupped the back of my neck. He laid small kisses and licks there, before taking my earlobe in his mouth, sucking softly. "So when I touch you like this…"

"It burns," I moaned.

Then my stomach fucking growled. Edward laughed, pulling back. He stroked my abdomen gently. "It's pretty late…"

My smile fell instantly. The fucking line men used when they wanted you gone. "Yeah, I get it," I said softly, pulling away. "I know how this goes."

The situation was what I always tried to avoid. I hated this part, and even more so now, for some reason.

"What?" Edward said as confusion marred his face. "Oh shit, no…God, Bella." He pulled me back into his arms. "No. I was going to say that it's pretty late, after lunch in fact, and I was going to ask if you'd like to grab some breakfast or lunch."

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. "Really."

He nodded, and then he looked down. "Yes, and like I said, my cousin can fix your shoe, too."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"She's the one that designed them," he said, kissing my temple.

I had no idea what was going on with all the affectionate touches and kisses. Normally, something like this would make me hightail it and run. However, for some reason, I really liked Edward doing this. It didn't match with the cocky bastard, though, and that confused me.

"Your cousin is a designer for BlackPixie?"

"Designer and owner," he answered, leading me back to his bedroom. He took my coffee, taking a drink. He eyed me for a second. "Black. I figured you for a sweet tooth."

"Not when it comes to my wake-me-up coffee, but Starbucks is a mandatory stop every day."

He laughed. "Okay, I need to shower and personally, you reek of sex," he said. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Join me?" he asked slowly.

I sniffed my shoulders and scrunched my nose playfully. "You're right. Your jizz stinks."

This time he roared in laughter. "Hey, you didn't complain last night."

"I held my breath when I swallowed," I quipped. His eyes darkened when I said "swallowed." His Adam's apple moved slightly as he licked his lips.

He pulled me toward his fancy shower, quickly shedding his only article of clothing – his boxers. I bit my lip, watching him turn the largest handle, turning on the rainfall shower. He returned his attention back to me, and his eyes roamed over me.

"Edward," I said cautiously, and then I smirked. "I think I need help here." I motioned at the tie holding my dress together.

"I'd gladly provide you –" he whispered, leaning down to take a small lick at the corner of my mouth "- with all the help you need." My breathing hitched when he seemed poised to kiss my lips, but he descended until he reached my neck. His hands moved gently, tugging at my dress.

In just a few minutes we were both naked and wet. I was very wet as his hands roamed over my body, trying to wash every inch. Apparently I was _really_ dirty.

My head lolled to the side when his tongue met the sensitive nerves around my belly button. I held onto his gorgeous hair as he knelt down and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. His wicked tongue dipped inside, and my body arched to get closer, but he held me still.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked as his tongue swirled around a tiny red heart.

"A tattoo," I moaned.

"I know that. Why here?" he asked, his fingers digging into my hips.

I groaned in frustration, because I really wanted him to keep going. "I have one of them on some of my erogenous zones."

"Fuck me," he said in a guttural moan.

"I would, but you seem to like where you are," I teased. I yelped when he bit the tattoo just right above my belly button.

"How many?" he growled.

"Eight," I whimpered as he continued licking and nipping at my flesh.

"Well then, it's time for me find all of them," he started. "And for every one that I find, I'm going to bite." He bit me again. "Lick." He licked and swirled his tongue over his teeth marks. "And suck."

I moaned and took a few steps back. He followed me, still on his knees, his hands twisting my body so that my backside was right in his face.

"Fucking Christ! On your ass," he said huskily. He stilled and one of his hands left my body. I looked over my shoulder and could see him as he ran his hand through his hair.

His eyes were glued to my ass when he suddenly clenched his eyes shut. I giggled, causing his eyes to snap open. His eyes were soft for a moment before he started to glare. I shrugged my shoulder and batted my lashes at him. His eyes narrowed slightly before he smirked smugly.

The hand that lingered on my hip tightened its grip as the other slid up my inner thigh. I swallowed heavily, and his gaze never wavered. His hand slid further up my thigh toward where I desperately wanted his touch. I moaned as his knuckles brushed against my entrance.

But his hand didn't stop there. He continued forward, circling my clit before his fingers and palm swept over my abdomen and touched the heart by my belly.

Oh my. I was literally riding his forearm.

He pulled me closer, licking his lips, his eyes still on mine. Then he bit me again – hard.

"Fuck," I hissed, arching my back away from him, essentially offering him to do it again. I wasn't though, because fuck, that hurt. "Damn it, Edward."

He chuckled against my skin and then swirled his tongue over the sore area. I moaned again, unable to contain it. The smug bastard kept up his ministrations, all the while laughing.

I tried to move away from him so that I could give him a piece of my mind. But he had other things in store for me as his tongue and hands held me in place. I started to pant with desire and need and the ache between my thighs started to bloom to an all-out-five-alarm fire.

I needed this to move along faster or I'd combust. I needed to fucking play with his ego. "I bet you can't find them all," I teased, pulling away slightly.

He growled as his hands moved to grip my hips fully. Oh God, what that sound did to me only adding fuel to my desire for him.

Shit, I could write a whole slew of books just on our adventures so far.

His fingers found another heart behind my knee, causing me to buckle from his touch. He pulled away slightly and kissed each of my cheeks. He lifted my leg back, groaning as I moved. He gave the little heart behind my right knee some attention before easing my foot back to the floor.

"Hmm, I can't find any more of the little treasures back here," he murmured against my skin.

"Higher," I said breathlessly.

"Is it hiding from me?" he asked before chuckling. I nodded dumbly as his hands caressed my thighs. He roamed higher, nipping playfully here and there. Then he stood up, his arms snaking around my waist. The water washed over us in a gentle rain, clinging droplets to our skin.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," he teased, sweeping my saturated hair over my shoulder. He stilled and hissed. He ground his hips against my ass and whispered in my ear. "Why here?" His fingers tapped on the hot, wet, sensitive skin between my third and fourth vertebrae. His tongue traced the tiny heart before sucking the skin into his mouth.

I moaned, bucking my hips. "I like," I whispered, "when it receives attention like this when I'm taken from behind."

"Fuck," he moaned, and his grinding against me increased.

His lips left my neck and clamped around my earlobe. His heavy breaths filled my ears while his lips wreaked havoc on my heart rate.

"If you keep this up, you'll never find the other four," I teased, amused that he couldn't control himself.

He growled, his arms tightening around me, and then he spun me around, making me dizzy.

He chuckled.

Asshole.

"Shall I continue?" he asked playfully. Smug jackass. His fingers were teasing my nipple, his free hand gripping my hips firmly.

He moved his hands gracefully over my upper body. The long fingers I'd admired the previous night traced every curve and swell of my body as if they were memorizing me. His touch was gentle and feather light in his exploration over my moist skin.

His soft lips and warm tongue followed the same path his fingers had lain out. He found the heart at my wrist, inhaling deeply and muttering, "divine," before lavishing it with his lips.

He continued in his quest; when finding nothing more, he wrapped my legs around his and lay me on the warm, wet floor.

"Will you tell me where the others are?" he asked.

I bit my lip and shook my head. He cocked an eyebrow, hovering over me. I propped myself up and tilted my head back, letting the water flow over me.

His lips continued along my ribs, his hands turning my body slightly, seeking another heart. I laughed as his fingers tickled me, earning a gentle laugh in return.

My heart clenched at the sound.

It was so familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. It wasn't the cocky laugh I'd heard last night – no, this was genuine. Flashes of a large pair of hands with calloused pads filled my mind. I watched as Edward's fingers traced my hips, realizing that they were the same hands.

The ones from my dreams.

"Do you play the guitar?"

He paused in his ministrations to look at me. "How –"

"You're a doctor, but your fingers are slightly rough."

He smirked. God I really was asking for it. "Do you like it rough?"

He pulled me closer to his body roughly. His cock teased my entrance, causing me to squirm in his grip. I needed to get him inside me. Now.

He laughed again and slid his cock over me. I whimpered, wrapping my legs around him to pull him closer.

He shook his head and mocked me. "I'm not done yet."

How the fuck could he stand it? I was about to explode here.

"Three little hearts to go," he murmured, restarting his exploring. His hands spread my thighs wide and he looked back at me, his eyes filled with hunger.

He'd found the heart on the inside of my right thigh.

I smirked this time, because he was about to _really _lose it. I opened my knees wider, and his eyes widened when he looked down at my pussy.

The only word he uttered was, "labia," before he dove right in.

I cried out as his tongue deliciously brought me to climax twice before he lost control. He hooked his arm under my knee and pushed it against my chest, plunging inside me. His strokes were deep but erratic in their pace. His expression was one of pure lust and desire.

Mine had to look the same. I'd never wanted someone as much as I wanted him.

That scared me to death.

"God, so good, Bella," he grunted, increasing his pace.

"Yes," I said lowly and in complete fucking satisfaction.

"Baby, play with yourself."

I moaned and did what I was told. It didn't take much coaxing because with one swipe, I was gone.

I cried out his name in a chant as I rode out the most powerful orgasm I'd ever had.

He followed soon after with a deep groan that started as a rumble in his chest. His eyes closed tightly as his body shuddered above me.

We caught our breath, nuzzling and just finishing up our shower. Edward, gentle in his movements, dried me off, his eyes always on mine.

I was in trouble – so much trouble.

To lighten the almost heavy air around us, I did what I always did. Pretended.

"You missed one," I teased.

He smiled and shook his head. "Well then, I demand a recount."

~oOo~

After having a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes, I left a very confused Edward behind at the diner almost two hours later. It was better this way. I couldn't give him what he wanted. I never could.

I stepped out of the cab, telling the driver to give me ten minutes. I followed the well-known path and passed familiar headstones. I stopped at my destination, shivering as the wind picked up. I took the blush rose from inside my pocket and placed it over the headstone. I traced my fingers over the letters of his name.

"Hey, Riley."


	5. Queen of Hearts

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Five – Queen of Hearts**

* * *

**Betaed by lisa89 **

**This starts out the morning after their first night together. **

* * *

**Edward**

God, what a fucking morning. Bella's cocky and offhanded remarks brought out the caveman in me. Her soft skin and deep brown eyes brought out the gentleman in me. Okay, maybe not a gentleman. More like the romantic fucker that wanted to sing and write songs about her.

Our early-morning fuck session was dedicated to the movies. Who knew spewing out movie titles would be such a turn on? Apparently, Push and Die Harder were among Bella's favorites.

Personally, I liked Die Hard better. "Yippie-ki-yay, mother fucker."

To say that I was a little hurt when she left my bed without a goodbye would be an understatement. I wanted her number, address, email, and Twitter profile name. What the fuck was she doing to me?

Her exit was anything but quiet. Maybe her subconscious was desperately trying to wake me up. It wasn't until the nickname she had for my dick that I spoke up.

Had I known what would happen after we left my apartment, we never would've gone out. I would have demanded that recount. Who the fuck had tattoos on their erogenous zones? Jesus fuck, the second my eyes had landed on the tiny red heart on the soft skin of her pussy, I'd been fucking gone. All rational thought had left me at that moment.

Frustrated and fucking alone, I plopped down on my couch. I tried to dispel the images of Bella bent over the couch arm, but to no avail. Where the hell had it all gone wrong?

I wrapped my mind around the morning, and I knew. I'd asked for too much too soon.

**Flashback to earlier the same day**

_With Bella's hand clasped in one of mine, her heels dangling in my other, we walked out of my building. She threw her head back, the sun illuminating her face._

_God, she was beautiful._

_"This is one of the things I love about California," she said._

_"The sun," we said in unison._

_"Have you lived here long?" I asked, leading her toward my car._

_"Only a few weeks, but I used to live here years ago."_

_"Left to go to school?"_

_"Yes, I went to the east coast for a while."_

_"What made you come back?" I opened the car door for her. After closing the door behind her, I make a careful inspection of my baby – 2010 Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670 in midnight blue._

_I shouldn't have parked it out in front of my building, but parking in the underground garage would've taken too long last night._

_Bella smiled from the passenger seat like she knew what I was thinking. She laughed and shook her head at me. I slid inside my car and cocked an eyebrow. "What? I needed me make sure she was okay?"_

_"Trust me. I understand," she said as I pulled out onto the street. "I treat my R8 the same way."_

_Fuck me. She drove a fucking hot car. I couldn't help the imagery of fucking her on the hood of it from flooding my mind._

_Hey, I wouldn't want to scratch mine._

_"What color?" I asked while we were waiting for a light._

_"White."_

_"Mmm," I hummed. This information was definitely helping the imagery. I felt Bella's hand on me suddenly, causing me to bite my lip and hiss._

_"I definitely know what you're thinking about, Edward," Bella teased. "But I don't fuck in cars."_

_"Why?"_

_"Haven't met the right guy," she teased again, this time with a wink._

_"Fucking tease," I growled, bucking my hips against her hand. She promptly removed her hand when my cell phone rang. I put it on my stereo Bluetooth speakerphone to answer. There were only four people that had my number – Alice, Jasper and my parents._

_"Alice," I said once I'd answered._

_"Where are you heading?" she asked._

_"Lou's on Willow and Herdon."_

_"She's a size six, right?"_

_I smiled because the ever-clairvoyant Alice was already at work. "How –" Bella asked._

_"Well, I figured my cousin has met his match. And that you'd take as hard as he can give."_

_I groaned, looking over at Bella, who was bright red with her mouth wide open. Then she started giggling._

_"Sorry, cuz," Alice quipped. "But you should watch where you sit. You probably have bruises."_

_"He does," Bella sang. I glared at her, which earned me a pair of puckered lips and a wink._

_I stared at her lips for a little too long, causing her to turn away from me. "I'll be there in a bit," Alice indicated before hanging up._

_"Sorry about her," I said slowly._

_The no-kissing rule she had in place deeply intrigued me. And the more time I spent with her, the more that intrigue morphed into something more like desperation. I'd already confessed that I wanted to kiss her, and I still did._

_This fact scared me._

_I hadn't wanted to kiss a woman in so long._

_"No worries. I like her."_

_I laughed and nodded. "So, you didn't answer my question."_

_"Oh, um, mainly I like the area, and I found a house for a good price."_

_"You gave an address for an apartment last night," I said, puzzled._

_"Yes. I have an apartment in the city. How about you? Have you always lived in Fresno?"_

_"No. I was born and raised in Chicago," I said. "I attended school back east, too. I expected to return home to do my residency close to my father, but he uprooted to California. I followed and never looked back."_

_"My dad was the main reason for coming back, too," Bella said softly. I heard a touch of sadness in her tone, and I turned to see that she was gazing out the window._

_"So, I take it that your house is outside the city?" I pulled up to the parking lot outside Lou's Diner. It would make sense she'd want something in a quieter location to write._

_"Yes. I got myself a ranch outside Kerman."_

_"Nice. Does that mean you have a pool?"_

_"Of course," she said with a grin. I couldn't help but picture her in a bikini, and the imagery was vivid and dreamlike. Fuck…she was doing a number on my head._

_I reached over the low console, gripping the back of her head. I tipped her face back and exposed her neck. I licked her slowly, grazing my teeth against her skin._

_"Do you have any idea how bad I want to fuck you right now?" I murmured. She moaned, which only increased my need for her. I knew then that Bella was addicting – a drug._

_"I might," she gasped._

_I would've taken her right then and there if it hadn't been for a pint-sized interruption – Alice. She knocked on Bella's window, breaking us apart. Bella grumbled under her breath as she straightened herself in the visor mirror._

_I jumped out of my car and leveled Alice a glare. She stuck her tongue out, holding up a pair of heels. I opened Bella's door, and she held up her lovely foot for me to take. Alice giggled and handed me a shoe. I placed it on Bella's dainty foot, but not before pinching her little toe._

_She yelped, laughing and trying to pull away. I wiggled my eyebrows as my hand crept up her leg. Alice slapped my shoulder, reminding me of where we were. I took Bella's other foot and found number eight._

_There on her left pinky toe was a tiny red heart. "Sweet Jesus," I hissed, instantly hardening._

_Bella laughed heartily, and her heeled foot ran along the inseam of my jeans._

_"Good God," Alice said loudly. "You two are nauseating."_

_I grinned, kissing Bella's little toe before slipping the heel on. I helped her out of the car, and she quickly turned to Alice._

_"How much do I owe you?"_

_Alice handed her a card. "Call me and we'll talk," she said. "I don't want your money… Your body, on the other hand –"_

_What the fuck?_

_Bella looked at me, a little confused, and then back at her. Alice rolled her eyes before grinning. "What I mean is that you'd be perfect for my Blue Night line."_

_"Oh," Bella said, surprised. "Um…I'm not very tall, Alice."_

_"I know that, silly," Alice said. "I like to use real people, not models. Don't worry. It would be just a couple of ads."_

_Bella shrugged her shoulders. "If you say so. It sounds like fun anyway."_

_Alice clapped happily. "Oh, thank you!" she said, throwing her arms around Bella. "I'll even let you keep all the shoes and lingerie."_

_Well, that got my attention. Nearly nude Bella posters would mean that men could recognize her easily. "Alice, do you think it's wise to subject her to that?"_

_"It'll be fine," Alice quipped._

_"Fine," I said. I leaned and whispered so that only Alice could hear. "Any chance I could be there for the shoot?" She laughed and pushed me away._

_"I'd ask what all the whispering was about, but I can guess," Bella said, amused._

_"Come on, Queen of Hearts," I said playfully. "You coming, Alice?"_

_"Nah, Jasper is waiting for me. Bye, Bella," Alice said, walking away._

_Bella stiffened beside me. "What is it?" I asked, tugging her inside the diner._

_"How does she know my name?" Bella asked. "I didn't tell her."_

_"One thing you'll find out about Alice is that she has this uncanny ability to guess people's names, ages, sizes and when there's some type of fashion-based emergency," I said as I led to her to a booth. Bella slid in on the red vinyl seat while I sat across from her._

_"Oookay," Bella whispered._

_"You'll get used to it," I said, handing her one of the menus behind the napkin dispenser. "Or you'll want to kill her."_

_I really hoped she would get used to my cousin, because it would be mean she'd be around. And if she was around, it meant I could get inside her as often as possible. The thought pleased me, but at the same time – it scared the fuck out of me._

_I was already attached, and this was something I'd always avoided until now. Not even the three fuck buddies I'd had for a while were women I allowed myself to get to know better._

_I looked over the top of my menu to watch Bella. She was reading the menu, biting her delectable lip._

_"Stop looking at my lips," she whispered._

_"Can't help it," I murmured._

_"I know, but I have to control the impulse to kiss you."_

_"Why?" I asked._

_"I could ask you the same thing, Edward," she said, looking straight at me. "Your cousin told me that you don't kiss either."_

_"I don't," I snapped._

_"Then don't ruin this," she mumbled and returned her attention to her menu._

_We gave our orders to a tired-looking waitress named Lisa – poor thing looked overworked. The silence between us was filled with tension._

_"I'm sorry," she whispered. "It has nothing to do with –"_

_"Do you think I'd hurt you?" I asked, cutting her off._

_She shook her head, and her eyes were so pained that it only added to my confusion. "No. I'm afraid of hurting you." I nodded, just to appease her – to stop the look of pain in her eyes._

_"Not that I really could," she said, a hint of teasing in her tone. "Your ego is impenetrable." She gave me a sexy half-smile, but her eyes still retained the sadness and even just a bit of pleading._

_"You're right," I grunted. I pounded my chest with my fist a few times. "Nothing could get through my armor." I was complete blasphemy, because she already had – fuck._

_Bella smiled and started asking about my work. I happily told her that I was working at Valley Children's Hospital, mainly in Sports Medicine. Though I mostly dealt with broken bones, I also assisted in spinal injuries and illnesses._

_We talked animatedly for almost twenty minutes before our waitress placed our food on our table. I eyed Bella's chocolate chip pancakes and bacon, damn they looked good. My egg white and spinach omelet looked boring next to that. I tried to grab a strip of bacon, but she slapped my hand away._

_"No touchy," Bella teased. "Mine."_

_I rubbed my stinging hand. "Feisty little thing," I said playfully._

_She laughed. "You have no idea. But seriously, I don't like to share."_

_"Neither do I," I said lowly. We stared at one another, because we both knew that I wasn't talking about food._

_I knew I had to change the subject before she retreated again. "So, Bella, just how many broken hearts have you left behind?" I said in a teasing tone._

_"Twenty-one," she answered quickly. She took a bite of her bacon, waiting for me to say something._

_"Hmm, for some reason I thought your number would be higher."_

_"What number?" she asked, confused._

_"Don't play coy with me. The number of partners you've had."_

_"You asked about broken hearts, not the number of men I've fucked," she spat. I touched a nerve; I could sense it. "And I never claimed that I fucked any of the men that loved me," she added softly, her gaze leaving mine._

_She was trying to tell me something. Her lifestyle was not by choice._

_"By the way, the number of partners is eleven."_

_"What? The rumors –"_

_"The rumors were started by my friends so that if someone sought me out, they'd know what they were in for."_

_"And what's that?" I asked cautiously._

_"Nothing."_

_My breathing hitched. The pain was back in her eyes, but something else was there – coldness._

_She was closing herself off from me._

_We continued eating in silence for several minutes when Bella placed a couple of slices of bacon on my plate._

_I thanked her. I had no idea what to say. This was actually something I'd wanted – before. No attachment. It was obvious she didn't want to live this way, yet she refused to open further._

_There was something I was missing._

_"Where are those twenty-one?" I asked softly. I had to know, because there was something more to all this._

_Bella sighed and seemed to be thinking about whether to answer. "One is dead, three have been institutionalized, four are in prison and the rest are around."_

_She looked over my shoulder, and I turned, following her gaze. There was a large russet-skinned man with long inky black hair glaring at me._

_What the fuck?_

_I turned back to Bella, who was frowning. "You don't want the baggage I come with," she said firmly._

_"I'm willing to just be there for you," I said. The thought that there was a man following her was making me painfully aware of my need to protect her._

_"I don't do fuck buddies, Edward."_

_"I didn't say that. Friends, then."_

_She shook her head. "I can't. Please try to understand."_

_But I didn't._

_I bowed my head in silence, thinking of something to say to keep her with me. "We never have to kiss," I said. "I'm just so fucking tired of the scene."_

_Bella gasped, and I looked back at her. Everything in her eyes and face told me that she felt the same. "I can't." She took out some money, putting it on the table._

_I placed my hand on hers. "Please don't," I whispered. I wasn't only talking about the money. She gave me a small smile and got up from her seat, turning to leave._

_She turned back and placed her small hand on my face. She leaned in and kissed my cheek. "You'll find what you are looking for."_

_Then she was gone._

_"I hoped I already had," I said to myself. I left more money on the table, knowing that the waitress needed it more than me. I watched as Bella drove away in a cab. _

My thoughts then drifted as I fell into a fitful slumber.

_Beverly – she ran._

_I called out to her, the thunder in the sky masking my scream. "Master Masen," a voice said behind me. I turned to my family butler, Reginald._

"_Get the hounds and some men. Beverly – she ran into the woods."_

_He looked stricken with horror. "Sir, the pack of wolves that ravished the Henderson's farm is out there."_

"_I know! Hurry!" I took his lantern and started in the direction Beverly had taken. I called out her name over and over again. I could hear the barking of the hounds behind me. I turned and saw flickers of light in the distance. I called out to the men to give them my position._

_I came across a torn piece of fabric on a bush – Beverly._

_I continued for several minutes, finding more scraps, when I finally came across a clearing. I gasped when my eyes fell upon her form. "Beverly!" Her body lay among the dead leaves, a large grey wolf tugging on her hand. Another darker and larger wolf stood over her body, growling – protecting his meal._

_I threw the lantern, causing them both to whimper and retreat. I knelt down and took her bloodied body in my arms. Her dulled eyes found mine as a ring of fire from the lantern formed around us. I sobbed her name when her good hand touched my face._

"_All I asked was for you to love me."_

_I sobbed as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and I roared out her name. "Bella!"_

I woke up drenched in sweat, terror gripping my erratic heart. I jumped from my couch and headed to my storage closet. I quickly found the box labeled, "Journals". I grabbed it and flipped through the bound notebooks until I found my dream journal.

I hadn't had dreams like this in years. I flipped through the pages and entries, looking for something, but I wasn't sure what. I found a colored drawing of a pair of eyes – brown eyes.

Bella's eyes.

There was no mistaking them. The drawing had the same tiny flecks of gold among the swirl of chocolate, and the small freckle just under her right eyebrow.

What the hell did this mean? I had drawn this set of eyes, but not because of the woman in my dreams. No, it was because they were familiar and comforting to me. I looked at the note I'd written underneath the drawing.

**Kiss her once – forever.**


	6. Alley

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Six – Alley**

* * *

**Betaed by lisa89**

* * *

**Edward**

I was completely frustrated and confused. I packed up the other journals and held onto the one in my hands, placing it on my nightstand.

I walked over to my fridge and noticed a note with money, pinned to my message board. I smiled as I read it, thoroughly amused. She hadn't even taken the mug with her. I pinned the note back on the board before taking out a glass from a cabinet. I felt something strange under my feet. I picked something up and laughed. It looked like I'd be hearing from Bella after all.

It had been a week since I'd seen, tasted or been inside of her. Thankfully, I was on call, keeping me busy, or I'd gone crazy by now.

Alice refused to give me Bella's number since they had apparently already spoken. It was Friday night and even though I was on call, I had to seek her out at the club. I dressed in a charcoal grey button-down and jeans, before heading out the door. My cell phone rang and I noticed it was after ten thirty. I looked at the caller id, hoping it was either Alice or Jasper.

It was an unknown number, so I answered cautiously. I never knew when someone's big brother was going to call.

"Hello," I answered.

"Edward," a familiar bell-like voice said.

Oh, this was much better. "Yes," I said slowly. "Who is this?"

"You know exactly who this is, asshole."

"Nope, sorry," I lied. "Your voice doesn't sound familiar." I pulled out of my parking space.

"Fuck, Edward," she growled, the sound going straight to my groin.

"Oh, Bella. _That_ rang a bell," I teased.

She cursed several times before she took a pause. "Look, I called because I lost my license, and I was hoping that you found it."

"Maybe."

Silence.

"Yes or no, Edward."

"Maybe," I repeated.

"Damn it! What's it going to cost me for you to return it?"

"Dinner," I said firmly. God, what the fuck was I doing? She had totally disarmed me.

"Fine," she said, but I could hear the relief behind it.

"Where are you?"

"At the City Police," she said slowly. "I was pulled over and brought in."

"You're in jail," I said, trying to keep from laughing.

"Yes," she said.

"Oh this is good," I teased.

"It will be even better once you get here."

I was sure it would be better, much better. "I'm surprised you haven't used your feminine wiles to get out of it."

"I did," she said. "It's what landed me in here."

The laughter came forth, unable to stay contained any longer. She promptly ended the call.

Feisty.

I made it to downtown Fresno and parked just down the street from the building. I walked into the old brick building, managing to find someone to help me. It looked like a busy night.

"Where is Miss Swan?" I asked. The overweight, gray-haired officer pointed behind him.

There was large four-walled barred cell with a dozen women in various outfits and wigs inside. Bella sat on a cot, glaring at me. I smirked and gave her a little wave. She flipped me off.

"Can I talk to her as we wait for the paper work?"

The officer turned back to Bella and shook his head. "Yeah, but don't get too close to the bars. She's vicious."

"Oh, I know she is."

"It'll be a while," he said, running his hand through his hair. "The computers are down, which is why she was brought in."

"Brought in for what?"

"Reckless driving."

"She wasn't under the influence, was she?"

"Oh, hell no. But get this – she claims to be the chief's daughter."

I shrugged my shoulders, since I had no idea who her father was. I handed him her license and his eyes instantly widened.

"Oh fuck," he muttered.

"What?"

"She _is_ the chief's daughter. Jesus, Jim is fucking dead."

I laughed and told him they'd better hurry as I walked over to Bella. She was dressed in a sexy black leather mini, a blue halter top and knee high boots.

"You seem to fit right in," I teased.

"You could've told Alice you found my license."

I shrugged my shoulder and rubbed my jaw. "I wanted to have a chance to play my hand."

She stood up, coming up to the bars. "I've already told you that you don't want this Queen of Hearts."

I averted my gaze and pretended not to hear her. "So, what happened?"

Bella hissed and cursed again. "I was coming to a crosswalk where an older man was halfway across, but the man in the car beside me was on the fucking phone. He was going to hit the man, so I honked and swerved a little to get his attention," she said loudly, glaring at someone behind me. "He barely stopped in time, but somehow I'm the one that gets pulled over."

"So your good deed earns you a punishment?"

"It would've ended right then and there, if I'd had my license. After I couldn't produce it, the officer was very_ happy_ to get me into cuffs," she said in disgust. I caught her meaning and turned to glare at the officer she was looking at. He looked horrified and embarrassed – asshole.

"I'm sure you can sue?" I offered.

"Nah, my dad will deal with the perv and you."

I gulped. "Why would you rat me out?"

"Oh, I don't know. Hmm, could it be that you held on to my license?"

"What can I say, but I plead the fifth."

"You owe me."

"I have no problem with that."

She rolled her eyes and snickered. "I'm not asking for Egasms." Egasms…hmm, I'd have to ask about that later. A few of the hookers on the other side of the cell offered to play with me. Bella leveled a glare and hissed, causing the scantily clad women to back off.

I'd say she was jealous, and I rather enjoyed seeing her like this.

"What can I do for you?" I asked with a smug grin.

Bella tapped her chin with a dainty finger. "My car has been impounded until morning, so I need a ride."

I smirked as her eyes widened when she realized what she'd said. She composed her features quickly. "Let me rephrase. I need a couple of rides." I groaned as she laughed softly.

"Seriously, I need a ride to the club. It's the grand reopening under new ownership."

I nodded, happy that I'd dressed up. "Save a few dances for me and you have a deal." I needed to make sure she came home with me again – one more time.

Then I'd do my best to forget her.

"I'm good for that, but you can't take up all my time. I have obligations this evening."

I glared at her. I couldn't help but feel angry that she had a fucking date but was asking for rides. Why even fucking bother?

"I have a few announcements," she whispered, noting the way I was glaring at her. "And then I'm all yours, Mr. Showman."

Now, I was confused.

"I'm the new owner."

Twenty minutes later, she was released complete with groveling from Officer Jim and a confession that he'd just wanted to talk to her.

He was a dead man.

Bella sashayed in front of me on the way out of the building. Fuck, my jeans tightened as I watched the five inches of creamy skin between her boots and hem of her skirt. My mouth watered, and I knew I couldn't wait. The moment the door to the building swung closed, I took Bella by the elbow.

"What the hell, Edward?" she growled.

I led her down the alley beside the police station. Her heels clicked on the concrete as I pulled her until we reached a dead end. Just beside a surprisingly clean trash bin, I pushed Bella against the brick wall.

"Fuck," she moaned as my hand took both of hers and pinned them over her head. "What is it with you and walls?"

I smirked, leaning in, my nose brushing along her jaw. God, she smelled divine. "It's what you do to me," I growled. "I can't seem to get enough of you. I just want to get inside you – fill you – consume you, until you scream my name."

She gasped as I ground against her hips. My free hand held onto her chin so that she'd look at me. "Tell me, beautiful, did you think about me?"

"God, yes," she groaned. "I tried not to, but fuck, I haven't been able to give myself a decent orgasm since I saw you last."

Fuck, just knowing she played with herself caused me to twitch against her abdomen. I lapped at her skin over her pulse. Her hips bucked to meet mine. "Tell me what you want, Bella."

"Consume me," she whispered in my ear, taking a little nip.

"Fuck," I said through clenched teeth. I released her hands and quickly removed her top over her head. I groaned when I noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Jesus," I hissed, taking a creamy mound in my hand. Bella pulled my shirt over my head, not bothering with buttons. The moment her breasts met my chest I lost all control. I grabbed her ass under her shirt, squeezing – bruising – fucking marking her.

And she fucking loved it. Her eyes were blazing with same intensity as my own. The same fire from the first night we'd met.

"Edward, please," she cried out, pulling my pants down, buttons and all.

I lifted her off her feet, found her entrance and thrust hard inside her.

Bella clenched around me after several powerful thrusts, my name leaving her plump lips. I didn't give her time to recover as I pounded into her. I wanted to be sure she understood that we were good together. And that no one would compare to me – to us.

I was determined to leave my mark on her.

I felt her tightening again as my lips and tongue sucked on her nipples and chest, leaving marks all over her.

"Stop," she said loudly. Fuck, though it pained me to stop, I did. "Put me down."

I let her go, wondering what the fuck I'd done wrong. She suddenly kicked a piece of cardboard in between us. Then she was on her knees. I fucking groaned, throwing my head back. Her hands wrapped around my ass, pulling my cock in her mouth. She looked up at me with hooded eyes. She clasped her hands behind her back and stopped moving. I was also pretty sure she was smirking. I growled and wrapped my hands around her hair and thrust deeper into her mouth.

"Bella," I gasped. Fuck, no gag reflex. I felt the tip of my dick at the back of her throat before I pulled back out, her tongue swirling around and in my slit. I continued and had to stop looking at her sucking me. It was too much of a sensory overload, and I wasn't ready for this to end. "Baby, I wanna see those fingers of yours inside you."

She moaned around me, causing me to buck a little harder. Her fingers moved underneath her skirt, and I watched her eyes roll in her head. I stroked her cheek. "Eyes on me, beautiful."

Her moan reverberated through my cock deliciously. Her hand on my ass moved to cup my balls, a finger pressing on that special spot. "Are you close, baby?" I asked, pushing my climax back.

She nodded a bit. "Me, too." I thrust into her mouth at the same rhythm as her fingers and after several more I felt her still just as my cock spilled inside her.

Fuck, so damn good.

After a several moments of basking in my high, I felt her cleaning me up. She was going to get me hard again if she continued. Then I felt her teeth and lips above my hip at my abdomen. She sucked and bit me hard, causing me to yelp in surprise. Fuck! She continued, holding me still with her arms. I didn't want to hurt her, so I couldn't pull her off me.

She stopped and admired her handy work. Damn, the mark was almost black. "What the fuck did you do that for?"

"Just in case you fuck someone in the next week, they'll know someone else was here recently."

I glared at her and laughed and helped her up. "Fair is fair. I did give you several," I said, touching a mark on her breast. "But did you have to do it so fucking hard?"

Bella rolled her eyes and straightened up, looking for her top. She turned and found it just behind her, and I saw the condition of her back. There were several scratches and scrapes over her beautiful skin.

"Bella," I said softly, touching her back. "Is this why you stopped me?"

"Yeah," she said indifferently. "It's fine, Edward."

"Fuck, no its not," I hissed. "I'm sorry. Come on, let me get you cleaned up."

We decided to go to her apartment, which was sparsely furnished with minimal personal items around. I cleaned up her back and was ready to take her on the counter, but she reminded me that we had to go.

"Hey, um, they're going to ask who you are," she said as we pulled up to the front of her club, XOXO – fitting for someone that refused to kiss.

"Well, just who are you going to introduce me as?" I asked. We hadn't really talked about that day she left, and frankly, I was a bit nervous to.

"We can try," she whispered. I looked at her then, and I could see that this was something she wanted, too.

"That's all I ask." I got out of my car and made my way to Bella's door after waving away the valet. I took her hand, her lovely long legs in those same heels she wore when we met. This time she was wrapped in a sexy blue dress that hung beautifully over her body, covering her back.

She didn't introduce me as her friend, her buddy or date. So I answered the next time some reporter asked her. "I'm her boyfriend, Edward Cullen." I think I surprised myself with my answer.

By then Bella was a little pissed and tugged me inside. "What the hell? I'd said I'd try. Did you have to push so fucking quickly?"

"Yes," I said firmly. "I already told you I don't share."

She rolled her eyes, but as she turned away I saw her smile. "I have a few announcements to make," she said. She walked me over to the bar and told a bartender that all my drinks were on her. "I have to check on my cousin. Come find me after I'm done." I nodded and watched her walk toward one of the VIP rooms.

I took a shot of something and tried to forget the fact that I'd hurt her. Fuck, her back was already bruising, and the scratches were ugly. I had to make sure she used the ointment to prevent any scarring.

Half an hour had passed, and Bella had yet to make her announcements. I decided to use the bathroom before I went to hunt her tight little ass down.

I was about to take a piss when I heard hushed women's voices inside one of the stalls.

"Fuck, Rose. Did you have to drag me into the men's room?" I recognized Bella's voice instantly.

"Did you see the line for the ladies room?"

"You could've used the one by my office."

"I couldn't. Emmett was just in there."

"Ewww!"

"You asked."

"Ugh…"

"So, I saw who you came with?"

"Shut it."

"Did he see it?"

I didn't hear Bella's answer, and I wondered what they were talking about.

"Can I see it?"

"Fine," Bella hissed. "I don't see what the big deal is. You see one, you've seen them all."

"Oh, it's bigger than I thought," the other voice said.

"Ouch, don't touch it," Bella moaned. "It's tender."

I had no idea what the fuck was happening inside the stall, but my dick hardened with all the dirty thoughts running through my mind. Fuck, pissing with a hard-on was a bitch.

"Why the queen of hearts card?"

"I don't know," Bella answered softly.

Then I understood; she'd gotten a new tattoo. It looked like I had made quite an impression on her after all.

"Oh my God," Rose said. "It's because of him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Did you fuck him again?"

"Yes."

"About time you try and settle down, Bella."

"Piss off," Bella hissed, opening the stall door.

I leaned against the wall opposite from them, and she instantly saw that they weren't alone. "Damn it, Rose. You said you locked the door."

"What? Is some guy out there pissing with his tiny dick?"

"Not exactly," I said, watching Bella blush. Her friend stepped out of the stall. She was beautiful with deep blue eyes, long blond hair and very pregnant. I gave a smile before my eyes settled on Bella again. "Got a new tattoo?"

"Keep smirking like that and you'll never see it," she threatened. I pulled her into my arms as her friend playfully teased to make sure the door was locked this time as she left.

"I want to see it," I said huskily, nipping at her ear.

"It's on my hip," she moaned softly. Her hands held onto, shoulders as I bent down and lifted her dress around her waist, groaning as I saw tiny red lace panties. I tenderly touched a vintage-looking queen of hearts card on her hip. Just behind the right corner I could see a king of hearts card peeking out, just the letter and symbol.

"Beautiful," I said, leaning in to kiss the area. Her fingers ran through my hair as she moaned.

"Edward," she gasped. "I have to be on stage in a few minutes."

I groaned and kissed her tattoo one more time before fixing her dress. I hopped up and led her out of the restroom, which was locked by Rose. Apparently, she had a set of keys.

Alice and Jasper were waiting by the DJ booth, and Jasper's face lit up when he saw Bella. "So, can you just tell me before you tell everyone else?" he asked.

Bella smiled and shook her head. "Nope, you have to wait just like the others." She asked for me to help her up. I grabbed her around her waist and set her on the stage. She walked over to a woman with a short blonde bob haircut in a red and black dress with headphones on.

I turned to Alice and Jasper and asked what they'd been talking about earlier. "Oh, Bella wants live local bands on Wednesdays and Sundays, and there were a huge number of groups that showed for audition last week. She's having the final five play over the next few months to pick the final two for the spots. "

I could see the excitement in Jasper's electric blue eyes as he continued about how his band Shades of Grey had kicked ass during their audition.

"Ladies and gents, this is the Lovely Lucky Lauren, here with my cousin and new owner Bella Swan!" the blonde said, clapping and pointed at Bella.

Bella waved with a big bright smile at the huge crowd on the dance floor. "How's everyone doing tonight?"

The roar was crazy and somehow I lost Alice and Jasper in the crowd. I kept my eyes on Bella as she started to make announcements on the bands hoping to play here.

She happily went through the list of bands saving the last spot, and I swore the whole room went quiet. She really knew how to work a room. "Shades of Grey!" she cried out.

The room erupted again and the noise level was almost deafening. "Now my fuckhot and single cousin the Lovely Lucky Lauren is going to play a remix. Here's hoping everyone's gotta feeling."

Bella spotted me and held out her hand. I wrapped my arms around her after helping her down. Her cousin announced the song by the Black Eyed Peas, and I pulled Bella to the middle of the dance floor. I held her close, my hands on her hips as we moved to the beat.

"I gotta feeling…" Bella sang with a pronounced swing of her hips. Soon I had her back to my chest as I ground against her ass. Alice and Jasper found us and the whole dance floor started to sing out the lyrics, dancing with our arms up.

"Smash it!" Alice cried out with her tiny in the air.

I repeated in Bella's ear, "Let's do it. Let's do it."

She turned to face me and wrapped her hands around my neck. Together we sang the chorus, laughing as I dipped her to expose her neck to my lips.

I loved watching her this way – so carefree. As the song came to an end I led her to my usual VIP room. "Now, I think we can discuss rates for the room," I said.

Bella laughed and ground against me as I pulled her onto my lap, sitting on a leather love seat. We talked about how she came about buying a club for a while before Jasper and Alice walked into the room laughing.

My cousin kissed Jasper deeply and swayed to the music playing. "Bella and Edward!" She pranced over to us and showed us the pretty necklace that Jasper gave her. He laughed and pulled her away, because it looked like she was a little drunk.

"Sorry about that," Jasper said. "She can't hold a lick of liquor, but what can I say. I love her."

"Awww," Alice cooed, taking his face in her hands. "I love you, too."

I pretended to gag, causing Bella to laugh on my lap. She moved to sit beside me, but Alice took her hands and insisted that they have a drink and pulled Bella up on her feet. Before we could clink our glasses a giant dark-haired man came into the room, followed by the Bella's friend Rose.

After introductions were made we decided to have the celebratory bottle of champagne. "To all the members of Shades of Grey," Bella said. We drank deeply from our glasses; Rose opted for cranberry juice.

Jasper pulled Bella from my grasp suddenly. "All thanks to this pretty little lady," he said.

And before I knew it, all fucking hell broke loose.

"No!" Emmett cried out as Jasper's lips pressed onto Bella's.

~oOo~

I pulled Bella's trembling body against mine as we laid in my bed. Her body shook with barely restrained sobs. I had no idea what was going on and what the fuck had happened at the club.

She cried out in her sleep, screaming to get them off her. I slowly brought her back, soothing her with whispered words and small kisses along her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open and she touched my face with her hands.

"I owe you an explanation," she whispered.

I pressed my finger on her lips and kissed over my finger. "Later," I said as I slipped inside her.


	7. Whispered Confessions

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Seven – Whispered Confessions**

* * *

**Betaed lisa89**

**This starts back to fill in the missing scenes. **

* * *

**Bella**

It had been two days since I'd walked out of Lou's Diner, walked away from Edward. Twice, I had tried to get myself off with my vibrator, but it was useless. It wasn't until I envisioned Edward working me with his fingers and cock that I finally shattered.

Even then, it was nothing compared to the oblivion Edward had managed to send me into multiple times. The arrogant, cocky bastard had become something more. An addiction – no, that wasn't the right definition. There was an intensity and even intimacy, despite the lack of kissing between us. His eyes held a sense of home and familiarity. All that shit scared me.

I had done the only thing I could think of – gotten a tattoo. I hadn't been planning on getting any more, but Leah, my friend and tattoo artist extraordinaire, had said that sometimes you needed to commemorate things that were significant in your life. Each one of my hearts were tied to something in my life.

Each one was inked into my flesh as a reminder that I was never meant to love another.

The Queen of Hearts title Edward had bestowed upon me was fitting in many ways. I'd picked out a vintage print of the card to have Leah ink and had her add a tear under the queen's eye. That was for Riley, and soon I'd have to add another.

Jesse, victim number seven, would not make it past the New Year. It was achingly clear that I would never find a way to break the spell. My mother Renee and my aunt, Emmett's mother Christina, were the only living relatives that knew of the curse. My mother, being the oldest and first born of their generation, had done research, but it only led to dead ends. I had always felt that she'd never given it much heart; I thought she was afraid.

Afraid that if the spell was broken, my father would no longer love her.

I wanted a reminder of Edward, only because it would reiterate that I could never have someone like him with me – ever. I had only planned the queen card, but Leah had mentioned that it would be really hot if I represented my king. Luckily, it was only the heart and letter, or else I'd would've have been tempted for her to give the king card green eyes.

I had wanted to see him again, but I wouldn't attempt to seek him out. What if he didn't want to see me again? Worse, what if he didn't remember me? Someone like him had to have directory full of women.

I had met Alice for lunch on Wednesday to discuss a photo shoot. I could see Alice and me becoming good friends. She was kind, fun to talk with, and her personality was bubbly and sweet. She'd been a bit nosey when she'd asked a million questions about me, but I'd managed to answer as honestly as possible.

But, hell, I had been dying to ask about her cousin, but I'd held back. Then Alice had said the magic words toward the end of our lunch. Edward had asked about me and even asked for my phone number.

I had tried to hide how much that pleased me, because I was afraid that Alice would tell Edward. But I'd failed; she had seen the smile light up my face and eyes. Her eyes had glistened as she smiled, programming all the numbers I could all her with, including Jasper's and Edward's.

I had tried to act like the new information had no effect on me, but Alice had a knowing look in her eyes. I really liked her no-nonsense attitude and really enjoyed her company. Since I was basically new to the area, it was nice to know I had made a new friend. Jasper, Alice and Edward seemed to be what I was looking for and needed. Not that I was going to tell _him_ that.

After lunch with Alice, I had been tempted to call him three times. I'd wanted to call and tell him I wanted to see him. I hadn't been able to escape the haunted look on his face when I'd left that day. I'd wanted to replace the memory with his breathtaking smile or maybe his rich laughter.

I wanted to hear him play.

Since I had left him that day, my dreams had taken a scary turn, and I didn't understand why. Why was I having the old dreams again? Why now? Why wolves?

Were my dreams warning me of something coming? Something dangerous?

Paul Wolfe.

He was becoming a problem. He'd followed me from my short stint in Washington. One innocent kiss on the cheek, and it had quickly changed to something more when he'd turned his face to meet my lips. Since then I had been looking over my shoulder, because even before the kiss he'd been as intense.

He had been there at the diner, and thankfully he had chosen to follow me instead of going after Edward. I had already been responsible for Riley, and I hadn't wanted to risk Edward.

I had enough on my conscience.

There I was sitting in his lap day later, laughing with him in my club. I had missed him dearly, but I wasn't about to tell him that. It'd only feed his over-inflated ego. When I had seen him while I'd been behind bars, I had been torn in two.

One side had wanted to strip him down and suck him fucking dry. The other side had wanted to slap the fucking smug smile he'd had right off his face. Asshole. I should have still been pissed that he had kept my license, but I knew it wouldn't be long before he made me forget my anger.

It had been so intense when we'd been together earlier, and since then he'd given me no reason to walk away from him. I had been secretly ecstatic that he'd called himself my boyfriend.

I'd never had one – ever.

We had been discussing for the last few minutes why I had bought the club from my cousin Lauren. She had wanted to go back to school full time and wouldn't have the time to run it. Jasper and Alice came in a few minutes later as I sat on Edward's lap, nuzzling his musky-scented neck. I was happy to be here with him.

"Look at the necklace, Jas… per gave me," Alice slurred, holding up a journey diamond necklace.

"Alice, it's beautiful," I said with a smile. I watched as Jasper lovingly held her and apologized for her uninhibited state. I found it so refreshing to see a young couple like them so in love. I could see in his eyes that Alice was it – his one and only.

We had decided to celebrate Shades of Grey making it through the final round when Emmett and Rosalie came in.

"Edward, this is my cousin, Emmett," I said brightly. I hadn't introduced Emmett to any man before, and the look on his face told me he was surprised by my actions. I rolled my eyes and just smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Edward said, shaking Emmett's hand. There was definite sizing-up from my cousin by the tiny wince Edward made. I gave Emmett a glare, only causing him to shrug his shoulders. Emmett pulled Rosalie to his side, kissing her cheek.

"Edward, this lovely woman is my wife, Rosalie," Emmett said.

"We've already met," Rosalie said. "In the bathroom."

"Huh?"

I waved it off as nothing important, but Edward's hand swept over my hip, where my tattoo was. I leaned back against his chest as his arms circled around me. He hummed in my ear and whispered something against my neck. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to revel in his touch. My eyes fluttered open, and I could see the astonishment in Emmett and Rosalie's faces. I just gave them a big smile, and they reflected it back to me.

I knew that they only wanted to see me happy.

All the while, Alice and Jasper filled glasses with champagne and one with juice for Rosalie. We rose our glasses, clinking them together in laughter. My wonderful family mouthed, "To your happiness," at me, and I was sure that Edward saw them. His arm held on to me reassuringly as he whispered in my ear, "to us."

Jasper took my hand suddenly, pulling me from Edward's grasp. I laughed as he spun me around. His laughter was just as infectious as Alice's while she clapped happily. "All thanks to this pretty little lady," Jasper said.

I felt the air leave my lungs as his lips pressed against mine suddenly.

No.

No.

_No._

Not again.

"No," Emmett cried out, prying Jasper away from me. "Jasper…fuck."

I watched as Jasper's eyes glazed over and his face softened. I held my hand over my mouth and shook my head. This couldn't be happening. "Bella, what's the matter?" Alice asked, unfazed.

She saw the kiss as nothing but an innocent peck between friends. With anyone else, I would've seen it that way, too.

Emmett's face held a look of horror as his eyes passed over Jasper and then to Alice. "Oh, fuck. Not another one."

I sobbed, my fingers trembling as tears started to form. Alice grabbed Jasper's arm as he stared at me, a multitude of emotions passing through his eyes.

One.

Two.

Three.

Jasper knelt in front of me and grasped my hips. "Bella, I love you."

I sobbed again, shaking my head. I took a step back, but he followed.

"What the fuck, Jasper?" Edward asked firmly, pulling me away from him.

Jasper completely ignored him and kept looking at me. "Bella," he whispered.

"Do you two know each other?" Alice and Edward asked in unison. I could see the confusion and hurt in their eyes.

I shook my head. "No. The day his band auditioned was the first time I met him."

Edward pulled me closer to him. "Then why –"

"Bella," Jasper said oblivious to everyone else. "Do you know how long I've waited for you?"

I gaped and held back a sob as his eyes continued to lose focus. "Alice," I started. "I swear…I…fuck –"

I couldn't say anything to her that would make sense. What the fuck was I supposed to say? That I was cursed and now I had claimed my twenty-second victim?

"Tell me what's going on, Bella!" Alice said angrily. She watched as Jasper reached out for me again, but Edward pushed him back.

"Back off, Jasper," he said. "Look what you're doing to Alice. Get the fuck off the ground before I fucking kill you."

"Edward," I said, trying to calm him.

Edward turned to look at me, and I could see the same pain and betrayal in his eyes. "Not now, Bella," he snapped.

I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Watch it, Edward," Emmett hissed. "Don't fucking talk to her that way. They never met."

"Doesn't look that way," Alice whispered. Jasper got up on his feet and looked at me with longing and then at Alice. His eyes darted between the both of us, and I could see the war within.

His love for Alice and the love the curse made him feel for me.

It would destroy him eventually, just like the other three.

"Alice," I whispered, but I had no idea what to say to her. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," she growled. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the room.

"Fuck, Rosalie," I said as my breathing hitched. "Go make sure she gets a cab. She's been drinking." Rose nodded and left.

"Alice," Jasper said, taking a step toward the exit. "I need –" He stopped himself and returned his gaze to me. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on," Edward hissed. "You pretty much just tore my cousin's heart out and declared your love to _my_ Bella."

"I…I –" Jasper stuttered, but was unable to say anything.

"Emmett, you know what to do," I said quietly. Emmett nodded, pulling Jasper back.

"I don't want to go," Jasper said. He looked lost as the war continued behind his veiled eyes.

"Jasper, Alice needs you," I whispered.

"I know, but I…I can't leave you either."

I shook my head and sobbed. "No, Jasper. You have to go."

"But…" Jasper said as he took a few steps back, unable to fight off Emmett. "It hurts."

I sobbed again as tears fell down my cheeks. "Why are you crying?" Jasper asked, just at the door of the room entrance.

"Because, Jasper, it will only get worse."

"I love Alice, but I love you, too," Jasper said. Edward growled behind me, his fingers digging into my hip.

"Leave, Jasper," Edward said coldly.

"Come on, Jasper," Emmett said gravely. Jasper nodded and finely conceded to leaving. He took one last look at me before turning to leave. "I'll get him home."

"Thanks, Em," I whispered.

I sighed heavily while Edward seethed behind me. "Let's go," Edward hissed in my ear. He grabbed my elbow roughly and started to lead me through the club. He pulled his phone from his pocket, holding it up to his ear. He cursed after a minute and hung up. "Damn it, Alice."

He opened my door, talking inaudibly under his breath. The door swung up swiftly, and he gestured for me to get in. He slammed the door behind me, his anger ringing through the sound.

I wasn't sure if he believed me, but then again, he really had no reason to. I know what it must have looked like in there. It looked like Jasper and I knew each other much more than we'd let on. Even though it wasn't the truth, I was at a loss for words. I'd never been in a relationship when something liked this had happened before.

If I told him the truth he'd think I was crazy, and since he was a doctor he'd try to have me committed. How could I possibly make him understand what had happened at the club?

"Fuck," Edward said loudly as he pounded on his steering wheel. "Bella, please say something."

"I don't know what I can say."

"I'm gonna kill that asshole," he said. "Fuck, the look in her eyes." Edward closed his eyes for a moment before hitting the back of his head against the headrest. Another string of profanities was muttered under his breath. "I should go after that little prick for hurting her."

"No, you shouldn't," I said stupidly. I had to be the voice of reason, because it was obvious he was angry about what Jasper had done to hurt Alice – even if wasn't his fault. Not that Edward knew this.

Edward's gaze snapped to me. It was obvious that defending Jasper was not a good idea at the moment. "I need a fucking distraction," he growled, his fingers white from the strain he was exerting on the steering wheel.

"Go Bulldogs," I murmured, hoping to cut through the tension.

Then he started laughing, but it quickly turned to something forced. The look of anger once again marred his features, and his grip tightened around the steering wheel. I took off my seat belt, leaning toward him as I kissed his cheek and then further along his jaw.

"I love when you have a little stubble along your jaw. I love how it feels against my chest and in between my thighs."

Edward groaned as his fingers shifted tightly over the steering wheel. I could feel the fever of his anger in his skin and the stiffness of his body. He momentarily relaxed as I licked the shell of his ear, a shiver running through him. I knew it was unfair of me to use sex as a way to distract him from his thoughts. But I had no choice; I was afraid to lose him once he knew the truth.

The feelings that Edward had called forth were new and terrifying in many ways. I wanted to explore these feelings together. I couldn't do that if he walked away or didn't trust me.

I had to tell him the truth. For now I hoped to keep him distracted enough to have him with me a little longer. My phone started to ring, and I knew I'd have to check to see if it was Rosalie or Emmett. "It's probably Em or Rose," I whispered, leaving another lingering kiss on his neck.

I answered the phone without checking who it was as Edward watched out of the corner of his eyes. "Hello."

"Bella," Jasper said. I internally groaned, because I'd hoped that this wouldn't happen. He must have gotten my number from Alice, and this wouldn't bode well with Edward.

"You can't call me," I said quietly.

My voice or maybe my statement alerted Edward or something, because he immediately tensed. "Who the fuck is that?" he asked.

I shook my head and refused to meet his eyes. "Go home and get some rest," I said to Jasper.

"I really need to talk to you."

"There nothing for me to say to you right now."

"Can we meet for lunch tomorr –"

Edward took the phone from my hand and put it to his ear. "She said she didn't want to talk to you, asshole."

I stared as Edward listened to whatever Jasper was telling him. The vain in his forehead became more and more pronounced as seconds ticked by.

"I don't care. Lose my girl's number and Alice's," Edward growled before pressing the "end" button. His chest rose with every breath he took as he tossed the phone on my lap. It rang again just a few moments later.

I sighed, about to grab it when Edward snatched it from its place and looked at the screen. "Why the fuck do you have him programmed in your phone?"

"Alice gave me his number," I said defensively.

"Fuck!" He pressed a button on the phone that silenced it. We came to a red light, and my phone started to ring again. He growled and shook his head. "Please tell me there is nothing going on between you and Jasper."

"I swear, Edward, nothing is going on."

"No late night encounters over the internet and he suddenly recognized you?"

"Edward, I have never had cybersex with someone."

He ended the call again and stepped on the gas harshly as the light changed to green. "Will you spend the night with me?" he asked quietly.

"I'd like that."

He was turning down his street when my phone rang again. Fuck. Damn it. Edward took the phone, rolling his window down. He chucked my phone out the window.

"My phone! Fuck! Why did you do that?" I cried out as I looked back and saw my phone in pieces on the road.

"It was the only way he'd stop calling. I'll buy a new one with a new number."

I growled, crossing my arms in front of my chest. I knew he was angry, but fuck, my poor phone. Edward turned into his parking structure, his tires screeching to a stop. He quickly jumped out of the car and made his way to my door. He took my hand and led me to toward the elevator in silence. The tension filled the elevator on the way up to his floor.

Though he was silent, I could hear his mind working. He had to be analyzing everything that had happened, trying to come up with a plausible explanation. By the way he was squeezing my fingers, I was sure he didn't like his conclusion.

His fingers curled around my wrist as the elevator door opened. He tugged me along until we reached the door. He roughly took my wrists in one of his hands and pinned them over my head.

His nose grazed against my jaw, his lips following the same path. Before his lips could touch mine I turned to my side, causing him to growl.

"You're angry," I moaned as his hand tore at my panties.

"I'm fucking furious," he said. He pulled my dress off easily from my shoulders, the fabric cascading around my feet. His lips, teeth and tongue roughly skimmed over my neck and chest. My nipples instantly hardened under his wet tongue. I bit back a moan as his teeth tugged on my sensitive peak.

"I didn't do anything, Edward." That much was true. It wasn't necessarily my fault, while at the same time, I'd said nothing to stop his anger. I just had no words yet.

He took my face in his hands, releasing my wrists. He leaned in to kiss me again, but I pulled back harshly hitting my head against the door. "Don't."

He glared at me darkly and swirled me around. He pinned me against the door, his confined cock grinding deliciously along my naked backside. I heard his zipper as I tried to move against him harder.

"Now I'm fucking jealous of an innocent kiss."

He slammed into me roughly, perfectly – filling me and consuming again. I didn't think I'd ever have enough of him. And the thought that I may never feel this, hear his voice or feel his touch again pissed me the fuck off.

This goddamn curse had ruined too many fucking lives already. I had to find a way. Had to, because if I didn't…

I shook the morbid thoughts from my head and allowed myself to feel. Edward's harsh breaths met my ear as he continued to move inside me. I felt him everywhere.

His anger – I felt anger drive into me, and I knew that this was much more than just what had happened tonight. There was something else that drove his anger.

I felt a sting along my scratches on my back, our mingled sweat causing the twinges of pain. His hands left my hips and slid up my torso to cup my breasts. "Put your hands on the door," he groaned. I did as he demanded and pushed against the door. He bent my body just enough for him to slam harder against me. "Hold on, and don't you fucking come yet."

I moaned and spread my legs out, taking him in deeper. Holy fucking shit. I felt him hit me in places I'd had no clue existed. I writhed and met him thrust for thrust. He leaned over my body and sucked on my tattoo along my spine. I cried out, because fuck, it felt so good. His tongue lapped at my tattoo before biting at the warmed, wet skin.

"Fuck, Edward!" My knees were starting to buckle under his pounding hips.

"Don't, Bella," he hissed. I held back my need to let go and continued to push against him. He never let up until he stilled suddenly, trembling against me.

Motherfucker hadn't let me come.

I collapsed against the door, exhausted. Tears threatened to take spill over, but I bit the inside of my cheek to keep them at bay. Edward held onto me for few moments before opening his door. He turned on a few lights, not bothering to check if I followed him inside.

His house phone rang, but he ignored it as he took my hand, leading us to his room.

"Bella, I know you're there."

Oh my fuck – Jasper.

"Fucking asshole," Edward hissed. He stomped toward his phone and tore the cord from the wall.

"Go to bed," he spat, averting his glare from me. "But this conversation is not over."

I glared at him. "What the fuck, Edward? Talk to me now."

"Don't. Not yet." His tone took an almost pleading tone, and I knew he wasn't ready to hear the truth.

I picked up my dress and the shreds of my panties and went to his bedroom. I didn't bother becoming familiar with his place. I'd probably never be here again after the truth had been told. Who the fuck wanted to have a relationship with a woman that couldn't even kiss?

I brushed my teeth and washed my face in his beautiful bathroom. Music lingered in the air, all coming from the hall. I tiptoed to see where Edward had disappeared to. I found a set of double doors ajar, and saw him pounding angrily on a gorgeous black baby grand. His fingers moved over the keys effortlessly, but he soon stopped and trailed off. He sighed deeply and tugged his hair roughly.

"It's her," he whispered to himself.

He picked up a guitar that had been leaning up against the piano bench. He closed his eyes as his fingers strummed over the strings.

The tune was sweet and rich with an underlying sadness woven through it. He muttered under his breath and returned to the piano.

My eyes drooped, and I knew I couldn't wait for Edward to come to bed. He had every reason to be angry with Jasper and me. This curse had hurt him and his cousin. It was obvious he was very protective of Alice and that his love for her knew no bounds. He'd do anything for her.

This was my goddamn ancestors' fault. I'd find out how the fuck this shit happened if it was the last thing I did.

I had to break this curse, not only for myself but for my unborn niece. There was no way in hell I wanted this to happen to her. I tumbled onto Edward's bed naked shortly after watching him fumble for notes to add to his inspired piece.

I felt the tears prickle at the corner of my eyes. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. I had no idea how to deal with all this shit. I had just found someone that I wanted to know instead of just fuck, and I had already hurt him. Not only him, but someone I'd hoped would become a really great friend.

The tears fell and continued to do so as I drifted into a fitful slumber.

_The pain had long subsided as they tore away at my soaked dress. The only sounds were of the thundering sky overhead and the snarls from the attacking wolves._

_I no longer had the strength to fight them off._

_I heard his voice as the smell of smoke filled my nose. I felt his hands and his breath on my face. It had to be a dream. He wouldn't have come for me. He no longer loved me. Guilt – that was why he'd chosen to find me. He wouldn't have been able to live with the guilt if something were to happen to me. But maybe he did love me._

Don't be naïve.

_My eyes fluttered open as I met Anthony's glistening eyes. Why was he crying? I tried to touch his handsome face with my right hand, but it lay numbly against my body. I settled for using my left, running it over his wet cheek and jaw._

"_All I asked was for you to love me."_

_My arm was suddenly heavy, as were the lids of my eyes. His features left my vision, fading to an unknown abyss._

_I heard voices around me, most lost in a distance. Too far for me to reach._

"_Give her here, boy."_

"_Tie this over her elbow."_

"_The bleeding is slowing."_

"_We must hurry."_

"_She hardly has any breath left."_

_I felt my body being lifted as the voices continued to murmur around me._

_My head rested on something soft as pain racked my body. A heated discussion could be heard on the other side of my door. I was home…in my room._

_I'd lived through my attack, but I was feverish._

"_I don't care about your wishes, Father." I recognized Anthony's voice. I wanted to call out for him, but my voice felt raw and rough._

"_You cannot throw your life away for the crewman's daughter." His father? What was he doing here?_

"_I will do with my life as I damn well please."_

"_Anthony!"_

_I heard steps move away from the door. A female voice came through the door that chilled my blood – Becca._

"_Well, it seems like your son will not be reasonable."_

"_I will speak with him. I'm sure something can be arranged once he is reasoned with."_

"_He confessed his love for her to half of the staff? I've been made a fool."_

"_No. We can –"_

"_I will handle this matter. Speak to the staff make sure they keep our secrets to themselves. No one needs to know of Anthony's confession."_

"_Will you still take his hand?"_

"_Yes."_

_I heard heavy footsteps move away from my door again. Moments later, it opened slightly. I couldn't find it in me to open my eyes – so tired._

"_Hmm, you are quite beautiful. I could see why he loves you…like all the others."_

_I felt Becca's nails in my arms – like a wolf's bite._

I sobbed and screamed as my stomach rolled. I felt lips press against my cheek and neck. Edward's arms were wrapped around me – a lover's embrace. His whispered words of unnecessary apologies fell upon my ears. I turned to face him and took his face in my hands.

"I owe you an explanation," I whispered. His eyes softened; his lips pressed against my forehead. He pressed his finger over my lips and kissed it tenderly. His eyes held so much longing, and it pained me that I couldn't give him what he wanted.

He slipped inside with a muttered word on his lips. He was slow and tender. His eyes never left mine, his fingers intertwined with my own. Our bodies were aligned against the other's perfectly. I felt every inch of his body pressed against my own. His tongue swept over my bottom lip. I moaned deeply, desperately wanting to taste him. I licked my lip, tasting a hint of him.

"Why can't I kiss you?" he asked, still moving slowly inside me.

"You won't believe me," I whispered. My eyes closed for a moment as I waited for him to say something.

His lips kissed over my heart. "Try me, beautiful."

"Cursed."

"What?"

His movements were achingly tender, and so deep. I was drowning and luxuriating in the sheer feeling of this union. I wasn't being fucked, like every time before.

"I'm cursed. One kiss, and the person will love me –"

"Forever," he said breathlessly.

"Yes," I whispered. I opened my eyes slowly. He didn't look at me like I was crazy. He looked at me as if he understood.

"Just one kiss?"he asked. His lower body pushed into me harder than before.

"Only one."

"Love?"

I shook my head. "The curse does things to them. They become obsessive and scary, because I don't return their feelings."

"Fuck," he said. His face was suddenly filled with worry. I took his face in my hands.

"I'll be fine, but I need you, Edward," I said firmly. His faced softened and he nodded. He leaned in to lap at my lips again with the tip of his tongue. His lips kissed languorously along my jaw to my ear.

"I need you, too," he whispered.

I moaned as his hips swiveled and pushed into me harder. We were so close, our bodies almost one as we continued to move against each other. Our bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat, whispered words continuing between us for what felt like hours.

When we finally tumbled over the edge, it was long and so fulfilling. Edward rolled onto his back, taking me with him. We remained quiet for several minutes. I rested my head on his chest, his hands running over my spine, eliciting pleasurable shivers throughout my body.

"I don't think we met by accident, Bella," Edward whispered.

"Hmm, I don't think so either."

I felt him move his hand from my back as he pulled something out of his nightstand. He turned on his lamp and pulled himself up, sitting me on his lap. He handed me an old composition journal and opened it to a page he had bookmarked. I smiled at him and looked at the pages he pointed to.

I gasped, because it was a hand-drawn picture of my eyes.

"I drew your eyes when I was fifteen." Edward rested his chin on my shoulder as we both ran our fingers over the drawing. The words under the picture sent a shudder through me. _Kiss her once – forever._

I took his right hand to my lips and held them up to the light. I touched a small round scar on his palm. I kissed it once. "You got this when you were playing with a bb gun because you thought it was unloaded when you were little."

He gasped. "How?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, but I drew your hands when I was fifteen."

"This can't be a coincidence," he said. "Two cursed individuals with drawings of each other, and years before they met."

"Wait. Two cursed individuals?" I asked. I turned to face him, straddling his lap.

He took my face in my hands, leaning his head against mine. "Yeah, two," he said slowly. "I'm cursed, too."

"Like me?"

He shook his head. "Complete fucking opposite."

"Hate?" How fucking awful! Why? Tears started to form in my eyes again.

He nodded. "I'm so tired, Bella."

"Oh, baby," I whispered. "Please tell me how your curse works." I kissed every inch of his face, loving the sweet sighs escaping his lips.

"If I kiss the same woman three times, they hate me." How could anyone hate him? I could hear the torment behind his words.

"Edward," I said firmly. His eyes met mine, and I could see the pain behind his eyes. "I will never hate you."

His eyes softened minutely. "Will you let me love you?"

I shook my head. "I could never force you, Edward. You can't kiss me. Not even once."

He sighed. "What will happen to Jasper?"

I sobbed slightly and tucked my head into the crook of his neck. "I've only willingly kissed one of the twenty-two men that I've cursed. He killed himself almost a year after that kiss. He stopped eating. I tried to be friends with him when my mother told me what had happened to him. She had hoped that I wouldn't be cursed like her and those before her. Riley was his name, and one day he didn't come to school. I went to check on him, and I found him with an empty bottle of rum. He went into a diabetic coma and died later that day. It was my fault."

"Fuck. That's terrible. But you never asked for this."

"He's been the only one so far. I've kept an eye on all the rest. Most of the kisses happened like Jasper. Most of them were an innocent gesture, a persistent kiss good night, that kind of thing. There are others like Jasper, three others. They are in love with someone else while the curse consumes them. Their minds seem to fight against it, but it's too powerful."

"Three… They're the ones that are hospitalized."

"Yes," I said.

"We have to tell Alice."

"We do."

"Has it hurt anyone else you care about?" he asked. His arms wrapped tightly around me.

"My friends, family, my father, my mother," I said. I pulled away and kissed his nose and each of his eyelids. "And you."

He held my face a mere inch in front of his. His eyes were smoldering and still glistened under the dim light. "I want to kiss you."

"I won't force you to love me."

"You wouldn't be."


	8. Note

**AN: **

**I replacing the note that was originally here. It was basically a note that told everyone that I was sick, really sick and apologizing for my absence. It was old, and since I still get reviews asking about my health I wanted to remove it since I'm fine. But I found out if you remove the chapter like that, that it messes up your chapters, and people might not be able to review new chapters. **

**Also I'd like to say thanks to those, while I was ill, said all those wonderful things. Your prayers helped, I have no doubt about that. **

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

**Thanks, **

**Ericastwilight- fanfiction**


	9. In My Home

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Eight – In My Home**

* * *

**Betaed by kyla713**

* * *

**Edward**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was like me. Suffering from something created to destroy us as individuals. Yet, here she was with me, telling her tale of heartache and pain. All I wanted to do was hold her to me, care for her, and protect her from all that she'd already endured.

What were the chances of two people meeting with similar curses? Neither of us could kiss another person without severe consequences.

I could see the pain and fear in her beautiful eyes; the same eyes I'd drawn years earlier.

I wanted her, there was no doubt about that. Yet, did I love her? I had no idea; I'd never loved anyone before. However, the emotions I had for her were new, frightening and that _had _to mean something.

I took her face in my hands, searching her eyes for a semblance of what I felt for her there. They displayed so many emotions flashing through them. She cared for me, maybe not the magnitude of my feelings for her, but close. With that thought, my heart decided to speak for me.

"You wouldn't be," I whispered, but my voice was steady.

She bit her lip and shook her head. "You can't –" she started but looked back into my eyes and must've found something there. "Let me tell you why you can't kiss me, despite what you think you feel for me."

I wanted to argue but she held a finger of my lip, much as I had earlier. She kissed her fingertip, and I desperately wanted to move it away so I could feel her lips press against my own.

"Everyone would tell you that my father loves my mother dearly. You could see it plainly in how devoted he is to her, even though she's closed herself up and hasn't talked for about ten years."

My eyes widened as my mouth dropped open. One question that formed in my mind. _Why?_

"My mother also carries the burden of the curse. Because of that, she's always doubted my father's love for her. He'd written her love letters before she even kissed him once, and I believed he truly loved her. However, that doesn't matter because the curse does something to them. They have no free will and some even become obsessive. My mom decided to test my father, to test if what he felt was real or just part of the curse."

"This doesn't sound good," I said warily. Tears welled in her eyes, and I touched my lips to her cheeks to kiss them away. "Tell me, baby."

"She cheated on him," she said, her voice breaking. "She cheated on my father and told him exactly what she had done." She looked back to me, and I could see what it had done to her.

"And Edward, we were sitting down having dinner when she just said it. I could see the anger there in my father's eyes. He stood up from the table, pounded his fists on surface, and then his face changed. His eyes glazed over, and he just asked her not to do it again. That was that."

"Was that when your mother stopped talking?" I asked and she nodded. "Oh, baby." I pulled her close and I could feel the sorrow bleed out as she trembled within my arms.

After several minutes, nothing was calming her down, so I let her have a mild sleep aid. It seemed as if she hadn't allowed herself to feel until now.

Soon her sobs quieted and I laid us down to sleep, her body so close to my own. In her slumber, her face was sweet and untroubled; my name mumbled amongst whispered promises.

My fingertips removed errand strands from her lovely face, tracing along her jaw. She sighed deeply as my fingertip brushed her beautiful lips. They were pink and soft – irresistible.

She had said that those before me were left with no free will, others sick from the emotional toll of loving two people, and the rest, a threat to her as they'd become obsessive. Yet, I still wanted to kiss her.

Was that part of the curse? I laughed internally at the thought of her lips having some kind of hypnotic trap against its unsuspecting victims. Then, for a brief moment, I entertained the idea that perhaps they were. Hadn't I wanted to kiss her from the very first night?

No, it was something much more than her lips that called to me. The moment she'd entered the club, I'd been drawn to her. I'd had my back turned when I felt the sudden need to look behind me and that's when I had seen her.

No. She drew me in because we were destined to meet. I'd never been a believer of fate or destiny; yet what were the chances that I'd meet someone like her.

There was something different about Bella that I'd never felt toward any other woman. I gazed at her, her long lashes fluttering against the apples of her cheeks, dreaming perhaps of a better life. Her bottom lip trembled and I could feel the staccato of the movement under my fingertip.

She wasn't dreaming any longer. "Don't leave me," she mumbled. "Edward, don't go." She was having a nightmare.

My heart broke as a tear slipped from the corner of her eye. Carefully, I wiped the single drop with the pad of my thumb and kissed her temple, holding her tighter. She sighed into my chest and softly nuzzled against me.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella," I whispered softly, my mouth just over her ear.

"Edward."

"I'm here, beautiful," I said.

Her arms tightened around my waist as the words continued to tumble from her lips. "All I've ever…wanted…was to be…_truly_ loved."

A soft, broken sob escaped me, hearing the pain in her words; words whispered in a dream. I took in her sweet scent, my hold on her impossibly tightening. We both wanted the same thing, to love and to be loved in return.

I fell asleep with my promise to give her just that.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed but my nightmares of watching the young man's beloved ravished by wolves had returned with full force. My breathing was erratic as sweat covered my body.

Sometime in the night, Bella had moved away from me. I could see her curled in an almost fetal position. I pulled her close, my words and touch calming her until her body relaxed against me.

I turned her so I could watch her sleep; she looked serene and sweet again. The desire to kiss her hit me fully then.

The curse made no difference to me. I wanted to know if I'd be affected, and if by kissing her meant that I'd be tied to her forever – so be it.

_Kiss her once – forever. Here it goes._

I leaned in close, carefully watching the steady flutter of her lashes. Her lips parted as if in anticipation of my kiss. I knew it wasn't right to do this while she slept, but how could loving her be wrong.

I hesitated, yet not in fear of the curse, but of her. I wanted her to believe it was a dream. If she knew what I was about to do, she'd walk away. I whispered her name, my lips a breath away from hers. She didn't stir and my hesitation turned into determination.

Gently pressing my lips to hers, I was shocked at first by the heat that radiated from this simple contact. With my eyes wide open, my lips moved over hers gently and slowly, I felt her respond to me. Her eyes remained closed as I captured a sweet moan of ecstasy, her mouth parting further. I dared to explore, my tongue slipping past her soft lips. We both moaned in unison, languid tongues moving together.

I felt that we made a mutual connection, tasting, exploring and searing ourselves to each other.

Her eyes started to move more rapidly, and I knew she was close to waking. I pulled away, dying to keep the connection, but knowing I couldn't.

One kiss I had given her, but I wouldn't ever try for that third unless I was sure. Not until I was positive, that she wouldn't hate me. I wouldn't survive that.

Bella's breaths calmed after a few brief moments and a smile lit up her face. Pulling her close, I sighed in relief.

Yes, I kissed her but I didn't feel compelled to drop to my knees and tell her that I loved her. I truly believed that I had overcome her curse. I had no idea what that meant, but I knew that I wanted us to explore it together.

After another hour, I felt a bit sticky and decided to jump in the shower. Leaving Bella to sleep, I grabbed a pair of sleep pants in the hopes to convince my brown-eyes vixen to spend the day with me. Spend it together, preferably in bed and various other locations in my apartment.

I gave Bella one last kiss on her forehead, patted her bottom before slipping into my bathroom. I decided to skip the rain shower and use my multi-showerhead against the back wall. After a few minutes, the shower sprays washed away the remnants of the nightmare and stress of the evening.

There was still so much that Bella and I needed to discuss; our pasts at the top of that long list. I thought of Jasper, and I knew we'd have to come up with a game plan. We needed to warn Alice; she had the right to know.

I let the massage showerhead pelt the tense muscles of my shoulders and neck. I rested one hand flat against the cool tiles, the other scrubbing lightly over my face.

I sensed her the moment she entered the bathroom, my back facing her. My entire body tensed in anticipation of her touch.

"Hmm, now this is a fantastic view," she purred softly. Her fingernails gently scraped along my spine, exciting me further. I hardened instantly, from both her proximity and her fucking hot voice.

Both of her hands ran over my shoulder blades, exploring the sides of my torso before settling them on my ass. Her fingers splayed over the curve, squeezing.

I groaned and tried to move closer, desperate to feel her body against mine. Her lovely hands ran over my backside and down the length of my thighs, her soft sighs and hums making me realize that she loved my body.

Damn, that's a fucking boost to my ego. Finally, they surged forward, grasping my cock.

"Oh God," I moaned, my control slipping. I wanted to throw her down and fuck her into the floor. However, I wanted to see what she was going to do with me.

My hips thrust forward of their own volition, seeking more friction. My head fell back as my eyes rolled from the pleasure. I groaned and grunted in time with the excruciatingly slow tempo Bella had set. Every time I tried to speed up, she'd loosen her hold on me.

She was torturing me, and I fucking loved it.

Her lips and teeth nipped at my neck and back, adding to the stimulation and overwhelming all my senses.

"Put your hand over mine, baby," Bella whispered before she bit my earlobe.

I groaned and lay my hand over both of her small ones. Her movements stilled, and I whimpered at the loss of friction. She giggled, sucking on my shoulder.

"Edward," she said in a fuck-hot, raspy voice.

"Yeah," I moaned, her thumbs running over my sensitive tip several times.

"Fuck our hands, baby."

_Oh fuck._

I grunted, gripping our hands and my cock tightly. Between the erratic thrust of my hips and our hands fisted over me, my release was close.

"Oh fuck, Bella," I grunted deeply, my cocked slipping through our hands.

Then she fucking stopped! I groaned in frustration and told her to keep going. She removed her hands, swatting my ass and told me to turn around.

"Good morning," she said sweetly. I glared when her sweet smile turned to a smirk.

In my sexual haze, I'd barely realized that she was wet and naked. It was a fucking beautiful combination for her. Her hair wasn't saturated but damp, creating a mane of dark waves. Beads of water trickled down from the tops of her breasts to her navel.

I lunged at her, but she easily sidestepped me. "Bella!" I cried out, as my hands touched nothing but air.

She laughed, cocking a finger for me to come closer. The moment I closed the distance between us, she turned to avoid my grasp again.

Now in between us was a low bench, one that I could easily jump over to get to her. Her smirk told me she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Sit," she said in that pure-liquid sex voice. Fucking hot.

When I didn't comply, she growled. I immediately sat, because apparently my dick loved a growling and dominant Bella.

As I sat down, again the anticipation of her touch had me aching with need. Her fingertips tugged on my hair and she ran them across my shoulders.

"Please," I groaned, my hands running down my thighs in desperation.

"Tell me what you want," she said as her tongue lapped at my shoulder.

"You, baby," I gasped as her teeth grazed a spot below my ear. "I want to be inside you."

"Hmm, that can be arranged," she cooed, tugging my earlobe with her teeth.

Who fucking knew my ears were erogenous.

"Please," I repeated, my hands fisting over my thighs.

I felt her warm, still damp breasts press against my back. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, her fingernails scraping down my chest. My head fell back onto her shoulder and her breath wafted along my cheek. The tips of her fingers teased my nipples until her nails bit into the sensitive flesh. I hissed, bucking my hips off the bench, my cock desperate for attention.

She left me suddenly and slowly she walked around me, standing before me, gloriously naked.

My mouth watered at the sight of her perfect breasts. Bella smiled, her eyes dark but warm with that intensity I'd come to know. She squatted in front of me, her legs opening up wide, giving me the perfect view of her sex. Fucking hell, my tongue ran over my lips and I wanted a taste of her.

She cocked a pretty eyebrow before smirking, and then several curses left my mouth as she wrapped her lips around me. I could see the desire in her eyes. I could also see how much she enjoyed making me beg for more.

I watched as her lips came back to my tip, her tongue curling around it, her eyes locked with mine.

The look of her lips around me was too good to miss so I watched her as she held my gaze. Her hands began to wander over my thighs, tracing the area where my hips met my legs.

She set an agonizing slow pace, torturing me. One of her hands cupped me while the other circled my navel and followed some unknown path over my upper body. Then she surprised me when the tip of her finger tapped my bottom lip.

Holy. Fuck. Taking her finger in my mouth, I lapped at the tip and she mimicked me.

Oh Fuck. I sucked her finger further in my mouth and added my teeth to see if she'd do the same.

"Oh fuck," I groaned around her finger as her teeth grazed the length of my cock.

This was the hottest fucking thing I'd ever done. When I swirled my tongue over the tip of her finger she wrapped her tongue around my head. If I pulled her finger in all the way in, she took me fully into her mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I groaned, my head falling back, her finger slipped out of my mouth. She stopped the moment our gazes broke their connection; my eyes immediately sought hers. Her hand ran over my thighs and upper body, while her eyes conveyed something else.

It was the same look she gave me in the alley, the one that pretty much said, "Do me."

"Fuck," I breathed, wrapping her hair around my hand. My hips thrust deeply into her mouth, and she moaned around me.

"You like this," I said in between thrusts. "Like me taking control and fucking your mouth."

She moaned again, her hands now adding to my pleasure. "Come, baby," she mumbled around me.

I grunted and told her to take all of me. I brought her head down so that my head brushed the roof of her mouth, sliding until I hit the back of her throat.

Her name stumbled from my lips in a broken chant as I came hard. After taking a few moments to catch my breath, I looked to see Bella smiling brightly. I laughed, because fuck, I loved that smile.

"Wow," I said stupidly. I was fucking speechless and embarrassed that it was all I could say.

Bella laughed and kissed the skin over where my heart laid. "That's what I was going for," she said smugly.

I laughed and pulled her onto my lap. "You definitely succeeded."

She hummed contently and rubbed her hands over my jaw. "Finish your shower. I'm going to hunt up some breakfast. I'm feeling ravenous."

I kissed her neck, loving the sweet scent there. I knew she was distracting me; we really hadn't resolved anything. Yet, I was fine with it for now. Not only because of the superb blowjob, but because I feared she'd know that I kissed her as she slept.

"Wait. What about you?" I asked, my hand sliding between her thighs.

She laughed and stilled my hand. "This was about you, baby," she said softly, nuzzling my neck. "Just you." She helped me to my feet and my knees buckled a bit, which made her all kinds of smug.

As she left the room, I slapped her bottom, earning a squeal and a moan. _Good to know._

I turned to my shower, alone with my thoughts. This wasn't a good idea, because I felt guilty about what I'd done. No one had ever done something for me and expected nothing in return.

I grabbed my body wash when I heard Bella come back into the room. "I'm just brushing my teeth and then I'll start breakfast."

"Sounds good," I said, lathering up a washcloth. "Do you want to do anything today?"

"Would it be alright if we head out to my house? There are a lot of things to do there."

"Sure," I answered as I washed my hair.

I heard Bella spit into the sink before she said anything else. "Great." I turned to watch her. Hmm, there was something very comforting about watching Bella brush her hair. "I hope you have swimming trunks," she said, a little too innocently.

"And if I said that I don't?"

"I'd say that I lost mine, too."

"Hmm, skinny dipping," I said with a smirk that she could see in the mirror over the sink.

She threw me a wink over her shoulder as she walked toward the door. "I'm sure there'll be dipping of some kind."

Damn tease.

Ten minutes later, I was dressed in my most comfortable pair of grey sweat and a black t-shirt. I fussed with my hair for about two minutes and brushed my teeth before setting out to find Bella.

I walked into my living room, hearing the sounds of Muse and could hear Bella humming along in the kitchen.

I looked around the corner and literally blown away at the sight there. It was the prettiest and coziest scene.

Bella stood at the stove, dressed only in one of my t-shirts. Her tight little ass on display, however, that wasn't what really got my attention. Yes, my cock hardened as usual, but what really got to me was how good she looked _in my_ kitchen.

I couldn't help the desire to become a part of that scene, so I wrapped my arms around her waist. She hummed and turned to kiss my cheek as I squeezed her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"This feels cozy," I whispered before I placed a few kisses along her neck. "Smells good, too."

"Aw, Edward," Bella said in a teasing tone. "Are you going soft on me?"

I growled and bit into her neck, grinding my cock against her delicious ass. "Does it feel like I'm going soft," I asked and repeated the motion of my hips.

"No, but you were very tender last night," she said softly, turning to face me. I could see that all the teasing was gone now. "Thanks for that."

I stepped away, running my hand through my hair. "That was a first for me," I admitted, keeping my eyes locked with hers. "And it won't be the last with you either." I grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the fridge.

She smiled softly, turning to remove some French toast from the pan. "No one's ever been gentle and –" she sighed deeply, returning her attention to me. "I've never been French kissed before." She said the last part of her confession so fast that I wasn't sure I heard her correctly.

She shook her head, undoubtedly because my jaw was on the fucking floor. A quiver of guilt spread through and settled in my chest.

Her face reddened and she scrambled to say more. "My first kiss, the only kiss I wanted to happen was with a boy with chapped lips and smelled like smoke. It just felt wrong to me, so I refused to open up," she rambled as she plated our breakfast. "Everyone since then hasn't been wanted and there was no tongue involved."

"I have no idea what to say," I said, grabbing two glasses and a set of silverware for us both.

"I'm only telling you this, Edward," she said, gesturing toward my dining room. I followed her and together we set up the table. "I'm telling you this because I want to kiss you."

I looked at her, giving her a half-smile. "I want to kiss you, too." _Again._ The quiver of guilt turned into an all-out pain and panic.

I was essentially her first kiss and she didn't even know it.

"I want that with you, Edward, so much," she said firmly, her beautiful eyes on mine. "I want it enough that I dreamed it last night."

I smiled while my insides churned. "How was it?"

"Nice…no, perfect," she whispered as she took her seat. When she looked up to me from under her long lashes, I could see the desire there, overshadowing the softness I viewed there. "The kissing then turned into really hot table sex."

I swallowed a bite of the food, shifting my straining cock with my other hand. "You can't say shit like that," I said tersely. "And not expect me to –"

She leaned closer. "Edward," she said huskily. "I expect you to deliver." She moved back, watching me as she took a bite of her French toast. She moaned and licked the syrup from her lips.

I growled and pulled her onto my lap. "You can eat off my lap. I mean eat while sitting on my lap."

She giggled and nipped at my neck. "I loved the first option," she whispered in my ear, wiggling her bottom over my cock. "But this works."

I hummed and opened my mouth as she offered me a bite of toast. I moaned because this shit was good; much better than mine ever was.

I wrapped my arms around her small waist, my fingertips brushing the curve of her ass. She alternated feeding us both from her plate. The second time her lips peeked out from her mouth to gather the sticky syrup, I placed a fingertip there to stop her. I groaned and turned her so she could straddle me.

"Don't move," I said lowly. Bella smiled that fucking smile I loved and sucked my sticky finger into her mouth. "You still have some, love." Slowly I leaned closer, sensing no hesitation from her; I licked the bow of her top lip with the tip of my tongue.

She moaned, her warm sex bucking against my hips. Her eyes remained open, watching me closely. I could see the panic in her eyes, but there was need there, too. She wanted me to kiss her, but knew she shouldn't.

Ignoring the twinge of pain and guilt, I pulled her harder against me. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue, daring her with my eyes. She moaned and I felt the tip of her tongue against mine, hot, warm and sweet. It only lasted a second but she pulled back quickly.

Her head fell back and a sob escaped her. Not wanting her to dwell on what happened, I shoved my hands under her t-shirt. I grasped her breasts, pulling on her taut nipples.

The pain was replaced by desire as she pleaded for more. I pulled her shirt off and swept my hand over the table to clear it. I stood up and placed her ass at the edge of the table, causing her to fall back onto her hands to prop herself up. My fingers dug into her ass and hips as I ground against her.

"I want it so bad," I said angrily. "So bad, that I could taste it."

"I know."

"Bend your knees and put the balls of your feet on the edge," I demanded. I shoved my pants down, pooling at my feet. "Hold on."

I thrust into her easily, finding that she was slick and hot for me. Bella's head fell back, her body trembling. She achieved excellent advantage in this position and met me thrust for thrust.

She looked back at me and then down to see my cock slipping deeper inside her. "Fuck, Edward," she moaned.

"Fucking beautiful," I said and felt the first twinge of my pending orgasm.

"Harder," she gasped as she added a little swivel to her hips. Fuck, she was going to make me come too soon. She had too much control.

I pressed my hand on her chest, stilling long enough to move her into another position. "Lay back."

She moaned and her head lulled to one side as her chest heaved. She slid into position and her hips met mine more roughly.

"Fuck, Bella," I groaned, pulling her legs over my shoulders. In this position, I could see everything, her lean torso, the movement of her chest and my cock disappearing inside her.

I pulled her hips hard against me and we both moaned in unison. Using the same movement, I brought her forward harder and faster, watching Bella slide across the table.

The room filled with the sounds of our mutual pleasure, the scent of breakfast and sex. I allowed her legs to fall into the crook of my elbows, groaning as she opened her legs wider.

"Oh fuck," I breathed feeling that I slipped in deeper. I could see her hand slide down to touch herself. "Don't." I grasped her hips again and held her still, pounding harder inside her. "I'm the one that will make you come. Only me."

I thrust forward and added a little upward lift that had her screaming. I grinned and kept doing it until her back arched completely off the table as she clenched hard around me.

I succumbed to her instantly, dropping her legs and collapsing on top of her. Catching my breath, my nose nuzzled her damp neck. Her hands ran through my hair, her breath still leaving her body harshly.

"Wow," she said with a laugh.

"That's what I was going for," I said, smiling.

Quietly our breathing began to slow. "Edward," she whispered. "Thanks for making me believe there's something real out there for me."

I looked up at her, my eyes meeting her fearful brown ones. I smiled genuinely so that she'd know I was serious.

"Now that was what I was _really_ going for."

"Bella," I said. "Can you grab the paper?" I grabbed a couple of mugs from a cabinet to serve us some coffee for to go with a second serving of Bella's mouthwatering French toast. She said "okay" from my bedroom where she was cleaning up from our spectacular tryst in the dining room.

Then I heard her curse and the front door slam.

I peeked behind me to see her close her eyes before she plastered a smile on her face. I knew her genuine smiles, and that wasn't one of them. I dropped the items in my hands on the counter, walking over to her. "What is it?"

She held up the newspaper and shook her head as she stood in front of the door. "Nothing," she said. My eyes narrowed, pushing her aside. I opened the door to find Jasper there with a bouquet of flowers, an expectant smile on his face and wide blue eyes.

I growled under my breath as I felt Bella's hands urgently trying to pull to me back. "Don't, Edward. He doesn't know any better."

Cursed or not, there was no way he'd have what's mine.

My fist connected with his nose, and I heard the gratifying sound of a bone breaking. Jasper's head snapped back as I surged forward. He stumbled back and fell, groaning. I lifted my fist to hit him again but I was suddenly thrust against the hallway wall.

Bella stood in front of me, her arm pressed hard against my chest. "Policeman's daughter, remember?" she said, answering my look of surprise.

"So what, now you're fucking defending him?" I spat.

"Damn it, Edward," she said angrily. "He doesn't know any better." She left me and went to help Jasper up. I hated it. I fucking hated that she was touching another man that loved her.

"Thank you, Bella," Jasper mumbled, clutching at his bloody nose. "So sweet, no wonder I love you now."

Bella shook her head and gave me a pointed look. I growled and seriously considered hitting that motherfucker again. Instead, I went back into my apartment, slamming the door behind me.

"Fuck!" I roared, my hands roughly tugging on my hair. I started pacing and mumbling under my breath.

Why was I so fucking angry? I was pissed because so many before me have told her that they loved her and to Bella, they meant _nothing_. They were victims to her, nothing more.

I'd never be able to tell her I loved her because she'd doubt my sincerity.

There had to be something we could do, something to break both of our curses. I knew my dad was working hard to trace it back to the origins of our curse, and he was close.

Perhaps, he could help Bella and I trace her family line to find answers.

After a minute, I heard my door slam. Bella took one look at me and opened her arms, not bothering to chew my ass for what I'd done. I dropped my head on her shoulder and held her close.

"We're going to pack a bag to spend the rest of the weekend at your house, but before we do, we have one stop to make."

"Where?" she asked softly.

"We need to see my father."

After explaining to Bella about all the work my father had done to help us find answers about our curse, she conceded to meeting him.

The ride over to my dad's house was quiet but comfortable. Bella had explained some things; things that I didn't like. We needed to do something or else her victims wouldn't be the only thing I'd have to worry about.

All of this was taking a toll on her. She wanted the real thing.

When we arrived at my dad's place, I could see that Bella was nervous. I took her hand in mine, kissing it lightly and leading her inside.

"Dad!" I said loudly in the foyer.

"Edward?" I heard him in the parlor. "In here."

I looked back at Bella and found her biting her lip nervously. "Ready?"

"Not even remotely," she said seriously.

"Never done this before?"

She shook her head and gave me a wicked smile. "You know you'll have to meet my dad after this."

My eyes widened and my heart thudded hard in my chest. "You want me to meet your dad?"

She shrugged. "Only if you want to."

I smiled and started to lead her to the parlor. "I want to."

She smiled back at me but then her eyes widened. Her face reddened and I could see that she was getting angry, though for what, I had no idea.

"Bella?" I said. "What is it?"

"That's your father?" she gasped as I heard my father approach.

"You two know each other or something?" I asked as I took in the look on my father's face.

"Yeah, I met him when I was here visiting my parents last year," Bella spat, almost pulling away from me.

"Bella!"

"Calm down, miss," my dad said calmly, but I clearly saw panic in his eyes. His gaze left my face and ran down to where Bella's hand was clasped in mine.

"He tried to get inside my house to kiss my mother!"

I turned to my father and gaped. "What the fuck?"

My dad put his hands up defensively, grimacing. "I can explain."

"Explain what? How, when you knew you couldn't get in, that you tried to kiss me!" Bella said loudly, throwing her hands in the air.

What the fuck?


	10. Cherry on Top

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Nine—Cherry on Top**

* * *

**Betaed by kyla713**

* * *

**Edward**

"I'll explain everything," my father said. "But first I have to know if you two have kissed."

"No!" Bella spat, but closed her eyes immediately. Her anger faded away into a whisper. "I can't kiss him. I won't do that to him."

Her eyes were on mine, and for the life of me, I couldn't look away. She really wanted me—the real me. Not the man that hid behind meaningless fucks and one night stands. She wanted something real with me, and not just awesome sex. I wasn't sure how I read all of that in her eyes, but I did.

No one had ever looked at me like that. I was wanted.

"Look, Ms. Swan," Carlisle said as he took another step closer to Bella. Her eyes narrowed, her nostrils flared in barely contained anger or something else. He was pushing his luck and she was trying to control herself.

I wondered for a moment just how often she'd had someone attempt to force himself on her. Fuck. That would fuck with someone's head immensely. It was already doing a number in my mind. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and hide her away on some secluded island to have her to myself—safe. I shook the thoughts from my head, I was positive that I was sounding just as obsessive and scary as those before me had.

"Sorry," he said softly, defensively. He held his hands up and took a step back to show her that he wasn't going to try anything. "I know I must've scared you, but I was desperate for a solution."

"By trying to kiss my mother?" she scoffed, closing her eyes again. I could see her hands clenching and unclenching along her sides. She looked like a cornered little animal, as if she wanted to run but couldn't.

Jesus. Fuck.

I stepped toward her, because I desperately wanted to comfort her. "Baby," I whispered. She jumped another step back when she realized how close I was. I held up my hands up, stepping in between her and my father. "It's fine, Bella. I wouldn't let him do anything even if he'd been affected." She nodded minutely, her breathing coming in harsh pants.

I recognized all the signs before me; sweat beaded across her forehead, her body was tight with tension, heavy breathing. She was on the fringes of having a panic attack.

I needed to get her mind off her anxiety, but I also wanted answers. "Can you explain this encounter with my father to me please?" I hope that if I got her talking, the fear would leave her.

If I didn't find out what happened soon, my imagination would drive me insane. I turned to him before Bella could answer. "Are you in love with her?" His face was ashen white, his age and weariness was clearly defined in his graying hair.

I heard Bella shift beside me, and I felt her fingertips against my hip. Slowly, almost tentatively, her hand slid into mine. She had no idea what that did to me, and neither did I.

"I never made it past Isabella," he explained. "I didn't kiss either of them."

"But my knee kissed your crotch," Bella hissed beside me. I cocked my head toward her and snorted.

"Are you telling me, you're the one that had my dad limping late one night and having to ice his junk?"

She smiled impishly, nodding. "Should I tell him how it happened?"

"First, Edward and Isabella," he started as he gestured for us to follow him. "I'll tell you the reason why."

"I'd like to know what happened first," I said.

"Nothing much," Bella said thoughtfully. "I may have overreacted."

My dad snickered. Bella leveled him a glare that had him moving a little faster. "Anyway," Bella continued as made our way toward my father's study. "He knocked on the door asking for my mother. I told him straight out she wasn't taking any visitors and to leave. I think at the time I believed he was one of her—" she quirked an eyebrow in question, I nodded. "—victims. She wasn't in a state to handle those kinds of visitors, plus your dad looked a little crazed."

"Admittedly, I was," he said bemused. "I hadn't slept in over a week, finally reaching a breakthrough with the curse."

"He hadn't mentioned a curse, only something about someone getting married."

I winced at the reminder of my mother's nuptials the previous year and her subsequent divorce in February.

"Yes. Esme, Edward's mother, was remarrying that week," he said as he opened the door to his study. He gestured for us to take a seat. He went to the nearest bottle of amber liquid and poured a glass. I sighed, looking away. I hated seeing him do this to himself.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Bella said softly, looking and sounding sincere. "As I said your father wasn't making much sense. The only words I caught at the time were marrying, kiss and my mother's name. To me, he sounded like someone she may have kissed before. When he tried to push past me, I hurt him. Then when he got up, figuring he couldn't get past me without more pain, he took my face in his hands."

I waited, holding my breath. "And I kissed her nose," my father said softly. "I could see fear and pain in her eyes. I couldn't do that to her."

A rush of breath left me in relief. "Thank God," I said. "I'd hate to worry about you falling all over her like Jasper."

The glass in my father's hand fell on top of his desk. "He's kissed her?"

"Wait," Bella said. "You seem to know what my curse can do to a person. How do you know?"

He drove his hands through his hair roughly, cleaning the mess on his desk. "I'll show you both what I found out last year in a minute. Please tell me about Jasper. Alice hasn't been home since the other night."

Alice, my sweet cousin, had been living with my father to save for a house and keep an eye on my father. Since my parent's divorce, he never allowed himself to move on. Every ounce of his free time had been devoted to finding a way to break our curse.

He felt that if it was broken, that my mother would love him again.

"She hasn't answered her cell phone the few times I tried her," I said as took a seat in a chair, pulling Bella onto my lap. She tried to protest, but I insisted. I just needed her close.

"When did it happen?" he asked, looking straight at Bella.

"When did what happen?" she said suspiciously.

"He must've kissed you for the curse to fall upon him," he said a little harshly as if it was Bella's fault.

"He was excited that his band won a spot on stage for a weekly gig," Bella started with a shrug. "He kissed me. It was my fault, I didn't expect it." I squeezed her hand and shook my head at her.

"Not your fault, baby," I whispered and pressed a kiss on her temple.

"Actually," my father said solemnly. "It could be her fault. Well, not directly. It may have been one of her ancestors."

Bella stiffened in my arms, watching as my father went to a large set of doors that he kept his World Map behind. Bella and I gasped as he opened them. Behind the doors was a wall of pictures, newspaper clippings, pins and strings stretching across papers. It was something I'd never been privy to; it was the accumulation of all his findings.

"What is this?" Bella asked.

"I've traced our curse—" my father said, looking at the wall "—starting from you, Edward, and all the way up to the first known cursed ancestor." He tapped a copy of a painting of man, dated in the early eighteen hundreds.

My gaze fell on a color photo of me pinned at the bottom of the tree my father had created, as he continued. "He was the first known case, but not the original."

"Anthony," Bella whispered as she stood up, walking over to the wall. Bella traced a finger over a face in picture at the very top. "I've dreamt of him."

"Anthony William Masen," he said. "At first, I thought nothing of him because he had died at such a young age."

"How?" Bella asked, cocking her head to look at him. She gasped when saw another picture beside Anthony. Her hand shook as she stepped back. "Becca."

"Rebecca Ann Websterson," my father said. "How do you know her?"

"I've dreamed of her, too."

I stood up, not recognizing the figure in the picture. The woman had long, dark curly hair with dark eyes. There was no warmth in her eyes or face.

"She was to marry Anthony," Carlisle said softly. "They never married though. As I said, I thought nothing of him until I read about his death. He was murdered. Details are sketchy, and most of the information was lost in a fire. But I did find out that he was involved with another woman."

He tapped another photo; it was grainy and appeared to be a bad copy. "Beverly," I said. "This is the woman I've had those weird dreams of since I was fifteen. She was attacked by wolves."

"What?" Bella said loudly, turning to face me. "I've had that same dream, too. What the hell does that mean?"

"Beverly Weatherby," my father said softly. "I'm not sure what it all means. However, I'm sure they're a part of why this all started."

"You think because of Anthony's betrayal, that he became cursed? That doesn't explain my family's curse." Bella looked at my father with questions in her eyes.

"Well considering you're both having these dreams," he said looking at the map and then back at Bella. "Maybe it's not two curses. Maybe its only one."

"One?" I asked. "Why?"

"I don't know the why. Bella, you said 'Anthony's betrayal,' why do you believe that?"

Bella closed her eyes for a moment as if to concentrate. "He never told her of their engagement, and she had given herself to him. He told her that he had to marry Becca despite that."

"How does your curse work?"

"One kiss," she whispered as tears welled in her eyes.

"Why only one for your side and three on ours," my father said more to himself. "I've been trying to find more information on the three of them. Haven't found much as of yet. I know that Rebecca was convicted for the murder of Anthony and Beverly."

"That doesn't surprise me," Bella whispered. "In my last dream, she was vicious, and Beverly heard her argue with Anthony's father."

"There has to be a way to find out more," I said, watching my father. "You went to Bella's mother to kiss her, why?"

My father started to pace and he looked exhausted. "Once I found out that there was some kind of love triangle, and about Beverley's family, I sought out her descendants."

"She had none if she died that young," Bella pointed out.

"Yes, but she had a brother and a sister." He pointed a picture that looked like Bella, only older. "Your mother was the last one I traced. I thought if I kissed her once, and since we're both descendants, that it'd break the curse."

"It wouldn't break it," I said softly. Shit, I shouldn't have said anything. It was obvious we were still cursed after secretly kissing her.

"You don't know that, Edward." I could hear the plea in his voice.

I shook my head. "There's something to the fact that it's three kisses for us and only one for her."

"He's right," Bella said gently. "We can't do anything until we know the contents of the curse. I'm not going to risk Edward falling under it."

"You have to at least try." My father looked frustrated and irritated, not that I blamed him. "I've looked everywhere for more information!"

"Not in my grandmother's attic." Bella smiled slightly. "In one of her trunks, she had these diaries that she used to show me of some of my ancestors." She shook her head. "I never understood why they were so important."

"Are you telling me that Beverly's diary may be in there?" He suddenly grasped Bella's shoulders, desperation in his eyes.

"Dad," I said loudly, pulling him away from her. "Calm down, you're scaring her." Bella nuzzled my chest, wrapping her arms around my waist. My father apologized profusely and begged for an answer.

"I'm not sure if her diary will be there," Bella said softly. "But it's worth a try."

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Italy."

~oOo~

Bella, along with my father and me, spent the rest of the morning trying to get someone to get the trunk from Italy. Bella spoke with her father about where to procure keys to the small villa.

My father was adamant that we take precautions about the contents of the trunk. The chances that all the diaries had remained intact were minimal. He insisted on going to Italy himself to ensure the safety of the books.

It was set for my father to leave in a few days, and a book preserver would be meeting him there to help.

We were all sitting in his study when we heard steps in the hallway. Alice stood at the doorway, watching us in horror and hurt.

"What is she doing here?" she asked me, but turned away. Her wide reddened eyes were glaring at Bella with such fire that she took a step back.

"I asked her to come here with me," I answered.

Alice's gaze snapped to mine. "How could you?" she screamed as tears started to fall from her eyes. "My own heart was torn from my chest by her and you bring her to my home."

"You don't understand, Alice," Bella said softly.

Alice ignored her, looking past us at the wall behind us. "Who is that?" She approached the board and touched Beverly's picture.

Bella cleared her throat and whispered, "My ancestor."

Alice touched Anthony's next. "He looks like Edward, except his hair is lighter. She looks like Bella, and this looks like Angela." Her fingertip touched the picture my father said was of Becca.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"The first person Edward kissed three times. Angela Weber."

Bella whipped to look at me. "You're from Forks?"

"No, but we lived in Port Angeles for a couple of years."

"What are the chances of the one person that made my life a living hell when I was younger be the first person you kissed to drive away?" Bella turned to look at me.

"I have no idea, but I met her at a party, she was upset," I said, trying to remember. "I didn't believe in the curse though. She was drunk and she kept trying to kiss me, so I tested out my curse with her first."

"I'll have to look into her ancestry," my father said with a shrug. "Just to be on the safe side."

Bella shook her head. "I just remembered something."

"What is it?" I asked as I took her in my arms again.

"The last dream I had, was after Beverly was saved, Becca paid a visit to her."

"The dreams started again?" My father asked me. "For you both?" I nodded.

"The night after I met Bella," I replied.

"Mine too," Bella whispered. "Are we like some freaking resurrections of Beverly and Anthony?"

"Hell," I said with a shrug. "At this point I'm willing to believe anything."

"I think I understand what's happening," Alice said. "But can someone explain what all this means for Jasper?"

~oOo~

After talking with Alice about what we discovered, and the severity of Jasper's involvement she finally agreed to go check on him. Though she was upset, she understood that it wasn't Jasper's fault. She made it clear before leaving, that as long as the curse was in place, she could never be with him. She still couldn't accept Bella's apologizes. She wasn't ready for that yet.

The drive to Bella's house was quiet as we both tried to make sense of everything we discovered. She disrupted the silence with a soft sigh.

"Tell me what you're thinking," I said urgently.

"I'm thinking about my pool and you naked," she said, laughing. I took her hand in mine, placing them of the shift.

"I have no objections to that, love," I said with a wink. My voice lowered a bit, cautious. "But first I need to know that we're alright. I know hearing all that wasn't easy."

"So much needless suffering because of a broken heart and betrayal," she whispered.

"I refuse to believe that Anthony truly betrayed her," I said firmly. "I had a dream recently where he ran after Beverly after telling her that he couldn't be with her. He didn't want to do it, hurt her, I mean. He screamed and cried as he held her when he thought she was gone."

"I think you're right about that," Bella said softly. "In my dreams, Beverly knew deep down he was only marrying Becca out of obligation. She was just angry, hurt."

"Have you had anymore dreams of Becca?" Bella shook her head, saying she didn't want to talk about it anymore. I brought our hands to my lips, kissing hers softly. "For the rest of the weekend, it's just us."

Bella smiled sweetly at me. "Just me and you. No curse?"

"No curse."

~oOo~

Once we arrived at her place, she gave me a grand tour of her property. She had a lovely home, with all the modern amenities. However, her master bathroom was currently going through renovation.

We had a light lunch and headed outside, hand in hand. "So now you're a farmer?" I teased as we walked out of her fenced backyard.

"I'm a cherry farmer," she snickered.

"I like your cherry," I said, laughing.

She slapped my arm and pulled me closer so she could lay her head on my shoulder. "I have about seventeen and a half acres of cherries. I had bought the place right before the harvest. It was a frenzy for a couple of days."

"You're not the one taking care of the trees, right?"

"Of course not," Bella said. "I know nothing about it, just sign the paychecks."

"Still," I mused. "It has to be a lot of work."

"It is, right now, Jacob's in charge of pruning them just right."

I stilled. "Jacob?"

She rolled her eyes and walked toward a large modern barn. "Jacob," Bella called out.

"Who the fuck is Jacob?"

"I told you, he tends to the trees," Bella said. "What's wrong?"

I had no idea. Well, yes I did but I wasn't about to admit it to her. Bella's eyes widened. "Oh my God," Bella said, smirking. "You're jealous."

"No."

She only grinned and her smile widened as she looked over my shoulder. I heard someone running toward us. I turned to see a huge guy, with no fucking shirt on.

This was Jacob—fuck.

"Hey, Jake," Bella said. "How's it going?"

This _boy_ had to be at least three inches taller than me, and all freaking muscle. He probably had twenty pounds over me. It didn't help that he had one of those six-pack abs and no damn chest hair. Plus, he was looking at her, adoringly. I didn't like him one bit.

"I had to fix a few leaks in the northeast corner," he said, his eyes darting from Bella and me, then to our intertwined hands.

_That's right, fucker. She's with me._

"Other than that, everything's cool." He smiled down at Bella.

"That's great. Any trouble this week?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," Jacob said, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Paul came by again."

"Damn, I was afraid of that."

"He's the one that's been following you around," I said, watching the brief glance Jacob and Bella shared. My free hand clenched in irrational jealousy and anger. They were close, that much was obvious. The question was how close have they been?

"Yes, I have a restraining order on him," Bella said as she looked up at me. "It's fine, Edward. Jacob stays here for that reason."

"He fucking lives here!"

Jacob laughed. "It's not like that with Bella. Believe me." He may have said that, but the look in his eyes told me he wanted something from her.

I gave him a hard glare, which he matched—game fucking on, pup. I had to make sure he understood by the end of this weekend that Bella was mine.

Thankfully, my insanely hot girlfriend was oblivious.

~oOo~

After we walked Bella's property, we showered and decided to watch television. We were both exhausted from such a long day. Though I wanted to fuck her senseless all the time, I also enjoyed just being around her.

We were watching some movie with lots of explosions but I was barely aware of it. I sat in the corner of her large living room sectional with Bella's head in my lap. One of my hands was in hers, lying on her stomach. The other idly played with her hair.

Bella was distracting me, because she was in nothing but a pair of cropped pants and a tank top. Oh yeah, and these hot strappy heels.

After another twenty minutes, I decided to try watching the movie. I felt Bella move gently and nuzzle my thigh with her nose. The little gesture had me hard in a second. Fuck—I'd never get enough of this woman.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching her.

She shifted on the couch, her fingers slipping from my hand. She removed her pants with a shimmy of hips, and I noticed that she'd gone commando. I groaned, unable to stop the lift of my hips. Damn, what was this woman doing to me?

"Watching a movie," she answered coyly.

"Does it usually require you to be naked?" I didn't mind one bit; in fact, I was going to suggest that she go naked all weekend.

Fuck, her legs were gorgeous; all that soft skin along the insides of her delectable thighs. My mouth watered, I desperately wanted to bury my face in between them.

She batted her lashes at me innocently. "It does now."

I groaned as she shifted on my lap so that her mouth was directly over my crotch. Thankfully, I was wearing only some sweats and a t-shirt, something easily remedied. I tugged on the hem of her top, and she pulled it off quickly. She teased me by blowing her warm breath over my covered erection. I watched as she turned the rest of her body to lie on her stomach, her delicious ass up so I could touch. She lifted her heeled feet in the air, swinging them.

The sweet little smile she wore when she looked up at me had me moaning. Fuck, how could she be so sweet and hot at the same time? She didn't allow me the time to remove my clothing, going for the kill immediately. In seconds, she had my erection exposed the cool air, and then in her wonderful mouth. My arms rested on the top edge of the couch, but her backside was there for me to do with as I pleased. I smacked it lightly, earning a fuckhot moan, the vibration doing fantastic things to my cock.

An explosion from the stereo and movie had me jumping in surprise. Bella smiled around me, laughing gently. I grinned and grabbed the remote to turn the system off.

Bella had this amazing system, as I pressed buttons everything quieted and her television lowered slowly into what looked like a chest.

Once the distraction was gone, I realized I could see us in the large mirror that was directly behind where the television once was.

"Fuck," I groaned at the sight. I loved seeing Bella's naked body draped across the couch and her head in my lap. If I could, I'd take a fucking picture, but then again, I was positive I'd never forget the image. It was permanently etched in my mind.

I ran my hand over her ass and along her spine, reveling in the light arch of her body into my touch. She moaned again, causing me to buck myself further into her mouth.

"Bella," I groaned as my head fell back. She teased and tormented me, bringing me to the brink twice before she took me inside her further. "Fuck. Please."

Her fingers played and stroked, only adding to all the sensations tightening the knot in my abdomen. A single fingernail lightly scraped against me, the slightest bit of pain only enhanced the pleasure of her mouth. Unable to control myself, my hips lifted to meet her mouth every time she moved away. With an embarrassingly loud cry of her name, I came hard.

She lengthened my orgasm with the sweet little nips and licks that had me twitching for a few minutes. Gently, she tucked me inside my sweats and placed a small kiss over my cock. When it twitched in response, she started laughing.

I growled and smacked her ass hard. She squealed and tried to get away from me, as if I'd allow that to happen. She was scrambling off the couch, laughing. Her pert bottom was on display as she crawled away from me.

"You find something funny," I growled, taking a hold of her hips. Once my hands found purchase, I swung her around and threw her bodily against the sofa. She was breathing hard, her eyes alit with that warmth I'd come to love. She was still laughing. I nipped at her nose, earning another series of giggles and snorts. I smiled and bit at her shoulder. "There's nothing funny about my cock, babe."

She grinned, wrapping her arms around my neck. "There is if it twitches every time I look at it."

"Does not," I said, slightly irritated.

She poignantly looked in between our bodies, hers naked, mine still clothed, and low and behold—it twitched.

"Huh." I looked back at her smug face, and she stuck out her tongue. "Tease."

Her smile fell. Fuck. She didn't need a reminder of what we couldn't do when we were together. I needed to show her how I felt, even though I knew neither of us were ready for the words.

I bent to kiss her along her jaw, nip beneath her ear as a soft moan escaped her. "I know we can't kiss," I whispered. "And you may feel that without it, we lack intimacy." I laid open-mouthed kisses along the curve where her neck met her shoulder. "I don't." My hands swept away from her face and down her body. "Because when I kiss you here—" I pressed a kiss against her pulse. "—I feel your soul touch mine."

She moaned softly, whimpered as my fingers brushed the underside of her breasts. "Edward," she gasped, her eyes closing of their own volition. Her fingers dug into my back, I arched and quickly threw my t-shirt off. I wanted to feel all of her—skin to skin. She looked up at me, her cheeks flushed and her lips were tantalizingly wet. Straddling her hips, my fingers sought to touch her—explore her.

I brushed the tips of my fingers over her cheeks, under her eyes and her bottom lip. It quivered under my touch, I gasped at the warmth there. "Do you feel that?" I asked, curious if she felt what I felt. In that touch, I felt her—all of her. I felt her emotions as they came closer to the surface. I swept my fingers over her chin, neck and chest gently. "Do you feel that when I touch you—" she whimpered and gasped as I brushed over her. "—you sing to me."

"That's the cheesiest line, ever," she teased, smiling up at me.

I shrugged and smirked. "Can't help it. It's what you do to me." My thumbs brushed over her nipples, her peaks already wonderfully erect.

"Edward," she gasped, her back arching off the couch. "I do feel it every time you touch me, every time you look at me. Even now, I see it in how you look at me."

I stood up and removed my pants, tossing them aside. "Now you'll see me—no us—as we make love." I took her hand and helped her to her feet. I sat back down, ensuring that I had a good seat in front of the mirror. Knowingly, she sat between my legs, her back to my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her, both of our gazes on the mirror across from us. "Do you see how good we look together?" I whispered, kissing her cheek. She nodded, her chest softly rising and falling. She watched as my hands slid up her thighs, gently parting her knees. She gasped as I groaned. She was gloriously wet, flushed skin between her sweet thighs. "You have the most wonderful responses to me. When I touch you here," I said, circling her navel with a fingertip. "You—" she whimpered "—do that."

"No one has ever touched me as you do, Edward," she murmured, smiling as her lips pressed against my jaw. "I love your response to this." Her hand tugged at my hair. I growled, curling my lips around her ear. I bucked my hips against her ass and her head fell back.

"Watch," I demanded. I took her earlobe between my teeth, as I wrapped an arm around her chest, grasping a hold of her breast to keep her close to me. I rested her bottom on the couch, my erection pressed against the small of her back. I situated my legs on either side of hers, and bent slightly so that her arms rested on my knees. We watched as my free hand slid down her arm, past her navel to her warm sex where I cupped her. She cried out my name as four of my fingers brushed against her, my thumb resting along the junction between her thigh and hip.

Bella arched into my touch, her hands reached behind her, taking my hair in her fingers again. "Watch," I whispered in her ear again, taking the soft skin between my teeth. Slowly I slipped a finger inside of her. She gasped and trembled in my arms, sighing as my finger delved deeper.

I watched as her head fell back, cradled in the crook of my shoulder. I took her ear in my mouth, suckling it lightly. Another finger joined the first as her hips started to move faster. Her eyes snapped to the mirror, her mouth falling open as she watched me take her over the edge. I pressed my thumb over her most sensitive area and she cried out as she came.

Our breathing was labored, our eyes heavily lidded and our skin was flushed and shone with sweat. We were perfect for each other; I only hoped she could see it, too.

Slowly, I lifted her off the couch and slipped inside her. We both groaned and stilled as I filled her—completed us. With our legs spread open, we could see as I moved inside her. I growled and shifted my hand on her breast to pinch her nipple. She mewled and arched into my touch, moving against me.

Her hand fell to where we were joined, her fingers pressing against me every time I slipped out of her. I groaned unable to take my eyes off us. Her fingers slipped further down, playing and toying with me, enriching and lengthening the experience.

Soon it became too much for her, her head fell back on my shoulder, but my eyes remained on us. Then I caught the other reflection in the mirror. Behind us was a pair of French doors that opened to Bella's backyard. Jacob stood outside the doors, frozen, watching us.

I was pissed and wanted to strangle him. However, at the same time, this was a way for Jacob to understand that she was mine.

"Who does this to you?" I asked, nipping at her shoulder, grinding into her harder.

"You."

"Who?" I stilled until she cried out in frustration.

"Only you do, Edward!"

I grinned as Jacob took a step back. "Tell me who makes you scream."

"Edward," she cried out as my movements became animalistic and territorial. "Oh God, only you! Please touch me!"

I growled, forgetting about everyone and everything as I poured every ounce of my energy to bring her to completion. I shifted, pulling my legs together and lying my feet on the coffee table in front of me. I gently laid a hand on her back, between her shoulder blades. She caught herself as she fell forward onto her hands and grasped my calves.

"Hold on, baby," I gasped, the penetration deeper than ever before. My hands ran over her ass, where grasped her hips and moved her over me. Her feet fell to the floor, only adding to the advantage. I stroked inside her at almost inhumane speeds, and she fucking loved it.

I needed more. My hands slipped from her hips, up the sides of her body, grazed her bouncing breasts until the finally curved around her shoulder.

"Fuck," I groaned. Together we moved and thrust against each other. She cried out suddenly, harshly as she clenched around me. I cursed again; she was so tight and felt so good, that seconds later, I spilled inside her.

When I looked up at the mirror, Jacob was gone. I'd find him later, just to make sure he understood.

"Edward," Bella mumbled a few minutes later. Her breathing still not under control, it felt good to know that I was the reason for that.

"Hmm."

"My toes are numb," she whispered.

"Mine, too."

"Yay."

I grinned and slapped her bottom. She pulled away, taking the warmth of her away from my cock. I took my feet of the coffee table, and shifted us so we could lie on the couch. Soon we drifted to sleep.

**Bella**

I felt Edward's breath against my neck and felt the beat of his heart against my back. He may not have kissed me, however he seemed to be under my spell. I shook the thought from my mind, because I had to believe in something. I wanted to believe in him.

He was right though; I felt his love for me in his touch. The look on his face said he felt mine, too. I internally wished I'd be able to stay with him as I fell asleep.

_Becca's nails bit into my skin, hissing I pulled from her weakly. How dare she take advantage of me while I lay ill?_

"_Be gone," I said hoarsely. "I wish nothing to do with you."_

_Becca only smiled, one that had chills running down my spine. I looked away from her, grasping at a glass of water that was on my nightstand, an inch too far from me. Quickly, Becca rose to her feet and handed me the cup. I eyed her warily, aware that the tension in the room had mounted._

_What did she want with me? Hadn't she already won?_

_I looked away from her again, though I could still feel her eyes on me. So dark and cold were her eyes, they were cloaked in a cover of hate. I knew she hated me, it had been ingrained in my own family. Why had I chosen to fall in love with someone arranged to marry a Weberston? Even being indirectly associated with her, I knew my grandmother would be angry with me. Our families were bitter enemies and had been for over a century._

"_What do you want from me?" I asked as I watched Becca cross the room. She stood just inside the door, opening it slightly. I sighed, letting out breath I was not aware of holding. If Becca opened the door, she would not dare attempt to hurt me._

"_You don't have anything I want," Becca sneered, her dark eyes meeting mine. "I have him. Or I will."_

"_I do not understand why you choose to be with someone you do not love."_

"_Hush, child," Becca scoffed, drifting across the room to my bedside. "Do not speak of things you can not comprehend."_

"_I find marrying only for money and a wise merger amongst families a loveless endeavor."_

"_Who says Anthony does not love me?" Becca asked softly, leaning down to whisper. "Look out that door, into the hallway. Tell me what you see."_

_I turned and shifted to be able to see out the door. Anthony stood there, his head bent toward my friend and housekeeper, Rosalinda._

"_Do you see how he whispers to her?" Becca asked, however did not wait for me to answer. "As secret lovers do." My breath hitched, stilling as I looked as Anthony's lips almost touched Rosalinda's ear. "He's telling her sweet words so that he could lay her in his bed."_

_I shook my head, Rosalinda's eyes widening at his words. It couldn't be true._

"_He said them to me many times, even as he made love to me," Becca whispered sweetly. I turned from her and the scene before me. It was not true; she had to be lying. "He has the strangest birthmark near his navel. Almost looks like a small bird."_

_I gasped, how could she know this? No, she could not unless they had been together. How could he lie to me?_

_However, something inside me that said she was lying. Becca would do anything to get what she wanted. I had a find a way to know if Anthony truly loved me._

_And destroy him if he did not._


	11. Nailed

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Ten—Nailed**

* * *

**Betaed by kyla713**

* * *

**Anthony**

_I was fuming. How dare my father believe that I would still marry that wretched beast after what happened. I stilled as the cool night air refreshed my skin. I should have never allowed for my family to brow beat me into marrying into such a family._

_The rumors I had heard about Becca and her aunts were deplorable. Yet, my father saw past that and only saw the dowry; nothing more. He was willing to sacrifice his only son for fancier accommodations. It was his bloody fault that there were little monies left. If it were not for our name and my grandfather, we would have been on the streets._

_After the death of my dear mother, my father had not been the same man. I shudder to think of what would become of me if I had lost Beverly to the wolves. There had to be something I could to have her, even if it meant destroying my family._

_We had to leave, that was the only choice I could see working to our advantage. It would be a hard ride out west, but it would allow us to be together. I was determined never to hurt my Beverly again._

_I walked into the parlor and saw one of Bev's maids, the one that helped us be together in secret. I had to find a way to talk to her, to see if she would be able to assist in our leaving this wretched place. She handed me some tea, our eyes briefly met, and she nodded to acknowledge my silent request._

_After ensuring that our discussion would not be overheard, I made my way down the hall to await Rosalinda. In a few short moments, she walked into the hallway near Bev's room, looking over her shoulder. No doubt, she was afraid of the consequences of our secret meeting._

"_Rosalinda," I whispered. I looked around us to ensure our privacy. "Beverly and I must flee." She shook her head and told me that I could not take her. That it would hurt her father so much. "If she were to stay we would not be allowed to be together."_

_Rosalinda sighed and nodded. "Tell me what I need to do. I do not trust that woman that would be your wife if you remained. She is evil."_

_Confused by her description of Becca, I had to wonder of what she knew. The family from which Becca been born to has always maintained a high-class standard; rumors were only spoken within our social circle. However, Rosalinda had likely seen and heard more from some of the others workers that gathered weekly._

"_Why do you say this?"Rosalinda looked horrified that she had spoken ill of someone. "Be still, I will not tell anyone of what we have spoken of today. I need to know what makes you believe that Becca is evil."_

"_She follows you sometimes. I wanted to see what had her going into the forest. I have seen her watch you when you are with Beverly."_

_I gasped, unable to maintain my composure for long. I was so angry that the vile woman would dare follow me. Curse my need to have Beverly in every way. Had Becca seen me make love to my beloved? Could it be the reason she had insisted on announcing our engagement, weeks earlier than we'd discussed?_

_I shook my head, disgusted by the turn of events. I had hoped a few days to prepare, however I had an urgent need to take my beloved and run. I bent and whispered my intensions._

"_Gather me some food and some of Bev's clothes. We leave tonight."_

_Rosalinda gasped as her eyes become wide and fearful. "Do you think it wise in her condition?"_

"_I am quite capable of caring for her, Rosalinda," I said softly. "Please."_

"_Yes," she said looking behind me. "I will help you both."_

"_Hurry."_

_I heard the sound of a door closing as Rosalinda walked away. Curious to see that Beverly's door was closed, I knock tentatively to announce my entrance. It was not proper for me to enter her room without a chaperone, but I was desperate to see her again. Soon it would not matter; after tonight, propriety would be the least of our troubles._

_I knocked again, not granted an invitation to enter; perhaps she was sleeping. Wishing to discuss our plans, I entered slowly, in case someone else was in the room with her. What I saw made my blood run cold._

_Becca stood beside Beverly's bedside, candles lit on every surface of the room. Bev sat in the center of her bed, eyes vacant, her hands cupping a small silver bowl as her lips trembled with incoherent words. In Becca's hand was a small silver dagger, drops of blood dripped into the herb-filled container in Beverly's lap._

_Fear, anger and rage filled me, potent and strong. The only thought in my head was "not her."_

"_What are you doing?" I roared and lunged toward Becca. I grabbed her by the back of her hair and dragged her away from Beverly, as a blood-curdling scream bubbled from Becca._

"_Do not break the spell!"_

_Footsteps pounded in the hallway as a voice called out. Becca slashed at my arm, and I cried out in pain. Blood stained my jacket as she pulled away, dipping the dagger in the bowl, while Beverly remained in a trance. I pushed Becca away, strands of her dark hair fell from my grasp as I threw her across the room._

_Taking Beverly's face in my hands, I shook her until her beautiful eyes focused on me. I heard the outrage coming from her father, his orders to call the proper authorities. My father was there, too, insisting that it had to be Beverly that attacked Becca. However, their voices seemed distant; my only concern was my beloved._

"_My love," I whispered, brushing her soft hair from her sweat ridden brow. "Are you all right?"_

_Her eyes had trouble focusing again, my name a whisper upon her reddened lips. Her brow furrowed in confusion, her eyes darkened as they met mine._

"_Kiss me."_

I woke up with a start, my breath ragged as I focused on my surroundings. Bella's warm body was beside mine, her beautiful ass pressed against me and one of her arms draped over my hip. I sighed deeply, the fear I had felt moments ago dissipated. I pulled her closer for a moment, allowing her mere presence to soothe my nerves further.

The dream was the most vivid I'd had in so long. I felt the pain and fear that Anthony had. It felt as if I was there beside him, or perhaps, I _was_ him. I had to get up and write down what I could remember; because it may help with the solution that we were desperate to achieve.

I pressed my lips on Bella's warm cheek, wishing I could take the time to kiss her properly. I slipped my arm out from under her, running my hand down her naked side to soothe her back to sleep as she stirred. I stood by the bed and watched as she slipped back to a restful sleep.

I was seriously thinking I should just slip inside her from behind and wake her up properly. However, she needed her rest. We still the rest of the weekend and various rooms to defile. The thought left me hard, but I was determined to write down the dream. I ran a hand through my hair and walked to the hallway to go to the bathroom, naked.

I tensed when I saw that Jacob stood in the hallway just outside of Bella's bedroom. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked as I faced him, my hands clenching into fists at my sides.

Jacob scratched his head and shook it. "It's not what you think."

"And what the fuck do you think I'm thinking, huh?" I growled, taking a step toward him. Jacob's eyes widened as he took a step back. "Maybe I'm wondering what the fuck you're doing in Bella's house at five in the morning when you know she'd be in bed. Or maybe that you're a sick asshole that watched me fuck her and hoped for another chance to watch?"

"Okay," Jacob said, lifting his hands up defensively. "It may look like that to you, but it's not what you think." His eyes ran down my body, but quickly snapped them back up.

"You said that already," I hissed. "And you're about two seconds from getting your ass kicked."

"Edward," Bella said behind me. I swore under my breath, if she was naked as I was, I was going to gouge the punk's eyes out. I growled as I took in Jacob's appearance. His eyes were wide, darting from me to Bella as he adjusted himself.

"That's it," I hissed and took a step toward him.

Bella grabbed my arm, and I shook her off easily. "Edward!" she cried out. "Damn it!"

I turned toward her and growled. "What the fuck are you doing out here, looking like that?"

She looked down at her attire, just my t-shirt. It was one of my more fitted shirts, but with Bella's curves, it left little to the imagination and her legs were completely exposed. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Considering you let him watch us yesterday, I think he's seen it all."

"You knew?"

She shrugged. "I saw him for a moment. It's what he's into anyway. I thought 'what was the harm?'"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well, he's bisexual," she said softly. "And he only has group sex and enjoys voyeurism."

I growled and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Have you fucked him?" Her eyes narrowed and for a moment, I didn't think she'd answer me. She shook her head. "Have you let him watch you?"

"No," she said, smiling. "Jake's only interested in watching couples fucking or threesomes, Edward." I pursed my lips. "In fact, I'm pretty sure you're the one turning him on more right now."

Jacob fucking whimpered behind me. I turned to see him hightailing it down the hall. "Damn it! This discussion is far from over, asshole," I called out to him, fuming.

I turned back to Bella to find her eyes wide and curious. "You really are jealous, aren't you?" she asked, sounding astounded. I could feel the heat wash over my face, not of embarrassment but of anger.

"Of course, I'm fucking jealous," I growled. "He's known you longer."

She cocked her head to one side, seemingly looking to see if I was being honest. "You have nothing to worry about," she said with a sweet smile. Her shoulder lifted slightly, falling just as easily. "I'm not interested in seeing him that way. He, of course, made a few suggestions, none of which I've ever taken seriously." I growled at the thought of those suggestions, causing her to pat my cheek to calm me. She was trying to hold back her laughter at my anger. I was _this_ close to biting her, a clever way to mark her. "However, his suggestions of watching and being watched made me curious."

"You've watched him." She nodded and quickly said she was not in the same room with him and his partners. I closed my eyes. There were so many things I didn't know about her, things I wanted to find out myself. Her curiosity with sex was one of the things I had known already. "What the fuck was he doing in your house so damn early?"

"Besides being my groundskeeper, he's also my, um, housecleaner."

I growled again, barely noticing her attempt to calm me with the touch of her hands on my chest. "That doesn't answer why the fuck he was just outside your room."

"He was probably on the way to my office down the hall," she whispered, motioning to the last door on the right. "It's where I write and it's usually a mess."

"So, this man basically lives with you, you've seen him naked and now he's seen you naked." She nodded again, biting her lip nervously.

She quickly added, "He's just a friend."

I gritted my teeth, trying to control the urge to grab her and shake her for being so stupid. "I suppose if I asked you to kick his ass out, you wouldn't?"

"No," she answered immediately. She didn't even hesitate.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "I need to go," I said through clenched teeth, opening my eyes again. "I can't be here right now."

"You don't understand," she said. She tried to continue but I shook my head again.

"Don't make excuses," I growled. "If I stay, I'll say something I'd regret and I don't want to do that with you."

I turned and walked toward the hall bathroom. "He saved me, Edward," she said softly behind me. I stilled, refusing to turn, so afraid of what she meant. "I owe him, and he has no where else to go."

"Save you how?"

"I – I was attacked by –"

"One of the men that kissed you," I finished.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Did he –" I couldn't even get my mouth to say the words.

"No." She remained silent, as if she was gathering herself to continue.

I knew I was being an asshole, this wasn't a light conversation, and fuck, I knew I should be holding her. However, I was fucking livid with the whole Jacob situation, still reeling with the Jasper aspect, the nightmare and now Bella's confession that she'd been hurt by one of her victims. I'd likely hurt her instead of providing comfort.

"Jacob beat him so badly that Bradley ended up in a coma for several weeks, and because of his record of assault, he spent two years in prison because of me."

I turned and shook my head. "This asshole, Bradley, attacked you, so he deserves a jail sentence."

Bella gave me a sad, tear-filled smile. "I'm talking about Jacob. He spent time in prison for attempted murder."

"I don't understand, if he was defending you—"

"No," she said, interrupting me. "I stopped Bradley from hurting me further that night, Jacob, who was a good friend at the time, found me as Bradley ran off."

"And he went looking for Bradley," I said, finishing for her. Damn, I really wanted to hate Jacob. "So he went to prison for it."

"Not exactly. The police couldn't find Bradley, so Jacob must've been watching over me. Bradley came back and we think he was going to try to break in or do something worse. Jacob stopped him before he could even knock on my door. I didn't even know until I heard the sirens." She sighed and I could see she was close to tears. "His father basically disowned him, as did most of his people on the reservation. I simply gave him somewhere to work, since that's hard to come by when you have a record. And a place to stay."

"I'm sorry," I said softly, finally pulling her into my arms. "I'm so glad he saved you. And I know I'm being an asshole, but I don't like the idea of sharing you."

"You aren't," she said gently. "I'm with you. And I've never been interested in him that way."

"But he is," I said, clutching her tighter. Very aware now that she was so close and that I was still buck-naked. She nodded. "You've only watched him?" She nodded again.

"Until yesterday," she teased.

I grumbled for a moment, thinking and then shrugged. "It was fucking hot showing him exactly who you belong to," I growled and nipped at her neck. "Hearing you scream my name, knowing the little shit heard it every time." She moaned as I licked at her pulse point.

I pulled away to look into her eyes. "Later, we need to discuss all your victims, which now I really fucking hate that term for them. You're just as much a victim to their cursed obsession than they are."

Tears formed and fell from her beautiful eyes. "Don't cry, baby," I whispered, pressing my lips over each eyelid. I wiped her tears away with the pads of my thumbs as I cradled her face. "I want to know, and I really think you need to talk about it."

"My last therapist said I was an emotionally scarred woman that uses 'the curse' as an excuse to not commit."

"Then talk to me. I'm someone that has a bit of an understanding of what a curse can do to a person."

Her eyes widened in fear, dancing over my face to see if I was serious. She nodded after a moment. "Later, please. May we talk later?"

I nodded and pulled her toward the bathroom. "Shower with me?" I asked, nuzzling her temple. She moaned when I took her ear in my mouth, immediately answering my question. I lifted her so that her legs wrapped around my waist. I groaned when I felt her warmth pressed against my abdomen. Once inside the shower, I showed her how much I enjoyed it when she was all wet.

After breakfast, we washed the dishes together, which quickly turned to a wet t-shirt contest. Bella fucking won that easily with her cute little nipples poking through her pale pink shirt. Her award was two e-gasms – her word not mine – with my mouth and fingers, right there on the kitchen floor.

We lounged poolside after breakfast, basking in the sun for a while before heading out to do some grocery shopping. I'd never had so much fun doing a normally boring task. The way she concentrated on picking her fruits, was borderline erotic. She was a natural flirt with the old man behind the meat counter, who was taken with her immediately. Giving her the cuts of meat she asked for at bargain price, too. I had walked behind her as she pushed the cart through the frozen food section, wrapping my arms around her waist. I had licked at her neck, her cold little nipples on display, and my covered erection hot and hard against her ass.

It was tortuous and so much fun. After returning with our groceries, she invited me to her office. We were waiting for a call from my father. We hoped he'd found something by now. She sat at her dark, sleek desk with a state of the art computer on it. "Come here," she said, her eyes wide and mischievous. She was up to something.

"What is it?" I asked, pulling her from her chair and sitting down myself. I grabbed her hips and pressed my face against her belly, breathing deeply. Fuck, she always smelled so good. She smelled spicy, hot and aroused. Just the way I like her.

She wiggled in my grip and promptly sat on my lap once I loosened my hold. On the screen was a Word document labeled Chapter Sixteen. "What is it?" I asked again.

"My latest contemporary romance," she said, somewhat shyly. Curious, I looked down at her to see that she was blushing. "I just started it the other night, you know after we met." She bit her lip nervously and I wanted to laugh when I realized why she was acting so strangely.

"Bella, are you telling me that you've been writing down about what we've been doing behind closed doors?" I gave her a big grin, causing her to scowl. "So I must've made one hell of an impression to have already made you write that many chapters in five days."

"Don't get cocky, Cullen," she growled. I licked my lips, wiggling my eyebrows. I pulled her roughly against my hips so she could feel how cocky I was. She pretended not to even notice and turned her attention back to the screen.

"May I read it?" I asked. She shook her head, cursing under her breath. "Please." I kissed her from her temple down to her shoulder. "Please."

She whimpered, moving her head to allow me more room to play. "Cheater," she moaned. I grinned against her fragrant skin. "Don't distract me. I have things to do today."

I stopped and pulled her around to look at me. She wouldn't meet my eyes and I knew that what she had to do was something I wouldn't like. "Tell me," I demanded, pulling her face up with firm grasp on her chin.

"I have to answer some emails and make some calls," she said reluctantly.

"Who?" I asked, though I felt I already knew the answer.

"Jasper and the other victims." I closed my eyes at her words. "I have no choice, Edward. If they don't hear from me often, they get violent or depressed."

"You shouldn't have to deal with this shit," I said harshly. "It's not your fault."

"I won't have someone else's death on my conscience," she said warily. "If you can't understand that –"

I shook my head. "I can understand why you have to," I said, reassuring her by pulling her in close. "But I don't have to like it." I held her close for a moment. "You don't lead them on or anything, do you?"

She huffed angrily, trying to get out of my grip. I held onto her more securely. "It's a question, Bella. I'm not accusing you. I want to know what you say to them that keep them from hurting themselves or you."

"No," she spat. "I don't fucking lead them on. I just talk to them, respond to their letters or emails honestly. Most of the time, they just want to know about my day."

"All right," I said softly. "How often do you do this?"

"Every other day," she whispered. "I haven't done it for a couple of days now, though."

"You're worried." She nodded and pulled up her email and sure enough, there were at least a few dozen emails awaiting her. "I'll let you do your thing. I think I'll go work out for a bit."

She nodded again, averting her eyes as I set her back down on the chair. As I was almost to the door, I heard her whispered plea, "I'm sorry I'm hurting you."

I turned to watch her, and nodded. "I know, baby."

I must've worked out in her pool house-combination gym for about an hour before I heard her call me through the intercom system. I stepped off the treadmill and headed inside the main house, to find her waiting for me in the kitchen. She handed me a bottle of water and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm done for the day," she said, answering my unspoken question. "Your dad is waiting for us on Skype."

"Let him know I'll be there in about ten," I said after taking a long drink. "I need to take a quick shower."

Ten minutes later, Bella and I sat on her chair as my father told us of his findings since his arrival at Bella's ancestral home in Italy. He looked somewhat flushed, full of excitement and his eyes were once again the vibrant blue of days I had long forgotten.

"I found three trunks in the attic filled with books and diaries, as you, Bella, had said. Some are so old that I'm afraid of touching them. I found a curator here, willing to help me catalog and preserve them. However, I found something rather interesting."

"What is it?" I asked.

"There are incantations, spells, if you will, written amongst some of the diary entries."

I sighed. "Are you saying that Bella's ancestors were also into magic?"

He nodded, looking grave again. "There's a very good chance that Beverly herself cast a spell of some kind. However, I find it hard to believe she would curse herself." I shook my head as Bella started to cry silently. No doubt thinking that her family was to blame for the pain that our families had been through.

"I had another dream. Nightmare, really," I said, trying hard to remember. I told them everything, since, for some reason, it came much easier than past dreams.

"I had one, too," Bella said after I finished. "Becca had said some things, suggesting that Anthony was bedding her and Bev's housemaids. Bev was unsure and Becca used that to her advantage."

"Did you dream of the spell?" my father asked eagerly.

Bella shook her head. "No, I woke up after Bev was determined to find a way to determine Anthony's true intentions."

"There are rumors here," Dad said, softly scratching his lightly bearded chin. "Some of the women in the nearby town said that the last descendent that lived in this house used to sell potions."

"My family is the reason we're cursed," Bella said softly.

"Sweetheart," my father said gently. "We don't know all the circumstances. I'm hoping we'll find Beverly's diary or her mother's and perhaps the full spell. There has to be a reason for the number of kisses."

I nodded. "Times were so different back then," I said thoughtfully. "That may play into it."

"That's very true." Dad looked over his shoulder at something. "There is also the chance that Becca sabotaged it."

"Blood was involved," Bella said vacantly. "Beverly's, Anthony's and Becca's."

"In the dream I had," I said as I looked at her. "The blade had blood on it, and Becca cut Anthony and dipped the knife into the bowl. That's all I remember."

"You said that Anthony pulled Becca by the hair, some strands may have fallen inside the bowl."

"Are you trying to say that Becca's family was affected by the curse, too?" My Dad watched us, his face held age old worry on it.

"Angela had this reputation at school," Bella said softly. "Anyone she was interested in hated her. And anyone that was interested in her, she hated."

"Both sides of the curse," I said.

Bella nodded. "We need to do some research on her family. There's a chance they may have the spell as well."

"All right," my father said. "I'll continue going through the diaries to see what I can find."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Bella said. "Thanks for helping."

"I want to help my son, and in doing so, help myself. I love his mother, even after all this time. To break the curse could mean I could win her back."

Bella smiled, her eyes glazed with unshed tears. "I have no doubt about you doing that. You are, after all, Edward's father. And he could charm the panties off the Queen herself."

I grinned, laughing. I kissed her cheek. After making plans for another video call in a week, we said goodnight to my father. "Come," I whispered in Bella's ear. "It's time to head to bed."

Bella hummed and smiled when I pulled her up in my arms. However, she protested when I tossed easily over my shoulder. I smacked her cute ass and ran to the room.

"I'm surprised Jacob hasn't made another appearance," I said as I started stripping.

"He came and quickly did his chores while you were working out," Bella said, shrugging as she slipped off her panties. I growled. "He's gone for the rest of the weekend."

"Good," I said and pounced. "I want you all to myself for the next day until I have to leave Monday morning."

"Work?" she said, squirming deliciously beneath me. I told her that I'd be working most of the coming week. "I'm staying here and not in town."

I looked at her then, wondering how to respond. "Why?"

"I have to finish working on my other story and I have some editing to do."

"All week?"

She nodded and shrugged. "You can come over whenever you can."

"I'm on call all week, too."

"It's too long of a drive if there's an emergency," she said. "Well, we'll have to do with calls, texts and phone sex."

I grinned. "I do love all the sounds you make," I whispered, taking her hand in mine. "However, I'd love to know exactly what you look like while we're having phone sex." I led her hand over her right breast, barely touching the other. Sliding her fingers along her ribs, slowly, causing her hips to dilute against mine. We circled her navel with our fingertips, tracing her hips before I released her hand. "Show me." My voice was husky and my breathing was ragged as I watched her touch herself.

"Touch yourself," she whimpered as she skimmed over her clit. I cursed and sat back on my haunches to watch, to touch so that she could watch me, too.

She moaned and bucked against her hand as I fisted my hand over my cock. I groaned and with my free hand, spread her legs wider. Hottest thing ever.

With the images of her spread across her bed, touching herself, phone sex would be so much fun.

~oOo~

Days had passed since I'd seen Bella. We spent what time we could on the phone, texting and on Skype. We had phone sex every night or morning depending on my schedule. Her texts were hot and provocative. I worried about her being alone out in her rural home, but Jacob had returned on Monday and she promised that Jacob had seemed to pretend that nothing had happened. I didn't like it, but he could provide a sense of security.

Fuck, I missed her.

I finally had two days off again, and since Bella said her club would be fine without her, we were spending the weekend at her house again. I packed an overnight bag, packing light since I did not intend to leave the house. I just wanted to spend the weekend talking with her and buried deep inside her.

I managed to get out earlier than expected and drove out to her house. I picked up a bottle of wine and some flowers to take to Bella's. When I arrived there, she didn't answer her front door or the garage door, but her car was there. After a few minutes, I went to into the backyard to look for her and when I couldn't find her, I walked over to the pool house. The small building was mostly windows, and inside was a full bathroom and gym. Once it was in view, I saw fucking red.

Bella was lying on a massage table with a sheet draped over her lower half and Jacob was touching her back. The French door slammed on its hinges as I walked inside.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I roared. Bella bolted straight up, the sheet falling to reveal that she was in a bikini. Jacob cursed under his breath.

"It's not what you think," he said, once again putting his hands up defensively. "I'm going to school to be a masseur and Bella needed to ease some of her tension."

I stood inches before him and growled. "In other words, any excuse for you to touch her," I spat. "Get the fuck out." He nodded and quickly left. I was pissed and I had for a small moment, thought the worst.

Bella cleared her throat to get my attention, laying a tentative hand on my back. "How could you think that I'd cheat on you after what my mother had done to my father?"

I shook my head. "What the fuck do you think it looked like from outside the window?"

"If you trusted me, you'd have thought I was just getting a massage," she said softly. "I told you I never wanted him that way. You didn't believe me."

I sighed and shook my head. "No. I trust _you_. I just don't trust him. If the situation was reversed, I'd have taken advantage while massaging you."

She nodded, refusing to meet my eyes. "I wouldn't do that to you. I missed you and I haven't been sleeping well. He just offered, I think he feels he owes me since I'm paying for school."

"I don't like him touching you like that," I said as I closed the distance between us. "It's too intimate."

"I won't let it happen again if it bothers you so much," she said, finally meeting my gaze. "I don't want to drive you away."

I pressed my lips on her cheek before pulling her into my arms. "It's going to take a lot more than an overgrown pup to make me turn my back on you."

Her arms wrapped around my neck, nuzzling her nose against my throat. "Mmm, I missed your smell."

I laughed and held her tighter. "I missed feeling your spectacular tits pressed against my chest." She laughed and shook her head. I curved my hands over her ass. "I missed this, too."

She hummed and shifted so that the sheet fell completely away from her body. "Want to find out if this super deluxe massage table can take what you can give me?"

I hissed and tore away at her bikini. "Fuck yes," I groaned as her hands went for the button on my shorts. In a few short moments, I was naked as she was. Hands and lips touched, licked and nipped until we were both desperate for more. "Do you think he's watching?"

"Probably," she whimpered as I flipped her onto her stomach and bent her over the massage table's edge. Her skin was soft, and covered in a thin coat of sweat. Fuck, I bucked my cock against her ass, licking and nipping at the back of her shoulder.

"You enjoyed tormenting me," I said roughly, bucking again. "By sending me dirty messages and pictures all week, everyday."

"I thought of you constantly," she moaned, writhing beneath me. "I thought of you inside me, under me, over me, behind me." I groaned as my cock settled between her cheeks, sliding lower to where she was slick and hot.

"I thought of you, too," I whispered in her ear, nipping at it gently. "I thought of you sitting at your computer, typing away. Wishing I were kneeling before you and tasting you on my tongue. Wanting to feel your pussy clenching around my cock, or your lips teasing me as you take me in your mouth." She moaned and tried to move more, causing me to slide back up to her lower entrance. She moaned and tossed her head back and pleaded for me to hurry. I slid a hand beneath her, grasping her breast. I thumbed her nipple with my blunt fingernail, she cried out, the sting both pleasurable and bordering on painful. I did it again, her movements against me driving me insane.

I stilled her hips with my free hand and I pulled her head back by the hair with the other. "Now whenever he tries to convince you to let him massage you, you'll remember me fucking you on it."

"Oh fuck," she cried out. "Edward! Please."

"That's what I wanted to hear, baby," I growled and slammed inside her. She screamed as her upper body fell fully on the table. I bent over her completely, my cock moving in and out of her swiftly, deeply. My feet planted firmly on the floor. She cried out with every thrust, her hands clutching the braces underneath the table as I held her hair in my hand. I could see every twitch of her lips, every flutter of her long lashes as she moaned and mumbled under her breath.

She came after a few more strokes and I groaned as she clenched around me. I stilled to feel her muscles move over my cock. After a few moments, I pulled back out and looked around the gym. The previous week, we fucked in front of the mirrors and we left the toy and lube I used on her in the bathroom. "Stay right there," I whispered as her body lay over the table enticingly. She nodded, panting.

Once I got the items from the bathroom, I found her eyes following me in the mirror. "Do you think you're ready for this?" I asked, knowing she knew what I was asking. We had discussed anal sex last week, both of us inexperienced, and she promised to use the plug while I was gone.

She nodded, but bit her lip nervously. "If you don't want to, we don't have to."

"I want to," she whispered. "I want you."

I groaned and caressed one of her ass cheeks in my hand. "Fuck, I love when you say things like that."

She smirked. "I want you inside me."

I groaned again and grabbed the small vibrator, and my hands shook with anticipation. She watched in the mirror as I slipped it inside her pussy, the vibration making her moan softly. "Does it feel good, baby?" She nodded, her breath coming out ragged again. I slipped a hand beneath her, teasing her clit. "Tell me if I hurt you." She nodded again and bit her lip. "Relax, baby." I wrapped my hand around my cock, stroking it a few times, my eyes glued to her delectable ass.

"I'm glad I'll be your first," I said softly, touching her there gently. I lubricated my cock, continuing to touch her, slipping a lubricated finger inside her slowly. "I want to be the only," I growled honestly as I slid another finger beside the first.

"Oh fuck," she moaned. "I want that, too."

We both raised our heads to the mirror in front of us, our eyes met. We both knew what my declaration and hers meant. We wanted no one else—ever.


	12. Words

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Eleven – Words**

* * *

**Betaed by kyla713**

**AN: It's been a while, but this story, along with My Wish will be the WIP's I will concentrate on until done. I hadn't planned to write this as a chapter, but Bella said I had to write into the story and not as an outtake. If anal sex is not your thing, skip until the first page break. Thanks!**

* * *

**Bella**

The look in his eyes seemed almost recognizable, and despite myself, I had hoped that he felt something more emotional for me, as well. Dare I hope?

"Fuck," Edward groaned, watching as his fingers slipped inside me. I moaned softly and wiggled a little to show him I could handle some more. "Hottest thing I'd ever seen."

Again, I moaned, the look of desire and something deeper seemed to etch itself on his handsome face. It was an image that combined a little possessiveness, awe and cockiness. I should hate it, but with Edward, I loved that side of him. The confidence he showed, though sometimes a front, made him all the more desirable.

"Why?" I asked, pushing my ass toward him – toward his fingers. My forehead dropped, my chin rested against my chest when I felt his smallest finger tease me.

He hummed and when our eyes met again in the mirror in front of us, something softened in his gaze. Instantly, fear replaced the tender look, which was quickly disguised as lust. What he feared, I had no idea, perhaps my reaction. Had I given him any reason to feel that what we had between us was more than sex? No, not really. I would have to find a way to remedy that.

Edward bent forward, his chest and torso against my back. His lips pressing kiss after kiss along my spine, he growled softly, "Watching a part of me disappear inside your ass, baby." I groaned at the words and from the sudden pulse of the vibrator inside me.

"Oh God, Edward." With every touch, combined with the look on his face, my completion was close. The fucker had known it and stopped the vibrator. "Damn it," I whimpered, causing him to chuckle. I growled, my eyes narrowed when I saw the smirk twitch at his lips.

"Sorry, baby," he said with another laugh. "But this is too good to have it end so soon." His free hand rubbed and teased everything within his reach, leaving me breathless for more. Despite the stillness of his fingers and the vibrator, I felt full.

His fingers moved again, I moaned deeply, eliciting a groan from him "You have no idea what it means to me," he said, his eyes meeting mine again in the mirror. "That you're willing to give me this part of yourself to me."

It was then, at the strangest moment, that I realized why it meant so much to him. It was a way for me to show my trust in him, in us. Warmth filled my chest that had little to do with the position I was in. It had to do with the man that I'd come to know over the past few weeks, someone I loved truly. The look in his eyes, the fear I'd seen earlier, I recognized it at that moment. The same emotions I felt for him, I could see reflected in his eyes as well.

Almost choking on the words, I whispered his name. In answer, Edward groaned softly, "I need to see you when we do this."

"Mirrors," I gasped, almost crying out when he removed his hands from me. He tenderly kissed my shoulder as he cleaned his fingers with a wipe he placed nearby earlier.

"No," he said, kissing the tiny heart behind my neck again. "_I_ need to see you." After he helped me to my feet, his fingers curled around my hip. "Can you walk with the vibrator inside you?" I nodded, moaning when he wrapped his arms around me tightly from behind. "Good girl."

Tucked against him and with every step toward the exercise mat I made some sort of sound. A whimper, a little mewl, even a chant of his name. The remote to the vibrator was in the palm of his hand, torturing and pleasing me. The smirk on Edward's face was one of obvious delight and deviousness. I wanted to both smack and kiss him.

To torture me further, his cock was pressed tightly against my back. A slow moan escaped me, my head falling back to rest on his shoulder, as the vibrator pulsed inside me. His mouth moved over my shoulder and up my neck.

"You love that, don't you?" he asked, laving at my ear with his tongue. "My mouth on you, my fingers within you," he slipped the tip of his finger inside me again, "My cock grinding against you." I cried out in response, allowing him to guide me to my knees.

The moment Edward shifted my body onto my back, he balled up the sheet I had earlier under my backside. It raised my ass and he gently bent each of my knees on either side of his hips.

I realized why he wanted to try it that way. He wanted to see my responses through his own eyes and not that of a reflection. _How do I hide my feelings from him? Especially when everything within me wanted to shout out the words?_

I'd never said them before, to anyone. By the time I had graduated from high school, I'd been taught to never say the words, especially to a victim of the curse. My mother seemed to fear that the power of the curse would only be worse if I felt something for the victim.

Edward's hands, thankfully, interrupted my thoughts, pinching, gliding, moving over every inch of me. When our eyes met again, there was something in his gaze that normally would've caused us to look away from each other. However, neither of us could tear our eyes away.

"Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly. I nodded and watched as he bit his lip, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, his eyes were soft and filled with concern. "Please tell me if I'm hurting you. I never want to hurt you."

"You won't," I whispered as I arched my body toward his roaming hands. "I want you, please." He nodded, grabbing more of the lube, taking the time to generously lubricate himself. Fuck, I couldn't stop myself from moaning. It looked seriously hot when he stroked himself. Edward smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Is this what you want?" His fingers teased my entrance, the vibrator coming to life inside me. I cried out when he increased the intensity and I whimpered when it came to a stop again.

"Please," I gasped. "I need you." He bent over me, pressing his lips around my navel, my breasts and neck.

At my ear, his teeth scraped and nipped before he whispered, "I need you, too." I tensed slightly, when I felt the pressure of his cock there. Edward pressed a soft kiss near the corner of my mouth, but not touching my lips. "Relax, baby."

After I'd taken a deep breath, my body writhed beneath him. We both groaned as the tip of his cock slipped slowly inside me. Edward muffled a curse against my shoulder. He stilled, propping himself up on his forearms. "You okay." When I nodded, he inched inside further, in tiny increments, allowing a second for adjustment each time. "Fuck." Sweat started to bead across his forehead, and I knew it was taking all his control to be as gentle as possible.

An inch forward, another question asked about my welfare and he was through the second set of muscles. I moaned; it was so intense that my body convulsed beneath him as wave after wave of pleasure hit me. I heard that some woman can come from initial anal penetration, but damn, I hadn't been prepared for that.

All the while, Edward cursed and groaned, but kept absolutely still. "You okay?" he asked when I finally relaxed again. No other lover had taken the time to be gentle with me. Given the nature of my curse, they only ever saw me as a fuck. Not Edward, he saw all of me.

I arched my back when I felt the bite of his teeth at the tip of my breast. "That's it," he murmured as I took more of him inside. "Pull your knees up toward your chest," when I did, he cursed, "Fuck." It was said with a long hiss as he dropped his forehead on my chest. "This isn't going to last long."

We both laughed, moaning when the slight movement pushed more of him inside me. "Fuck, Bella. So tight…good." When at last, his hips fully met mine, we both held our breaths for a moment. "Still okay, baby?" I nodded, biting my lip and looking at the small space between our bodies. I wanted to see. His rich, yet strangled laughter filled my ears. "You're such a naughty one." I grinned and together we watched as he pulled back, groaning as he slipped back inside.

"Fuck," I hissed, my back arching off the bed. "Edward." His name was a chant on my lips; over and over again, I said it as he moved inside of me. Then he turned on the vibrator.

"Fucking hell," he grunted, dropping his head against my shoulder. There he whispered words too quiet for me to hear, but I felt each breath of them. "Bella." His voice was hoarse with lust and his climax within reach. My fingers touched between my thighs, causing me to cry out. "Keep going, baby. I'm almost there."

"Me, too," I gasped and opened my eyes to find him watching me closely. "Please." I had no idea what I begged for, only that he was the only one to give me what I needed – wanted.

He pulled back and drove inside me a little harder, deeper, eliciting the desired effect. I exploded, crying out his name as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. My nails drove into his skin, marking him as he marked me. Not only in the form of a tattoo at my hip, but my heart.

What the fuck was I going to do?

Moments passed, three more thrusts and Edward tensed in my arms, trembling as he fell upon me. We caught our breath and all the while, he pressed tiny kisses along my jawline and shoulders. He pulled out of me slowly and despite his shaky legs, he lifted me into his arms after removing the vibrator from inside me.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he started to fill the bathtub, quickly turned us toward the shower to clean up. As the water descended above us, he cradled me in his arms. Though we hadn't said a word after what we experienced, I felt they weren't needed. He couldn't seem to stop touching me. Not for one moment did he allow his touch to fall away. Tears sprung in my eyes and I was thankful for the shower that hid them.

~oOo~

Hours later, as we started to prepare dinner, I decided that I needed to say something. I watched as he deftly wielded a knife, chopping some vegetables for a stir-fry.

"Don't get up," he said, watching me from the corner of his eye. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I had indicated that I was a little sore, which considering what we'd done, was understandable. Edward hadn't allowed me to do much, even help with dinner.

"I'm fine," I said. "Really."

"I know you're fine," he quipped, adding that stupid, smug smirk.

"God, you're cheesy."

"Thought it would help make that look you've had all day disappear."

I stilled on the stool I was perched on and bit my lip nervously. It was the perfect opportunity for me to say what I had to say. Edward quirked an eyebrow in question and looked as nervous I was feeling.

"I need you to listen to what I have to say," I whispered. He tensed further, stopped his chopping and leaned against the counter to look at me. His expression was completely unreadable, and I had to wonder if he'd run. _Don't run, baby._

"I'm listening," he said, his voice taking on a grave quality.

I averted my eyes for a moment so that I could gather my thoughts. "Today, actually the last few weeks, have been the best in my life." Turning toward him again, I was able to see the slight shift in his demeanor. He looked expectant, yet there was fear in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but I raised my hand. "Please let me finish." He nodded. "I've never felt this way," he gasped softly, but I kept going, "I never allowed myself to feel anything for anyone besides friends and family. I trust you. I _want_ you in a way that I've never wanted anything." I looked him in the eye and whispered, "I love you, Edward."

For a few moments, his eyes bore into mine, his breath hitched as he looked at me as if he wanted to determine if what I said was the truth. It really was, couldn't he see that? In seconds, he rounded my kitchen island and stepped between my parted thighs.

Taking my face in his hands, he pressed his lips to each of my eyes and almost every inch of my face. When he tried to say something, I stopped him with the tip of my finger. "Please don't," I whispered. "I'm not expecting anything from you, but I wanted you to know how I felt."

He looked angry for several moments, but I could see understanding flare in his eyes. I had heard the phrase "I love you" so many times before, all due to a curse. For him to say it and if he didn't mean the words, it would shatter me.

Edward pulled me into his arms and held me so tightly, as if he was trying to convey what he couldn't say. At least, that was what I hoped for. And later, when Edward made love to me again, he was sweet, tender and it was devastating. Though he never said the words, it surprised me how much I wanted to hear them.

~oOo~

Days had passed since I'd seen Edward, but we had Skyped whenever he wasn't busy with work. We were expecting a call from Carlisle the next afternoon and I had planned on staying in the city for a few days. That morning, Edward texted me that he had a long lunch planned.

_Any chance you can get your sexy ass over here to have lunch with me? - Edward_

I rolled my eyes and laughed. The day after I confessed my feelings for him, I thought I had ruined our relationship. However, it wasn't the case. Edward was still the cocky shit that he had been from the beginning. And I loved him for it. I texted him right back.

_As if we'd actually eat _

As I sent off another completed chapter to my editor, my cell chimed again.

_I would eat you… :P _

I groaned, giggling. God, what the man did to me was insane. Where was the man-eater that gave him a hard time in the beginning? A little voice in my head said for me to tease him.

_That would take care of about five minutes. What are we supposed to do the rest of the time? – Bella _

_Grrr _

_Oh! That sounds encouraging. And that was a compliment _

I attached a naughty picture as I gathered an overnight bag. I needed to head to the club to sign some paperwork and check on Lauren. My lovely cousin was apartment hunting, and I promised I would stop by.

_Better fucking be. I am no five minute man. _

A second later, it was another text from him.

_Gonna tear that right off. Can't wait. _

I shivered in anticipation as I climbed into my car a few minutes later, waving at Jacob, who was working on my front yard.

I thought about Edward's reaction to my teasing; he had an ego much too big for his head. I stopped at the edge of my drive and typed another text, before I could send it someone tapped on my window. Startled, I jumped in my seat and shook from head to toe as I turned to see who it was. The logical part of me thought it had to be Jacob, but the sick feeling in my stomach said it wasn't.

Fuck. Paul.

I swallowed and shook my head at him. "You're not supposed to be within a hundred fucking yards of me."

He snarled and shook his long, dark hair that curled around his neck. "Not until I talk to you!" His dark eyes were wild, constantly shifting.

"No!" I revved my engine, but he was so close that I was afraid I'd hurt him. It wasn't his fault, I reminded myself. Paul turned his gaze from me and looked toward my house. From my rearview mirror, I could make out Jacob running up, with a shot gun propped against his shoulder.

I snapped up my phone, automatically dialing for Daddy.

~oOo~

**Edward**

It was nearing one in the afternoon and Bella hadn't showed up or texted after the last cryptic one I received after she sent me a picture of her gorgeous breasts in a green bra.

_Can't make lunch, something came up. Love you xx _

At least she shared a kiss via fucking text. Damn, life was unfair. And that familiar guttural anger in the pit of my stomach intensified. God, how much I wanted to answer her in the same manner. My fingers itched to type out the words, "Love you, too."

But I couldn't. Not because I didn't love her; damn, how I loved her. No, it was because she'd heard those fucking words hundreds, probably thousands of times. All of them said under the influence that plagued her family for generations.

And not one of them did she take to heart. Yeah, I knew it fucking killed her, lacerated her like a dull knife. The tell tale sign of another fallen victim. They were words that probably meant nothing more than a reminder that she'd never truly been loved.

And fucking pissed me off.

I should've told her, "Fuck that, I fucking love you." But no, the look in her eyes, they were so damn sad and I knew no matter how I said it, it wouldn't have been enough. At least that morning, but I wouldn't let her get away with that shit another time.

If I wanted to whisper, scream, roar or growl out the words, I fucking would. Not even she would stop me the next time the words were at the tip of my tongue.

Then again, Dr. Greene had mentioned that I looked like I had _lovesick fool _tattooed on my forehead. I ignored the jibe my colleague whispered as he passed, but not without sending him a lethal glare over my shoulder. "Fuck off, Brad."

"You're pissed and you have that stick up your ass look again," Brad taunted with a wiggle of your eyebrows. "Did your girlfriend miss lunch?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged, grumbling, "Said she couldn't make it."

He patted my shoulder and grinned. "Maybe we should go out tonight. I heard that XOXO club is the place to be." Brad threw in a one-eyed wink and gun-fingered salute. I stifled a laugh and shook my head.

Brad Greene was a good looking guy, in his mid-forties, but didn't look it. However, he was stuck in the fucking eighties.

"My girl owns it," I said with a smug smirk. It wasn't that I was showing off, because if I was, Bella would be by my side, looking like sin. No, it was because I was proud of her. "We're supposed to meet up with some of her friends tonight."

I slapped the file closed on little Claire Villarreal follow up results on her latest battery of tests. She was one of the very rare, and few patients I'd seen for the disease widely known as _brittle bones_.

Since my arrival at the Children's Hospital, I'd seen her four times in the emergency room already and at least a dozen for follow-up appointments. Every time, it broke my heart. She was only six years old.

Sighing, I rubbed a hand over my face and looked back up at Brad. "Why don't you come over with Valerie to the club?"

"The line is usually a mile long," Brad indicated, but looked hopeful. "Do you think you can get us on the list?"

"I'm sure I could talk Bella into it," I said, laughing as Brad fistpumped his hands in the air. He was always trying to impress his much younger girlfriend.

"Talk me into what?" a soft, familiar voice said behind me. I turned and smiled when I saw her, but it fell instantly. She was fucking shaking and tears fell down her cheeks. Sensing that he needed to leave, Brad gave Bella a small hello before closing the door to my office.

In seconds, I had her in my arms. "What happened?"

She shook harder, cried out as her legs gave way. As I gathered her close, incoherent words fell from her lips, but her face and mouth were burrowed against my chest. "Baby," I whispered, clasping my hands at the nape of her neck. I felt the tension beneath my fingers and thick unmistakable slickness of blood.

"What the fuck happened?" I turned her enough to see a small cut over a small knot near the base of her skull. "Did you fall?" Taking her by the arms, I looked at her and saw blood spattered along her neck and the white t-shirt underneath her hooded sweater. "Tell me!"

Fuck, the worst imaginable things ran through my head as I opened her sweater to reveal most of her chest was covered in blood."Who the fuck did this to you?" My hands shook as they roamed over her trembling body.

Her face was pale, her eyes glassy with tears. She looked scared and upset, and I wasn't making it any better by yelling at her.

"Tell me, baby," I whispered, taking her back in my arms again. For a few moments, as she shook against me, I thought she wasn't going to answer. When she did, a part me hoped it was only a nightmare.

"Jacob…Paul…d-dead."


	13. Another Lost

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Twelve – Another Lost**

* * *

**Betaed by kyla713**

* * *

**Edward**

She was safe in my arms, and yet I couldn't keep the anger and fear from seeping into my voice. "Tell me what happened?" Though she tried to pull away, I didn't let her, tightening my hold on her. "Tell me."

"He showed up," she murmured flatly. And although I should've worried about how she sounded, I needed to know what had occurred. "Paul pounded on my car window, he was angry. Jacob walked up to the car, up to Paul armed with a shotgun. He tried to get Paul to listen, but he wouldn't." Her breath hitched and after a few deep ones, she continued. "Paul broke my window, tried to pull me out. Jacob fired off a warning shot, but he still kept trying to get me out." I noticed the bruises around her wrists then. "And he fired again, just grazing his arm, Jacob's a good shot."

She looked up at me, her bottom lip and chin trembling. "Always had been. By then, I was practically hanging out the window, and I fell out when Paul dropped his hold on me." She motioned to her skinned knees. "It all happened so fast. The next thing I know, he has me a knife point. I thought…oh God, he was going to kill me!" She started to cry again and I held her close for a few minutes as the scene she described to me played out in my head. I held her tighter as anger and fear continued to eat away at me.

"Bella!" A deep voice called out from the waiting room. "Bella, where the hell are you?"

"Sir, sir! You can't go back there without an appointment!" my medical receptionist, Hilda, said.

"Here's my damn appointment card!" He continued to bellow out Bella's name.

"Who is it Bella?" I asked since she had stiffened when he first called for her.

"My Dad."

Oh fuck. I was about to meet a parent. I'd never done that before. Not once. And it was not under the best of circumstances. The office door slammed against the wall as a man filled the doorway. How the hell was that monster Bella's father? He was huge. He stood at least six-two at around two hundred pounds and mostly muscle.

"Get your damn hands off my daughter!" he nearly growled. I mentally went over if I had paid last month's premium on my life insurance, because the murder in the man's eyes was directed at me. "God damn it, Bella," he said gruffly, but it died off when he'd seen the condition his daughter was in.

And the fact that I was comforting her seemed to make his chest deflate. "I take it you're Edward."

"Yes, sir."

"Daddy," Bella murmured, turning toward him. "I'm sorry."

"Aw hell, Bella," he said, pulling her into his arms, but stopped suddenly. "I can't…fuck. Sweetheart, I'm sorry, but I have to go official here. You need to change and give me your clothes."

Her body instantly straightened. She shrugged from his hold on her arms and twisted back toward me. "Do you have something I can borrow?" she asked.

I nodded and led her toward my private bathroom. Handing her some scrubs, I closed the door so she'd have privacy. I was positive that her father wouldn't want me with her while she changed. I turned toward him and found him leaning against the wall, watching me.

"You look familiar," he said, his eyes narrowing. "You haven't been behind bars recently, have you?"

I shook my head. "I've only been there to pick up Bella." I cringed, hoping Bella had told her dad about that incident.

The man's lip curled menacingly. "I wasn't available when that shit went down." His hand ran through his hair, exhaling sharply. "And I wasn't there again. God damn it. If Jacob hadn't been there."

Though I hated to be thankful concerning Jacob in any way, he was right. If Jacob hadn't been there, who knows what would've happened. "Do you know what happened? She wasn't able to tell me everything."

"Paul's dead. Jacob's in the hospital. He took a slice from the asshole's knife," he said gravely. "But it wasn't deep. Not sure after that. He was on parole and the gun –"

"He's going to prison again for me," Bella whispered as she exited the bathroom. She looked so small and fragile in the off green scrubs. Almost washed out, her face pale, but her eyes were red-rimmed.

"No, I don't think so. Thank God, you insisted on the video surveillance at your house. Whitley called me that it was clear that it he was defending you. But the gun was in his possession."

"It's locked up in shop usually, and there's a set of monitors there for Jacob to check on things. He had to have seen Paul."

Charlie nodded. "You'll have to go down to the station and explain all that, sign some paperwork."

"And pretend I'm not your daughter."

Sighing, Charlie shook his head. "I'm sorry, baby. But you know I can't do anything about that. I shouldn't even be collecting your clothes."

"I can help with that, sir," a voice said behind us. "Detective Jared Whitley," he said extending his hand to me. I took it and wondered when my life had taken such a drastic turn. Despite all the women that hated me, there was hardly ever police involved.

"Edward Cullen," I answered in return. "Are you the lead on this case?"

Whitley nodded and turned toward Bella. "Where are the clothes that you wore while the incident occurred?" he asked her.

She pointed at the restroom behind her. "They're on the counter. Everything is there, including my under clothes."

Charlie stilled. "Underclothes?"

Whitely gave Bella a grim smile. "You didn't tell them."

"I take it you saw the video," Bella said with a shrug. "I'll tell them."

"Yes, ma'am," Whitley said, passing us to walk into the bathroom, pulling gloves from his jacket pocket.

"What do you have to tell us?" Charlie asked the same question lodged in my throat.

Her face had been so pale suddenly burned red. And it wasn't from embarrassment, but shame. "He groped me as he held a knife to me."

"Fuck!" Charlie said as his hands clenched into fists.

Bella's face crumbled as her knees trembled. I took her in my arms, holding her as close as possible. "It's okay, baby," I whispered against her hair. I tried fucking hard to keep the anger in my voice, to be soothing while wanting to resurrect the asshole so I could kill him myself.

Charlie watched us carefully, rubbing his hands over his face. Before he could say anything, Whitley exited the bathroom. "Ms. Swan, did you come in contact with anyone after you left the scene?"

"My dad," she answered. "And Edward."

"Your car is being taken in, Ms. Swan. I'm guessing you have a ride home."

She nodded, tightening her hold around my waist. "She'll be staying with me," I replied. "All right, I'd like for you to come down to the station tomorrow, first thing in the morning." Charlie said something to him, following the detective out of my office.

"You okay?" Stupid fucking question. She was very far from okay.

"No."

I sighed and before I could reply there was a knock on my door. Brad filled the doorway a second later. "I'll cover for you today, Edward."

I nodded. "Thanks. I only have one more appointment today, but I'm on call until six."

"No worries, I got your back," he said, arching an eyebrow in question. I only gave him a sad smile that him mouthing, "I'm sorry."

"Let's get out of here," I told Bella after Brad had left. She only nodded in response. At one point, as we made our way to my car, I had to lift her in my arms. I'd carry her anywhere.

~oOo~

We both decided to go to her place since she said she wanted some of her clothes and her things to shower. While I offered to make her lunch, she walked stiffly down the hall to take a shower. After what had happened that morning, I thought she'd breakdown. But she had yet to.

A knock on her door had me looking through the peep hole, wary of who'd be visiting. Charlie. I sighed and took a few breaths to ensure I was ready for what lay ahead. I wanted to know everything that happened that morning, but hadn't been able to pull anything further from Bella. I wanted to shake her and tell her that it wasn't her fault. That she shouldn't feel ashamed of someone sick enough to do something against her will.

"Hello, Chief Swan," I greeted as I opened the door and let him pass.

"Where is she?"

"Taking a shower." I made my way back to the kitchen. I needed to keep myself busy before I let all the anger that filled me caused me to destroy something. He followed me and sat at the kitchen island. "You look as bad as she does."

"A person doesn't get used to getting a fucking call that his daughter has been attacked."

Fuck. "This wasn't the first or second time, was it?"

"Far from it, but this morning was the worst she's been through."

"You saw the video," I sighed. "I know I don't know you. But you shouldn't have done that. It's only going to make you feel worse, and if Bella knew, she wouldn't be able to look you in the eye."

"She's not going to know," he said firmly. I only nodded and offered him a sandwich. "Sure. How long has she been in there?"

I looked at the clock on the adjacent wall. "About five minutes."

He nodded and offered to help me with lunch. "No, thank you," I replied. I had a way of doing things and I hated anyone's hands in my food. "Tell me about the others, the ones that are in prison for hurting her."

I had no idea why I wanted to hear that shit, but I knew if I wanted to understand what she'd been through, I needed to know everything. I continued to work on lunch while Charlie filled me in some of the worst that had happened to her.

And it was bad. So bad, that I had to wonder how Bella held herself together. I sliced a few tomatoes and washed the knife before starting cutting some dill pickles.

Charlie cleared his throat. "I have theory on why some of the guys get that bad." I looked up at him and his face was grim as his voice was. "I noticed a pattern, things that seemed to be very clear in each of them."

"What's that?" I asked as I turned to the sink to wash the knife I had just used for the mustard. After drying it, I turned back toward the cutting board.

"They're all OCD."

I laid the knife I had washed three times since I started lunch on the board. I knew I had some compulsive tendencies and it was clear to me that he saw it, too.

"Have you kissed her?"

I swallowed and lied through my teeth. "No, sir."

"Do you care for her?"

"I love her."

He closed his eyes and rubbed his jaw. "Don't tell her that. Not right now. It'll just backfire on you."

My jaw clenched as I ground my teeth in frustration. "That shit is fucking unfair. I'm not a damn victim."

"I know, son," he said gravely. "But it'll destroy her if you say those words to her now. She said your dad's in Italy."

I nodded as I finished up our lunch. It was surprising to find out that Bella had kept her father up to date about all our shit. "He's there. We're expecting a call from him today. A lot of her ancestors kept diaries or um…spell books."

He chuckled. "Bet you never would've believed in curses and witches until it happened to you."

"It happened to you, too."

Charlie's slapped a palm on the counter as he clenched his jaw tightly. "I loved Renee since I lay eyes on her and yeah, the damn curse doesn't allow me to get angry with her, but I know I still love her."

"I have no doubt about that," I said simply.

Charlie looked me in the eye. "If you kiss her and get that way, like the ones before you. I'll fucking do everything I can to protect her."

I nodded and said, "And since I love her and it would kill me to hurt her, I understand that you'll do anything to protect her."

He nodded and looked at the clock. "You better go check on her. She's been there too long."

I agreed and started to clean up, but held back the need to since Charlie was watching me closely. Dropping the dirty utensils in the sink, I made my way past him as he laughed. He had to know how much that shit grated on my nerves.

But I had to forget about my shit since Bella needed me.

When I walked into her bedroom, I was surprised to find it filled with steam. I quickly ran toward the adjoining bathroom and found her beneath the spray of scalding water.

Fuck. I hissed at the temperature as it battered me while I lifted her in my arms. Her skin was red, rubbed raw with a loofa and the hot water. My arms shook as I held her close as she cried against me.

She was finally letting go.

As I wrapped a towel around her, I heard the click of the bedroom door and shortly the front one close. Charlie had to have realized that he'd be in the way at the moment. As I lay our bodies on the bed a few short minutes after I found her, I had to wonder if I was enough to keep her from breaking.

~oOo~

Hours had passed and I insisted on eating before my dad called. She barely touched her food and every time I looked at her, she seemed far away, somewhere I didn't know if I could follow.

"Baby," I said, cupping her cheek. "You need to eat." She only nodded and absently took a bite. Her eyes hadn't met mine since we arrived.

The chime of the Skype call came from the computer. I ran toward the office and answered my dad. And he didn't look any better than Bella. What the fuck had he found?

"Is Bella there?" he asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked so damn tired and I wondered if it was good for him to be there alone.

"I'm here," Bella said as she walked slowly toward me. Taking her hand in mine, I pulled her onto my lap so that we could both see my father on the screen clearly. And I needed her as close as possible. She didn't seem to mind my touch and sighed in relief.

"There are only two more journals we're working on, the oldest, which would've been Beverly's grandmother and the next cursed descendant. They're both very fragile. "

"They'll take more time," Bella said thoughtfully. "Those should've been the first."

"We started on them first, but these seemed to be the most cryptic."

"My family, especially that side of it, was paranoid. At least, that's what my mom said."

"Yes, I would agree with you. There's a lot writing about keeping secrets from a Becca's family. They were rivals from before even Beverly was born."

"Have you found anything useful?" I asked, desperate for anything that would remove the curse that had already caused so much pain.

"Has something happened?" Dad asked, looking at Bella closely.

Robotically, Bella answered, "One of my victims tried to hurt me and he was shot."

"I'm sorry, dear," Dad said, returning his eyes to mine. I was positive he wanted to talk about it further, though not with her present. "What I have found isn't useful, but makes sense." I was wary of whatever he had to say. The tone of his voice indicated that what he found could potentially hurt us more.

"Just tell us," Bella said, biting her lip nervously.

"An ancestor, perhaps a great-great aunt killed herself." I fucking knew it, and all I wanted to do was grab Bella and run. "She confessed that she couldn't live with what had happened to her husband after another man killed him. He was victim to the curse, too. She hoped that if she was dead that those still under _her_ curse would be freed."

"And?" Bella whispered.

He looked unsure, but Bella urged him again. "They were."

And shit like that was going to bite me in the ass, I was sure of it.

* * *

**AN: Oh hell, that can't be good. **


	14. Never Ask

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Thirteen – Never Ask**

* * *

**Betaed by kyla713**

* * *

**Edward**

The moment Dad confirmed that Bella's ancestor had freed her victims by committing suicide, I had nearly dropped Bella on the floor in my haste to get my cell phone.

I mumbled a quick apology as I typed out a text to Alice to pack a fucking bag, because she'd have to go to Italy if Dad wouldn't listen, since she had him wrapped around her finger. Tossing my phone on my desk, I turned my attention back to my father.

"Dad, why don't you come home already?" I asked. Confusion filled his features as Bella moved off my lap, biting the corner of her mouth nervously.

"Why would I come home now? I'm close to finding the solution, son. I can feel it."

More than that, he was desperate, I thought. Enough to do something stupid and dangerous. I stood up, unable to remain still and composed any longer. "Dad, you need to come now."

Nothing in my voice said I was asking. I was fucking demanding. And at that point, I was a little freaked out. If something happened to him, just fuck! I didn't need that kind of shit in my life.

And by the nervous look on Bella's face, she completely agreed with me. To her, my father would be another victim and she'd blame herself. I knew she had already when we found out that it had to have been her ancestor that cast the curse.

I feared what Dad could do. He'd been living with the loss that the curse had forced on him for over a decade. The wall dedicated to his search for answers was a clear indication of his obsession and determination. The new information would make him think he could end all of his problems with a simple act; add the fact that he was a doctor and I felt he'd try something that could end badly.

"Son, I'll head home in a couple of weeks. There is still so much to do and read through. I found one of this woman's victims, an older gentleman. I planned to go speak with him in a couple of days."

Bella gently pushed me aside and placed her hands on the desk, leaning down to that she was basically looking Dad in the eyes.

"Come home, Carlisle," she murmured. "I may be able to help with the cipher since my grandmother had written all her recipes in it."

Dad's eyes widened. "You know the code?"

Bella nodded, humming softly, responding in a gentle voice that could melt any man and have him eating out of the palm of her hand. I should know, and fuck, no one should have that kind of power. But if anyone could get Dad stateside besides Alice, it would be Bella.

"Yes, I do. Nana taught me years ago. If you bring the diaries home with you, we'll be able to get to the bottom of all this faster." My girl fucking batted those long lashes and unleashed the power behind the baby browns.

Dad cleared his throat a few times, swallowing twice as he stared at Bella. I should be jealous, but hell, if it got the job done and saved my dad, fuck it. I could deal with that shit. "I'll be home after I talk to Aro in the providence nearby."

I sighed in relief, quickly grabbing my phone to answer Alice's call. While Bella continued to work on my father, I told Alice what we learned. Though she still couldn't talk to Bella face to face, she'd been kept up to date on our research.

"Are you sure you don't want me to make sure he comes home?" Alice asked softly as concern seeped into her voice. Carlisle had been Alice's father figure since she lost her father in a car accident as a child. She loved him as much as I did.

"It might be a good idea for you to call him to check that he's coming. If he doesn't get on the flight in three days, one of us will have to go get him."

"Edward, I won't be able to go," she replied. "Jasper…I'm so scared. Those few days Bella didn't respond to him last week, he was so anxious and depressed. It wasn't until he got Bella's phone call that he finally allowed himself to relax, eat and sleep."

It hurt to hear her words, not only because Bella had to call Jasper but because he was my friend.

"I'm sorry," I said, watching as Bella smiled at my father on the computer screen and waved goodbye. I walked back to my desk and asked him to call me later and let him know that Alice was asking for him. After ending the Skype call, I returned my attention to Alice on the phone. "Let's hope he'll come home and none of us have to go after him."

After hanging up with Alice, Bella and I made our way back into my living room. The silence that seemed to fill the room with tension was starting to eat away at me. We should have been discussing what we learned. But I wasn't ready; it was too fresh in my mind. Not to mention it was something that created chaos within me.

Since I'd been deprived of sleep for the last few days and the weight of everything in my life, I fell asleep with my head on Bella's lap as she played with my hair. And with the soothing sound of her voice, my mind drifted to the past.

_**Anthony**_

"_Beverly?" I asked in concern. Her eyes were glazed over and unfocused but after a moment of holding her face in my hands, I could see the girl I loved. "Are you all right, love?"_

_She gasped and pointed to the glass of water on the bedside table. I lifted the glass to her soft lips, helping her take careful sips. In the hall, the raised voices of Becca, my father and Bev's alerted me that things had taken a turn for the worse. _

_The bedroom door burst open by a livid Becca, her dark eyes almost seemed black as if the irises had completely taken over. Mumbling under the breath, I recognized some words in Latin and knew she continued to cast the spell._

"_Get out!" I roared in anger. "How dare you come here and practice that with my Beverly present?"_

_Becca's mouth lifted at each corner, looking rather smug. "It was her idea, my dear Anthony. Have you not wondered how someone as high bred as yourself had fallen for someone so…common?"_

_I seethed and gritted my teeth to contain the verbal venom that wanted to spew forth. The woman had the nerve to plant ideas of Beverly's possible connections to witches, when it had already been rumored of _her _family's practice with the black arts. _

_Despite the whispered words, my father still wished for me to marry into the wretched family. His only concern was the dowry that would come with the marriage. _

"_Leave us!" I roared as hatred coursed through me, the likes that I had never felt before. "You have done enough and said enough. No matter though, I will never marry you."_

_Becca continued to glare but her eyes widened as Beverly started to speak in tongues. "What are you doing?" she screamed and ran toward my beloved. I grabbed her from behind, her father and my own burst into the room, unsure of the scene before them._

"_What is going on here?" my father questioned as his eyes lingered on Beverly. "What is wrong with the girl?"_

_Her father rushed to her side, murmuring words to her just as Beverly's grandmother entered the room. She asked in a grave tone for all of us to leave. _

"_I will not," I exclaimed. "Not until I know that she is well and that Becca has not irrevocably harmed her."_

"_Has she done something?" she asked me. _

"_When I entered, she was standing over Beverly with a blood stained dagger and Becca had that bowl that still lay on her lap."_

_Beverly's grandmother gasped as she inspected the bowl. "Oh my child," she cried out. _

"_What is it?" I asked gravely. "Is she all right?"_

"_She is not, nor will she ever be again," her grandmother said, turning her grey eyes toward me as they started to fill with tears. "She has been poisoned."_

_My breath caught as my hands clenched into fists. I growled, turning toward the woman who was the cause of all the pain that surrounded my heart. "You! You did this!"_

_Suddenly, my hands were filled with her neck, her father screaming for me to stop. But I could not, determination coursed through me. In my eyes, Becca's death would be the only thing that I could do to avenge my Beverly. _

"_Anthony," her ravaged voice called out suddenly. "Please, kiss me, my love."_

_I gasped, turning to see Beverley's unfocused eyes on me. "Take her," I growled at Becca's father. "Call for authorities."_

_I walked over to Beverley's bedside, eyeing the water that lay on the table beside it. I knew then that I had given her the drink that poisoned her, some yet to be dissolved crystals laid at the bottom of the glass. I sobbed as I took her hands in my own. "Tell me what to do, Beverly? I cannot live without you in this world."_

_Her eyes were dilated to the point that her iris had almost taken over the golden brown of her eye color. "Kiss me, not once, but three times. I need to know that you love me truly."_

"_I do," I whispered, taking her face in my hands. "I love you with all my heart. "_

"_Kiss me then," she replied as tears started to fill her eyes. "Before it's too late."_

_In the background, I could hear the screams from Becca. "What have you done? You have cursed us all!"_

_Ignoring the vile woman, I pressed my lips to Beverley's cooler ones, hoping against hope that it would not be my last._

**Bella**

Edward tossed and turned in his sleep, murmuring incoherent words and names. Whatever nightmare that plagued him, I knew it was hurting him. I bent down to press my lips to his eyelids, whispering for him to wake up.

"Edward," I said softly. "Baby, you need to wake up."

He groaned and his eyes snapped open, his hands instantly took my face in his hands. His eyes were wild. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yes?"

He sighed and threw his arm over his eyes, his breath labored and harsh.

"Are you?"

His head shook from side to side as he continued to gather himself. "Nightmare."

"I can't sleep," I whispered. "I'm scared to."

His eyes snapped open once again. "I can't even begin to imagine, baby." His soft lips brush along my jaw as he sat up. "I'm so sorry for what you had to see today."

My eyes lost the battle that I had held at bay for the past few hours. Tears started to spill down my cheeks, and Edward caught everyone with his lips or thumbs. "It's my fault."

"No," he said firmly, his fingers tightening around my face. "It's not your fault. None of this is. You never asked for this."

I nodded to placate him, but he could see right through me. "I love you," I whispered. "Thank you for staying with me."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he said, pressing small kisses along my jawline. "Just let me lo-take care of you."

I nodded against his cheek; his lips were a breath away from my own. There, I felt the breath of whispered words I couldn't hear. "What did you say?"

"Don't worry about it, baby." And I could see his hard gaze that no matter what he wouldn't answer my question.

"Tell me about the nightmare." My fingers wove into his hair, allowing him to linger and press harder against my cheek. His head moved from side to side and I knew it had to be bad. "No, Edward. Stop trying to distract me."

I pushed him back enough to see that the wild look was still his eyes. "Becca poisoned Beverly. That's how she died."

I nodded. "All right. We knew already that Becca was accused and convicted of murder."

"I woke up before I could figure out if she died that very night."

"No wonder you were tossing and turning," I said, fingering his hair. Something I knew he loved to feel.

"I'm scared, Bella."

"Why?"

"Not only am I worried about what my Dad will do, but of what you will do."

I looked away, unable to meet his gaze fully. "It makes sense to me," I replied softly. "You could help, to make sure I come back."

He tensed, sitting up further, his hands curled around my arms as he attempted to control himself. "Never and I mean never ask me to do something that could hurt you. You punish yourself enough already."

"Edward," I tried.

He only shook his head. "No! I will not stand by and watch your fucking heart stop just to break some stupid curse!"

I jumped to my feet, turning to him, glaring. "You could bring me back!"

"No!" he roared, his hands in his hair. Tearing and scratching in fear and anger. And I knew what I asked was too much, but he had to understand, I couldn't live like that anymore.

The curse, the one that plagued twenty-three people because of me, had claimed another victim. I couldn't live with another life on my conscious.

When I told him that, Edward's face contorted with pain and fear. "I can't lose you, Bella!" he said firmly, taking me into his arms. "Don't ask me to do something that I could cause me to lose you forever. I can't do it. I'll die without you."

"Don't say that," I whispered, at a loss from his words.

His hands curled once again around my arms. "Don't you get it! Don't you understand?" He shook me twice before he continued. "To lose you like that, to be the one that took your life! I love you too much to let you go."

* * *

**AN: How is poor Bella gonna handle that confession?**


	15. Now

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Fourteen – Now**

* * *

**Edward**

Somehow, during our argument, we ended up in the hallway that led to the bedrooms. I was so angry and scared that I hadn't even noticed we moved from where we were sitting. I tried to calm down enough to loosen my grip on her shoulders. I wouldn't forgive myself for bruising her pale skin.

Her words felt like acid in my veins, the thought of her flat lining as I stood over her prone form had my stomach in knots and_ my_ heart stopping. It was then that I realized what I had said. I fucked everything up by confessing that I loved her.

The look on Bella's face scared years off my life, caused my heart to clench painfully and my hands to drop from her shoulders to my sides.

_This is it. It's all over. _

In those few moments, where we both were silent except for our ragged breaths, I pictured two possible outcomes. One part of me turned toward the sappy, happy ending where she'd confess her undying love and I'd whisk her away to our bedroom, where we'd get lost in each other for hours.

But that was wishful thinking.

The other part, the one that had always considered that the thing between Bella and I would disappear eventually, had pictured a scene of utter heartbreak –and not only my own heart. She'd send me away, believing I was another victim, and kill me as she "checked" on me every couple of days. And it would destroy me, but I knew I'd take every call or letter from her.

And that shit pissed me off.

How could she not fucking see it? Had I not been there since the beginning? Hadn't I shown her how much I needed her? My anger started to grow as she remained completely silent and immobile. I wanted to grab her, shake her and kiss her. Fuck her against the wall, then lay her down between the sheets and sink into oblivion until dawn.

I needed all that, but first I needed her to believe me!

Her silent stare and blank expression were enough to break what little control I had left. It would be the end of us, but not if I could help it. I'd show her, I'd find a way for her to believe in what I felt was real. And not some fucking curse.

After what felt like a lifetime, something changed. There was something akin to sadness in her eyes, fear and devastation. Then, there was hope. I could see how her features softened, her lips quirked twice at each corner, as if she wasn't sure about what she felt at that moment.

Then my girl fucking attacked. Hands, lips and teeth were all over me, with the exception of my mouth, of course.

Choosing not to dwell on that shit, I groaned, tunneling my fingers in her hair and pulling her face up. And there it was; she fucking believed me. But before I could sink balls deep inside her, show how much I loved her, we needed to clear something up.

Tightening my fingers in hair, and a breath away from her lips, I growled, "As much as I want to take you, show you how much I love you." She gasped as I pulled her body against me, grinding my cock against her softness. "That won't happen until I get a promise from you."

That fire I'd seen on many occasions seared through her dark eyes, her lip curling up on one side. "As if you'd be able to resist."

Oh, that was a fucking challenge, but one I'd never take. I'd likely lose within hours. But she didn't need to know that. For saying that shit, I pulled her even closer as I forced her head back further, exposing her neck.

I bit her, fucking marked her like she had on my hip weeks earlier in the alley near the police station. The bruise long faded, yet I still felt the bite of her teeth there. Forever branded.

She cried out, struggling against my hold. Not to push me away, but to touch me more. But I held her body against me firmly, her head still trapped against the palm of my hand.

"Promise me, Bella," I hissed as I drew my mouth up her neck and bit her chin gently. "Promise me that you won't do something that would put your life at risk."

She shuddered, gasping and grinding against me. "Oh God," she cried out as I pushed her against the wall.

"Fucking promise me, Bella," I said firmly. I needed the words from her. One thing about Bella was that she wouldn't lie to me. I learned my lesson more than once. She didn't have a dishonest bone in her body.

Her eyes met mine as her fingers held my face close to hers. Something in my eyes must have clued her in on how serious I was and how much I needed it.

"I won't let you go," I whispered but the words were harsh and breathless against her cheek. "Say it, Bella."

She exhaled and closed her eyes suddenly, breathing in deeply. And she opened them again, she gasped, "I promise, baby."

I sighed and groaned and nearly buckled in relief. Desperation had our hands tearing at the loose layers of our clothing. Her thin hoodie fell and her tank easily came apart in my fingers, falling in pieces on the floor. Her moans and whispered confessions only drove my need to consume her –all of her.

Most couples who'd just confessed their feelings would likely take things slow and sweet. Not us. That wasn't us. At that moment, we were too desperate for that.

"Now!" she gasped, pushing me against the adjacent wall. I grunted at the impact and her assault as she lapped at my nipple.

"Oh God," I groaned and held her head there. Her hand curled over the waistline of my sweats and tugged my hips against hers. "Fuck!" Even through the only remaining barrier between us, I could feel the heat from her body against my cock.

My sweats pooled around my feet and seconds later, her ass was in my hands. I groaned and she moaned as I maneuvered my cock against the wetness between her thighs. With her hands braced on my shoulders and mine on her hips, I drove up inside her. Hard and fast.

"Edward," she gasped. "Love you." It was nearly a whimper, the initial joining making her eyes roll back.

"Fuck," I hissed when she moved over me. I slammed her against the adjacent wall again, groaning as I took her face in my hands. "I love you, baby." She nodded and bit her lip. Fucking Christ, she believed me.

"You're not cursed," she cried out as I pulled out only to slam back in. "You're mine."

"Yours."

With a trust I had no idea she had in me, she wrapped her arms around me, counting on me to support her. And I did. My arms held her close, one beneath her ass the other along her back. We moved away from the wall as she slowly licked, nipped and kissed every inch of my face except where I wanted her to. Her legs slipped around me more fully, her heels brushing the back of my thighs.

"You love me for me, and not because you're cursed," she murmured. I moaned softly, desperately seeking out her mouth. She tentatively caressed the tip of my tongue with hers. "I want to, oh God, I really want to."

But she wouldn't.

Guilt ripped through me. I knew if I told her that I have kissed her as she slept, she'd send me packing. The desperation inside me went up another notch. I needed her and I couldn't bear to lose her. And though I hated that there was something held back between us, I wouldn't be able to tell her the truth.

I growled as her body rocked against me, picking her up by her ass, I slammed her back down on my cock. She cried out, her head falling back as she asked for more. I'd give her everything.

I fell back against the wall behind me; the width of the hallway was the span of my arms. I wanted to watch her move and see us come together.

"Baby," I groaned as she ground against me hard. "Can you lean back, support yourself against the wall?" She nodded, blindly reaching for the wall— it wasn't enough. I held her close and adjusted my stance so that only my head and shoulders rested against the wall and my feet were planted a few feet away from the wall.

"Try now, baby. Don't worry, I got you." She nodded and gasped when the angle changed. Holy fuck. I groaned deeply when I could see the flush of her sweat-slickened skin. Her head and hands were against the wall, providing the best fucking view of all of her. I growled and started to pump into her slowly, just to get a feel of the rhythm and for her not to worry about me dropping her.

"More," she cried out. "Please, baby."

I nodded and nearly expired at the sight of my cock slipping out of her. I brought her hard against me, making her beautiful breasts bounce from the force. Fucking hell, it was going to end way too soon.

"More!"

I grunted and worked my hips against her, over and over until she screamed hoarsely. Clenching around me tightly, I groaned at the grip and continued to thrust to prolong her orgasm. She started to go limp from exhaustion and I knew I had to hurry my pace or else she'd fall.

I gripped her hips harder and stroked inside of her faster until I finally gave in and came. Bella sobbed as her body trembled around me again, causing me to groan out her name. I felt her body give in, but I caught her, and together, we slid onto the floor.

Breathless and sated, Bella curled in my lap and whispered in my ear, "I'll love you forever. No matter what happens." She knew as I did, that the future was uncertain, and as long as the curse was a part of our lives, we'd never be free to be together completely.

Not really.

Wrapping my arms around her tightly, I kissed her forehead, brushing damp hair from her face. "I love you now and I'll love you for all the tomorrows to come. No matter what happens."

And I'd do anything to ensure that nothing tore us apart, even lie to keep her.

* * *

**AN: betaed by kyla713. Shorter chapters, updates more often, sound okay to you?  
**


	16. Journal

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never  
**

**Chapter Fifteen - Journal  
**

* * *

**Edward**

Dad would be home soon. Though I feared what the journals might hold, the secrets within, I needed to know if there was hope on ending our curse.

It'd been three days since I confessed how I felt about Bella and ever since, my need to kiss her increased. And I had no idea what it meant. Everything Bella had said about her victims had led me to believe that I was not cursed. She literally could walk all over these men, with the exception for those that turned obsessive, and they would allow it.

And fuck, if I'd let her do that to me. Take for instance, the other night; she worked late into the night on her computer, typing away as she wrote. She'd been at it for hours and I could see that she was exhausted. I had walked up behind her, saved her document, and threw her over my shoulder.

She screamed and pounded at my back. Then I tied her to the bed until she screamed for completely different reasons, and she'd forgiven me. Had I been cursed, she said that the individual would have been content to just be in the same room with her. Fuck that, I needed more.

I'd never been so dependent on anyone until her. And that shit scared the fuck out of me. Though I knew my future had her in it, I feared what would happen if she knew the truth.

I plopped down on my couch, fucking exhausted from a long rotation at the hospital. Bella was due any minute for lunch. She spent the morning with Jasper and Alice, and that wasn't weird at all. Fuck my life had turned into a Goddamn soap opera.

I knew she had to do it—see these other men—but it still fucking hurt like a bitch.

Minutes later, I heard the telltale sign of someone putting a key into the lock of my front door. My baby was home. I had given her a copy the previous night and it felt real good that she was already using it.

I closed my eyes, trying to keep the smirk off my face as I pretended to sleep. Curious as to what she'd do when she found me asleep, I did my best to appear as if I hadn't heard her. After I heard the door close, there was a crinkle of plastic bags from the take-out she promised to bring. A few seconds later, I heard her sigh softly as she drew a throw blanket over me.

"Oh, baby, you need to take care of yourself," she murmured, kissing my forehead. I caught a whiff of her scent and it took all my control not to grab her and get her under me. My usual reaction to her made my scrubs two sizes too tight. I heard her moan softly when she noticed. "Somebody is having a good dream."

I heard her turn away, but I quickly snapped up and pulled her over me. She screamed and laughed, slapping my hands away.

"You are such a bad actor." She gasped as I nipped her neck. "I know when you're sleeping."

"Does that mean you watch me sleep?" She rolled her eyes. "That's creepy."

She laughed and wiggled her gorgeous body against mine. "Now, how about some lunch?"

"I think I'll skip to dessert."

And luckily, she agreed.

An hour later, as we sat in my living room, she yawned, stretching along my couch. "We should go to the airport." I nodded and patted her knees that were laid out across my lap. "You still think it's a good idea for us to take your dad to my place?"

"We have to," I said firmly. "He's been so fucking consumed by the curse, the journals, and shit. He needs a chance to relax."

"And it'll give me a chance to get my hands on the journals."

I yawned, stretching as I rose to my feet. "You're not starting on that shit right away," I said as I pulled her up, too. "We all need a fucking break."

She rolled her eyes and smiled up at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "You really have this thing about control, don't you?"

I shook my head and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Not control, it's taking care of you. You don't do it."

"I was only on the computer for a few hours!" I arched an eyebrow, causing her to grimace. "Okay, make that eight."

"And you ignored the lunch I made you and the drinks I supplied."

She pouted. "You win," she whispered. "I do get lost when I write."

"See, it's so much better when you see things my way."

Laughing, she tugged me toward my bathroom. "We have time for a shower."

Fuck yes.

A few hours later, Bella and I were lounging by her pool as Dad went on and on about some of things he'd managed to uncover while in Italy. Including the fact that it hadn't been originally a curse, but a spell to test Anthony's devotion and love toward Beverly.

He also learned that the reason it had become a curse was Rebecca's involvement and her uttering a counter spell during the ritual. All that had been within the journal of Beverly's grandmother, who had spent days after her granddaughter's death searching the exact wording to the spell.

The first written phrase of the curse/spell had already been deciphered. Bella sat up and repeated it.

"_Measuring love and testing ill__  
__False love swallow a bitter pill_

_One kiss upon my lips of rose__  
__Love will blossom up from thy toes."_

As I heard the words, I pictured Beverly chanting the words as she cut into the palm of her hand with a silver dagger. It wasn't my imagination but Anthony's memory, similar to those in my dreams.

"Your voice sounded different," Dad said, cocking his head to one side, watching Bella carefully. "Say it again."

"I see where you get your bossiness, babe," she said with a roll of her eyes. I knew she was trying to make light of the situation. Since Dad arrived, we'd all been high strung, feeding off his energy. I sighed, so much for taking some time off from the drama.

When she repeated the phrase again, I noticed that Dad was right. Her voice held an echoing quality that I'd never heard before. It was almost as two voices spoke over each other and there was no explanation as to why.

"False love swallow a bitter pill?" I tested out, questioning what it meant. "It sounds like whoever kissed her that didn't _love_ her would be cursed to love her."

Dad nodded as Bella tapped her chin. "But then that would mean that if the love is not false that he'd be all right."

"That would mean that your father never loved your mother and that Esme never loved me—" Dad hissed as his hands ran through his hair, pacing in front of us. "—because they were affected!"

"Dad, calm down," I said, pushing Bella off my lap. I rose to get Dad to stop pacing; he was only making me more anxious.

"My dad loved my mother before the kiss," Bella whispered.

"And my wife loved me!"

She looked down at his words, flinching in response. Only nodding, she said nothing further. I knew what she was doing, punishing herself for something some distant relative did to test the love a man who would marry another.

"Maybe because the spell technically had to do with Anthony and Beverly it affected them," I offered, pulling Bella back onto my lap. At the moment, she needed me more.

Dad stilled and gaped at me. "You're right. That makes perfect sense. But that would mean that we're fucked!" I hated to hear him talk that way. It wasn't like him. At least, not like he used to be before Mom left. "They're dead."

"Maybe you had a thing going with trying to kiss my mom," Bella said softly. "You are both descendants, and maybe for the spell to work the way it was meant to, one from each family, two sides of the spell would have to be the one to test it."

"But the spell warns about false love," I said firmly. "If my dad kissed your mom, they'd both be cursed."

"It was all a damn test, but she was also preparing for the worst," Bella said as she rose to her feet and started to pace along with Dad. "That's why it was one kiss to love her. If Anthony failed, he'd be cursed to love her. A punishment. But why the three kisses for his part?"

"Not only would Anthony be cursed to love her," Dad said, stilling Bella to have her look up at him. "But she'd ensure herself a future with a man who loved her, whomever she married. And since she wasn't a virgin anymore, she wouldn't have had to worry because the spell would be cast on him."

Bella groaned and pulled away from his grip. "I can't believe she'd do something like that."

Dad sighed. "In that period, if she couldn't marry, she'd be destined to be alone and perhaps penniless."

"Until we know more, there's nothing we can really do," I said, feeling fucking defeated.

"Without the next phrase, no," Bella said. "I won't risk you becoming cursed."

I jumped up on my feet and took her by the shoulders. "I wouldn't be, because I do love you." Dad gasped and he watched us with wide eyes. "Don't you see? That part of the test would be easily proven since what I feel for you is real."

Bella shook her head. "I won't risk it. Not until we know the rest. I can't have you kiss me and turn out that being descendants is not enough for the spell to work its magic."

"Maybe she's right, son," Dad said as he stalked toward he house. "It took us over a week to decipher the first phrase, but it shouldn't take us more than a few weeks to figure out the rest."

Bella sighed as she wrapped her arms around my waist. All that waiting and stress could partially be lifted if I told her the truth. I had kissed her, but I wasn't affected like the others. And the reason why was because I truly loved her and I was Anthony's descendant.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I can't risk you, just like you would not let me die for a minute or two."

"That is not the same fucking thing and you know it." She only hummed in response.

And as the day became night, I knew we could break easily with the pressure we were under.

~oOo~

It'd been two fucking weeks and we were no closer to deciphering the journal that held the spell. For some reason, in the middle of the fucking spell, Beverly's grandmother changed the cipher. And it was taking a toll on us all. Alice had moved out from Dad's because she couldn't handle Bella being there all the time and the tension that increased daily.

Bella practically lived at Dad's, becoming as obsessive as he was. It scared me to death. When I finally had enough, Dad, Bella and I drove out to her ranch to spend a weekend away from the curse and the wall of clues in Dad's study.

On Sunday, after a barbeque and a movie, Dad and I turned in early. Me, with the help of a sleeping aid, because I hadn't been sleeping for days. Bella decided to try to write again. She'd been suffering writer's block since the day Dad came home.

It was almost five in the morning when I realized she hadn't come to bed. I searched for her, knowing I'd likely find her in the office. And I was right. With a chuckle, I lifted my drooling, sexy girlfriend into my arms.

Once I had her in bed, she nuzzled my pillow and slept away. I went back to her office to save her work because if I didn't, she'd be pissed. Knowing, I'd likely not fall back to sleep, I went to the kitchen to find coffee and see about getting some time in Bella's gym. I wasn't surprised to find Dad there, too.

"You should go back to sleep," he said. When I shook my head, he sighed. "I don't understand why you're doing worse than Bella and me."

I snorted. "I'm not."

"You barely sleep, you've been working your ass off, and you barely eat. I know exactly what's going on."

"What do you think is wrong?" I snapped and nearly broke the coffee pot. "I can't kiss my girlfriend. I'm just as stressed by all of this as you two are."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "There's something more to your side of all this. Something that's eating away at you than it is for Bella and me." He wouldn't let it go, I knew that. "Please tell me so I can help you."

I had to tell someone, or else I'd go crazy.

"I feel guilty alright!"

"Why? What have you done?"

Tossing the mug in my hand in the sink without taking a damn drink, I turned away from him. I couldn't even form the words.

"Son? Let me help you."

Dropping my chin to my chest, my shoulders falling in defeat, I said, "I kissed her in her sleep."

I expected silence from him. But what I hadn't expected was for Bella to scream. _Fuck._


	17. All Ties

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Sixteen – All Ties**

* * *

**Bella**

"I kissed her in her sleep."

"No! No! No!"

My reaction was instantaneous. The anger, the hurt and betrayal rushed from my heart to shatter me completely. It took Carlisle's hands on my face for me to realize that I was still screaming.

Edward looked at me with such fear in his eyes, frozen where he stood. There was defeat clearly written across his face. Nothing like the others, I tried to tell myself. They would've had that vacant expression the second I was in the room with them.

"Bella, calm down," his father said, whispering in my ear as he held me together.

And I was still screaming, whimpering and inconsolable.

Edward scrambled into action, pushing Carlisle away to take me into his arms. "Baby, baby, it's okay. I'm so fucking sorry."

I pounded my fists against his chest, but he held me too tight to do any damage. How could I inflict physical hurt on him when soon he'd be like all the others? I stopped, feeling so fucking helpless. His words barely registered as the pain became too much. For a few short moments, or perhaps several, I barely breathed.

Edward continued to whisper in my ear, holding me as close as possible. It was too much. I stiffened in his arms, the sobs that escaped since I heard his confession to Carlisle ceased as everything came in startling clarity.

For someone who'd had an abundance of love come her way, the way I had earned it because of the curse, I had hardened my heart against it all of my life. I hadn't allowed myself to feel the kind of love that consumed a person's heart, mind and soul until I met Edward.

To have had him return his feelings only days earlier, it felt like redemption had finally come to cure me of all the dark parts that had threatened to destroy me. To have it tainted, even with the tiniest black spot, marred it and made it something different.

Hope held me together, only barely. I knew what I had to do. It was the only way to know what was real. As I pushed him away, I could see that he knew that it would happen in such a way. A mask was firmly in place on his face, waiting for the inevitable.

"You need to go," I said firmly, wiping at the last of my tears.

It was there, the smallest of movements from left to right as his jaw clenched tight. Carlisle suddenly filled my vision, capturing my face and tearing my gaze from Edward. "Bella," he said softly, tenderly. "Please, don't do this."

"I can't have him here if he's cursed," I stated.

"Fuck that!" Edward roared, taking me from his father's grip. "I'm not goddamned cursed, Bella. And you fucking know it!" His eyes were so fierce and filled with anguish and fear, his face less than an inch from mine. I felt the breath of his words on my lips, reminding me of what I was about to lose.

_Do you really love me?_

"No. I don't know for sure, Edward," I murmured. "I admit you act much differently than the others that kissed – "

"Don't you fucking dare compare me to them," he spat as his dad pulled him away from me, acting as a wall between us. "You know what I feel for you is real," he said as he struggled against Carlisle. "You believed it that night, the next morning and every damn hour since."

I nodded, because I did believe him with every fiber of my body. _Then._ Having heard him, there were a few that doubted.

"When did you do it?" I asked gravely.

The anger in his face dissipated, as defeat once again took over. "The night you told me about the curse." All that time? Weeks had passed; how could he not tell me? Easy, he knew how I'd react.

I laughed darkly, shaking my head as I wrapped my arms around my middle, as if I could hold myself together all on my own.

"You've known since that night that I turn away all my victims," I hissed. "How do I know that you've kept your _love_," I said the word with such loathing that I started to shake. I could feel the cracks that had always been there since Riley died, widen with every quake. "You hid it from me so that I wouldn't make you leave!"

Edward shook his head and tried to grab me, but I stepped back from his grasp. Carlisle stood between us again, a hand on Edward's chest. As he whispered something to his son, Edward kept his dark gaze on me.

"I'll admit, Bella," Edward said, his voice rough as his eyes glazed. "That I'm not sure if I loved you that night as you slept, but I was well on my way there. And maybe not the next day either, but I do love you now. But I can see that nothing I can say or do will help you believe me. Because everything I try would actually be used against me, wouldn't it?" He laughed, but closed his eyes, lifting a trembling hand over his mouth. "Nothing will work because you'll always believe it's not real."

He was right. He was damned if he said or did anything to prove his love was real. Because it would be the exact thing a victim would do.

"There is something," I said softly. "Not one of my victims can last more than a few days without hearing from me."

"Don't, Bella," Edward growled. "Don't ask me to leave you. I know you!"

"You do know me, more than anybody else."

"I can't leave you when you're barely standing," he pleaded. "Please, baby."

"If you can stay away from me, and I mean all ties cut," I said over his words. He clenched his fists, snapped his mouth shut and I could see how much he wanted to scream at me. "For two weeks, then I'll know you're not cursed."

"And if I can't stay away for that long?"

"Then you're victim number twenty-three." I lifted my head and hardened my features. "And I'll put a restraining order on you like all the others."

"The fuck you will."

Carlisle whispered to him, but Edward's eyes never left mine. His chest rose and fell harshly, his whole body tense as he listened to his father. He nodded a few times and shook his head once. I remained rooted in place as I waited for what would come.

Would I survive?

"I'll pack your stuff and call her cousin," Carlisle said to Edward, leaving us alone a second later.

"We're leaving," he said without any emotion behind his words. The mask was back in place. Who could blame him? If it weren't for his clenched fists, the tiny twitch of his brow, I would've thought he was unaffected. He was so angry. "But not until Emmett and Rosalie get here." I tried to protest, I just wanted to left alone. "No. I won't go until I know that someone is here to watch over you."

I nodded and couldn't find any words to give him that would offer any comfort. There was something he needed to know and understand before he left. He had been on the receiving end of so much hate that I wanted him to know that, despite what happened, my feelings hadn't changed.

"I do love you, Edward."

"But it's not enough."

I shook my head. Carlisle returned a few minutes later, and all the while, Edward and I never took our eyes off each other.

"I'll be outside," Carlisle said to Edward. He turned to me and whispered in my ear. "Beverly testing Anthony cursed many lives, and testing Edward would tear you two apart and not just from each other. I must insist that I'm allowed to check up on you for_ my_ piece of mind." And again, when I tried to protest, he shook his head harshly. Like father like son. "I will not tell him a word of it, because it's not only you that needs for this test to succeed."

"All right," I replied. He sighed and kissed my cheek. "Rosalie and Emmett are on the way."

After Carlisle disappeared out the front door, Edward finally stepped closer to me. In seconds, he overtook the distance between us, capturing my face in his hands. My heart pounded in my chest, my stomach churned and my body ached for everything he could offer.

"I won't say the words again, because as I said before, you'll use it against me. I'll leave so you can test me," he murmured. "I will stay away as you asked. I will send all your things in my apartment back to you. I will cut all ties, as if you never existed in my life. Once you're satisfied that what I feel for you is the truth, I will come back."

And then he was gone.

With the finality of the door closing behind him, I fell onto the floor. Gasping for breath, I curled up against the pain of my self-imposed sentence.

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. Next chapter, we see them while they're apart. **


	18. This is a Test, This is Only a Test

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Seventeen –This is a Test, This is Only a Test**

* * *

**Edward**

**Monday**

That morning I left—make that pushed the fuck out the door— Dad dropped me off. He might have talked me into eating something for breakfast that I don't even remember tasting. There were words of comfort, understanding, and trying to convince me that Bella needed time.

All those words didn't mean shit to me. I nodded and shook my head at all the right moments of his speech. He only left after he said he'd see me for lunch the following day. Thank fuck I had a full schedule for the next few days; I needed something to take my mind off all my shit.

I stepped into the shower after Dad left, the warm water barely registering as too hot. Her scent still lingered on my skin, so picking up a washcloth, I scrubbed and scrubbed until it was gone and my skin was red and raw. My shoulders shook as I laid my forehead against the cool tile.

Despite how angry I was, I was worried, too. "Please, baby. Don't do anything stupid."

The rest of the day, I spent watching brain-numbing television. When that hadn't worked enough to get her off my mind, I slipped into my running clothes and ran for several miles, to the point of exhaustion.

Sleep was an illusion and didn't bother trying.

**Tuesday**

I went to work, had lunch with Brad and my father. When I got home that afternoon, I packed all of Bella's things and resisted the urge to keep anything or even write a note. When I showered that night, again, I swore I smelled her in my skin. I washed my body until I was red and ignored the sting in my eyes.

**Wednesday **

After I dropped off the package to Bella at the post office, I left for work. Brad commented on my need to shave since I was starting to scare the kids. I told him to fuck off.

Later that day, my only salvation was my guitar and the kids of the cancer ward at the hospital. When I arrived home that night, I knew I had to get some sleep. Grabbing a sleep aid and a drink of water, I sank into my stripped bed. The sheets had her scent there and I wanted to forget it.

By the next afternoon, I was livid and barking at everyone. I was taking out my anger on people that didn't deserve it. Though a part of me understood that Bella needed to test me, it pissed me off that after those three days where I spilled my emotions freely from my lips, she would so easily toss it away.

The rest of the week went by in a blur of work and Dad and Alice coming to check on me. After the first few attempts of pulling me from my misery, I told them that they'd only be allowed to see me if they shut the fuck up about Bella.

It wasn't fair. It really fucking wasn't. As a victim, I would've gone insane with the need to see her. As a man that loved her, I would've been desperate to see her. There was little difference between cursed love and real love at that point.

Time would only serve to prove to her, my father and Alice that was I sane and would remain so as Bella's fucking test went into the second week.

I was angry, hurt, and worried, and that was a volatile combination. After a quick call, I tossed a few items into a duffle bag and grabbed my keys. Fuck two weeks, I'd give her more.

**Bella**

_Anthony's face was pale and his lips trembled, my vision blurring as the poison worked through me. I repeated the words again. "Kiss me, kiss me. If I shall die, it will be with the truth upon my lips."_

"_What truth do you seek, my love?" he whispered as he took my face in his hands. Tears lingered on the cusp of falling. Do you love me, my dear Anthony?_

"_If your love is false," I whispered. _

"_And how will a kiss prove that?" He looked confused and utterly broken as I gasped for breath. Darkness closed in on my vision and something grasped my heart in a fist, making my next breath difficult to achieve._

"_If you love me truly, I will know from thy kiss."_

"_Then a kiss, you shall have," he murmured as he pressed his lips to mine._

_Becca screamed, "No, do not kiss her!" _

The chant remained on my lips, as my dream became reality. The fringes of darkness intruded, making the room colder. Forcing my eyes to open slowly, only finding to be too difficult. Sleep hadn't eluded me as I had hoped.

Instead, I fell asleep faster than I ever had since I was a child. It was payback for the days and weeks of insomnia I had before I found out the truth.

I choked back the sob that threatened to consume me. Crying solved nothing and another long jag would suffocate me. I was alone; so fucking alone and it was everything I deserved.

I pushed him away, made him walk as a testament to his claim that he loved me. In doing so, my heart ached with such intensity that I often found myself breathless. Carlisle, Dad, Emmett, Rosalie had come and went since his departure, checking up on me, since I had sublet my apartment in the city to Mike.

Ten days had passed and he hadn't called or returned. Not that I blamed him; it was, after all, what I asked for. I knew when he left, he was livid, so fucking angry and hurt, but I had to be positive. I couldn't have that doubt along with everything else that could tear us apart.

I closed my eyes again, having recounted the number of ceiling tiles above as I had countless times I found myself in bed well into the afternoon.

Carlisle stopped coming after I told him that his presence would negate Edward's absence. That having him reporting to Edward wouldn't prove anything. He had denied that he told Edward anything, but I had to be sure. I desperately needed the proof.

Shaking away those thoughts, I tried to remember the dream. The steps taken in the spell were important and vital if I wanted to recreate it. And it required blood, flesh or hair from all parties involved if I had any chance of lifting the spell. From what I remembered of my dreams and what Edward said happened in his, I would need something from one of Becca's descendants.

Unless we had the rest of the spell, we could just fulfill it and perhaps that was all it would require to lift the curse on us.

The tick of the clock on the adjacent wall echoed in the room. It was too quiet at the ranch, something I should've found solace in; instead, it only made me feel worse.

Jacob was still in prison, his bail was set at five hundred thousand, and he refused to allow me or Charlie to put my house up as collateral. Though I made pretty good money writing romance novels, most of it was tied up in investments and would take months to unload. Stupid fucking housing market.

Dad had called and said Mom had taken a really bad turn. When she had stopped talking, she would at the very least eat, and on occasion, read. Not anymore. She was completely catatonic.

Dad had also given me the news that victim number fourteen, a man by the name of Damon, had been released from prison for good behavior and he'd already tried to reach me twice. A new restraining order had been slapped on his ass, and I fucking hated it. It wasn't Damon's fault.

Tears started to fall against my will and I got angry over them. I heard footsteps in the hall, but I wasn't alarmed. I knew it would have to be one of the four people that knew my new security code. I wondered who'd drawn the short straw to come check on the fucking invalid.

Sometimes, it seemed that I was a step away from my mother's condition. I went through the motions, worked on my book and a screenplay, forced myself to eat at least once a day, and talked to all my victims except for Edward.

_He's not a victim._ I ignored the whisper of my heart and soul, and concentrated on getting ready. "Please tell me you started the coffee machine?" I called out.

"Yes, sweetie," Carlisle said through my bedroom door. "I'm going to start on some breakfast."

The roughness of his voice sent all kinds of warnings through me. I ran toward the door, barely aware that I was in a tank and panties. The door slammed against the wall as I took in Carlisle's red-rimmed eyes.

"Tell me," I demanded, my hands clutching over my throat and heart. "Tell me!"

"I wasn't made aware until last night that Edward had requested time off," he murmured. "When I went to ask him about it, his car was gone and he hadn't been there in days. He's not answering his phone, which is normal since he was angry at me. But he's not answering Alice's calls and he never does that."

"Oh God," I gasped. "There's more, isn't there?"

He nodded and covered his mouth with a trembling hand. "I asked Charlie to keep an eye out on his car," he replied. "They found his car near the Mexican border, stripped clean and there's blood on the seat."

* * *

**AN: betaed by kyla713. Take a deep breath, update soon. **


	19. Find the Lost

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Eighteen – Find the Lost**

* * *

**Carlisle**

"No!" she gasped as her eyes closed.

I captured Bella in my arms before she crumbled to the floor. Her body went limp as I swept her off her feet. In a few strides, I reached the bed and carefully placed her in the center. Her pulse thrummed quickly at her throat when I checked her.

She appeared to only have fainted, but she likely hadn't eaten, so that may have contributed a little. Covering her with a blanket that smelled like Edward, I waited for her to come to. I didn't have to wait long. Her eyes fluttered open, fell on me and she clenched them shut again.

His name sobbed from her throat as tears started to fall.

"We can't jump to conclusions," I whispered, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "They're running a test on the blood to see if it's the same type as Edward's."

"You're right, but why?" she choked but shook her head as words seemed to fail her. "Why would his car be down there?"

"I don't know, Bella." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair in a poor attempt to gather myself. To see her so broken and with more guilt in her eyes, made my heart ache. The poor woman didn't need to add worry, too.

"We're checking out his credit card transactions and we believe he went for a drive. Most likely to –"

"The beach house," she murmured, sitting up abruptly. She clasped her hands for a moment on her head and took a deep breath. "He told me when he got some time off work that he'd take me to this beach house he rents every year."

"The problem is I'm not sure where it is and I can't seem to find any information at his place."

She scrambled off the bed, revealing that she was in a lot less clothes than I thought. I looked away quickly and felt like ass. Though I had been far from a monk since Esme left me, it had been quite a while since I'd been with a woman; finding a solution to the curse had been consuming me for over a year.

"Let me get dressed," she grumbled. And I thought she'd break down completely with the information I'd given her. After her initial reaction, she seemed ready to do anything she could to find Edward.

She ran into her closet, grabbing her cell phone from the nightstand. From inside, I heard her curse loudly. "He's not answering my phone call either," she called out. "Call Charlie and tell him to get a rush on the blood sample."

"Already done," I said as I made my way out of the room.

She poked her head out, thrusting a pair of jeans on. "Where are you going?"

"I'll wait for you in the kitchen," I said.

"Oh please," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I can't wait that long for the details. Tell me everything while I get cleaned up."

I stared at her a moment too long that had her tossing me a glare over her shoulder. She disappeared into the bathroom, and a moment later, I heard the water running in the sink.

I ran a nervous hand through my hair as I loosened my tie. "Um, from what we gathered so far, he left on Sunday – "

"It's fucking Wednesday!"

I breathed deeply to calm my chaotic thoughts, since I felt guilty. I knew I should've called Edward earlier. "I know, I know. But he was angry at me, so I hadn't gone over or called like he asked."

"And you listened!"

"I thought Alice had been checking on him."

She opened the door to the bathroom wide enough for me to see her spit in the sink. "But she wasn't. Fuck! Jasper stopped eating on Monday, she probably forgot because she had a lot on her mind."

"You've been talking to Alice?" Jasper stopped eating? God, I needed to check in on Alice, too. When I wasn't busy working, I was stuck in my study working on deciphering the journal.

She put her hands on her hips and glared. God, no wonder Edward loved her, she was all spit and fire.

"Of course, I'd help her. She may hate me for what I've done to Jasper, but she knows she needs me to ensure his health."

"Anyway, Charlie and I are hoping that the blood is from the car thieves. I can't imagine where he left it that it would be stolen. And why hasn't he reported it?" That was what worried me most, because his Lamborghini was his most prized possession.

"Don't," she spat, tossing her toothbrush behind her. "Don't you dare go there!" She fisted a hand and thumped it against her chest. "I would know if he's gone. I would know right here if he was dead."

She pushed past me, angrily grabbing a comb to make some sense of her tangled hair. "We're not jumping to conclusions, remember?" She threw her brush toward the bed as she tossed some of her clothes into a bag. "He mentioned some hole in the wall seafood restaurant that had the best clam chowder. That should help us."

"Us?" I asked, watching as she grabbed a bunch of lace from a dresser drawer. Dear God, the woman must drive Edward insane. "You're not going."

"The hell I'm not."

"Bella," I said, placing my hands on her shoulder. "You said yourself that Jasper is having problems and from what I've heard your friend, Rosalie, is due any day now and Charlie needs you here for your mother."

She shook her head and shrugged my hands off her. "Doesn't matter," she whispered. "They'll survive without me." Turning to face me, she glared. "Damn it, Carlisle. I need him. I knew, I felt it deep down that his love was real. But there was a little part of me that was so scared. I lived with one of my victims before he was cursed, he was gay! I really thought it would be okay, that he hadn't been affected when he kissed me, but he attacked me a few days later in my sleep."

I cursed and started to pace. The things she had to have gone through, I couldn't even imagine. Worse, I certainly didn't want to.

"I fought him off, but this is Edward we're talking about. If he was affected, he's so much stronger. Carlisle, I'd die if he hurt me _that_ way."

"I understand, but the truth of the matter is, I'm scared of what we'd find once we catch up to him."

She tensed and tears started to form. She understood where my thoughts led. "He'd be justified to move on or be with another woman." Her eyes closed and she gasped for breath. "I'd understand, but I need to make sure he's okay."

"But you won't be," I said gravely. "We've had to sedate you twice since he left and I know you're taking anti-depressants."

She glared as her hand rose, but she quickly slapped on her thigh instead. "Thanks for going through my medicine cabinet." Pushing past me again, she walked into the hallway.

"I needed to know that if we left you alone, you wouldn't do anything stupid."

"I'm not that stupid!" she spat as she stomped into the kitchen.

"You asked my son to stop your heart!" I hissed. "You asked him to let you die so that the curse would lift from your victims. I had to take all precautions."

"The headache I had yesterday," she said with a shake of her head. "Now I understand why the Tylenol 3 didn't fucking work. You replaced them one of the times you visited."

"I was only looking out for you."

"By replacing my shit?" Cabinet doors slammed open and shut as she started to make something to eat, cursing under her breath all the while.

That seemed the perfect opportunity to ask something that had been bothering me since I'd gone through her things. "When did you start and stop taking the antibiotics?"

She waved a hand at the calendar on the bulletin board. "My cavity had an infection, and I had a root cannel last week, so I took them for about ten days before that." By the sound of the next cabinet door, she was still angry. Not that I blamed her. "Anything else, father?" she asked sweetly but with a glare in her eyes.

I ignored her question and counted. That would be when Edward was still home, shit. I decided it was best not to bring up anything until later. And what were the chances? One thing at a damn time, I thought to myself. We'd cross that bridge when it was time, and hopefully, with Edward by her side.

"You want something to eat?" she asked as she tossed a grilled cheese and tomato sandwich into a pan. The phone rang, which she promptly answered, after turning off the stove. "Dad? Yes, he's here. I'll put you on speaker phone."

"Charlie," I said when Bella nodded. "Did the blood results already come in?"

"Yeah, AB-."

"Oh, thank God," I murmured. "Edward's O positive."

Bella sighed a breath of relief as she smiled. "I knew it wasn't his."

"There was a receipt for gas in Lompac, so I'm guessing he was on the way down to San Diego or maybe Tijuana." We heard the sound of papers being moved around.

"Dad, Edward talked about a beach house near San Diego, one that he rented out a few times a year."

"I'm still waiting on credit card transactions."

"All right," I said. "I'm heading in that direction. Bella said there was a restaurant that he visited every time he stayed down there."

"Yeah, Louie's Tiki Hut," she said. "There can't be that many called that, and he said it was walking distance."

However, what Edward thought was walking distance, others would think was a quick drive. It likely meant that he rented a place within five miles of the restaurant. I had my work cut out for me.

"I wish I knew why he hasn't answered his cell phone," Bella said with a sigh. "I don't see him doing that to Alice, making her worry."

"Could be that he's angry, baby girl," Charlie said. "Carlisle, head on out and I'll keep you informed. The gas receipt was paid for by a credit card, so hopefully he's leaving a trail. He's somewhere between Lompac and San Diego. We'll find him."

"I'm going, too," Bella stated, glaring at me to say something again.

"You can't," Charlie said. "Jacob's court date has been moved up."

Bella's defiance deflated. Though I knew how much she felt she needed to go, I also knew that it would go against her character not to be there for her friend. The same friend who'd killed to protect her.

She nodded as she wrapped her arms around her abdomen. "Just bring him home."

~oOo~

Hours later, I was on the way to the beach house that Edward rented for a month, having paid for it with a credit card. What he was trying to prove with a month long stay, I had no idea. The hospital would've never tolerated that long of an absence.

The fact that he was jeopardizing his career led me to believe that his anger was obviously deeper than I realized. However, I truly believed that both Edward and Bella needed the test and time away from each other if they ever wished to move forward – together.

During a gas stop in some tiny beach town, Charlie called to let me know that Edward had eaten at the restaurant Bella mentioned only a day earlier. It was the break we needed. The car, from what he gathered had been left at mechanic shop for a busted gasket that would've taken days to get the parts needed. It was stolen along with other cars and even paper work that same night and Edward couldn't be reached.

The only thing that gave me hope was that Edward had eaten at the restaurant recently. His credit cards could've been stolen, but what were the chances that any thief would eat at the same place he told Bella about.

It took me another three hours to reach the beach house and there was a friend of Charlie's named Alec, who met me at the house to pick the lock to get inside.

"Smells like rot," Alec said once he managed to unlock the side door. I gave him a lethal glare. "I'm just saying."

"I know." It did, though it leaned toward rotting food.

"You don't think the kid would off himself, do you?"

I shook my head. He wouldn't, I knew that. We went through place, finding seafood and pizza take out boxes left open. That shit was what worried me most. My son did not leave a mess behind. It went against everything inside him and how he was raised.

What the hell was going on?

Alec tossed a few beer cans aside from a table near the kitchen phone. "Look at this," he said, holding up a note pad. "Looks like flight information."

"What?" I said, taking the pad from him. "Why would be heading to Washington?"

"And who's Angela Weber?" he asked, pointing out the name and city beneath it on the next page of the pad.

Why did the name sound familiar? It took a moment, and then it hit me. Edward hadn't run away. He was trying to find the solution to the curse.

* * *

**AN: betaed by kyla713. Next chapter is Edward's.**


	20. Tough Love

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Nineteen – Tough Love**

* * *

**Edward**

Ten days shouldn't feel like a damn eternity. Ten days shouldn't make me want to drive back to Bella's and give her a piece of my mind. However, ten days seemed to be enough. And it wasn't just the blue balls.

I missed everything about her. The way she smelled and the way she bit her lip when she concentrated. There was the hypnotic sway of her hips as she cooked and the slightly off key way she sang along to a song on the radio. I missed the fire and playfulness that should've been a contradiction, but for her, it worked.

Worse, I was sure that all the others felt the level of anger, need and love after being away from her too long. But there were differences between them and me. I was a fucking descendant from one side of the curse, I really loved her, and I would never do anything to hurt her.

That was what hurt me the most. The fact that she categorized me in the same group that had kissed her before pissed me off. Every time I worked up a good anger, I found myself reaching for my keys and ready to run to see her. That was what kept me from going, the desperate need to see her.

Admittedly, after being away from her too long, there was a part of me that needed the time to myself, too. Not only to prove to her that my feelings were real, but give me time to evaluate our future.

Could we have one? What if we couldn't find a way to break the spell?

I knew we could try, and live with the fact that we could never truly kiss each other any longer. I would never kiss her more than once more as a precaution. I'd never be able to cope with her hating me.

However, my parents had married and managed almost sixteen years of a blissful marriage, only to end when Dad gave into the temptation to kiss Mom again. It was their third kiss, and the end of their relationship.

That was when I realized why it was so important to Bella to know the truth. And why I'd never be able to kiss her for the third time. What kind of future could we really have? Testing me was not only to prove my feelings, but it would give her hope to a future together.

I had originally put miles between us because I was so angry with her and the whole situation in general. But the truth of the matter was that I needed the miles apart in an attempt to not give into temptation and go see her.

I couldn't risk it. I had to pass the test; not only for her but for me, too. I was still angry as fuck. I was pissed, because I was worried about her. She'd been punishing herself for years. I had no clue what she was doing and if she was taking care of herself.

I sighed as I tossed the can of beer onto the deck; I'd clean it later. What I needed to do is go find a damn place for a cell phone. The beach house wasn't equipped with working landlines, the cheap bastards, and I lost my cell phone at the gas station when I had to go out of my way to find a mechanic willing to work on my car in Lompoc on the drive down to the beach house.

I needed to call Alice and Dad since I was sure they were freaking out. I hadn't talked to anyone in three fucking days. Yeah, Dad would be worried and tell Bella, who would, in all likelihood, become upset and come looking for me.

Did I want that? Probably, because the two sentence week she put on us was excessive and she knew it. A week I could live with, but I was getting desperate to see her. Desperate enough to not give a fuck about the mess that I let pile up in the last couple of days.

When I wasn't running along the beach, I was lounging, reading up on fucking ciphers and witchcraft. The mess seemed to be a distraction, every time I started to think of Bella, I'd look around and feel myself twitch in disgust. So I left it.

God, I missed her.

Immediately, I forced my gaze to a pizza box that was from the first day that I got there. It still had a few slices inside. Disgusting, I thought to myself, laughing at how my jaw twitched. Jesus, I needed help. And I needed a fucking phone.

The internet café nearby would provide me with the means to get a hold of Alice. If I had to leave town to find a place for a new phone, fuck it. Tossing aside the throw I had covering me, I rose to my feet. The sun rise was breathtaking, but held little interest. I needed to figure out a few things first.

I yawned, wondering like I always did if Bella was still in bed. She was not a morning person, at all. Often, I woke up to work out or go for a run, preferring working out with her. She'd get all pissy and shit for waking her up. It wasn't my fault that she was literally the best work out equipment, ever.

I could almost imagine what she'd think about my thoughts. Again, my mind centered on her. Fucking hell, I hated that shit. How was I supposed to get her out of my mind to do something fucking productive?

I looked for a clean shirt and jeans, rummaging through my duffel bag. Scratching my bare stomach, I tossed a gnarly smelling set of socks aside. Finding what I needed, I jumped into the shower.

My mind started to work through a line of the spell I had copies of in my laptop case. It would be the next phase of the spell, but we had only figured out a few words so far. I swore the grandmother must've been one paranoid woman, but then again, Becca had poisoned her granddaughter.

Dad had already deciphered the first part that had to do with Bella's part of the spell.

_Measuring love and testing ill  
False love swallow a bitter pill_

_One kiss upon my lips of rose  
Love will blossom up from thy toes_

And after I was kicked to the fucking curb, I had managed another phase. I sighed as the water beat down on me; apparently, I was still bitter. It had taken quite a bit of time for me to get through the next section.

_Three kisses upon thy mouth  
Will turn affection north to south  
Hate will reign supreme  
Only true love shall redeem_

Those words made me believe that if I kissed her for the third time, as long as _she_ loved me truly, that we'd be redeemed. I was guessing that meant the curse would be broken. However, that wouldn't account for those like my parents and Bella's who really loved each other before the curse affected them. 

Maybe Bella's assumption about the fact that it had to be us, because together we were two sides of the same curse. Having read so much shit on witchcraft, there was something I learned. A spell turned south usually due to greed or malice. In my dreams, Becca had been uttering something different than Beverly.

It was likely a counter curse, but there was a note along the margins of the curse that needed no deciphering. Beverly's grandmother had cursed Becca for her deception. It was likely before Becca was sentenced to death.

With the new words I had deciphered the previous night, I had more hope than ever before.

_A ray of light_

_Shall shine through the pain_

With what I'd researched so far, the "ray of light" would be the key to either breaking or fulfilling the spell. I had to be sure, so I set out find answers from those who claimed they practiced real witchcraft.

Finishing with my shower, I dried off and quickly dressed. With my keys and laptop in hand, I headed out to the internet café a few blocks away. I cursed when I realized I forgot my wallet, because I would need a credit card later if I decided to look for a phone. I had to go back for it, making my already bad mood, worse.

Desperate for the email that hopefully awaited me, I drove the rental I had gotten after dropping off my car with a mechanic to the tiny café. Once inside, I ordered my drink and something to eat, settling my computer on the table.

I had paid a pretty penny for a well known witch in Wiccan circles for answers to my questions. Dad and Bella hadn't wanted to go that route; mainly because magic had gotten us in the situation in the first place. They hoped with the full spell that we could figure a way out of breaking the spell without magic.

Which made sense to me, too, but I was getting desperate. My mind was chaotic and the longer I stayed away, the more pain I suffered. I couldn't stop thinking about her and my way of distracting myself, helped little. I was angry, then worried and then angry again. Fuck, I loved her so damn much that was starting to scare me.

_Admit it. A tiny part of you thinks you're cursed._

I closed my eyes and shook away the thought before it took permanent root. Though it was a possibility, I knew what I felt for her soul deep was real.

A waitress, who was cleaning the table beside me, interrupted my thoughts with a clatter of dishes. She apologized for the noise and offered a flirtatious smile. I looked away without a return one. There was no reason to lead her on; I wasn't fucking interested.

I opened up my email and internally fist-pumped when I saw the one I needed in my inbox. I had explained the entire situation to a witch via email after which she agreed to help me with any questions. We'd been corresponding for the past two days and it'd been her that assisted with the last line I deciphered.

I read through the email and felt more deflated than ever. What the fuck was I supposed to do? Dad had tried to find one of Becca's descendants beside Angela Weber but he hadn't had much luck. The email clearly stated that if there was blood offered by a third party, even if the spell did not include Becca, she would need to be present for the spell to be broken.

I needed to find Angela Weber.

I forwarded all the information, the copies of the original spell and my notes to Dad. In four days without distractions, I had managed to decipher more than Dad and Bella had. They would need what I found so that they could continue to work through the rest.

My finger was poised over the send button for a moment, when I changed my mind and saved it into my drafts. I was still too pissed to talk to either of them, and who knew if Bella would see me sending the information as proof that I was cursed.

It was better for me to hold onto the information until after I returned home, whenever that would be.

~oOo~

There wasn't an Angela Weber in the state of Washington, according to any of the local directories. After I failed to find her that way, I looked for her based on her possible high school and graduating class. She was a year older than either Bella or I, so it hadn't been hard to find her.

However, she wasn't in touch with any of her classmates, and in the chat rooms I found, she was rumored to have moved from the area shortly after graduation. There were a lot of petty women that bashed her online, but surprisingly, there were quite a few men, too.

One such man said that Angela worked part-time for an escort service in Seattle and another said she was a fortune teller. My money was on the fortune teller. After a few more searches, I found plenty of possible little shops in and around Seattle.

I tossed a notepad in my laptop case, and after booking a flight for the next morning, I left the café determined to get a new phone. I had my work cut out for me, there was over twenty places I would have to investigate. It was going to be a long fucking week.

~oOo~

The only phone number I memorized was Bella's; a con about contacts, you never take the time to remember the actual numbers. I fought against the need to hear her voice, and didn't bother turning on my phone until I arrived in Seattle the following morning.

I was surprised to find my voicemail box full. Groaning, I listened to one from Dad, Alice and a really pissed off Charlie. Why the hell he was worried about me, I had no idea. What surprised me was the message from Bella.

The moment I heard her voice, I deleted the message. _What happened to cutting all ties, baby?_ Ignoring an almost primal need to call her, tossed the phone aside on the passenger seat of the car I rented.

"I miss you," I whispered as I laid my head on the steering wheel. "But I need this as much as you do." A fist wrapped around my heart, making me painfully aware how much I needed her.

I grabbed my phone and quickly found the app I needed to send an email only to Dad. While I looked for Angela, they could work on the last three lines of the spell; maybe together, we could end all the needless suffering. Having sent the email, I turned off my phone, since I was positive that Dad would call me the second he looked through the email.

I needed time.

~oOo~

Going door to fucking door was exhausting. The first ten places were a bust and a complete waste of time. I still had about thirteen more to check out and I was desperate for sleep. I hadn't been sleeping well since I left home, mainly because she was always there when I did.

If not that, the memories of Anthony watching his Beverly die in his arms.

I sighed as I looked up at the building I parked in front of minutes earlier. I needed to get my shit together. If the fortune teller in the shop wasn't Angela, I'd consider calling Charlie. He had many more resources at his disposal than I had.

I slammed my car door behind me and walked up the small cottage feel house that been retrofitted with a side entrance for her clients. The almost all glass door had a strange but familiar symbol beneath the name: _Madame Angel_

I knocked on the door for several minutes, even though the sign outside the door clearly stated I needed to make an appointment. I didn't have time for that shit. I needed to head out if the city, into a few of the suburbs for a handful of other fortune tellers.

"Fucking hell," someone screamed behind the door. "Can't you read the sign?"

I cleared my throat and knocked on the door again. "I'm sorry, but I can't wait for an appointment."

"I'm a little busy!"

The door opened suddenly, behind it stood a woman that I barely recognized. Gone were the vibrant, mischievous hazel eyes of a girl that only had one thing on her mind. She was as tall as I remembered her, but there was frailness in her posture. As if she had a heavy weight on her shoulders.

What I couldn't understand was the emotions that suddenly hit me. Why the fuck did I want to wring her fucking neck? Anger coursed through me, hate filled my veins and I had no idea why.

Angela smirked around the cigarette in her mouth, her eyes roaming down my body. "You're late," she said. "I was expecting you yesterday."

Of course she was. "Angela Weber?" I growled, my hands clenching along my sides.

She cocked her head to one side, leaning against the door jamb. "If isn't, Edward Cullen, the first man I was cursed to love and who was cursed to hate me forever."

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. There will be more Edward in the next chapter and a reunion, of sorts. **


	21. Cursed Times Three

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Twenty – Cursed Times Three**

* * *

**Edward**

What the fuck was going on? That question rolled around in my head for several seconds. Then, I remembered the notes that Beverly's grandmother added along the spell's margins. The counter spell she put on Becca.

_For the lies that brings ill will_

_With first kiss thy will suffer the bitter pill_

_On the third, hate will consume_

_But thy cursed love shall resume_

"You lied," I hissed. "That night I kissed you three times."

She rolled her eyes, taking a long drag of her cigarette and shrugging. "I didn't believe it 'til that night. Plus, you pissed me off because you wanted to get rid of me, so I slapped you."

"Can I come in?" I needed answers and she seemed to have them.

"You think it's a good idea, considering that look in your eyes."

"Not my fault," I growled.

"I know it's not. But you can still hurt me."

"I can control it." _Fucking hell, was this was Mom felt for Dad? _Talk about shock fucking therapy.

She looked as if she didn't really care, and with another shrug, she stepped aside. The closer I got to her, the more my skin crawled and every fiber of my body wanted to spew vile, vicious words at her.

How had I not remembered that I felt like that at the party when I kissed her all those years ago? I vaguely remembered being very drunk, so that may have contributed to my memory loss. What I did remember was Angela clinging all over me after one kiss and slapping my face after the third.

She tossed some newspaper from the only chair in what looked like a waiting room. "Might as well get this over with," she said, moving around a hot plate with a kettle whistling on it. "What some?"

I tensed and glared at her. She rolled her eyes. "It's not poisoned," she said with a laugh. "If that's what you're thinking." It was exactly what I was thinking. "At least you're not as viscous as the women in my experimenting days."

"Women, too?" Holy fuck, I hadn't even considered that a possibility.

She nodded. "The curse, or magic in general, will not discriminate on gender or sexual orientation." Turning, she gave me a big grin. "You should ask your girlfriend. One of her jailed victims is a woman."

"How does it curse effect you and your victims exactly?"

She gave me a sly smile, but I could see the despair in her eyes. "One kiss I fall in love with them, three kisses, they hate me forever."

"Both sides." Fuck. That was just as bad, if not worse than Bella and me. I shook my head. It wasn't the time to dwell on shit like that. "You said you were expecting me."

"Yeah," she murmured as she took a seat on a purple bean bag chair, not bothering to remove the crap on it. "I started having the dreams about two months ago. Figured you two must've met."

"You've kept tabs on us," I said gravely.

She looked at me with a bemused expression, cocking an eyebrow. "I knew it was a matter of time before history would have a chance to unfold again."

"What does that mean?"

"You've heard the saying that history is destined to repeat itself."

I rose to my feet and glared at her. "Is that a threat?"

She merely gave me a Cheshire-like smile. "Why would I do that? I want the curse broken as much as the both of you."

"If history repeated itself, Bella and I would be murdered by you."

"Anthony wasn't murdered," she said simply. "He did a Romeo and drank the poisoned water."

I sat the fuck back down.

~oOo~

"I had no idea," I said almost twenty minutes later.

"I've dreamed about it all," Angela whispered. "Becca was downright evil, just like her mother and grandmother."

"But you practice," I whispered, looking at all the stuff that seemed to be piled everywhere. The idea that she could hex me had the hair on the back of my neck standing up. As it was, it was taking all my control not to wrap my hands around her neck.

"I do," she replied with another grin. "Though my power doesn't compare to the amount Bella has in her little pinky."

"What? Are you saying that Bella is a –" I couldn't even say the damn word.

"Yup," she teased. "She has no idea, of course. Their whole family is practically drowning in it, and that's why Beverly's spell was cast upon her family for generations. It wasn't something she meant to happen. Then again, she hadn't known she was about to die. If she had, she would have known that if the spell is left unfulfilled, it would trickle down to the rest of her family until it can."

"So, you know the spell," I said, excited with the idea.

She shook her head, frowning. "The reason we're having these dreams is— and this is just a theory— is because their spirits are trying to be at peace. At least, Beverly and Anthony are. Becca has only allowed me to see her side. Her reasons for doing it in the first place."

"How do I know whose side you're on?"

"You don't," she said with a shrug. "But I don't want to live like this. I'm cursed to love about sixty fucking people and most of them hate me."

"If you knew what would happen, why did you kiss them for the third time?"

She laughed darkly. "Because if they hated me, I would have to stay away and it makes the pain easier to take."

"How do you fight the need to be around them?"

"I can tell the difference between cursed love and real love."

The way she whispered the words, it sounded as if she spoke from experience. "You're really in love with one of them."

She nodded and sighed. "He doesn't hate me, though, because I didn't give him a chance to."

After several moments of silence, I said, "Tell me what we need to do to break the spell."

"We all have to be there," she said. "It's too powerful to take on with just fulfilling the spell. You'll need your blood, Bella's and mine. That part isn't hard, but there are two things that I've searched for years for that we need."

"What's that?"

"They were accidently auctioned off in an estate sale. You need the original bowl and dagger, too." Fuck.

~oOo~

After going through all of Angela's research with promises to send her what I had, I returned to my hotel room. I felt exhausted and defeated and I had no idea that hating someone that much could take a toll on a person's mind and body.

Fucking hell, did all the women I kissed three times hate me that damn much? How had they not stuck a knife in my gut? It took every ounce of my control not to throttle the bitch. Christ, shit like that fucked with my head.

What the hell was I supposed to do? I couldn't risk Bella feeling that way about me. I exited the elevator, but I wasn't surprised to find Dad leaning against the wall by my door.

He arched an eyebrow that clearly stated, "Where the fuck have you been?" without the actual words.

"I'm not in the mood, Dad," I said as I unlocked my door.

"Too damn bad," he said. Fuck, he was pissed. "Do you have any idea what I thought when we found your car with blood on the seats."

What the hell was he talking about?

"Or the matter of fact that you haven't called or answered your phone in days," he continued. "The least you could've done was let Bella know that you're okay. She's worried sick."

I tensed when he said her name, gritting my teeth. "I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about," I said as I grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

"Your car was stolen from the auto shop and found near the border with blood inside."

Fuck. My car.

After a moment, I responded. "Well, now you know I'm fine. So get off my back." I knew I was on edge, felt it bone deep. "As for Bella, good, she deserves to know how I'm feeling."

"You don't mean that."

The problem was that I did. She'd put me through hell by making me leave, and with all the new information and what I felt around Angela, I was so fucking tired. I was unsure what the future held for us.

I knew I wanted to be with her, no matter what, but that tiny part of me feared she'd come to hate me like I loathed Angela. It would break me. Completely.

"You have no idea how we've struggled to keep her –"

I spun around and glared at him. "Don't you fucking dare say a word about her! She asked for this. To cut all ties from her for fourteen days, so you can't tell me shit."

He looked confused and maybe a little scared. "What the hell happened?"

I dropped into the nearest chair and sighed, holding my head in my hands. "Nothing, everything. It's all so fucked up. I can't go back to her. And I can't listen to you tell me how she is."

"I know that you need this test to succeed as much as she does, but that doesn't explain, this," he said, waving his hands toward me.

I sat back enough to see my reflection in the mirror. There was two week old beard, new lines around my blood-shot eyes and a look of fucking defeat on my face.

"I'm fine."

"Far from it," he said. "Tell me what happened with Angela. Then after that, you're calling Bella to give her the peace of mind she needs."

"No, I'm not."

"She needs to know."

"Then you call her. I can't call or see her until the fourteen days are up, remember."

He shook his head and took out his phone, dialing immediately. If he thought he'd force me to talk to her, he had another thing coming. I walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I needed a shower.

"Damn you, Edward," he hissed. "Bella…calm down, honey. I know, I know. He's here. No," he paused and sighed deeply. "He doesn't want to talk to you." I turned on the water, drowning out the rest of the conversation.

_I'm sorry, baby, but you hurt me, too._

~oOo~

When I finished with my shower, I explained to Dad what had happened with Angela. Immediately after, he informed Bella via email. I didn't ask about what she said, or how she was doing, even though I desperately craved to hear everything.

"Are you going to call her?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I can't, Dad. I won't have her doubting me if I do."

"Son, she wants to believe it. She does. It's just what she's been through, she had to be cautious."

I looked up at him and nodded. "I understand that. And she needs to understand, that I need this for my peace of mind, not just hers. Now, please. Stop talking about her. We have to find an old ass silver dagger and bowl."

"Well, according to the information, Angela tracked it to a private antiques dealer in Europe."

"I don't know shit about art or dealers of any kind," I said. "And the only person we know that could help is..." I trailed off, grimacing.

"Your mother."

"I'll call her," I said quickly. "You don't need to deal with her."

He shook his head and gave me a wary smile. "Good or bad, I've always be able to handle your mother."

I felt that fist around my heart clamp up and choke my next words. "I don't want that around you."

He looked at me confused and even a little scared. "You left something out about your encounter with Angela," he said gravely. "Please, tell me."

"I hate her," I hissed, unable to look at him as I said the words. "I fucking hate her." I could feel the tension in my jaw, the way my teeth gritted as I thought about her. "It's been hours and I still feel it, right here." I thumped my chest. "Dad, I can't…Fuck!"

I stood up and tossed the coffee table and everything on it, paperwork, my laptop and some food. "I can't have Bella hate me like that."

I took a few moments to gather myself and felt like shit for letting it get to me. I started to apologize and pick up everything I dropped. Dad's hand grabbed a hold of my arm, hauling me up. I felt like a kid as his hands curled around my shoulders, making me look him in the eye.

"That's why you're so scared." I nodded at his words. "And that's why you have to have more time than she asked."

I nodded again. "If I can make it," I gasped. "For thirty days or more without completely losing my shit, then maybe, I won't fucking kiss her. If don't kiss her, then I won't lose her."

"_You_ need to explain your reasons," he said firmly with a shake of his head. "I won't be the messenger."

I shook my head, pulling from his grasp. "I can't."

"After the fourteen days you can, and you will," he said. "She _needs_ to hear your voice, Edward."

I stepped away and walked to the large window that overlooked the city. Bella needed the same reassurance I did, and once the fourteen days were up, I could give her that. I just hoped she wouldn't try to convince me to come to her.

I wasn't ready.

~oOo~

Dad left Seattle the next day, pissed as hell when he realized I was heading back to the beach house. He even threatened to make sure I'd have to come home.

And he made good on that threat, having spoken to the hospital. It was time anyway. I needed to make amends with Alice, who had refused all my calls for scaring the crap out of her.

On the fourteenth day, I walked into my apartment and it never felt so fucking cold. Her scent no longer lingered on anything. Not on the couch where we'd lay to watch television or had sex at least half a dozen times.

I could picture the time where she left me a trail of her clothes, knowing I'd pick up each and every piece, until I found her naked on the bed. I groaned and rubbed a hand over my rough jaw. I had no idea, that it would hurt so god damn much to be away.

And I added two more weeks to our sentence. _What the fuck am I thinking? _

How the hell was I supposed to survive? I'd throw myself into work, into finding the antiques and deciphering the rest of the spell. Whenever I couldn't do that shit, I'd work out or go out for a run.

No matter what, I wouldn't give in and go to her. Not until I was sure that I could make it through the month, and then maybe, we'd have a future.

I looked at the clock on the microwave, counting down the seconds. When my cell phone didn't ring, I knew she waited for me to make the move. Wouldn't that prove that I was overeager, look bad and like her other victims?

I dropped my cell phone on the counter and went to take a shower. I'd call later.

Two hours later, no messages on my phone, I picked up and dialed her number. After the third ring, I knew she'd picked up, there was music playing softly in the background. I wondered if she was at the club.

"Bella?"

When she didn't answer, I knew she was pissed at me.

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. "I called to check in." She still didn't say anything, so I continued. "I wanted to let you know that I think it would be a good idea to see if I can stay away a bit longer."

Still nothing, fuck.

"I was thinking another couple of weeks, maybe more." When that still didn't get me a response, I knew I needed to hear her voice as much as she needed to hear mine. "Say something, please."

"Thanks for letting me know," she whispered so softly. "I'm glad you're all right. Good-bye."

Then I heard nothing, because she hung up on me. Fuck. Bella never said good-bye, and since I'd known her, she'd never given in so easily. I had expected her to tell me off, scream at me, but not that shit.

And since _I_ decided that we needed more time, I couldn't even call her back. Why didn't she fight me like I had when she pushed me away? I had no fucking clue and I hoped it wouldn't bite me in the ass later.

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. I've taken liberties on the whole witchcraft aspect, to suit my needs. It is by no means a guide of any kind. If you have questions, please ask, I'll do my best to answer them. Next chapter preview: **

"_Damn it, Edward," Brad said. "You look like a damn mountain man. Shave that thing off your face."_

"_Fuck off," I growled. I wasn't shaving until I could see Bella again. If I saw her, since I had no idea where she was or what she was doing. Dad didn't offer me any clues and I had to wonder if he was punishing me. _

_What I did know was that Jacob was out of prison, and the charges had been dropped and was likely back home – with her. _

_Hell if that didn't fuck with my head. _


	22. Testing Limits

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Twenty-one – Testing Limits**

* * *

**Edward**

It had been a week since the call I made to Bella. The same one that left me more worried than ever before. It was because of the way her good-bye sounded so final. I told myself countless times since that night that it was only my over active imagination. Everything would be fine after the thirty days.

But her "good-bye" drove me to distraction. The fact that it was all she had to say about me extending the hell I'd been through. A hell I thought we both had been sharing. A part me clung to another thought that maybe she was fine and happy with the extension. That making it four weeks instead of two was nothing to her, because maybe I hadn't meant as much to her as she originally thought.

I hated feeling the doubt clawing at me, and with that, my anger grew. Was I that easily dispensable to her? Was I replaceable? Fuck, I had never felt that insecure in my entire life. But then again, I'd never been in love before.

Shit. I needed to check and make sure my balls were still intact.

I heard Brad grumble under his breath behind me, having spent the last twenty minutes with Jason the biter, which would make anyone's morning horrible. I tried to keep my laughter from coming, but it didn't work, so I covered it up with a cough.

He glared at me, holding a tissue around his finger. "It's not funny, Edward. That little brat actually drew blood this time. I blame the mother."

I laughed and agreed with him. "Yeah, she has that whole undead look, doesn't she?"

Brad growled and walked into an alcove with a sink and other medical supplies. "Why am I stuck with all the weird ones?"

"You're just lucky, I guess," I said as I looked over a patient's file.

"You owe me big for covering for your ass while you were gone," Brad said firmly. "Get me on the list for that club your girlfriend owns." I clenched my jaw and tensed enough for him to notice. "For the love of God, please tell me you didn't dump that hot piece of ass."

Instantly, I pushed him against the wall. "Don't talk about her like that," I growled in his face. "And no, I will not get you on the list." I let him go, making him cough as he fought to catch his breath.

"Fucking hell, Edward!" Brad pushed back from the wall and motioned for my office. Once inside, he started to pace as I sat behind my desk. "You've been like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde since you returned. What's the hell is the matter with you?"

"Nothing," I said flatly, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Dude," he said gravely. "You can't keep going like this. You're not yourself."

"The fuck I'm not," I hissed. "Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just dealing with a lot of shit at home."

"Look, I know that your girlfriend was in trouble," he said softly, taking a seat in the farthest chair from me. "With the law, mind you. Maybe she's not worth it."

My eyes snapped to his and he immediately put up his hands defensively. "All I'm saying is that if she's causing you this much grief, that maybe you should back off. You know, for now."

I shook my head. He didn't understand and even if I confided in him, he'd probably have me committed. As a doctor, I knew that the "curse" would make anyone question my state of mind.

"Damn it, Edward," Brad said. "You look like a damn mountain man. Shave that thing off your face, at least. You're starting to scare the medical assistants and kids."

"Fuck off," I growled. I wasn't shaving until just before I could see Bella again. _If_ I saw her, since I had no idea where she was or what she was doing. Dad didn't offer me any clues and I had to wonder if he was punishing me.

What I did know was that Jacob was out of jail. The charges had been dropped and he was likely back home – with her. Hell if that didn't fuck with my head.

"I did back off, but not because of the trouble with the police," I said. "It's killing me, though. There, you happy now?"

Brad looked shocked and that maybe I needed to have my head examined. "I don't freaking get it. You talked about her non-stop. Hell, from what you told me, even I was half-way in love with her."

My eyes narrowed as I looked over at him again. "All I'm saying is that if it's not because of the trouble she's in, why would you walk away from her?"

I looked away, unable to stand the pity and confusion in his eyes. "I needed to know that I could." And I did, because if kissed her twice more, I would _have_ to walk away from her.

He sighed and stood up from his chair. Standing in front of the desk, he placed his hands on the surface and looked me in the eye.

"That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard."

He left seconds later, making me wonder if he was right. Even if he didn't know the reasons why we were apart, what he said was starting to make sense.

~oOo~

A few nights later, everything on television was shit, because nothing held my interest long enough. The clock on my wall ticked incessantly when I had finally given up on channel surfing.

I had to stop looking over the fucking spell and ciphers. Bella's ancestor had once again changed the code and we were back to square one with the last phrase. The letters, numbers, and little drawings started to blur together so I had to take a break. It was too important; we had to get the last phrase right. If we were to get even one word wrong, it could mean Bella hating me. Or even the other way around.

As for everything else we needed, Mom had found nothing on the bowl, but Dad had found the dagger in Italy and purchased it immediately for an outrageous price. It would arrive in another week, and though I was happy to be one step closer to putting an end to all of it, Dad seemed to be working alone.

He hadn't come out and said Bella had stopped helping us work on the spell and research. There was, however, none of the things he used to say when she was helping. Before, he'd point out what Bella figured out or her theory on some of the wording.

Since my call to Bella, there had been less and less references to her assistance. And that scared the fuck out of me. Even if she was mad at me, there was no reason for her to stop looking for the solution. Breaking the spell on the others that kissed her, was something she wanted desperately.

Had she given up?

I growled, rubbing my hands over my face in frustration. There had to be something I could do to keep me distracted. Grabbing my car keys, I locked the apartment door behind me and left.

I walked toward my parking space, wishing I was heading toward _my _car. My insurance premiums would likely climb up the roof, but luckily the insurance company would pay be enough to buy a new one. The problem was there was a six to eight month waiting list. I had to borrow Dad's BMW for a few weeks until I decided what to do. In all likelihood, I was going to have to buy a car, which seemed like a freaking waste.

Thinking about my car – or what was left of it – seemed to work as a very good distraction. That was, until I thought about that one time Bella put her mouth on my… I gripped the steering wheel hard and tried to dispel the image of her head in my lap, the feel of her warm mouth on me.

Once I managed to will away my hard-on, I pulled out quickly and headed into town. I planned on getting lost in the city, watching nine to fivers hit the bars after work. Maybe even grab a drink somewhere.

An hour or two later, music blaring though the speakers, I turned onto a brightly lit street. A white R-8 pulled out in front of me, completely cutting me off. I was about to honk my horn until I recognized the license plate _XoDeath._

Bella.

Everything inside of me demanded I follow her, to find out where she was going. And at first, I listened to that voice, watching as she pulled up to her club. How I ended up near the club, I had no idea. I was likely subconscious, since I desperately wanted to see her.

A bouncer opened her door, taking her keys from Bella with a cocky smile. Their hands touched longer than was fucking needed, but she hardly gave him a second glance. It was then that I noticed what she was wearing.

Fuck.

What the hell was she doing at the club dressed to fucking kill?

There was lots of leg, four-inch heels, black fitted dress, and curls that framed her face. Her neck was exposed, only adorned with a ruby pendant necklace I'd given her before all the shit went down.

She pulled out a jacket from her front seat, along with a laptop case. With a smile to the bouncer, she passed through the front door of the club, not bothering to look back.

I growled and pulled out onto the street with a squeal of brakes and rubber. What I really wanted was to go inside the club, find her, and demand to know what the fuck she was doing there. Had she moved on? But I couldn't do that, because it would mean we'd have to start all over.

Neither of us was handling the situation right. Since we were both new to the relationship thing, it seemed that everything we did was wrong. Every little word or action could be taken badly. As I drove away, I knew I was overreacting to seeing her at the club.

She was the owner. Of course she'd have to go in every once and a while. If I had given myself a chance to calm down, I would've realized that she planned on working. The laptop case was a dead giveaway.

Instead, I allowed my jealously take over. That was normal for a guy who loved his girlfriend, right? I needed to find my balls again.

I made it home twenty minutes later, probably breaking several traffic laws while I was out. If I had remained in the car any longer, I would've turned around and sought Bella out.

How could I? I had broken her number one rule. _I don't kiss on the lips. _I knew the consequences and had to live with them. If she was distracting herself by dancing the night away with some asshole, I'd learn to deal with it.

That didn't mean I'd like it. And I wasn't the type to get a little payback for what I imagined what she was doing. I had to believe that soon, she'd understand why I had asked for the extension. I also had to believe that she'd take me back.

~oOo~

Another week had passed since I'd seen Bella outside the club and shaved that same night, to which most of my co-workers were grateful. There had been no word from her and I was on call when I should've gone to her place already. It had been thirty-one, going on thirty-two, days since I left her house.

In fact, I'd been working non-stop for days since Brad had come down with the stomach flu, along with Dr. Gerard from our department. We were extremely short handed, leaving only two doctors on call.

What could she be thinking? I told myself that once I got off my shift I'd get a few hours of sleep at home, get up, pack a bag and drive over to her house. I had to see her and everything I had to say couldn't be said over the phone. No matter how much I wanted to call her to alleviate her worries.

Shit, I knew if the situation was reversed, I'd be climbing the walls, wondering why the fuck she hadn't called or come by already.

By the time my shift was I over, I was exhausted and anxious. I contemplated driving to her house, but knew that the almost thirty-minute drive in my condition would be dangerous. I wondered briefly about calling Dad for a ride, but realized that it was after three in the morning.

It had been officially thirty-two days.

I climbed the stairs since the elevator for the building had stopped working that afternoon. When I finally managed to make up the seven flights of stairs, I dropped my shit near the door. I was fucking exhausted and hungry. After searching my fridge and pantry, it was obvious that I had nothing fucking edible in my place.

I winced, thinking about how hard I was on Bella when she barely ate. It appeared that I wasn't fairing much better. I looked at the clock on the microwave and wondered if I was doing the right thing in waiting. If I at least called her, she wouldn't think I was the asshole everybody accused me of being.

Debating about going down the street to the all-night diner, I realized I had left my coat in the car. That fucking sucked ass since it was pouring with rain that seemed to have plagued the city for the past week.

Did I really want to try taking the stairs again? I realized that I had little choice since my stomach was protesting loudly. Grumbling, I grabbed my keys again and went to look for another jacket.

Once I found one, I headed out, deciding to walk. I hoped the rain would keep me awake long enough to get some food and back to my apartment. The rain pelted down around me, and splashed around my feet.

At the diner, I ate, feeling ten times better from when I arrived at home, enough to go see Bella immediately. Excited with the idea, I paid for my order, taking a few slices of apple pie that Bella fell in love with whenever we went there.

With a new bounce to my step, I walked the two blocks back to my apartment. The rain went from a drizzle to a downpour. Cursing, I ran the last few feet and walked into my apartment building. Shaking off the excess, I walked past the mailboxes toward the stairway.

I made it to my floor quickly, mentally going over everything I should pack. I'd stay the whole week and commute, if I had to. That was, if Bella didn't kick my ass once I got there. I had to hope that we could move past everything we'd been through.

As I climbed the last flight of stairs, I heard someone curse from up above. "So stupid," the familiar voice growled. At the top of the stairs was Bella, wet and shivering from head to toe. I stood absolutely still at the bottom, stunned speechless, and after a moment, managed to whisper her name.

She spun away from the door leading to my floor, her gaze falling on me. There was pain in her eyes, but there was something else there. I might have whispered her name again as I continued to look at her, hoping she wasn't a figment of my imagination.

Though she was drenched, desire, love, and lust swept through me. Her sweater clung to her enticingly, her nipples clearly outlined through the gray fabric. Her blue pea coat was open and loose around her shoulders. She wore some sort of short skirt and there was a peek of tantalizing skin just above her thigh high leather boots.

Fuck, I wanted her.

With another exhale of her name, instantly, everything changed. The bag I carried fell to the floor and we rushed toward one another. I met Bella halfway up the stairs, and the instant we touched, we both groaned. Our arms wound around each other quickly, the only words spoken were our names and curses. My fingers ran through in her hair easily as her mouth pressed hot, urgent kisses to my jaw and ear. Her hands pushed off my jacket and it fell with a loud, wet smack somewhere below me. Hers fell against the steps behind her, pulled off by my eager fingers.

She sucked on my earlobe, her hips pressing urgently against me. "Hurry," she gasped as I filled my hand with her breast. "Now, now, now!"

I grabbed her hips and quickly laid her against the stairs as her fingers worked to free me from my pants. I groaned when I felt her cold, wet fingers wrap around my cock, it felt so fucking good. It had been too long.

She moaned as I pulled at the top of her sweater until her chest was exposed enough for me to taste her there. My hips thrust along the same rhythm of her strokes, making me groan in need and frustration. I needed inside her. I pulled her hand away and moved her knees further apart so that I was cradled between them. My hands reached beneath her skirt, groaning when I felt silk, lace and slick moisture beneath my fingers.

"Please," she moaned as her head fell back against the stairs. Her fingers wound themselves in my hair, pulling slightly. I lifted my gaze to fix on the lush curves of her cheeks and lips. I looked into her eyes, and they reflected the same volatile mixture of lust, love and anguish that I was feeling.

With my eyes still on hers, I bent to take a sweet, pink peak between my teeth just as I thrust inside her. Hard. Her back arched, chest heaving, as her fingers dug against me. My hands grabbed a hold of her ass and tipped up her just enough to sink in deeper.

Her eyes rolled as the fell closed, moans and whimpers slipped helplessly from her lips. Thrust for thrust, her hips met mine. Mindless pleasure raked down my back as well as the bite of her nails. My arm wrapped around her, not only to save her back the brutal assault against the stairs, but to bring her body closer to mine.

I'd never be close enough. I'd always want her with the same intensity that I did at that moment; perhaps, it would grow daily as it had during our separation.

I licked and nipped along her neck, whispering her name and promises I had no idea if I could keep. But I wanted to. Her fingers clung to my hair to bring her mouth closer to mine. Though she didn't kiss me, I could see the hunger in her eyes to do just that. How much she wished she could was clear within them. Instead, she nibbled on my chin until my lips parted. Taking advantage, she licked at my bottom lip, causing me to groan in desperation and need.

_Kiss me, damn it! _I could say the words aloud, but I knew that neither us could stop at one. And we couldn't risk the third.

Anger at the situation that might prove unsolvable had me moving faster, harder. Her body tensed as I hit the right spot. Her sweet gasps were like breaths, brushing near my ear. I felt one of her hands clutch tightly to the nape of my neck, the other grasping my hip to pull me against her faster.

"More," she cried out as she forced my head to the crook of her neck. I knew what she wanted and I gave it to her. I bit the juncture between her neck and shoulder as I felt her fingers slip between our bodies. I grunted and groaned as I filled her over and over.

I felt her quake beneath me, her legs trembling around my hips. "Bella," I groaned against the corner of her beautiful mouth. We moved against each other hard and swift until finally we both cried out in mutual release.

Collapsing beside her, I fought to catch my breath. I hadn't planned to jump right into bed together the moment I saw her. I had planned on talking, having a fucking long discussion about what happened and what our future held. Instead, instinct and lust seemed to have completely taken over. Though I wasn't sorry for making love to her again, we needed to talk.

My fingers laced through hers as I attempted to pull her against me. I met resistance and when I looked at her, I was surprised to find tears cascading down her cheeks. And when her hand tugged free from mine to cover her eyes and face, a broken, heart-wrenching sob escaped her.

_Fuck, what have I done?_

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. Now for that talk. Sorry for the delay, but I've been sick for over a week. Already working on the next chapter. Thanks!**


	23. Pillow Talk

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Twenty-Two – Pillow Talk**

* * *

**Edward**

She scrambled from me, nearly crawling up the stairs to get away. "Bella!" I attempted to grab her but she kicked my hand away and fell against the wall, doing her best to gather herself. I stood up cautiously as I watched her tug and pull at her wet clothes to cover herself.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," she hissed, clenching her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry," I said, because it was the only solace I could give her. It was obvious she wasn't ready to jump into bed with me, the reason was why?

She shook her head and looked at everything but me. "We both know you're not. Not for that, at least, but then again sex was never a problem between us."

"No," I said gravely, detecting the trace of pain in her words. "Not that we didn't have our share of problems."

She stood up straighter, meeting my eyes for the first time since she moved away from me. "Lying being one of them. Then you disappeared."

I clenched my hands into fists. "I did what I had to do."

"That's all you have to say to me?" she hissed, her hands clenched into tight fists. Paralysis seemed to have taken over as I simply stood there watching her. She growled slightly, her jaw tensed. "You could've called me or your Dad. At least have the decency to tell me to my face that you no longer love me."

What the fuck was she talking about?

"No longer love you? Are you insane?" I growled just as she glared at me. I knew she couldn't understand. She never had the real thing before me. "Love doesn't just turn off from one day to another. Is that what you thought when I chose not to come back?"

"What was I supposed to think?"

"Maybe that I was pissed and fucking scared, just as much as you were!"

"You think I didn't know that testing you could end us?" She waved her hands, motioning between us. "But I couldn't live with the fact that, at any moment, you could turn on me. I wouldn't fucking survive you hurting me _that_ way."

I only nodded minutely, listening to the way her breathing accelerated. She pointed to her own chest as more tears mingled with the rain that still clung to her.

"Then, you fucking disappear, knowing what that would do me!"

That woke me up. I stood up straighter, ascending the stairs. Taking a cautious step toward her, I said firmly, "I was angry."

"You think I don't get that?" she asked. The fire in her eyes was an inferno as she practically plastered herself to the wall to put more distance between us. "I knew you would be, but for you to leave without word to anyone. Edward, you_ lied_."

I clenched my jaw, taking another step up closer. "I had to, because I knew you'd walk away from me if I had told you the truth about what I'd done."

She looked down at her hands and shook her head. Her breathing had finally gotten under control, but the sound of her voice scared the fuck out of me.

"Love – I've never had the real thing," she whispered and wiped angrily at her cheek. Fuck, she was still crying. "I might be new to the whole relationship thing, but trust is supposed to be a part of that. And to have it ripped away like that fucking hurt. I thought that if you lied, it hadn't been real. I needed it to be real."

I hadn't even considered that factor.

"I know that." I took another step closer. "I lied because I wanted to make sure we had a chance. You can't deny that if I had told you I kissed you that morning, I would've never seen you again."

"You gambled with my emotions and _your_ state of mind," she growled fiercely. "I've told you, I've never slept with any of my victims, but by then, we shared a lot. So even then, it would've _crushed _me." She held up her hand to stop me from coming closer. I towered over her, just a step away. "Worse, you risked yourself!" Her fist hit my chest twice as she fell against me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I held her close.

"I had to be careful," she said miserably.

"I understand your reasons."

"Then why?" she asked, stepping away from me. "Why did you extend our suffering?"

I raked my fingers through my hair and grimaced. "I watched my parents be happily married for years, and then suddenly, Mom couldn't be in the same room with my father. You've seen him, Bella. He's obsessed with finding a way to break the curse, and to find a way to make her love him again."

Bella gasped and tried to reach for me, but I stepped away. My eyes stung. "I needed to know that I could fight the temptation to kiss you if we can't break the curse."

She trembled and it took everything inside me for not to provide her comfort. "That isn't all of it," she said softly. "Tell me, please."

I sighed and looked into her beautiful eyes. "I needed to know that if we couldn't break the curse that I could walk away from you and survive." I averted my eyes, unable to look at her as I said what came next. "I don't think I can."

"And that is what it comes down to," she said as she shook her head. "It's all or nothing."

I watched as one of her hands clawed at her chest, as if she wanted to remove what caused her the most pain. The same thing I felt at that moment. "The longer we let this continue, the more it will hurt. You know that it's for the best. Just as you said you couldn't survive me turning on you, I _know _I can't survive you hating me."

"Angela."

I nodded. "I knew from what happened to my parents that type of hate was bad. Hell, I've been through some shit with those that are cursed to hate me. But fuck." I gasped and held a hand over the pain in my chest. "Actually feeling that hate for someone, I know that if you felt that way for me, it would _kill _me."

The pain in her eyes said she understood and reached to wipe beneath my eyes. I exhaled softly, not realizing how upset I had become. She reached for me then and I pulled her in my arms again. Cradling her against me, I carried her down the hallway and into my apartment.

Together, we stripped each other of our wet clothes and slipped underneath the covers on my bed. I held her close, watching her, as she traced my lips and the darkness under my eyes.

"What are we supposed to do?" she whispered.

I sighed and kissed her fingertips. "We should walk away." Her eyes closed, so I pressed my lips over each eye and whispered, "But I can't."

"I don't want to, either," she replied, opening her eyes again. "You didn't stop loving me?"

I shook my head and smiled softly. "Don't be stupid." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "This is a first for me, too, Bella. But I know that love doesn't just go away, not that easily."

"It was so hard," she said hoarsely, swallowing hard. "To be without you."

Brushing some still damp hair from her face, I pressed another kiss to her forehead. "It was for me, too." She nodded beneath my touch, her fingers brushing my neck. "You know what's bad, though? That if anyone else that saw me would've thought I was cursed anyway."

She shivered and her fingers tightened around my shoulders as I continued. Softly, I traced patterns down the middle of her back. "I couldn't keep you out my mind. I was barely functioning, eating, sleeping or much else. You were always there, sitting in a corner of my thoughts, tormenting me. I'd bury myself in research on the spell whenever I wasn't working. There must've been hundreds of times I picked up the phone to call you. At least two dozen instances where I was in my car, dying to see you. And I asked Dad about it. He said it was because I loved you. That it would be exactly how someone that was cursed would act, too. But there was a difference. I wanted to succeed."

"And you did," she whispered, pulling away to touch my face again. "You made it through those two weeks."

I nodded and wrapped a hand around one of her wrists, pressing a kiss there. "I got angrier and angrier as the days went by. How could you doubt me? After what we've been through, how could you doubt what I felt?" I choked on the last word. "But, baby, at the same time I was scared. A _very_ small part of me started to doubt. What if I'm going crazy to see you because I am cursed? I had to put miles between us, to lessen the temptation."

"Did it work?"

I shook my head. "Nothing worked, you were always there. The need to be with you always ate at me. Then, I understood why you did it. That was when I needed to know if I could walk away for longer. I thought, if I could do it, then maybe I won't kiss you, years from now, as you sleep. When you look so fucking beautiful and I can't help it."

Tears fell from her eyes and I cradled her face, wiping them with my thumbs. "And?" she whispered.

"I don't know how long I'll be able to fight the temptation. Thirty-two days seem empty when you're not there. Because right now, there's nothing more I want to do than kiss you."

She sobbed softly, closing her eyes. I kissed every curve except her lips. "We can't, Edward."

"I know."

"I do love you."

"I know that, too."

Then she asked again, "What are we going to do?" She opened her eyes as fresh tears lingered on her long lashes. I wanted to make her laugh or at least smile. I hated the tears.

I grinned and shrugged. "I'm a risk taker."

She smiled and brushed her mouth over my jaw. "Are you sure? It'll just be harder the longer we stay together to walk away."

I pulled back enough to see all of her face. She was worried because either way I answered could end in disaster. "I want to stay with you, but I can't promise you that I will stop from kissing you. You tempt me too much."

Sighing softly, she smirked and raised a slim eyebrow. "How about if I don't brush my teeth," she offered teasingly.

I knew then what she was doing. She had her answer. We'd try and had to hope for the best. For the moment, she wanted to put our troubles aside and be_ us_ again.

I laughed. "That might curb the need to kiss ya," I drawled, making her giggle and wrapping her arms and legs around me. "Dragon breath would do that to a person." She smacked my shoulder, scowling. "But the truth is," I thumbed her bottom lip. "It's that damn pout that would tempt a saint."

She rolled her eyes and climbed on top of me. I hummed and ran my hands up her thighs. _Oh yeah, _I thought, looking into her dark, desire filled eyes. She'd tempt any sane man with that look.

"Maybe I should tie you up," she whispered as she bent to nibble on my neck. I groaned, rolling my hips to maneuver her over me. "Any chance you have a stethoscope laying around?"

It was things like that that drove me crazy for her. I grabbed her face and licked her bottom lip, nipping it lightly. "Fuck," I grunted as I finally filled her again. "Baby, I love you."

We'd find a way to get through every obstacle that stood in our way. Whether they were curses, people, work and time, we'd find a way because _we _were worth that and so much more.

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. They talked a little, there's still more to say, but this was the most important. Next chapter we get to see what happened that night the curse was placed on Beverly and Anthony. Can't say how much longer, depends on how wordy my characters get. Thanks.**


	24. End of Dreams

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Twenty-Three – End of Dreams**

* * *

**AN: The last dream sequence is in chapter 17 called: This is a Test, This is Only a Test**

* * *

**Edward**

I looked up at the ceiling above me, listening to the soothing breaths that left the lips of whom slept beside me. It had been over a week since I'd been back in Bella's arms, and we hadn't spent more than a day apart. If I worked late, she met me for lunch or dinner. The kids at the hospital looked forward to her visits and I was certain she liked to see them, too.

We'd gone to sleep late the night before, mostly talking about things that mattered little. Most of our discussions since she came to see me were heavy and filled with tension. We sat that next morning to discuss everything that needed to be said.

Though Jacob's charges had been dropped for manslaughter, his probation had been violated and extended. He only spent about ten days in prison, Bella paid his fines and for him to move into a house nearby. He was no longer allowed to live in a house that had registered firearms and Bella had six.

I was grateful for what he'd done to save her, but I had to admit, without him there at the house, I was more worried than ever before. One of her victims had been released from prison and the sense of security that Jacob had originally provided was no longer there.

As if she didn't have enough problems. The silver bowl that was used in the original spell still hadn't been found. And Bella refused to make any attempts at practicing the magic spells within the books of her own ancestors to locate it.

I understood. Magic had been the number one thing that caused so much pain to her family. That meant that everything depended on Angela. I loathed the idea that our future rested in her hands. How the fuck could we put all our trust in her?

I hated her because of the curse, and from what Bella told me of Angela's treatment of her in school, I was positive she hated her, too. Something felt fucking wrong about allowing ourselves to depend so much on her. But as Dad pointed out, it was likely due to the affect of the curse on me.

Another heavy topic was Jasper. There was a good chance that the poor bastard would have to move into Bella's house, along with Alice. He was getting worse, the fastest progression that Bella had ever seen. And that was with her talking and seeing him often. She didn't understand it.

We had a theory. The other victims that were in love with another had lost their significant other once their feelings for Bella were made clear, to her and them. Jasper hadn't lost Alice. Their relationship wasn't the same; not with the curse between them. However, she was there to help him through the worst of his struggles. He still loved Alice, but the curse made him love Bella, too. The constant war inside his head was worse than the others because Alice was still in his life.

We didn't have the heart to tell Alice. It would break her.

Bella's mother, Renee, had finally been taken to a facility. Charlie was no longer able to care for her any longer; it was killing him. And that caused my girlfriend terrible heartache. If we didn't find a solution soon, I was afraid I'd lose her, too.

I checked the clock on the nightstand, shifting Bella slightly. Her delectable ass wiggled against my groin, making me hiss. She mumbled something under her breath and snuggled closer. I smiled and kissed the top of her head, draping my arm along her hip.

I allowed my exhaustion to lull me to sleep.

_**Anthony**_

_My beautiful Beverly, tell me what you wish, I urged silently. _"_If you love me truly, I will know from thy kiss," she whispered._

_She questioned my love for her. Did she not know that I would give her anything her heart desired? How could she, considering the breaking of her heart only hours earlier? With the deepest sorrow, my own heart broke with every labored breath upon her lips. It was because of me that she lay before me, dying. It was unforgivable. _

"_Then a kiss, you shall have," I murmured as Becca screamed from the hallway. Her words seemed distant and unimportant in comparison to Beverly's soft voice, beckoning me for a kiss. However, my beloved's grandmother cries as she chanted under her breath, her son sobbing in her arms, intruded upon my awareness. _

_Softly, I pressed my lips to hers, mine trembling with the need to avenge her, to die alongside her and beg forgiveness. It was earth shatteringly wonderful and equally devastating to feel the warmth of her breath and lips upon my own. _

"_Oh, Beverly," I cried out softly against her mouth. "Please forgive me." Her hand gently touched my face and I felt the thick wetness of blood in her palm. When I pulled away enough to inspect her hand, finding a long cut there. _

"_Beverly," I uttered. "What have you done?" _

_She shook her head and soft gasp escaped her, pulling her hand from my own to place it along her chest. _

"_I needed to know."_

"_Know what, my love?"_

"_If you loved me," she sobbed, coughing and clutching at my shirt. I held her close and looked into her lovely eyes. "If your love was true."_

"_My love is at its purest form," I whispered. "For it comes from within my soul." When she gasped against me, clutching her sides as if to hold herself together, I slid his arms around her. "Please, do not leave me. I cannot live without you, and I was a fool to believe otherwise."_

"_I am sorry," she gasped. "Kiss me again, twice more, my love." She cried out suddenly, coughing up spots of blood. _

_Her grandmother and father rushed to her, pushing me aside. "I love you, father, Nana." I allowed them their moments, but I would need more of my own soon. I simply could not leave her side. Beverly and her relatives touched foreheads and clasped their hands, murmuring love and prayers together. _

"_Leave us," I pleaded after several moments as Beverly continued to die before my very eyes. "Allow me to say goodbye to her, I beg you." Beverly's father only pulled away when his daughter asked for the same thing. Her grandmother whispered something in Beverly's ear, something that made her gasp and shake her head. Before she could protest, her grandmother left the room to where her son waited. _

"_Beverly," I whispered as I sat on the bed beside her, proprietary no longer a concern. "Please tell me there is something we can do."_

_She nodded and softly laid a trembling hand along my face. "Kiss me twice, my love," she whispered. I had no idea of why she kept referring to a certain amount of kisses, but I would do anything she asked. Even I did not understand the reason behind her requests. _

_Before my lips touched upon her again, I asked, "Why?"_

"_So that you may have a chance to live and love again," she murmured. _

_I shook my head and sobbed softly. "I do not want those things if they are not with you."_

"_Please," she murmured. "Before it is too late."_

_I nodded and pressed my lips to hers, ignoring the pain in my chest as her hand fell away. She was dying! I clutched her closer, nipping on her lower lip gently. "I love you," I whispered against her mouth. _

_I pulled back enough to watch the darkness of her eyes take over the color within them. She gasped as she took another breath. "I love you, Anthony. Hurry." She coughed and cried as another jolt of pain coursed through her. _

_I waited for her to take another breath, to give her what she wanted one last time. Except that she did not take that breath. Instead, her head fell back as her eyes stared blankly at the canopy overhead. _

_I smoothed my hand over her cheek and hair. "Beverly?" I whispered, urgently. "My love, no! No! No!" I clutched her to my chest and called out her name. "Please do not leave me." I held her impossibly closer as her father and grandmother stormed their way into the room. _

_Hands tried to take her from me, but I would not allow it. "No!"_

"_Son," my father whispered. "She is gone."_

"_What have I done?" I cried and held her close. After several minutes, I heard voices in the hallway. I snapped my gaze upon the woman that entered the room. "How dare you come back here after what you have done?"_

_Becca sneered, "You have no proof that I had anything do with her death." The local priest and lawman stood behind her. _

_My eyes swept the room and found the glass of water I had unwittingly fed to my beloved. I picked up the glass with my free hand, the other still wrapped around Beverly's rapidly cooling one. _

_I looked at Becca as I started to take a sip. She held up a hand. "Do not drink that water."_

_I arched an eyebrow. "This is the water you yourself had given to Beverly after her wolf attack. There is nothing wrong with it, am I correct?" I raised the glass to my lips, before she stopped me again. _

"_I will have someone bring you fresh water," she said stiffly. "Surely, you will not drink from the same glass that she drank from."_

"_For that reason alone, I would." _

_She hissed as I once again raised the glass to my lips to drink. "Is there a reason he should not drink from that glass?" the priest asked as he swept into the room, walking toward Beverly's grandmother and father that sat along the opposite side of the bed. _

"_I would like to know the answer to that," the lawman, I only knew as David said. His eyes intent on Becca, who looked in every direction except to meet anyone's questioning gaze._

_I turned to my father and watched him shake his head as if he read my mind. "I am sorry," I said gravely. "I cannot live without her. She is my heart."_

_With that said, I swallowed the glass of water in one drink. It was at least five times the amount that Beverly had drunk earlier. In quick succession, several things happened. Becca screamed. Her father ran out the door. My father lunged toward me. And Beverly's grandmother started to pray. _

_As my lungs started to burn with intensity, I pulled Beverly's body against my own. "I will love you, always. Forever." _

_From the corner of my eyes, I swore a wolf stood at the foot of the bed, waiting. And as the darkness took over, he lunged, his powerful jaws sinking into my chest. Though I felt the pain from his bite, it was another's name I screamed. _

"_Bella!"_

I sat up quickly, my body drenched in sweat, tearing soaking my face. The last time I had a dream with a wolf in it, Bella had been attacked shortly after. What could it mean? It was the first time I had dreamed of Anthony and Beverley's death, too.

"Edward?" Bella asked, her voice still thick with sleep. I felt the press of her lips along my shoulder. "Did you have the same one again?"

Shortly after we got back together, I told her of her my nightmares. When I had managed to get sleep, it was always of Anthony coming upon Beverly in the forest as she was attacked by wolves. Suddenly, within that same nightmare, the times and faces were super imposed as I held a bleeding Bella in my arms. It scared the fuck out of me.

I shook my head. "I dreamed of their deaths." Bella stilled beside me and I knew she had dreamed of it, too. "When did you have it?"

"The night I made you leave, and every night without you," she murmured, touching a fingertip along my ear. "She loved him, Edward. She made a mistake in putting that spell on him. To test his love, but before the end, she tried to make amends…"

Had she come to the same realization that I had? Beverly seemed adamant that they kiss three times. Even after it was obvious that she would not live, she wanted that third kiss. What had she said?

"_So that you may have a chance to live and love again," _Bella whispered the same words as Beverly had generations earlier. "If his love was real, it would've been proven by the first kiss."

"And to prove her love was real, there would have to have been three."

"But they never got that far before she died."

"That's how to break the curse," I said, turning to look in her eyes. "If he had kissed her that third time before she died from the poison, none of this would've happened."

She nodded softly. "Your love for me is real."

I took her face in my hands. "It is and that was why I'm not cursed like the others."

"To break the curse," she whispered gravely. "We'd have to kiss three times."

Fuck, I didn't think I could do it. "But only if your love for me is real," I said stupidly.

"It is," she murmured. "I'm scared, though."

I laughed darkly. "I'm fucking terrified."

"We have to be sure," she said firmly. "And Angela said we'd need the original bowl and dagger to reverse the spell."

I shook my head. "I'm not sure about that anymore. Why does she seem so determined to get her hands on those items? Wouldn't it be enough to break the curse? If we have the spell figured out, and we know now that it's what would've broken it the night it was originally placed on Anthony, then why would we need to recreate the spell?"

Bella shrugged. "It might be a good idea to speak to that other witch you talked to before."

I nodded and pulled her onto my lap. "I will call her first thing in the morning." I touched her face gently, cupping her cheeks. Her lips were as soft looking as ever. I wanted to explore every centimeter of them. I gently rubbed her bottom lip with my thumb, making her gasp.

"I only dreamed up to Beverly dying," she said. "Will you tell me the rest?" We shifted to lie side by side, and I explained what happened after Beverly's tragic death. "There's a wolf in my dream, too."

"What do you think it means?"

"Perhaps it's a warning."

I knew that; deep down, I knew it was a warning about someone.

The question was, who?

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. Almost there everyone. **


	25. Meet the Parent

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Twenty-Four – Meet the Parent**

* * *

**Bella**

"Baby," Edward said behind me, distracting me as usual. "You're going to send yourself in a tailspin. Let me help." I bumped my ass against his hip, making him laugh. I waved a spoon at him and growled.

"Don't start with me," I said with a huff. I was nervous. I had every right to be. Soon, we'd having dinner with not only Carlisle, but Edward's mother, whom I hadn't met yet.

From what Edward had said before about Esme, she was very protective of her son. Considering everything that I'd put him through, there was a chance she'd want to hang me, no matter what he thought.

He leaned against the counter, watching me as I stirred some sauce. "You look so fucking good in the kitchen," he murmured, wiggling his eyebrows. "Had no idea I had a Susie Homemaker fantasy until today." I rolled my eyes at that, but secretly loved it. He'd been so open lately, talking about everything.

Not to mention, a fucking pest. Between him, Dad and Jacob, I was constantly on guard. They had even attempted to hire a bodyguard, until the asshole tried to make a pass at me. That taught them there was no one they could trust.

I didn't mind the protection per se, just the feeling of someone hovering over my shoulder, watching my every move. It was driving me insane. However, I kept my mouth shut since Damon, the victim recently released from prison, was starting to scare me again.

The problem that arose was that I couldn't do anything secretive, besides the constant watchful eyes. I wanted to plan a weekend away for Edward and me, but I hadn't be able to get any alone time. Our trip required shopping, and I wasn't about to go do that with Jacob tailing my ass.

Between the frustration from not finding the bowl, the hours spent deciphering the rest of the spell, the nightmares, Damon, and, at the moment, meeting Edward's mother, we needed some alone time.

At least the spell had been completely deciphered, not that it mattered. Until we had the bowl, we couldn't attempt that third kiss.

_Measuring love and testing ill  
False love swallow a bitter pill_

_One kiss upon my lips of rose  
Love will blossom up from thy toes_

Three kisses upon thy mouth  
Will turn affection north to south  
Hate will reign supreme  
Only true love shall redeem

A ray of light

_Shall shine through the pain  
Of love lost or love gained _

_Halves of a whole and thy will see  
Nary amount of kisses will matter to thee_

It confirmed the thoughts we had after the last dream Edward had of Anthony's death. As long as my love was true, the third kiss would break the curse. The problem was, it would only break _our_ curse and the victims we affected.

According to another witch, Angela was right. We'd need the bowl, with same ingredients used in the spell, including hair or blood samples from each of us, if we wanted to break the spell for _everyone_ affected. Despite what the witch had told us, Edward wasn't willing to risk that third kiss without the bowl, blood and dagger.

He wanted to be extra cautious since too much was at stake, according to him. He was right.

"Hey," his voice intruded on my thoughts. "Where did you go?"

I gave him a small, coy smile. "Where else?"

He grinned and sighed, nodding. "It's good to know that your mind is perpetually in the gutter in my presence." Lifting his shirt slightly, he rubbed his stomach. "It's the abs, right?"

"Oh God," I said in an overdone moan, in his ear. "I want you right now, take me!"

He hissed and adjusted himself, shaking his head in mock disgust. "My parents will be here soon, you can't say something like that."

My eyes snapped to the microwave, cursing the time. I tossed the salad once more, quickly removed the black apron I was wearing, and ran to the bedroom to finish getting ready. All the while, Edward laughed his ass off.

I rushed toward my closet, where I had my dress. After slipping it on, I brushed over it, making sure it fit properly. I fell to my knees in search for the heels that Edward made me wear the night before. I heard him hum behind me, likely admiring the view. I had a great ass, who was I to argue.

"Where did my red shoes go?" I asked from practically under the bed.

It took several seconds for him to respond and when he did, he was literally on my ass. The man was insatiable. I bumped him, eliciting a sweet hiss and laughter.

"I'm trying to help you look," he said, his hands on my hips. Sure he was helping; all his touch was doing was reminding me of the night before.

Fuck! I remembered. I scrambled out from under the bed and scanned the room, finding one heel hanging from the top of the armoire and the other beneath a settee near my vanity. "Found them," I squealed as Edward flipped me onto my back suddenly.

Grinding his hips against mine deliciously, he murmured, "Dad called, they're going to be a little late."

I cocked an eyebrow since his intentions were clear in his half-lidded eyes. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I nipped at his chin playfully, earning a growl.

"I smelled like sex the last time we had dinner with your dad," I said, gasping when his hand curled around my breast.

"Which probably explains why he insisted on having dinner outside," he teased, kissing down my neck. A flush crept along my neck and face, which only made Edward groan. He loved when my skin was tinged pink.

"Asshole," I hissed and then moaned as he wrapped his lips around an exposed nipple. When had my dress come undone? I didn't manage to protest since all thoughts of anything besides his touch left my mind.

~oOo~

"Relax," Edward said for the tenth time since his parents drove up. What they were doing driving around together, I had no clue. From what Edward told me, they couldn't be in the same room together without arguing.

For some reason, they'd been in the car for a few minutes, seemingly talking. It didn't look like they were at each other's throats. Carlisle had made it quite obvious that he still loved Edward's mother, but with the curse between them, she tended to bring out the worst in him.

And that said a lot, considering that Carlisle was one of the sweetest, most compassionate people I'd ever met.

Edward nuzzled my neck, clutching me to his side, his hand rubbing soothing circles along my torso. He was very good at distracting me. "Mmm, you smell good," he teased, nipping on my shoulder. I really should have known better than to wear anything that exposed too much of my neck and shoulders. He had the habit of driving me insane, since he couldn't stop touching me there.

I heard a car door slam and my knees started to shake. Shortly after the first, I heard the other close. I held my breath for several moments and only remembered to breathe when Edward bit me gently. I exhaled harshly and straightened my back, tilting my chin up.

_I can do this._

It was officially the first time I had one those "Meet the Parents" dinners. Having met Carlisle the year before made things simpler, but I was going to meet Edward's mother at any moment. Gah! I was overreacting.

She was just like any other woman I'd met. _No, not really._ I sighed deeply, steeled myself to get through the night without incident.

Edward wrapped his arms around me completely and whispered in my ear, "I love you, and that will be enough for Mom to love you, too." I sighed and nodded, feeling a little better.

The door opened, which was usually how Carlisle entered the house. He practically had free rein since Edward's departure. Instead, it was Esme that walked through first, carrying a small brown paper bag.

Carlisle walked in right on her heels and shook his head. "Now, Esme. We need to handle this delicately."

She sent him a glare over her shoulder before she returned her attention to Edward and me. She was beautiful in the old Hollywood glam style, big soft looking curls in the same auburn color of her son's, red painted lips and smoky pale green eyes.

Stepping forward, she handed me the bag and cocked any eyebrow. "Nice to meet you, Isabella. Carlisle and Edward have told me a lot about you."

"Good things, I hope," I said easily. Confused, I tried to open the bag, but she placed a delicate hand on mine to stop me.

"Why don't you and Edward take that to the bedroom and find out if you've made me a grandmother?"

Carlisle slapped his forehead, Edward gasped as Esme beamed with a mega-watt smile. I mentally envisioned a calendar and counted the days. Fuck.

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. Thanks again to quietruby for your help with the spell. In Carlisle's chapter, I hinted at this. Now, is she or isn't she? **


	26. Mother

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Twenty-Five – Mother**

* * *

**Edward**

My mother had no tact, and why would she possibly think that Bella was…pregnant? I looked at Dad over Mom's head and he smiled sheepishly.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, looking back down at Mom.

She looked at me and shrugged. "Your father indicated that Bella was on antibiotics while you were still together. You know, before the break."

"We were never on a break," Bella said firmly, scowling while clutching the bag to her chest.

"When were you on antibiotics?" I asked her. She shrugged, confirming Mom's suspicions. "Have you had a period since?" She shook her head, turned on her heels and ran down the hallway into her bedroom.

I rounded on Mom and Dad, glaring. "You certainly could've handled that better."

Mom shrugged. "Your dad told me he was worried and considering Bella owns a club, I worried she was drinking alcohol while pregnant with my grandchild."

"She doesn't drink," I said, running a hand through my hair. "You could've told me your suspicions, Dad, and we could've handled this without embarrassing her." I turned toward the hallway. "You might as well serve yourselves dinner. We're going to be a while."

"I'm sorry, Edward," Mom whispered behind me. It was a miracle she hadn't followed me and wondered how long her patience would hold.

I simply nodded and made my way toward the bedroom. I found Bella sitting on the bed, looking at the opened French doors that led to the adjoining bathroom. During my absence, it had been finally completed.

"Did you already?" I asked, joining her on the bed. She nodded, staring absently ahead. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she turned to tuck her shoulder against me to cry softly.

I knew what scared her. Emmett and Rosalie had their child the week before, all of us expecting a little girl. She would've been the first of their generation, and the one that would carry the curse. However, Elena turned out to be born an Evan. They had a big, healthy little boy, who was the light of his parents' life.

Everyone was relieved since it meant that he wouldn't carry the curse. The problem was that any other baby girl could. Bella only had one other cousin, Lauren, who was far from ready to have children. And then, there was Bella.

Worse yet, _our_ first child could carry both of our curses – combined. It wasn't something we would've risked. She made it clear that we'd wait until we could find a way to break the curse before we even discussed children; though getting married was not off the table.

Talk about doing things backwards.

"How many days late?" I asked, kissing the top of her forehead.

"A couple of weeks," she whispered against my neck. "If…if I am, we'll be okay, right?"

I squeezed her closer and nodded. "Of course, nothing will come between us. Did you really think otherwise?"

She shrugged. "We both agreed we'd wait, to make sure it's over."

"Sometimes, things happen for a reason," I murmured. "But I don't want you think that it would change how I feel about you."

"I know that," she said. "I'm just thinking that what if we can't break it. A baby would tie us together."

"I thought we discussed this, Bella," I sighed, pulling away and pacing. "We both _agreed_ we'd stick together, even if we can't break it."

"I know that," she whispered, averting her eyes. "I'm saying what if I end up hating you?" Her voice cracked as if it pained her to even consider it.

"I don't think that will happen," Mom said at the door, followed closely by Dad.

Bella turned away, wrapping her arms around herself. She looked pointedly at the bathroom and shook her head absently. "You don't know that." Bella was right and it wasn't something I was willing to risk.

No bowl and dagger, no third kiss. No third kiss meant she wouldn't be cursed to hate me.

"Perhaps, but let me divulge you both on a little secret," she said, walking into the room. Mom had always been direct and usually fought tooth and nail to get what she wanted. But I had no clue what she was doing at the moment.

"What's that, Mom?"

"I may be cursed to hate your father," she said, causing me to wince at her words. Dad just avoided my eyes, but I knew it hurt him, too. As I mentioned before, she was direct and she never failed to let everyone know how she felt.

"The difference between the curse and true hate," she continued as if discussing the weather, "Is I don't _want _to hate your father."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

She shook her head, sighing deeply. "It had taken me years to figure out why I was so unhappy, had so many failed relationships. That includes marriage to a man I couldn't love. The thing was, that no matter how much I hated your father because of the curse, I couldn't figure out why I did. That led me to believe that I didn't want to hate him. That is not to say we can have a normal relationship, not yet at least, but –"

Bella laughed, looking at my mother. "But you can still sleep with him." Mom lifted a shoulder, smirking. Dad ducked his head and gave me a "what the hell do you except me to say no" look.

"And I'm sorry for intruding what should be a private moment," Mom continued. "But Carlisle mentioned that you had a very hard time when you sent Edward away. We were both worried about the medication and any possible alcohol you may be ingesting."

I looked at Bella in question. "Pain meds and antibiotics for a tooth ache and an antidepressant," she replied.

"I also sedated her twice," Dad murmured.

We had discussed everything that happened to me during our departure and to those involved in Bella's life. At that moment, I'd become aware that we hadn't really discussed how she did while we were apart.

"How bad?" I asked her. She looked away and I knew. "How bad?" I couldn't touch her, because I was inexplicably angry. Fuck, if I had known it was that bad, I would've never stayed away longer.

"She's alright now," Dad said, placing his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and walked back to the bed.

Holding Bella at arm's length, I pulled her to her feet. "How bad?"

Her solemn, dark eyes finally met mine. "It was horrible, you happy?"

"No!" I hissed and pulled her against my chest. "All this time, almost two fucking weeks and you haven't said shit."

"You didn't ask," she snapped, but tightened her arms around me. She was right. I hadn't asked, and maybe because I was too scared to. If it was anything like what I'd gone through, I couldn't imagine what she felt like having been the one that pushed me away.

"You've been kicking yourself about everything," she whispered. "I knew if I told you, you'd loathe yourself more." She was right about that. Grasping my shirt tightly in her fist, she breathed, "I'm sorry. I love you so much."

I pressed a kiss on her cheek and whispered the same words, just as the alarm on her cell phone chimed on the nightstand. She tensed in my arms, her nails almost biting into my skin.

"No matter what happens, or what that test says," I stated firmly. "We'll get through this." She nodded and watched as I stepped toward the bathroom. My parents joined Bella by the bed, offering her a hand each.

I picked up the test that sat on the counter, my hand almost trembling. I had no idea what I wanted the test to say. _Pregnant _or _Not Pregnant. _

Lifting it up so I could read it, all I felt was crushing disappointment.

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. I'm so evil, bwahahaha. Next update Monday.  
**


	27. Toast

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Twenty-Six – Toast**

* * *

**Edward**

"Not pregnant," I said softly, watching for Bella's reaction. She sighed and closed her eyes, though I wasn't sure of the reason. Was she as disappointed as I was?

For those moments, as Mom told us how she didn't want to hate Dad, I imagined a little boy with Bella's wavy, dark hair and my eyes. I imagined a little girl with blond-reddish hair, much like mine when I'd been younger, with matching eye color to her mother.

In those few minutes, I'd been envisioning myself running after a giggling child as I laughed all the while, right before I captured our baby in my arms.

"We'll leave you two alone," Mom murmured, but I was so numb that I wasn't even aware of much besides Bella. She finally opened her eyes and kept them on me as she walked over. Somewhere in my mind, I heard the distant sound of a door clicking closed.

"Are you okay?" she asked, taking the test from my hand to place on the counter behind me.

"It could be wrong," I said stupidly. It could be, but it likely wasn't. Suddenly, I was worried. Two to three weeks late could mean that there were various things that could be wrong with her.

Was it stress? Cancer? Fibroids or cysts? Fuck, we needed to get her to a doctor fast.

She must have read something in my eyes because she smiled gently. "You're disappointed, aren't you?"

I grasped her hips and pressed kisses on every fucking inch of her face, except her mouth. "Fuck yeah. I know it's kind of stupid, with everything we have going on right now, but yes. When I saw the results, I was disappointed that it said you weren't pregnant."

"The timing is way off, but I wanted that, too," she sighed beneath my touch. I pulled away, seeing the truth in her eyes. "But something changed, what is it?"

"Now I'm worried."

"Stress always does this to me," she said, wincing. She'd been under lots of stress as of late. "The last time I had a deadline for a book, afraid that I wasn't going to meet it, I think I missed two cycles."

"I think it'll be a good idea to make sure," I stated. "Can you please go in to see your doctor as a precaution?"

She nodded and pulled back. "You really okay?"

Nope, not really. There were so many things I wanted and all of them with her. Our future hung in the balance because of some stupid fucking curse. I didn't want it to anymore. I wanted everything, and I wasn't about to let some stupid shit that happened over a century ago take that away from me.

All I had to do was take what I wanted and hold on to it. I knew what it was and that was a future with the woman before me. But, as usual, the timing was way fucking off.

I couldn't ask her to marry me at the moment, though, considering we had thought for several minutes she could be pregnant. Despite the fact that we were disappointed about the test results, it didn't mean she was ready for me to drop on one knee and ask her.

Knowing her as well as I did, I was positive she'd think I only asked her because of what had just happened. We discussed marriage but nothing too serious, just enough to know that we were thinking along the same lines. We both wanted it; the question was when.

Though everything inside me burned to ask her, I knew I couldn't. Not yet, but soon. I already knew she was it for me. Only time would convince her of the same thing.

I took Bella's hands in mine, kissing the tips of her fingers. "Love you."

She smiled up at me, the tears that had fallen earlier gone. I returned her smile, looking down at her, realizing she'd removed her heels. I loved how even as she stood only to my shoulder, but she still fit so perfectly against me.

She bit her lip and her dark eyes told me everything I needed to know. She loved me, but it sort of hurt to do so. I knew all too well how she felt. The future, despite all our hopes, was still uncertain. All that uncertainty could lead to heartache.

"I love you, too, baby," she murmured, hugging me tightly. Then she grabbed my ass to lighten the mood, and I laughed against the top of her head. We held each other close for several minutes and I knew she was overanalyzing everything. As usual.

To bring us both out of our somber mood again, I curled a hand around the nape of her neck. "No matter what happens," I whispered as I nipped along her shoulder. "I'll still love you."

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Me, too, no matter what," she confirmed.

I groaned and buried my nose against her neck and kissed the area gently. "Thank you. Thank you for letting me love you." Unable to resist, I my fingers curved over her ass, pulling her against me, and my other hand captured her hair. Tilting her head slightly, I licked and nipped at her shoulder some more.

"Thanks for loving me," she murmured and rubbed her hand along my crotch.

~oOo~

Since Bella didn't let me take her against the wall like I wanted to with my parents in the house, we joined them for dinner a few minutes later. Though tension was still high with what happened earlier, Bella put Mom at ease. For a while.

They were getting along easily as we ate. Dad apologized several times for butting into Bella's business and telling Mom about the possibility of being pregnant without telling_ us_ first. The problem was, despite Mom's feelings for Dad, she had him wrapped around her little finger.

I wondered how long they'd been seeing each other and that led my mind to places it should not go. No one wanted to think about their parents having sex.

Before leaving the bedroom, I made it clear to Bella that I wanted to know about our time apart. How she handled it and why Dad had to fucking sedate her. Shit like that scared the fuck out of me. She was way too damn fragile and felt that one more bad thing would shatter her completely.

I hated that she couldn't stomach telling me about her past attacks by those she cursed. She'd only told me enough to know that it never got too far. She had sent me to Charlie to get clearer answers.

And he'd delivered them almost clinically. She had suffered six fucking attacks on her in the past four years and it was one the main reasons she moved back home. All those incidents had occurred because she had so much trouble placing restraining orders on them. With her Dad on the force there and the right connections, she managed to get them easier with his help.

"Now that we know you're not pregnant," Mom started, making me and Dad groan out loud. "Do you mind telling me when we can expect another member of the family?"

I shook my head, ready to answer and tell her it was none of her business. However, Bella stopped me with a hand on my thigh. She smiled at my mother, instantly putting Mom's guard up. She wouldn't be easily swayed like Dad, who was already wrapped around Bella's finger.

"Is that what you really want to know, or was it something else, Esme?"

Mom smiled and shrugged. "I was no hurry to be a grandmother, but I have to admit, I want a grandchild now that my son looks happy." She took a sip of water, watching Bella intently before she continued. "But you're right. That's not what I really want to know."

Bella sighed, as she knew exactly where Mom was going with the conversation. I had no clue and it seemed that neither did Dad.

"I love your son," Bella stated firmly. The hand on my thigh tightened with her words. "Despite the sword that hangs over our heads, I plan to stand beside him. I know it's dangerous, since you and Carlisle are perfect examples of the pain we'd endure if we can't overcome temptation. What our future holds, I have no idea. I do know that no matter what, I want Edward with me until he chooses to walk away."

"That won't happen," I said fiercely.

Bella smiled softly at my words, but kept her eyes on Mom. "We have to believe what we feel is enough to destroy anything that threatens our future. And as for grandchildren," she paused, sipping more water and cocking an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

I stilled, widening my eyes. Holy shit, she was taunting Mom. Big time. Dad's fork clanked against his plate as we watched the byplay between Mom and Bella, neither of them daring to look away for what seemed like forever.

After several tense moments, Mom's lips quirked and she started to laugh. Lifting a glass toward Bella, she toasted, "Welcome to the family."

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. Update coming up later this week. **


	28. Wolf

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – Wolf**

* * *

**Bella**

_Fuck. _ I was exhausted. The emotional roller coaster of my life was really starting to take a toll on me and that getaway I planned for Edward started to sound more enticing by the minute.

The two weeks since my dinner with Edward's parents had been harsh. After a deep discussion with Alice, we all figured out that it was best for her and Jasper not to move into my house. Though Jasper had not shown any outwards signs of violence toward me, the lingering stares and his attempts to touch me, however innocently, made me too uncomfortable.

I wanted to believe he wouldn't hurt me, but I'd thought that before. In the end, Edward put his foot down and said it was too risky. Alice, though angry and scared for Jasper, understood why we had to say no.

Edward had officially moved in, though he still had his apartment in the city for when he was on call. We had to do a lot of shifting and purging of our things to make my house comfortable – our house. I had to remember that. It didn't take much convincing on my part, all I had done was ask. Not for protection, because I wanted him there with me. It was a big change, but I welcomed it and him.

Another thing I hadn't had a chance to do was see my doctor and Edward was getting pissed. I knew he worried, but hey, I was the one the doctor would poke and prod at. Not him. That discussion had turned into a big argument, one that had me accusing him of smothering me, and he had indicated regret about moving in with me. Both were far from the truth and we only said those things in heat of the moment.

We both walked away, though neither of us had left the house. While I took a few laps in the pool, he went to work off his anger in the gym.

I sighed as I reached the end of the pool, surfacing, and resting arms on the side. I knew the reason why we were at each other's throats lately. We were frustrated.

I was literally on lock down, not being able to leave the house unless I was fucking escorted by Edward, Charlie or Jake. With all three of them working, it meant I was lucky if I left the house more than twice a damn week.

Edward's frustration not only stemmed from that, but also the lack of anything conclusive on the bowl. It simply had disappeared. I wanted to just grab his face and kiss the fuck out of him twice to at the very least to break _our _curse.

That made me feel like a selfish bitch, but I had every right to, I wanted the curse over.

I understood Edward's fear, and I wanted to believe I could never hate him. One thing I knew was that I didn't think we could handle the type of relationship his parents had. Christ, they were volatile and I often wondered if angry sex was all they were able to enjoy.

They went from civil to downright nasty in the blink of an eye. The dinner was all I'd been tolerate in the presence of both of them, choosing instead to see them one on one. On occasion, I'd meet Esme for breakfast or lunch. And usually, Carlisle joined Edward and me for dinner twice a week.

A long string of curses came from the gym inside, bringing me out of my thoughts. A part of me wanted to go to him and apologize. The other part didn't want to explain why I hadn't gone to see the doctor. Plain and simple, I was scared to for a couple of reasons. One of them being that with my fucking luck, health issues would be the next thing to go wrong.

As if I didn't have enough problems. And I knew if I expressed that fear to Edward, he'd likely drug me and deliver me to the doctor immediately.

The other part of me was scared of what he had to say. Before we argued, he'd said he had a surprise for me, and since we hadn't been together for a few days, I had no clue what it could be. He had appeared on edge and nervous about the surprise. Or was it something else?

Was he going to pop the question?

Holy fuck, I had no idea what I'd say. _Yes. _ Apparently, I did know what I'd say. I wanted it, all of it with him. But fuck, could the curse be holding him back? Holding _me_ back?

Since we'd gotten back together, marriage had been brought up occasionally in an offhanded manner, and not only by him. I had asked where he'd like to go for a honeymoon. The man wanted to see me in as little as clothes as possible, so somewhere with lots of sun. Days before that, he had asked about my thoughts on the type of gemstone I liked. There were other little things, too.

It wasn't until the night of the dinner with his parents that he'd become more frustrated than usual about our future. The disappointment over the negative pregnancy test only added to his frustrations.

Another string of curses and a deep grunt came from him again. _Fuck this shit!_ I lifted myself from the pool quickly, determined to duke it out with him. I heard the door slam open from the gym-slash-pool house that was only a few hundred feet from where I stood.

His darkened gaze raked over me and I could see his nostrils flare as his still-taped hands clenched at his sides. I took my time to do the same. The man looked very good even as sweat glistened on his chest and torso, clothed in black shorts.

"You're going to the doctor tomorrow," he growled as he stalked toward me.

_What the fuck? No, I'm sorry. Just come out demand, who the fuck did he think he is?_

"I'm your fucking boyfriend, that's who," he grunted.

I said that out loud. Damn.

He continued to glare at me as he took another step toward me. Planting my hands on my hips, I returned his hard gaze.

"I will go when I want to," I said firmly. "Dr. Travis is returning from vacation next week."

"You can see someone else this one fucking time, Bella! Be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable! It's my fucking body and I will decide who fucking touches it." That was the crux of it, the truth behind my fear. I didn't like when another man touched me, however clinical. Why hadn't I realized that? Before I could explain that, I noticed something.

Somehow during the heated exchange, we'd gotten closer, less than a foot away from each other. Edward closed the distance easily, jerking my body toward his.

"You going to tell me not to touch you," he snarled against my ear. "Are you going to be able to resist my touch?" His hands moved up my sides, grazing my breasts, his thumbs brushing my nipples.

"That's not the same thing and you know it," I said through clenched teeth, doing my best not to react to him. It would only goad him to go further. Then again, pretending his touch does nothing to me would only piss him off. I was proved correct, when he growled and bit at my shoulder. I moaned and brought up my arms to wrap around his neck, only he hissed in pain, not pleasure.

What the hell?

I pulled back and found his eyes clutched tight. "What's wrong?" I asked, fingering the nape of his neck. He looked down at me, his eyes dark and I could tell he'd been brooding for hours. "Tell me what the fuck is wrong, Edward? And don't tell me it's all because of the doctor."

He shook his head, cursing under his breath. "Nothing _else_ is wrong."

I stepped out of his embrace, noticing the tiny flare of fear in his eyes. "Liar," I hissed. "There is more to your pissy attitude."

"Excuse me? Have you thought about how you having cabin fever would affect me? I know you fucking hate this shit. But damn it, it's for your safety. That asshole, Damon, knows what he's doing, much better than Paul ever had. He may get to you and I don't think I can protect you!"

I could see the fear and truth on his face, but there was more. "That doesn't explain how I just hurt you!"

"I'm nervous, all right!"

I cocked my head to one side, waiting for him to explain. He didn't. Instead, he averted his gaze and turned away slightly. And that was when I saw it. On his right shoulder blade was color – a tattoo.

I grabbed him by the arms and tried to make him turn around. With a sigh, he dropped his chin to his chest, shoulders slumping, as I looked at the new ink. At his first tattoo. I gasped, touching along the outside of it. It was new, less than a day or two by the looks of it.

The realization of why he was so nervous made much more sense after seeing it.

It was similar to the one on my hip; except his was a king of hearts, with green eyes – The Suicide King. Behind it was the queen of hearts card, but her face was visible, she had brown eyes. Where my pair of cards looked like they were from a vintage deck, his were tattered and stained.

They were a matched, worn pair. Just like us.

"Damn," he groaned. "Please say something."

"Why?"

Did he have any idea what he was saying with this tattoo?

He turned quickly and pulled me hard against his chest. "Because I want you, because I fucking love you and I want it_ all_ with you. I want you enough to mark my skin with a symbol of us, damn it!"

His breath was harsh against my lips, his own hovered just an inch over mine. God, I wanted to kiss him and when I tried to close the distance, he turned his cheek. I whimpered softly and dug my fingertips into his arms. Resting his forehead on mine, he whispered, "I'm sorry. I can't."

"I know." Ever so slowly, his lips brushed against my cheek. I pulled away, because I needed to show him what I thought about his surprise. His brow furrowed in question before he reached for me again. I shook my head, placing a fingertip against his mouth.

Kissing it lightly, his hands fell to his sides when he realized what I was silently asking for. Smirking, I traced his mouth with the lightest touch. His lips fell open, a gasp escaping. Another finger joined the first, following the strong line of his jaw to reach his ear. His eyes closed as his hands fisted tightly.

"The tattoo is beautiful," I whispered in his ear, my chest cushioned against his arm. His fingers twitched beside my thigh, laughing softly at his groan. I brushed my lips against his shoulder as I loosened my bikini top and tossed it in front of him.

"Fuck," he hissed as I pressed against his back. I kissed along his spine, from the middle to the nape of his neck. "Oh God." His head fell back and tilted to one side. "Baby."

I smiled against his salty skin. "What do you want?"

"You," he moaned as I gently licked and nipped around this tattoo.

"You have me," I whispered, continuing to torture. I added the touch of my hands again, brushing with the lightest touch over his abs and nipples.

He growled, turning swiftly and lifting me in his arms, he sprinted toward the gym. "Glad you love the tattoo, babe, but you're still going to see the doctor this week, even if I have to tie you up and spank you to comply." I looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow in challenge. He growled, "You so asked for it."

I screamed as he shifted me onto his shoulder, smacking my ass hard.

I moaned. He groaned. Tossing me onto doubled up exercise mats, he fell on me with a grunt, locking my wrists in one of his hands over my head.

"Now, it's my turn to explore," he murmured. "Where should I start?" I told him where, the little tattoo on my belly. His eyes met mine when he softly kissed the area, caressing me there gently. "Some day." Even with accompanying words, I knew what he was talking about.

I smiled.

~oOo~

For a few days, I'd been staying at Edward's apartment, since his building offered a sense of security since Jake and Dad were too busy with work and shit to release me from my prison at the house. Was I being an over dramatic bitch?

Probably.

But I'd been stuck at home or the apartment for weeks. Even the club had been forbidden at night. Thankfully, Mike and Tyler, along with my cousin, said they'd take care of things there during my absence.

Two days earlier, Damon had been spotted at the club while I'd been there even with all the precaution we'd taken. Security had been alerted and told about him, yet he found his way inside. Since then, I couldn't go during operating hours.

Jake worked there during the day, stocking and cleaning shit, and it was the only time I could be there. I looked over the dance floor, remembering how Edward had come together on it. One look from him and I was his. Why did it seem like it happened such a long time ago?

"What's got you smiling?" Jake asked as he placed a box on the bar.

"Who else?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Is he still mad that we went to lingerie shop the other day?"

I smirked. "He understood why you had to come with me, but he still didn't like it." Jake cocked an eyebrow in question. "To get his mind off it, I just modeled some of the things I bought."

Jake laughed. "That would work."

Oh yes, it had. I shivered at the memory and sighed at the thought that I had to already replace some of the things he'd torn off in his haste to get inside me.

"All right," he said a few minutes later. "Done with the last of the shipment. Anything else?"

I looked at the time and shook my head. "Edward should be here for lunch in a few minutes. You can go ahead and go."

I knew he wouldn't. "I'll just to a sweep of all the trash," he said, leaving me alone. I flipped through a file full of receipts as my cell phone chimed. It was a text from Edward.

_Open up ._I saved the document on my laptop, checked on something behind the bar, and made my way toward the side door.

"What the fuck are you doing opening the door without checking?" he growled, kicking the door to shut behind him.

"Hello to you, too," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"I'm serious."

I helped him with the bags of food and walked over to a corner booth. Once there, I pressed a kiss on his cheek. "I know you are. But for your information, Dad installed a camera by the door and I checked the screen before I opened it."

He sighed. "Sorry," he said against my neck, nuzzling me there. His arm wrapped around me tightly. "Long fucking day."

"I heard about the school bus accident on the news."

He nodded and started to get boxes of Chinese food out. "Jacob around?" he growled.

"Yeah, somewhere." He nodded and settled me on his lap. We ate and talked about nothing too important and slowly the tension of his day at the hospital left him.

About forty minutes later, Jake came around to grab my car keys. "See you two later," he said, grabbing a left over egg roll from me.

"You're on watch tomorrow afternoon," Edward called out to him. As if I wasn't in the room. I planned on staying home, assholes. I had no say in the matter of my safety.

"I'll be here," Jake returned. "With her!"

They loved to taunt each other and it drove me a little crazy. Though Jake made it clear that he didn't want me like that anymore, he still loved to fuck with Edward. His freedom to spend more time with me was one way to do that. Edward on other hand, loved to let Jake know I was his. Fucking men. I was surprised they hadn't compared the size of their cocks yet.

Edward excused himself to go the bathroom as I sat back and relaxed, closing my eyes. It wasn't until the light overhead darkened that I felt the tiny hairs at the back of my neck rise. My eyes snapped open and I swallowed a scream as Damon's hand closed over my mouth.

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. This calls for the evil laugh again. Bwahahahahaaha. Updating soon, I promise! Also Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never is on The Lemonade Stand's Meet the Poll this week. Check it out and vote for your favorites.  
**


	29. Another

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight – Another**

* * *

**Edward**

I heard her muffled yelp the moment I stepped out from the bathroom. Cursing under my breath for not double-checking the door when Jacob left, I looked around the corner carefully.

My blood boiled at Damon's hands on her, recognizing him from the pictures Charlie had shown me. I tried to take a deep breath, focusing on what Charlie and Jacob had started to teach me weeks earlier. I pulled out my phone and sent a 9-1-1 text to both Charlie and Jacob. Slipping it onto the floor, it slid easily into the room in silence.

It was recording.

"Where's your boyfriend?" the asshole asked as he pulled Bella to her feet. With his back to me, I couldn't see if he had any weapons. It was the first thing Charlie had said to me, _"Don't go charging in there, you'd likely get her killed." _

"Not here," she gasped, clawing at his arm he'd drawn across her neck and shoulders.

"Don't fuck with me," he hissed. Bella's feet scrambled as Damon tried to drag her along. "You need to see you belong to me."

Damon Williams was in his mid-thirties, with dark hair that he wore long and curled around his neck. He had at least fifty pounds over me, his build reminding me of Emmett. Though I knew Bella had self-defense classes before, from what I could see, she was too scared to do anything.

Fuck.

That was until Damon's last words registered.

"I don't belong to anyone," she hissed, as his arm tightened around her neck.

"Not yet, but soon," Damon whispered, caressing a finger along her lips. She tried to turn away, but he only captured her chin and forced his mouth to hers.

Damn it.

"Let her go," I snarled as I stepped out into the light.

"Figured you'd show," he said, lifting the weapon I'd had a feeling he had on him. Bella closed her eyes and knees shook slightly, forcing Damon to move his arm from around her neck to her chest, crushing her against him.

I couldn't stand there and do nothing.

I raised my hands to show that I was unarmed. "You're hurting her," I said as smoothly as possible. I hoped to appeal the part of him that loved Bella, the side that wouldn't want her hurt. But that fucker was long gone. He almost looked strung out, as if high on something.

Damon's head shook hard from side to side. "She's coming with me," he spat and partially lunged, with Bella still in his hold, only to step back at the last second. Toying with me. All I wanted to do was grab her and pound the asshole.

"She's not going anywhere," I said firmly. "I've already called the police."

His eyes widened and the gun in his hand trembled. "She's mine!"

"No, she's not."

For some reason Bella's eyes were trained on the gun, and I could see the desperation in them. She wasn't scared necessarily for her, but me. _Please, baby. Don't do anything stupid. _

Damon started to mutter shit that made little sense, as I watched Bella's mouth move in silence. It took a few times for me to realize what she was saying.

_The safety's on._

Fuck. She was going to do something. It was when her eyes met mine that I knew. I cursed and ran toward them just as she elbowed Damon, forced the gun high with the other arm, and slammed her head back on his chin. When I reached them, his hold on her loosened and she fell to the side as I hit Damon's stomach with my shoulder.

We landed on the floor with a grunt and a few flailing limbs, rolling twice. His knee hit my thigh hard, and my fist connected with his jaw.

"He still has the gun!" Bella screamed. I heard her scramble toward us on her hands and knees.

"Stay the fuck back!" I roared, giving Damon the chance to swing his gun hand toward me.

She screamed again, running behind the bar. I gripped Damon's right hand, preventing him from getting his finger into the trigger.

Bella cried out, "Baby, pull back!" I reared back quickly just as she swung a wooden bat at the gun, sending it across the dance floor. Damon screamed in agony, clutching his right hand in the other. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up, and then slammed his head against the floor.

I hadn't noticed the knife until that moment. It was that crystal clear space in time where everything happens in quick succession and you're aware of every second. A person's mind focused on every minute detail.

The knife was already bloody.

Bella screamed for me to watch out as she clutched her side.

There was blood that blossomed on her pale pink shirt.

I noticed all those things, but not the fist that connected to my ear, sending me tumbling off Damon. Dizzily, I tried to sit up, to go after that asshole that had possibly dared to hurt her. From the corner of my eye, I saw Bella crumble to the floor.

Two sides of me warred. One wanted to get to her. The other wanted to wrap hands around her attacker's throat.

I heard the sirens as Damon clumsily rose to his feet, blood oozing from a head wound near the back of his skull. His eyes snapped to mine, but instead of finishing me off, he went after Bella.

Within my reach, I grabbed his gun. From the floor, I rose, aiming it at him. "Don't make me do this," I spat.

Everything within me raged.

_Kill him._

_It's not his fault._

_It would be another death on her shoulders. And mine._

_I'm a doctor, not a killer._

_I must protect her._

_I love her._

His eyes remained on me as he inched toward Bella slowly. "Don't fucking move," I growled as the fear and anger boiled inside me.

I should've been by her side, making sure she was all right. Instead, I had to prevent him from doing further harm. He took another cautious step toward her, which surprised me. He no longer looked crazed, but calculating. No wonder Bella had to test me. The man's moods were all over the place.

The side door to the club slammed open and officers poured in, Charlie leading them onto the dance floor. He quickly surveyed the scene. "Put the gun down, son," he said softly, his eyes darting from me to Bella. "You can help her."

"He's still armed," I said. "A knife."

Charlie nodded. "We got him." With a cock of his head, two officers advanced on Damon, overtaking him quickly.

I dropped the gun and ran to Bella. In seconds, I determined that she was losing blood, but not quickly. Removing one of my shirts, I made a makeshift bandage to help put pressure on the wound. She gasped as I lifted her in my arms.

"It's just a graze," she murmured, looking up at me, her eyes glazed with pain.

Hardly. "I know," I said, only to calm her.

"Will she okay?" Charlie called out, sending two officers with me.

"I think so," I returned and followed his men to an awaiting police car.

I held her close as we raced to the nearest hospital. After a few minutes, all the adrenaline that had pumped through my body during the fight left me trembling and gasping for breath.

Bella's hand cradled my face, forcing me to look at her. "I'm fine."

"I couldn't protect you," I whispered gravely, pressing my lips to her forehead. "He could've killed you."

"It was my fault."

"No," I growled. "This is not your fault! Don't you dare say shit like that."

"I meant that it was my fault that the knife cut me," she muttered, her eyes fluttering closed several times. I shook her slightly to prevent her from falling asleep. "I knew if I kicked or moved that he'd likely nick me, but I had to take the chance."

I groaned and buried my nose in her hair. She'd done it to protect me.

"I couldn't watch him shoot you," she cried softly against me. "I'm sorry." I nodded and held her closer, tighter than I should have. She winced and gasped for breath. Adjusting her enough to be more comfortable, she rested her head on my chest.

"I love you," I whispered. "But if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll tie you to the bed forever." She laughed softly and nodded. Pressing a kiss to my chest, she whispered that she loved me, too.

~oOo~

Bella had to remain overnight for observation and simply because I insisted. She was right; it was a graze, needing only five stitches. The light scar that would be left as evidence would run across the side of her queen of hearts tattoo.

She thought it was cool. I thought I'd almost lost her.

Since the attack and the car ride to the hospital, we'd said very little to each other, and had even less time alone. There were endless questions from the officers assigned to Bella's case. Constant visits from Jacob, Alice and even Jasper, all day. My parents arrived to drive us home the following afternoon.

Bella's head laid gently on my shoulder during the drive to our house, her hands in mine. She was so fucking quiet which was unnerving. Would what happened cause her to end us?

I knew that fear drove her to do things. After all, she had risked her life to save mine when the gun had been pointed in my direction. Would she put an end to our relationship to save me?

I wouldn't allow it. And if she knew me as well as I thought she did, she knew I wouldn't give up without a fight. The only good things that had come out of what happened was that Damon would be behind bars again and we determined that Bella was in perfect health. Stress seemed to play a part on her missed periods. Thank God for small miracles.

Mom's cell phone rang as we drove up to the house. When she answered, she gave Dad a look. I helped Bella from the car, being careful not to jostle her.

She wouldn't let me carry her, but allowed me to support her. Once inside, I helped her into a chair in the kitchen so that I could fix her a light lunch. Behind us, I could hear my parents arguing, as usual.

"This is hardly the time," Dad said.

"This the perfect time," Mom spat. "The sooner the better, before someone else tries to hurt her or our son again."

"Just tell us what happened," Bella said over her shoulder. She returned her gaze to me and rolled her eyes. "Don't they realize we can hear them?"

I shrugged and set a sandwich and cup of chicken soup in front of her and sat beside her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, nuzzling her neck.

"Probably not," I murmured. "But the sooner they tell us, the sooner they can leave." She nodded, aware that I wanted to talk to her – alone. I needed it, to be with her without someone hovering over us.

Mom glided into the kitchen with Dad close on her heels. "Esme be reasonable."

"I am," she hissed, turning her eyes on us. "The bowl has been found."

Bella tensed and she dropped her spoon on the counter. "I feel a 'but' coming."

Mom nodded. "It had been stolen from one of your ancestor's estates several decades ago," she stated. "It's since had changed owners several times, something about it being cursed."

I groaned. "Then why do we need it!"

"It's the original bowl," Bella replied. "So we have no choice, but I can guess since it was not their bowl to begin with, it cursed whoever tried to use it."

"I think so, too," Mom said softly, tapping her finger on her chin. "The problem is, whoever this Aro Donatello character is, would he part with it?"

"Money is not a problem," I said. "Whatever it takes to break the curse, right?" Dad nodded in agreement.

"The man that has it in his possession had made only one request so far," Mom indicated, her eyes on Bella. "He wants to meet you."

Bella shrugged. "Whatever it takes, like Edward said."

"I'll make arrangements for your flight," Mom said.

What the fuck?

"Flight?"

"He lives in Italy, Edward."

I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair. "I can't get any more time off! She can't go alone."

"I'll be going with her," Mom said.

I shook my head. "Not good enough."

Dad sighed. "Emmett has his baby and Rose to care for, Jake can't leave the country, and we're both working. Maybe Charlie can go with her."

"Dad won't leave town," Bella said sadly. "Not with Mom getting worse daily."

"That's everyone we trust," Mom stated. "So I'm the only one that can go with her."

Bella's hands tightened in one of mine. "It'll be fine, Edward." Damn. It better be. "And I _will _bring back the bowl and put an end to this damn curse."

"Make arrangements for a week from today," I said warily. "She needs to heal more before she travels."

Mom nodded and walked out of the room. Dad pulled out his phone, calling Alice to inform her of the latest development.

Bella and I finished our lunch and waited for my parents before sending them off. Without arguing with me, she let me carry her to the master bathroom. There I stripped her of her clothes and washed her gently in the shower careful of her stitches, and replaced the bandage on her hip.

After putting her to bed, I slipped in the shower and closed my eyes. So much had happened and there were many things that needed to be said. I wouldn't let her send me away again. I hated that we'd likely have to spend several days apart to obtain the bowl and with only Mom with her, it made me even more nervous.

Every time I closed my eyes since the attack, I saw blood and Bella crumble to the floor. It was a memory that would haunt me for a long time and more so when we were apart.

Shaking the excess water from my hair, I dried off and walked into the bedroom. Bella was sitting up against the headboard, her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted. The sheet lay around her waist, exposing her bare chest and stomach. She looked serene and it almost hurt to look at her. I didn't want to disturb her rest, but I needed to be close to her.

Carefully, I climbed into bed and beneath the sheets. The softness of her lips twitched slightly into a tiny smile. "Edward," she whispered. Wrapping an arm around her, I maneuvered her to a position that would apply the least amount of pressure on her stitches. Her hands rubbed along my arms as I covered us more fully.

"Is this all right?" I asked, pressing a kiss to her temple. She nodded and looked up at me, touching the side of my face and beneath my eyes.

"I'm fine, baby," she murmured.

"I know that."

"Then what is it?"

Touching her face, mimicking her exploration, I replied, "May I kiss you?"

She pulled back enough to see all of me. I lay there completely exposed to her, as I'd never done with anyone else. Did she see the desperate need I had to be as close to her as possible? I was being selfish, because she'd been through so much. But damn, I needed all of her. I needed to know that she was alive and still there with me.

Her fingertip slid across my bottom lip gently, her brow furrowing with concern. She was going to say no, but then again, Bella was hardly predictable and I should know better.

"Don't move your mouth from mine," she murmured. "Just one kiss and we have to hold onto it for as long as we can." I nodded and gathered her carefully in my arms. Searching her face for any doubt or fear, I found none.

A scant breath away from her lips, I whispered, "I love you." I felt the breath of her words against my mouth in return. It was I who closed the distance a moment after, groaning softly at the touch of her lips. Her mouth was soft and warm, smooth against my own.

At first, the kiss was tentative, even hesitant. It was no secret that she had no idea what to do, but she learned quickly. With a simple tilt of her head, she deepened the kiss, her fingers clenching around my arms. A moan bubbled up inside her, captured, as my mouth closed over her parted lips more fully.

Her hands moved around to my back, sliding up my shoulders, neck, and finally grasping my face with an intensity that left me breathless. She used that to her advantage, sliding her tongue along the inside my lip and into my mouth. It was my turn to groan. Sweet and warm, stroking with mine, with an innocent passion that had me rolling her onto her back.

Remembering her stitches, I shifted so that she was astride me. She moaned softly, the vibration making her tremble in my arms, against my chest. I grasped her face, my fingers in her hair, taking control of the kiss. I ran my tongue over her pretty teeth, making her laugh gently when I slid it along her own.

Though there was no need for the words, I heard them anyway. They were there, in her touch, in her kiss and as she took me inside her with only a slight shift of her body.

I groaned, but refused to break away from her lips. How we managed to breathe, I wasn't sure, only that the kiss seemed to go on and on. We made love slowly, but our mouths moved over the others harder. Nips, licks, and the little darts of her tongue drove me crazy and I loved every second of it. Soon, I returned the favor, tasting the inside of her mouth in the same rhythm as the rest of our bodies.

Her moans increased and I knew that she was close. So was I. The kiss would end soon, the moment she came when she cried out, but I didn't want it to. Quickly, with little fuss, I rolled us over again, thrusting into her again and again.

Her nails dug into my back and I knew she was doing that to keep from crying out, from breaking the kiss. Her body arched and her head attempted to move away, but I followed her, swallowing her scream as she clenched around me.

With another deep, hard thrust, I groaned into her mouth, filling her, and collapsing on top of her as gently as possible, keeping most of my weight on my arms.

My mouth was still on hers. We laughed, sweat dripped down my back, and as I opened my eyes, I could see some of her hair matted to her face. Her beautiful eyes were open, too, as she glided her lips over mine.

Once again with our eyes wide open, seeing each other clearly, there were no needs for words. We were thinking the same thing. _That_ should've been our first kiss.

With her lips still pressed against mine, we continued well into the night with our second, first kiss.

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. Next chapter, the bowl & dagger will be reunited, along with Edward, Bella and Angela. Don't worry, Bella will be perfectly safe in Italy. **


	30. In Bed

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine – In Bed**

* * *

**Bella**

I shifted my leg to the right, trying to take the weight—namely Edward—off it. He grunted when my knee came into close contact with that special part of his body.

"Watch it, woman," he hissed, shifted and then rubbed himself against me. "Where you going?" His voice was deep, rough and sleepy, in other words, sexy.

"My leg is numb, baby," I murmured, yawning. "What time is it?"

"Not time for you to get out of bed."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," he answered simply, placing kisses from his perch near my abdomen. "Your flight doesn't leave for nine hours."

I sighed, raking my fingers through his hair. He'd been especially attentive since the attack the week before. I didn't mind the attention, but he needed his sleep, too.

"In that case," I stated softly, trying to ignore the wicked things he was doing to my navel. "We should go back to sleep for a while longer." I felt him shake his head and he continued to place kisses and nips along my ribs to the undersides of my breasts.

"In a while," he whispered, finding that I was more than ready with a simple twist of his fingers between my thighs. "Mmm, I love how warm and soft you feel in the morning." He slipped inside of me and all thoughts of sleeping left me.

It wasn't until four hours later, as we continued to lounge in bed that he finally got something off his chest. I knew something was bothering him; had known for weeks.

"Bella?" he asked, his fingers tracing patterns down my back as my head lay on his shoulder.

"Edward?" When he didn't respond, I said, "Just tell me what's on your mind."

He sighed and took my hand in his, placing it on his chest, intertwining our fingers. "You know I love you, right?"

I popped my head off his shoulder to look him in the eye. "Of course, I do," I said, raising an eyebrow in question. "What is this about? Something has been eating at you for weeks. And don't tell me it's nothing."

"You're right. It's not _nothing_."

I sat up more fully, keeping my hand on his, but lifted the bed sheet over me. "Then, just tell me. The suspense is killing me."

A part of me didn't want to believe he wanted to end things, but I was so new to the whole relationship thing that I had to take my cues from him. And all signs lately had pointed to something big bothering him. Something in my voice alerted him that I was scared shitless, because he sat up, too, and held my face in my hands.

"It's nothing bad, baby," he murmured as he pressed a kiss over the tear that had started to fall down my cheek. Damn it, I had no idea that I'd been driven to tears already. I'd been an emotional mess for days. "At least, I don't think it would be."

I tensed, pulling back to see that he was genuinely worried about something. "The thing is," he growled and dropped his hands to pull at his hair. "I don't even know how to do this. But damn it, I know what I want."

"And what's that?" I asked, completely confused.

"You."

"You have me, Edward," I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It should've been.

"Not just as my girlfriend," he said under his breath, meeting my eyes once more.

"Not as your girlfriend." I processed the words and the meaning behind them. I asked the first question that came to mind. "How long have you felt that way?"

"Weeks, hell months, if I'm really honest with myself," Edward said softly. "It was never the right time to bring the topic of marriage up. I mean, I tried to ask certain questions, to see how you felt about it."

"You want to marry me?" I was pretty sure my damn voice squeaked.

Determination filled his eyes as he took my hands in his. "You're it for me. The one, so yes, I do want to marry you and have babies with you. I probably shouldn't have said that in a proposal." He shook his head and blew out a deep breath that made a wayward curl flop over his eye. "This may be coming at all wrong, and we certainly have done things backwards, but yeah. I want you to be my wife."

He looked so sincere and sweet, but still nervous. I knew I had to make sure he didn't feel like that, because it wasn't us. "Was there a question in all that?" I teased.

His mouth dropped open before he shook his head and playfully growled at me. "Do I have to do the whole one knee thing?"

I laughed, which seemed to make him relax even further. "Yes."

His eyes narrowed as he shifted on the bed, sitting on only one knee. The cheater. The look I gave him only seemed to make him smirk all the more.

"Bella," he said, taking my hand in his. "Will you do me the extraordinary honor –" I tried to contain my laughter, but the face he was making did not help the situation. "That is so not us. Let me see."

"Edward?"

"Yes, my little honeypot?" I threw my head back and laughed as he pulled me closer to him.

"We're naked." Again, it was damn obvious since I had dropped the sheet when he got on one knee.

"Nice of you to notice," he said with a panty-dropping smile. "We'll take care of that situation in just a minute. Now, again, where was I?" The situation that was at the moment, rubbing against my stomach. It was so wrong, but so right for us.

I smiled sweetly up at him. "You were about to ask me something important."

"That's right."

"Wait, where's the ring?"

"Shit, I knew I was forgetting something," he hissed, turning toward his nightstand and going through it. That gave me a nice view of his bare ass, so I lightly smacked it. He laughed and wiggled a bit. "We are not telling this version to our kids and family."

"You mean I can't tell your parents that you popped the question while in bed, after having sex all morning?"

"Let's not forget the fact that we're still naked," he said as he continued to rummage through his nightstand.

"You've had the ring in there the whole time?" How I had I not noticed that? I was a naturally curious person, so of course, I looked through his drawer.

"I hid it in a box of athlete's foot cream, knowing you'd stay away from that." He laughed as he finally emerged with a small blue box.

He popped open the box and inside was a gorgeous, princess cut diamond ring. "Diamonds, gets them all the time," he said smugly. Fair enough; I had gaped at it like an ass.

I growled playfully and touched the ring. "Does this mean you've done this before?"

He smiled and laughed, taking the ring from inside the box. "No, but Alice and Mom swoon every time I get them something with diamonds," he replied and then looked much more serious. "We've been through a lot together, and have had incredible sex all the while," he said, laughing as he slipped the ring on my finger, he continued. "What matters most that we still came through all that together. And despite the curse and all the baggage that comes with it, we want to be together. No magic bowl or the breaking of spell will change that I want to be with you. I want you to be my wife and I want to be your husband. I love you." I smiled when he said the words he often whispered when he thought I was asleep. He said it with such ease at that moment. "Will you marry me?"

I bit my lip and didn't say a word for several seconds, earning a nip along the tip of my ring finger. I grinned and took his face in my hands. "Yes, I will marry you."

I wanted to kiss him, press my lips against his, especially as his eyes glazed a bit before he enveloped me in his arms. "Oh, thank God," he said against the crook of my neck. Poor baby; he'd been really nervous, I felt his slightly warm and damp hands curl around my back and hip.

I squealed in surprise when I suddenly found myself upright as he tossed me some clothes. We were getting dressed? What the hell? What about the situation?

"Come on," he said as he jumped into a pair of his jeans. "Let's go tell everyone."

I rolled my eyes. "Especially Jacob, right?"

His eyes met mine after throwing on a t-shirt, an air of innocence over his face. "Jacob?" He shrugged. "He could be the last to know." Sure, he could. Edward grinned. "Or the first." I rolled my eyes. Those two loved to antagonize each other.

"You know that there will never be anything between Jacob and me," I said. I slipped into a pair of red panties under Edward's watchful eye. The man was insatiable, I realized, as he looked back at the bed and then at the state of my undress. There was a war going on in his head. I smiled internally.

"I know," he said, walking over to me. "It's a common ground we have and something we can bond over. I know he'll always be one of your best friends. He knows he'll always be one of your best friends. And now, he'll know you'll always be my wife. It's win-win." His arms wrapped around me and he murmured in my ear, "Besides, we already talked. He knows you'll always love me, and only me."

"I do," I whispered, moaning softly when he nibbled on my ear. "I thought we were going to go tell everyone."

"We will, later," he murmured as he walked us back toward the bed. "I think we need to celebrate our engagement in bed."

I loved the way his mind worked.

~oOo~

"We'll be fine, son," Esme said to Edward for the tenth time since we arrived at the airport. Carlisle had to work, so Edward had driven us and he was due at the hospital in a few hours. "And we'll back in a few days."

"I don't like it. Why is this Aro guy so insistent on seeing Bella? It doesn't feel right." He looked like a child who was on the verge of having a tantrum. His hair was a complete mess, though a sexy one, from his fingers constantly pulling at it.

"Edward," I said, tightening my hold around his waist. Since we left the house, he kept a hand on me at all times. "The man is one hundred and two years old." I kissed his cheek and tightened my arm around his waist. "It doesn't feel right because we'll be apart."

He nodded as he kissed my temple. "I know, and it still sucks."

I laughed, sighing when Esme indicated it was time for us to go through security. Looking up at Edward, I found him watching over our shoulder. "Mother? You didn't?"

"Alice insisted."

I turned around to see what they were talking about. Alice and Jasper were walking toward us, complete with suitcases.

"Fuck no," Edward said firmly, tightening my hold on me as Alice approached. "The man is on the edge as it is, now you want to put them on a plane together, where there is nowhere for her to go. Have you lost your mind?"

Alice cocked an eyebrow. "No, but Jasper is _this_ close to losing his. I need to know that everything is done to get that bowl so you two can break the curse. I want _my _Jasper back."

Jasper stood stoically behind her, his eyes nearly fused on Bella. "I won't hurt her _or_ her. Them. Never hurt them."

"What the hell is he on?" I asked, confused by the unnatural dimness in Jasper's eyes and tone.

Alice sighed. "Uncle Carlisle recommended a colleague and he's on a few things. I hate this shit, Edward." She spun back to him and pleaded with her eyes for him to understand.

Edward fingers dug into my hips, his eyes still on Alice. "I'll never forgive you if he hurts her, Alice." She nodded, as if she expected nothing less from him.

"Edward," I whispered harshly. "You don't mean that."

"The man was in the army for four fucking years, Bella," he said, looking down at me. God, the darkness within them was scary. "He could kill you without even trying."

"I'll never hurt her," Jasper stated but raised his hand to touch my hair. Edward pulled me around, protectively putting me out of Jasper's reach. His hand fell and he shrugged, as if it didn't matter.

"I'm putting my trust in you, Alice," Edward said before turning to Esme. "And you. Please understand, I can't –" He shook his head. "Not without her."

Alice and Esme both nodded and walked toward the secured area nearby, with Jasper following dutifully behind. That was not the vibrant guitarist and lead singer I had met months earlier. He seemed more like an obedient dog. No wonder Renee struggled so much with her relationship with Dad. Looking back through the years, there were plenty of times that he seemed just like Jasper.

I felt the soft press of Edward's lips against my jaw, bringing back my attention to him. It was time to leave.

"I don't like this," he said for the tenth time in the last hour. He laid his forehead on mine, sighing deeply. "Come back to me, Bella."

I nodded as I held onto the sides of his waist, trying my best not to cry, knowing it would only make him feel worse. I hated being apart as much as he did.

"I will, baby," I assured him. "With the bowl and then all of this will be over."

He nodded once more, holding my face in his hand and pressing a hard kiss on my forehead. "Love you," he whispered and then he turned to walk away. I watched as his hands clenched at his sides, before he stuffed them in the pockets of his jeans. He was never one to look back, choosing instead to look ahead. Or say goodbye, it seemed.

I smiled and pulled out my cell phone, looking through my photos, I sent one to him I never had before. It was a picture that had a lot of skin exposed. Looking back from the line at security, I watched as he pulled out his cell phone, stumbled, and hissed. I laughed as he raked his hand through his hair and typed out a text to me.

_Damn tease. _

And another a second later. _Time for a quickie?_

I laughed and shook my head, knowing that he was watching. He might not like looking back, but hell if I wasn't going to give him a reason to look forward to doing so. I bent down to adjust my boot and a few seconds later, I felt the buzz of another message.

_*groans*_

I smiled over my shoulder and winked. He laughed and sent me another message. _Love you, text me when you land in Italy. Don't care about the time. _

It wouldn't be easy for either of us. Not after the weeks we'd been apart, but I'd do my best to ensure my safety and his sanity. And to preserve my own, I had to do everything I could to break the curse.

Even try my hand in magic.

~oOo~

**Edward**

It had been four fucking days since she'd been gone, and I hated every single second of it. There were constant texts, two calls a day and even reports from Mom, but I would not feel better until she was home.

She had called when she arrived, upset that she was seeing Italy without me. So I promised her that I would take her there for our honeymoon, she perked up at the thought.

The whole month had been a whirlwind of emotion, when mostly, all I had felt was hate toward me from others besides my family for half my life. A part of it was my fault, because I knew exactly what I was doing when I had kissed a woman for the third time.

But the emotions of late weren't something I was used to and Bella knew that. She anticipated my need to lighten the mood if I suddenly become distant, angry or even clingy. My need to be with her all the fucking time still scared the fuck out of me. She seemed to sense that, too. She'd call me on my shit if I took things out on her and made me talk about it.

The day I asked her to marry me, I thought my entire future hung in the balance. When the fuck had that happened? When had it become from all about me to all about her? Not that I minded, but it was different and hard to get used to the idea.

I was thankful for one other thing, that Bella was new to everything I was feeling, too. That made it a little easier to handle, because we were figuring things out together.

My cell phone rang on my nightstand and tossed the towel I was using to dry off in the hamper. I made my way to it, wondering if it had happened. The thing I waited for ever since Aro made his request upon Bella's arrival.

Bella looked like her great grandmother, Abigail, according to Aro. They'd had a whirlwind romance at age fifteen before it was taken away by their first kiss. He was destined to always love her, and she was cursed to believe that it hadn't been real.

His request was for Bella to remain by his side and not break the spell until he passed. Though his reason was, in a way, romantic, I feared that Bella would be there for weeks. A part of him refused to believe that his love for Abigail hadn't been real; it had been before the kiss. He wanted to die with that love, cursed or not, still in his heart.

Bella didn't have the heart to tell him that when her great grandmother died, the curse was automatically broken. She felt it was more about her being there with him that mattered most.

Mom, Alice, and Jasper stayed a local hotel nearby, but Bella remained at Aro's villa. My gorgeous fiancée seemed to enjoy the old man's company and the stories he told her. Though it hurt her to be away from me, she didn't wish for the man's demise simply because it was what we needed to move on.

She wasn't fucking heartless.

I answered the phone on the fourth ring with a soft whisper, "Hi, baby." The sound of her sniffling and the tiny sob told me all I needed to know. Aro was gone.

She explained that it happened in his sleep as she held his hand and that she'd like to the stay for the funeral. Arrangements had been made for months and would be the following day. She'd be home in two days.

"I'm sorry," I said to her, wishing that I was there with her.

"I'm not. Not really," she said. "Even though he was cursed to love Abigail, he did love her before. The letters he'd written to her were beautiful, before and after the kiss. What was enlightening was the fact that he was able to move on and married someone else, had kids. I don't understand why my victims seemed to be affected much more."

Carlisle had translated something that would answer that question only days earlier. "According to one your ancestor's diary, the power of the curse grew for each generation."

I heard her sigh and the shift of fabric against fabric. She was in bed.

"Get some rest, baby," I said. "We'll talk again later. I can't wait until you're back."

"Be home soon," she replied. That was the best thing I'd heard all day.

~oOo~

Four days later, a well-rested Bella and I stood in our dining room at the head of the table. The centerpieces were three items.

A silver bowl with scrollwork etched along the outside.

A silver short dagger, about seven inches in length with matching artwork on the hilt and blade.

And a piece of parchment with the counter spell written in Bella's handwriting.

"When is she supposed to be here?" Bella asked.

"In about fifteen minutes," I replied, watching as she placed a few lit candles around the bowl.

"Good. That gives me enough time."

I looked at her confused, placing my hand on her hip to turn her to face me. "Enough time for what?"

She shrugged with an intriguing blush. "I've been doing some reading and I really don't trust Angela to do exactly what we ask. I wanted to make sure she doesn't put something in the bowl or spell that could hurt us. I studied up. I know the basics and then some. So I want to try a few spells to be sure."

"Are you serious?"

Nodding, she moved toward the side table with several bottles and small boxes on the surface. I hadn't noticed all those things before. I followed her and watched as she picked up various things, checking the labels.

Holy shit. She was serious.

She returned to the bowl, murmuring under her breath as she poured and sprinkled various things inside it. I stood a few feet behind her and watched her carefully. Determination filled her features, but there were undertones of excitement and fear there, too.

After another minute, she stood back and seemed to be waiting for something to happen. Tendrils of smoke started to rise from the bubbling surface within the bowl. Bella winked over her shoulder, holding out her hand for mine. Taking it, I stood right behind her and watched with anticipation.

The bright sun that lit up the entire room from the skylights overhead, suddenly grew dark. Bella gasped, looking up, laughing when the first drops of rain hit the glass.

"Of course, you're going to be able to do something that fucking advanced for your first attempt," a voice said from behind us. Angela.

Bella tensed in my arms, but quickly masked her anxiety for what would happen next. She turned to greet Angela, who stood near the dining room entrance, leaning against the jamb. My fiancée offered a sweet smile and shrugged.

"I've been doing this shit for over fifteen years and still can't achieve that level of rainstorm."

"Beginner's luck," Bella said sweetly, batting her lashes. Was she trying to piss Angela off by being nice to her? Damn, that shit would confuse anyone.

"Let's get this over with," Angela said, shaking her head, refusing to meet my or Bella's gaze. She walked over, tossing a bag on the table and proceeded to remove things from inside it.

"We won't be using your things for the spell," Bella said firmly, dropping the sweet act when her eyes fell on a bottle in Angela's hand.

"Why the hell not? Don't you trust me?"

Bella cocked an eyebrow. "Should I?"

Angela's dark gaze wandered over Bella's face and then smirked. "Probably not."

Oh, it was going to be a long ass day.

* * *

**AN: betaed by kyla713. You know what happens next. One more chapter and then an epilogue. **


	31. I Put a Spell on You

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Chapter Thirty – I Put a Spell on You**

* * *

**Edward**

The look between them would likely melt titanium. Bella never looked hotter. I internally rolled my eyes at the direction of my thoughts, but I was a man. A prickle of fear went through me a few seconds later.

Angela had been practicing magic for a lot longer than Bella. That did not bode well with me. She was capable of anything, so I didn't blame Bella for refusing to have Angela recite the spell. It actually made a lot of sense and I was happy that she had thought it through.

"Ladies," I said as smoothly as possible. "I think it's logical for Bella to do the spell, considering she's basically Beverly's counterpart."

Angela's eyes snapped to mine and that all-consuming hate flushed through my system. It had been there, somewhere in the back of mind, since seeing her weeks earlier. And it grew more potent when I heard her voice, causing the little hairs on the back of neck to rise in disgust. Venom tried to spill from my mouth in a verbal spew of downright ugliness I wasn't sure she deserved. I held myself in check, my hands clenched at my sides as I gritted my teeth.

The only thing that soothed the dammed emotion up was the touch of Bella's hand on my shoulder. I sighed and nodded, silently thanking her. Angela cocked a slim eyebrow and smirked. I had to wonder if she enjoyed voyeurism or the fact I hated her.

Then again, I remembered her feelings toward me. Cursed to love me or not, she was not someone I could ever trust.

"Okay, Bella," Angela said in sweet tone. "We'll do things your way. On one condition."

"No," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Angela smiled and took a few steps toward my fiancée. "You need me," she stated firmly. "If I leave, the curse can't be broken. You need my DNA for this work."

Bella smiled and lifted a small baggie from her pocket. "Done." Angela's eyes narrowed at the contents inside, a few strands of dark hair. "It's surprisingly easy to find someone willing to see a palm reader and leave dissatisfied with a handful of your hair."

Angela's eyes widened as she lunged toward Bella. I wrapped my arm around her waist, as she screeched for me to let her go. Bella looked prepared to strike Angela in a heartbeat if I released her.

"Calm the fuck down, or your ass is leaving," I growled. "I'll gladly throw you out of here myself." I settled Angela on her feet behind me, keeping myself as a barrier between the two women. I turned toward Bella. "Even I know that was unnecessary, baby."

"I had to do whatever I could do to protect ourselves against her."

"I want this over as much as you do," Angela spat.

"And yet, you have conditions," Bella retorted.

"Then why the fuck am I here?"

"I need you here, just in case I'm doing something wrong," Bella stated easily. "But make no mistake, Angela. I'm protecting what's mine." Her hand curled possessively around my arm, sending a hot little shiver down my spine. "That's why we're adding a special ingredient to the mix." She pointed to a bottle on the table.

"To get rid of the DNA samples after?" Angela asked. Bella nodded in response.

I was completely out of my realm on whatever they were talking about, but they seemed to have come to an understanding. If it meant they wouldn't go for each other's throats while there was a sharp dagger nearby, I was okay with it.

"Let's get started," I said, pulling Bella along to put some distance between her and Angela.

"What did you want anyway?" Bella asked, her damn curiosity getting the best of her.

"The bowl and dagger," she answered with a shrug.

"They won't do a bit of good for you. They have a spell on them to only work for blood relatives." We found out from Aro himself about that little security system on the items the day Bella had first met him.

"I can work around that. They're powerful and I want them."

Bella shook her head. "Sorry. They're officially the only heirlooms I have besides the diaries. So no, that won't be happening. You're welcome to leave. I'll take my chances doing this on my own."

Angela growled where she stood. "Maybe I should go."

"You'll do no such thing," Dad said, entering the room as if he owned the place. Fuck. I needed to have the locks changed. There were too many keys out there.

"Dad," I hissed. "I told you to stay away. It's only supposed to be the three of us."

He shook his head. "All our futures depend on what happens today. I'm not about to let something like that prevent me from being here. Besides, as long as the samples inside the bowl only belong to the three of you, it should be safe for us to stay."

"I'm leaving," Angela said, though she looked far from ready to give up.

"No, you're not," Dad said again. "Bella, Becca was in the room with Beverly while she performed the spell, am I right?"

Bella's eyebrows furrowed and she bit her lip. "I actually have never dreamed of the actual spell casting."

"Because she was likely in a trancelike state," Angela indicated. "I never dreamt about that part, either. Though, I remember Becca, getting everything ready for Beverly."

"That settles it," Dad said with a satisfied smile. "Angela stays. I'm sorry if you don't agree, Bella, but we need to take every precaution to ensure this works between you two. It's likely that this is the last chance to break the curse on all three families."

Bella sighed deeply. "Not on my side because of Emmett's son. We'd carry it forever."

Dad nodded. "With Edward and Alice being the last in their generation, and I have no other living relatives. With no current aspirations for children while cursed, Edward is your last hope on breaking it. It has to end today."

"Fine, she can stay," Bella stated as she grabbed the bowl. "I'm going to wash up, eliminate all lights in the room except for the candles. I'll be right back."

We nodded and watched as she looked up the skylight again. She grabbed a pinch of some red power and threw it in the bowl.

It fucking thundered and Bella smirked. Angela growled under her breath but otherwise turned to get ready for the spell. Bella had been showing off. I was in a state of shock for a moment or two, before Dad told me to close my mouth and light several candles.

"How can you be so calm about all this?" I asked him.

"You've lived with this curse since you were fifteen, and having dreams about a man and woman who'd been dead for at least two centuries. And you're shocked by a little thunder?"

He had a point. I turned to do what Bella asked to do when it thundered again.

"Damn it, Bella!" Angela screeched. "We get it. You can make it thunder!"

Bella, pale faced and wide eyes, poked her head in the room. "I only thought about it," she whispered just as it thundered overhead again.

"Ugh!" Angela stomped over to Bella before I could stop her. "Stop thinking about it or you're going to cause the storm of the century. I told Edward before that you had more power in your pinky than a coven of witches. Your family had this natural ability for generations, but it's been suppressed since the curse. It was practiced only by the elders to find a cure."

"How do you know all this?"

"I've been investigating this whole curse thing for a while."

"You're lying," Bella hissed. "You know too many intimate details. Tell me." Angela stepped away from Bella, having distracted her enough for the rainstorm to slow.

"My family was into witchcraft, as yours was, but our natural ability was…We're a family of seers."

"I knew it!" Bella said. "All those times, you were always one step ahead of me in school. I told people you some kind of witch." She grimaced at her choice of words, Angela rolled her eyes.

"That's why you said you were expecting me," I said. "Why you knew it would be Bella and me to break the spell?"

Angela nodded and shrugged. "I'm not as good as my mother, but yes, I have the gift. I can _sometimes _see into the past with a single touch on a person or object, but occasionally, I get dreams or visions of the future."

Dad stepped between us all and asked, "Is this going to work?"

Our gazes turned to Angela, who squirmed under the scrutiny. "I've never been able to see my own future," she replied. "My being here, being a part of the curse, makes my visions useless. But I did have dreams that Bella and Edward were our only hope."

"No pressure," Bella muttered, placing the bowl in the center of a circle of candles. She grabbed a piece of chalk and started to draw symbols without a second thought. She mumbled what I thought was Latin, but not quite, under her breath as she continued.

"Has she done that before?" Angela asked me, watching Bella closely.

"What?"

"Start talking in strange tongues," she said as if I was clueless. Who was I kidding? I _was_ completely clueless.

"She did that often when Edward was gone," Dad said softly, to avoid being overheard. "She'd gotten feverish, talking in much the same way. I had to sedate her."

"I can hear you," Bella sang, still drawing, not even looking up.

Angela shrugged as she gathered all the bottles and overlooked the spell. "It's time." Bella nodded and asked Angela to start mixing the ingredients. "Edward, stand beside Bella."

"Hair," Angela requested, holding out her hand toward Bella.

Smiling sweetly, Bella dropped the bag in her hand and turned to me. "Hold out your palm, Edward."

I rolled up my sleeve and did as she asked, grabbing the gauze I had prepared beforehand. Bella pulled up my chin so that I'd watch her instead of her cutting me.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. I nodded and did my best to relax as the dagger sliced across my palm. I held back the hiss, and held my hand over the bowl to squeeze a several drops of blood inside.

Bella took my hand, wrapped it quickly, but gently before handing me the knife. I winced, not wanting to do the part that came next. However, I wasn't about to let Angela do it. Grasping her hand with my bandaged one, I took a deep breath, but refused to meet Bella's eyes while I hurt her; not after I'd seen her attacked. It was too soon. Then again, I didn't think I'd ever be strong enough to see her in pain of any kind.

She didn't make a sound as the tip of the dagger moved over her palm. I shuddered as the blood pooled for a moment before I released my grasp on her hand. She dripped a short stream of blood into the bowl and had me help her temporarily bandage it.

"The show is yours," Angela said, handing Bella the spell written in Latin.

Bella gave me a wary smile and sighed deeply. "Here we go." Her eyes fluttered and closed, as she started to recite the spell without looking at the written one.

We found that we couldn't simply redo the spell; we had to counter it so that it would not only affect me and Bella, but everyone that carried the curse, and of course, the victims. Bella, along with Dad and a practicing witch from Louisiana, worked together to write the new spell.

We watched as Bella chanted the last word of the spell at the same instance that every candle in the room extinguished. A shiver ran up my spine, raising every tiny hair on my body. I could visibly see Bella shudder as a gasp escaped her.

My arm wrapped around her waist from behind and I whispered, "Are you all right?"

She nodded without a word, turning and wrapping her arms around me. "Kiss me," she murmured, her eyes glazed with tears and what I could only describe as fear. My hands clenched into tight fists at the small of her back.

The time had come; it all came to what would happen when my lips met hers.

I shook my head, closing my eyes. _Please don't hate me. _I felt Bella's soft hands run down my neck and fist my shirt over my chest.

"A kiss is all we need to end all of this. The counter spell is not enough, baby. I know you're scared, but we have to do this. I love you. I love you. I love –"

I groaned at her words and met her lips hard, running my hands up her back to cradle the back of her neck and cheek. Fury, worry and fear seemed to fuel the intensity of the kiss. Though her lips were soft beneath mine, the thrust of my tongue around hers was not.

I felt her moan rumble through her chest, vibrating in my mouth. Against my cheek, there was moisture from her tears and my gut tightened at the thought. Was she crying because it was finally over, or simply because she loathed me? I denied her sudden need for air and clenched to her desperately.

With a small shove against my chest, her head fell back as she cried out, "For forever." Every candle suddenly lit up the darkened room, startling Dad and Angela. The contents of the bowl ignited and sparks hissed and crackled across the surface. Bella's breath was harsh against my neck as it fell forward and her body went limp in my arms.

For several moments, as the fire and candlelight diminished, no one uttered a word. Mom walked into the room cautiously, looking at almost every face in the room, before settling on mine.

"Is she all right, Edward?"

Bella sighed and looked at me, nodding. "I'm fine." Her voice was a little rough, sounding exhausted. "And I still love you." She smiled and I nearly whimpered at the relief that coursed through me, crushing her against me.

"Did it work, Esme?" Dad asked. His eyes had been on her since the moment she entered the room. It was then that I noticed that she had yet to look at him. Nervously, her hands fidgeted with the strap of her purse.

"Esme?"

"I'm scared." The tremor in her voice had Bella's hands clutching to my shirt.

Dad walked over to her, taking Mom's face in his hands. "Look at me, please." When her eyes met his, tears started to fall relentlessly.

"Oh, Carlisle," she cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry!"

Before Dad was able to kiss her, Angela gasped, "Don't!"

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked her.

"We need to test it."

"My wife no longer hates me. That's proof enough."

Bella shook her head. "She's right. It only means that the spell was broken on the victims. We need to know if it's been broken on us, the carriers of the curse."

Dad groaned and eventually nodded. "How do we test it?"

"Easy, I kiss Edward," Angela said with a smug smile.

"No," Bella and I said in unison. "You were already in love with Edward beforehand due to the curse. Plus it would be best that it's me since it would only be _one_ kiss."

"Then you kiss Carlisle," Angela suggested.

"No," I growled. "That's my Dad and it's wrong on so many levels."

Angela looked at me, then Bella. "Then pucker up," she said, grabbing Bella by the shoulders and planting her lips on my fiancée. For maybe half a second, I had a dream, come true, before Bella pulled away from Angela.

"That was so hot," I groaned, adjusting myself as discreetly as possible. The look Bella gave me, had me cupping myself just in case she took a swing at me. I was a guy, what did she expect?

"Typical male," Mom said with a roll of her eyes, forcing Dad's jaw to close with the tips of her fingers.

"Well?" Bella spat, shooting daggers at the woman before her. Fuck, if I ever got that look, I'd run.

"Still can't stand you," Angela said sweetly, patting Bella's cheek. She turned, gathered her things, and started to sing that annoying song by Katy Perry.

"It's over," Bella whispered, watching as Angela left the house. A smile graced her face as she turned toward me again and kissed me hard. There were nips, tongue, growling and teeth; she was a fast learner. After a several heart-stopping, cock-twitching moments, my forehead rested on hers, our breaths ragged.

Finally. We could do that without something holding us back. I couldn't wait until we were alone.

"That was a bit anticlimactic," she said a few minutes later as the four of us started to clean up. "I expected some kind of magical firework show, lots of wind or something."

"There was one," Dad said. "It was quite a show, and one I'd like not to repeat."

Bella shrugged, grabbed the dagger, and then wavered on her feet. I caught her elbow, holding her up and placing the weapon on the table. Before I could ask what was the hell was wrong, my head spun and my vision clouded. I felt her body start to fall as my knees collapsed from under me. With the last of my awareness, I could hear my parents' alarmed voices and managed to take the brunt of Bella's fall.

By the time we hit the floor, the darkness had completely intruded as the voice of Beverly called us from places unknown.

* * *

**AN: Betaed kyla713. This is the last time I get to be evil! Bwahahahaha. Trust me. Epilogue is next. **


	32. Epilogue

**Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never**

**Epilogue**

* * *

**Carlisle**

My heart plummeted to my stomach as they hit the ground. Esme cried out as she started toward them, with me following closely behind her. I shifted her aside and had her help me move them into more comfortable positions. As she held Bella's head in her lap, I lightly tapped Edward's cheek in the hope of reviving him.

His breathing and pulse were normal, but it was the fact there was a great deal of rapid eye movement beneath his lids that concerned me. He was in essence dreaming. I removed the pen light I often kept on hand from my pant pocket and could see his pupils were slightly dilated.

"Is he all right?" Esme asked.

"He's asleep. I think."

"And Bella."

I carefully examined her as I had Edward and found her in the same state. From the corner of my eye, I could see Angela as she snuck in the room, considering she had left before, that could not be a good thing.

Before I could stop her, Bella gasped, "Beverly. Anthony."

The temperature of the room had dropped considerably once the spell had been broken, and more so when Bella and Edward had collapsed. I felt Esme's hand creep up my arm as I continued to look Edward over. Then suddenly, I felt the bite of her nails.

"Carlisle!" she gasped. When my gaze rose to hers, I found her looking up instead. I followed to where she was looking, startled and fell back on my ass.

There, standing at the feet of Edward and Bella were none other than the ghostly apparitions of Beverly Weatherby and Anthony Masen.

**Edward**

"Bella," I called out for her as I tried to open my eyes. I heard her moan and felt her shift from where we were sprawled on the floor. I groaned, checking to make sure everything was intact. My head still felt fuzzy, but other than that, I seemed fine.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"We apologize," a soft female voice said overhead. Immediately, I snapped up and my head spun again.

"Careful there."

"Oh God," Bella murmured as her hand clasped mine. She sat up but her gaze remained on something in front of her. "Beverly. Anthony."

I looked up to see two people standing nearby, smiling down at us. Neither said a word, only waited as Bella and I rose to our feet. From what I could see, we were still in the dining room of our house.

Growling, I faced them. "We better not be dead," I hissed.

Anthony shook his head. "We needed a way to speak to you both."

"For what?" Bella murmured beside me. Squeezing my hand, she held onto it for dear life. Not that blamed her; it was strange to come face to face with the two people we'd dreamed of for half our lives. They were the same people that started everything and ultimately changed many lives.

Beverly, who I had originally thought looked very much like Bella, stepped forward. There was a resemblance around the eyes and their hair color. But Bella's nose was more petite and her lips were fuller, Beverly's face was rounder since she would've been about nineteen years of age when she died.

"To thank you," Beverly said with a small smile on her face. "We can move on, in peace," she turned toward Anthony, who held out his hand for hers, "Together."

Bella's brow furrowed and then her eyes widened. "You couldn't be together until the curse was broken?"

"No," Beverly replied. "But thanks to you two, we can, now."

"And for that, we are indebted to you," Anthony said with a slight bow. "For decades, we have wandered so close to each other, but never enough to see or touch. It was a terrible fate."

"You're not mad at her? For casting the spell in the first place," I asked.

Anthony looked down at Beverly. "I had given her every reason to, after breaking promises, hurting her in such a way. I deserved my love for her to be tested. I would gladly endure more, if she requested it."

Beverly shook her head, smiling softly. "I knew how you felt before you kissed me that night. It was foolish to think otherwise. I allowed the words of another to put doubts in my head, accompanied with what you had done…" Shame seemed to flush her face, forcing her eyes to her feet. "Again, I am sorry, not only to you and yours, but to you, Anthony."

Anthony cupped Beverly's face in his large hands, his thumbs brushing away the tears that lingered under her eyes. Their third kiss was more tentative and sweet all the same. Bella tugged on my hand, making me turn.

"A little privacy," she whispered.

"It's a dream, Bella."

She laughed and at the clearing of Anthony's throat, we turned back to them. They both smiled shyly at us and each other.

Bella stirred and sighed. "There's something I have to know."

Beverly replied softly, "That is the other reason we came to you. We wanted to alleviate your doubts and worries, those that have been said and unsaid."

"Doubts?" I asked, turning to look at Bella. She bit her lip, cringing and nodding. "What doubts?"

She sighed and met my eyes with a tight smile on her face. "I love you, Edward. There is no doubt about that. But I have to admit that I was curious if _they _influenced us."

I'd had the same thoughts, too, but had forgotten them or chose not to dwell on them. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I was afraid you'd be upset. I know for a fact that fate brought us together. That I love you and you feel the same for me, but there is a tiny part of me that wonders if they did anything to push us a little faster."

I sighed. "Fine, I can see why you'd be concerned. It's still not going to change how I feel. I'll admit, I'm curious, too."

"Fate had indeed brought you two together," Anthony stated. "Much in the same way that Beverly and I had met. You may not know this but the dreams started on the same night for the both of you."

Bella looked as confused as I did. "Explain, please."

"You had crossed paths before, though you never met," Beverly replied. "Isabella worked at a little shop that your parents stopped by to pick up some equipment for your camping trip, I believe. She, unfortunately, was in the back room working when you and your family came inside. That night, the dreams started for the both of you. Your connection, though you had not come face to face that day, was that strong."

Bella whistled. "Wow. Where do the dreams come from?"

"I have been with you since you were a child, as I have been with every cursed woman in our family."

"And as I have been with Edward and those before him," Anthony added.

"It was the first time we had seen each other in so long," Beverly whispered, looking up at Anthony, who stood a head taller than her.

"That's why you started giving us the dreams," Bella murmured. "You wanted us to know why it happened and that there was something we could do to change it."

"Yes," Anthony said. "You two did the rest. You met and fell in love. We did nothing more than give you the dreams."

Bella smiled and stepped up to Beverly, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "Thank you," she whispered. "You helped us save everyone."

Anthony looked down at them both, smiling. "Thank you for helping us." He held out his hand toward me, and I shook it. It was really fucking strange, since he looked a lot like Dad, though we seemed to have the same stubborn chin and nose.

"I hope this means you'll stay out of our heads from now on," I said firmly.

Anthony laughed. "I assure you, we may have been watching, but only in your dreams, nothing more."

I breathed a sigh of relief, because there are just some things a ghost shouldn't see, and that included me fucking my fiancée. I must have blushed because Bella giggled along with Beverly. Then again, my dreams weren't much better. I shook the thought away and smiled at Bella.

"We should probably get going before my parents freak out," I said.

"Before you go," Beverly said to Bella. "If you choose to embrace the knowledge you have been given, I must implore that you be careful. Magic can be a very potent ally or enemy."

Bella nodded as if she knew what she was talking about. I hoped I remembered all of that so I could ask her about it when we woke up.

"What will happen to you two now?" Bella asked as we stood together, waiting.

As they started to fade, yet shimmer around the edges. "We'll be together," they both answered in unison. "We hope you'll do the same."

"We will."

When they were gone, I turned to Bella and grinned. "Now that they're gone, what should we do in this dream we're sharing?" I kissed her softly, letting it linger for a bit. "Any chance you can clone yourself in your own dream? A threesome with two of you!" She laughed and pinched my ass hard.

I groaned and I felt Dad's arm as he helped me sit up. Fucking brat had pinched me awake.

"Did you really have to do that, baby?" I hissed, rubbing my ass. I heard her laugh and then moan as she sat up. "Damn, that was unreal."

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"We were visited by two ghosts from the past," I said, raising to my feet, helping Bella do the same.

"Beverly and Anthony?" Dad asked as he held up a penlight to check my eyes. I nodded and waited for his approval. "You look fine. You had us worried. You've been out for a few minutes."

"I'm surprised you didn't call an ambulance," Bella said softly.

"We would've if it were not for the two ghosts who stood at your feet when you two passed out," Mom stated with a shrug. "We both figured that they must've have done something to you."

It was Bella that told them what happened. "They wanted to thank us, for ending the curse and for allowing them to move on. They've been stuck here, apart all this time."

"Before I forget," I said, rubbing a tired hand over my face. I was drained. "What did Beverly mean by 'if you choose to embrace the knowledge you have been given?'"

She gave me a wary smile and explained. "That storm spell wasn't my first attempt. I tried some really simple ones when I was in Italy. The very first time, something happened after. I gained all the magical knowledge of my family."

"Everything?"

She nodded and shrugged. "I don't think I'll be taking up the practice, there are too many risks." That was something I could agree with, but was it safe for her not to "embrace it?"

Taking my hand, she stepped into my arms. "Now, how about we go relax for a while, it's been a long day," she said with a little purr. I smirked and bent down to kiss her. With a soft moan from Bella, despite my parents' presence, I was more than ready to take her on the table.

"That is our cue to go," Mom said with a laugh.

"And check on Alice and Jasper," Dad said, also chuckling. "Besides, they need to work on making us grandparents."

Bella pulled away and laughed. "Check on Angela, she's outside."

I looked at her curiously. "She took the bowl and dagger." She pointed to the table, and sure enough, the items were gone. "While your parents were distracted by us passing out, she came back and took them. I figured it was best to put another spell on my things earlier. If anyone tried to take the bowl from my presence, they would pass out before they could get too far."

"We'll take care of it," Mom said, leading Dad out the door.

When they left, I turned back to Bella, my arms still around her. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

"They have a lot to work through," she replied. "And tomorrow, I'll check with all my victims. I have a feeling some of them are very confused right now."

I nodded, kissing her again, because I could. There was nothing stopping me from showing her how I felt. Nothing. No more curses. As corny as it sounded, there was still magic in our kiss and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Spring, the following year**

"I swear, Edward," Bella said, her breaths coming out nice and steady, where I was panting like a dog. "I thought you were in shape."

"I don't work out as much I'd like to," I growled. "What work out I do get is in bed with you."

She grinned over her shoulder. "Great cardiovascular, but not much for tone." There was no way she shouldn't be affected as I was. It was rather warm for March and considering the weather report indicated a chance for rain, I had worn a heavier jacket.

"I beg to differ," I said, wrapping an arm around her waist. I did that for a few reasons. One, I needed for us to stop for a bit to rest. Two, she looked irresistible in her outdoorsy clothes. Formfitting but soft looking pants accenting her lovely ass swaying as she hiked up the trail. And finally, I hadn't touched her for well over an hour, since she was always ahead of me.

"Why is that?" she asked, tilting her head to the side to give me more access to her neck.

"You're not actually light when I help lift you up," I murmured, stepping away when she tried to hit me. It took a few minutes of kissing her ass to make her talk to me again, but she forgave me as usual. She could never stay mad at me. "And you're cheating."

She shrugged, not even bothering the need to deny it. She was using magic, not only to affect the climate but her stamina. Not that I cared, with her around, I didn't think I'd ever need to resort to Viagra when I got older. She had denied ever using that spell to affect my performance in bed. In fact, she said she had to use it on herself; she couldn't keep up with me sometimes.

I patted myself on the back for that one.

When we finally reached our destination, I had to admit, it was worth the hike. Yosemite was fucking awesome in the spring. After all our troubles the previous year, Bella had surprised me with a week-long cabin stay, just outside the park. It was exactly what we needed, and we promised each other to visit as often as possible.

We'd been married for a little over nine months, choosing to have an extensive honeymoon instead of an extravagant wedding. For a month, we stayed in both Aro's villa and Bella's ancestral home, visiting the local wineries and countryside. The wedding took place not too far from the cabin we stayed at whenever we came to visit the park.

I loved the fact that Bella wasn't a woman that hated getting her hands dirty. What I hadn't expected was for her to be an outdoor kind of woman. When I suggested we try white water rafting, she wholeheartedly agreed. She always surprised me, keeping me on my toes, and I loved it.

We settled down, taking a break to drink and eat some of the things we had brought. Since it was a Tuesday, there weren't as many tourists as there usually had been when we would come on the weekends.

"We still on for tomorrow night?" I asked. "I'm on call."

Bella nodded and smiled up at me. She sat with her back to my chest, snuggling closer. "You don't have to come, baby. But I'm pretty sure you'll be there." The glimmer in her eyes told me, she'd make sure.

As if I'd miss a night out dancing. It wasn't something we did often, mainly because of my schedule at the hospital. But when we could, we enjoyed it. We both loved when we could have an evening alone at home, too. It had been a while, though, and the chance to feel her grinding against me, much as she was at the moment, wasn't something I wanted to pass up.

"I want to be there," I growled, stilling her hips. "Besides, we're celebrating."

Bella sighed. "I'm glad they're engaged now," she murmured. "It took a long time for them to heal."

Alice and Jasper had announced their engagement the previous week. Bella was right; it had taken time to heal, and not just them. Mom and Dad had yet to remarry, though, it was only a matter of time. All of Bella's victims didn't wake up confused from the fog the curse held over him, as we had originally thought, it was harder than that.

They had to deal with what they had done under the curse's influence. The people they'd hurt and those that did terrible things to Bella. Most would likely be in therapy for years to come because of it, too. Though they no longer had to have Bella's company, they still sought her out to make sense of what happened. She did what she could and still took their calls. Thankfully, though, she no longer felt threatened.

Everything seemed to be getting better, so I thought it was time to discuss what had been on my mind for a while. I shifted her to that she was straddling my lap. The look in her eyes made me shiver with need, but I stomped it down for the moment.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," I murmured, nibbling gently on her bottom lip.

"Oh, this sounds serious," she said as she played with my hair underneath the cap I wore. "What's up?"

I looked at her and brushed hair from face and behind her ear. There were times I wondered how I got so fucking lucky to have met her.

"Do you know your appointment next week?" I asked. "You know to get your refill on your pills?" She nodded and cocked an eyebrow in question. I swallowed, hoping she knew where I was going with my line of questioning. When she said nothing, I continued. "I was wondering if, you know…if you wouldn't get a refill."

For a moment, she said and did nothing. Then she smiled brightly. "You want babies?"

I nodded and kissed her softly. "I think we're ready. The renovations on the house are done, but it would mean that we'd have to get rid of the place in the city and for me to commute, because I refuse to stay at the apartment while you're pregnant or when we have kids. But yeah, I want babies."

She bounced a little in my lap as she wrapped her arms around my neck, hard. We laughed when I reacted as I usually did when she was so close. She squirmed and made me hiss. Pulling back, she looked up at me coyly. "Wanna practice?"

My eyes widened and my fingers dug into her hips. I looked around us, and remembered we hadn't seen anyone in well over an hour.

"Now?" I asked to be sure.

"Yes," she said against my mouth.

Fuck yeah.

~oOo~

I was called into the hospital during dinner with my family after all. They were leaving for the club while I worked on the sweetest little girl I'd ever seen. Though I should've been upset that I wasn't able to join Bella at the club, I felt pretty damn good to help that child.

She sat within her mother's arms, tears in her big hazel eyes. I couldn't help but imagine my own daughter some day. With Bella's dark curls, maybe that little dimple she had in her left cheek, pretty rosebud lips— damn, I'd have to lock away our daughter until she was twenty-five.

Our son, I would do everything to encourage sports, without pushing him to hate it. Dad wasn't much a sports kind of guy, so it wasn't something he really encouraged. If it hadn't been for Mom, I would've never played little league baseball. And I enjoyed it. I hoped it would be something Bella and I could do together with our children. I also hoped that it wouldn't too long for Bella and me to get pregnant.

What was unfortunate was the fact that I had to set the leg the little girl broke while wrestling with her bigger cousins. I hated the idea of seeing a child in pain and I worried about my own children someday. I wondered how Bella felt about bubble-wrapped corners and flooring.

After a few hours, I was able to leave and headed to the club. Bella had texted me earlier to tell me she was still there. _She better not be fucking dancing with some asshole._

I didn't mind her dancing with Jake and her friends, but anyone else needed keep their damn hands off my wife.

I might have broken a few traffic records as I made my way to the club. At a stoplight, I idly played with my wedding band. It was something I always seemed to do and Bella said it was cute. Something about how I did it when I was thinking about her, which was often.

I still remembered the day she put it on my finger. She looked fucking beautiful in simple strapless white dress, her hair cascading down her back in big curls with a matching smile. It was a great wedding and with Charlie _and _her mother walking her down the aisle, it was perfect.

Like all the rest, it had taken time for Renee to fully recover from under the spell's curse, and for her and Charlie to work through their issues, like her infidelity. So, it had been surprise when she managed to be there for her daughter only three months after breaking the curse. Though Bella and Renee still had to work through their problems, it had meant a lot to my wife to see her mother there.

I pulled up to the club, waving at the valet and bouncer. I sent a text to Bella, but when she didn't answer, I sent one to Alice.

_She's on the dance floor._

I growled. A second later, another text came from Alice.

_ALONE._

She knew me too well.

I searched the floor and walked through the throng of gyrating bodies, looking for my wife. I felt a shiver go up my spine. Awareness prickled and I knew she was close. I turned to the right, already knowing she wasn't there. I looked over my shoulder, and under an overhead light, I found her near the bar.

Playing with a curl of her hair and licking her lush lips, she bit the corner of her mouth as her gaze found me, raking her eyes over my body. It felt like a touch. She cocked her toward the office with a little smirk on her pretty face. Oh, how the tables had turned from the night we'd finally come together.

She was waiting and she didn't have to tell me twice.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to lisa89 and kyla713 for your help with these chapters. Thanks to quietruby for your help with the spell, you are all awesome. And last but certainly not least, thanks to all my readers who stuck with this story until its end. **

**Onto the next story, happy reading!**

**Erica**


End file.
